Lys écarlate
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Dans notre équipe, on a établi dix règles. Un : on ne regarde pas la copine d'un coéquipier, quatre : on ne drague pas la copine d'un coéquipier, huit : on n'embrasse pas la copine d'un coéquipier. Je suis celui qui tient le plus à ces règles. Pourtant je suis celui qui les a toutes enfreintes...
1. Nouvelle recrue

_Hello ! Me revoici... Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me lance mais bon. À partir d'aujourd'hui, j'essaye de poster une fois par semaine (si vous ne voyez rien c'est que le lycée m'occupe trop)._

_Bon, ben commençons._

* * *

**Lys écarlate**

_All you needed _

_**1/Nouvelle recrue**_

* * *

Il était sept heures moins deux minutes. Ce gamin n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard d'une seconde ou il était viré d'avance.

Cette équipe avait besoin de membres assidus et ponctuels si on voulait avoir une chance. Le championnat du monde de Quidditch commençait dans deux semaines. Et il manquait quatre jours à la sélection de l'équipe officielle du Royaume-Uni. Chaque pays présentait une équipe. Et le pays de Galles avait sélectionné les Cardiff Falcons.

Mon équipe en gros.

Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé aussi loin avec eux et ce n'était ce fichu remplaçant qui allait tout gâcher.

Un de mes Batteurs était en arrêt annuel à cause d'un accident très grave contre une autre équipe en compétition pour le Pays de Galles. Le recrutement d'un remplaçant avait eu lieu hier et nous avions sélectionné un certain Peter Stir, Gallois, vingt ans. Deux ans de moins que moi. Un gamin, quoi.

Je lui avais donné rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui, sept heures tapantes. Il restait une minute.

Les portes du quartier général de l'équipe s'ouvrirent sur un jeune couple.

L'homme était grand mais faisait une demie-tête de moins que moi. Il avait des cheveux châtains en bataille et marchait avec les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent rebelle moldu.

C'était Peter.

Enfin ! Il avait failli être en retard.

- Bienvenu Stir, le saluai-je en serrant sa main. Entraînement intensif aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait la fête avec tes amis hier soir car j'aurais besoin de tes pleines aptitudes physiques.

- Oui Monsieur Flint, acquiesça-t-il

La fille sursauta légèrement. J'étais trop concentré pour y prêter majeure attention :

- Alors... On va te donner la tenue de Derek. Tu n'as rien contre le chiffre quatre ?

- Non Monsieur.

- Parfait.

Je lui tendis le sac qui contenait les affaires de mon Batteur arrêté :

- Je dirais que tout est en ordre. L'entraîneur t'attend. Je vais t'accompagner.

- Oui Monsieur.

Il se tourna vers sa compagne et lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres qui me frustra. Ma dernière petite amie m'avait quitté deux mois plus tôt pour le fils de l'ambassadeur sorcier américain.

- À ce soir Han.

- Reviens entier.

Elle lui fit un signe de main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Je m'attardai pour l'observer. Elle était petite, chétive. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et raides, encadrant un visage de fillette timide.

- Monsieur ?

Je sursautai, tiré de mon observation :

- Oui ? Ah l'entraîneur, allons-y.

_Première règle, Marcus : on ne regarde pas la copine de ses coéquipiers._

* * *

En plus, ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. J'aimais les filles fortes, exubérantes et dynamiques. Celle-là avait l'air d'être une timide, maladroite et aussi friable que du pain.

Nous entrainâmes Peter intensément toute la journée. Il était fort et avait d'êtres bons réflexes. Il prenait un peu trop vite les choses à la légère par contre.

Notre entraîneur n'avait aucun scrupule à nous porter à bout et ça Peter ne le savait pas encore.

Quand la fin de l'entrainement fut annoncée, notre nouvelle recrue s'effondra au sol.

- Hey ! l'interpellai-je. Toujours entier ?

Il gémit :

- J'ai mal de partout.

- Étire-toi bien. Tu risques d'avoir de belles courbatures sinon.

Il s'exécuta et je fis les étirements avec lui pour lui montrer lesquels étaient plus efficaces :

- À quoi bon faire passer cette douleur par magie si c'est pour perdre le goût d'avoir fait de son mieux ?

Peter acquiesça sans doute sans réfléchir. Il avait l'air en miettes.

- Tu veux aller boire un verre au bar du coin pour te remettre sur pieds ?

- J'aurais bien aimé mais ma petite amie passe me...

- Aucun problème, elle peut venir aussi.

- Bon... Alors je vais voir avec elle.

* * *

Effectivement, la blondinette était assise dans le hall, son sac serré contre elle.

Cet air impuissant me rappelait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un en fait.

- Hannah ! s'écria Peter

_C'est bon, je sais qui ça me rappelait..._

La blondinette se leva, toute contente, et se précipita vers nous pour embrasser Stir, provoquant un agacement prononcé chez moi.

Peter prit sur lui de nous présenter :

- Hannah, je te présente Marcus Flint, mon capitaine. Marcus, voici...

- Hannah Abbott, le coupai-je. Pas besoin de présentations, on se connaît déjà.

La blondinette devint rouge pivoine en serrant ma main alors que Stir semblait très étonné.

Je soupirai tristement.

_Règle numéro deux Marcus : on ne donne pas l'impression à un coéquipier qu'on lui envie d'être en couple..._

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé

Je posterai donc le deuxième chapitre le week-end prochain.

D'ici là je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée :)

Une petite review, pour savoir si je dois continuer ?

_ACSD_


	2. Hannah Abbott

Coucou tout le monde ! Ma rentrée en seconde s'est bien passée mais je suis crevée (peut être est-ce que ça sentira dans mon texte). Comment allez-vous ?

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça ma beaucoup plu.

**À Ellie Evans : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un mot ! Quant aux personnages, tu verras très bientôt :)**

Alors je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que je n'ai pas oublié de fautes.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Lys écarlate**

_All you needed_

* * *

_**2/Hannah Abbott**_

Dans le centre du Cardiff sorcier, il y avait un bar très populaire. Le patron était un ami et j'allais là-bas au moins sept fois par semaine, pour tuer la solitude du célibat.

Nous étions assis à table, Hannah et moi. Oui Peter avait un peu de mal avec les boissons. Il avait intérêt à se retenir pendant les matchs ! Je ne voulais pas d'un Batteur qui passait plus de temps aux toilettes que sur le terrain !

Surtout qu'Hannah était d'une compagnie très embarrassante. Je m'efforçais de ne pas la regarder mais résultat, elle rougissait, honteuse, croyant me déranger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Pays de Galles ? lui demandai-je pour briser ce silence pesant

- Je... J'ai suivi Pete... On s'est connus à Londres mais il habite ici alors...

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en souriant maladroitement.

- Tu travailles ?

- Je... Oui, je... Je suis au Cabinet Médical pour Animaux et Créatures Magiques de Cardiff...

- Ah...

- Rien de glorieux, pas vrai ? Je veux dire... Toi et Pete êtes joueurs de Quidditch professionnels...

- Parfois même un joueur professionnel ne fait pas le poids contre un ambassadeur américain... sifflai-je amèrement

Hannah rougit :

- Ta copine t'a laissé ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Je... Désolée.

- Mais oui, elle m'a laissé.

- Tu... Tu es sacrément lunatique, tu sais ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je tournai ma tête et nos regards se croisèrent.

_Marcus ! Règle numéro un ! Règle numéro un ! C'est quoi déjà ? Ah : on ne _regarde_ pas !_

- Désolé, s'excusa Stir qui était revenu. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Absolument pas, répondis-je un peu trop vite

Une vague inexpliquée d'antipathie m'envahit. Tout à coup, je détestais Stir. Sans savoir pourquoi. _Bah ! Je trouverai bien une excuse..._

* * *

- Stir ! Tu as raté tous les Cognards ! Tu es un incapable ! Les sélections officielles sont dans trois jours ! Trois jours, est-ce que tu réalises ? Avec une performance comme la tienne, on ne tiendra pas une seule manche !

Tandis que je beuglais à travers les vestiaires, mes coéquipiers ricanaient discrètement. Pas _assez_, discrètement.

- Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous moquer ? Etirez-vous au nom de Merlin !

- Flint est de mauvaise humeur, marmonna un de mes Poursuiveurs

- Encore... soupira le Gardien

Mon équipe était exclusivement masculine.

Nous étions -comme exigé par les règles- sept.

En plus de moi, les Poursuiveurs étaient Bledri Martinson et Dylan Lloyd. Le gardien s'appelait Eliot Thomas. Mes Batteurs étaient Gil Alan et Derek McEwan, remplacé par Peter Stir. Et mon Attrapeur était l'excellent -à mon avis- Lucky Stanley.

Nous ne savions pas grand chose sur l'épreuve. Les organisateurs nous avaient seulement communiqué la date. Et c'était très frustrant.

L'entraîneur entra à ce moment-là et nous trouva tous en train de nous étirer.

- Hé ! Vous faites tous une tête de six pieds de long. Un peu d'enthousiasme, dans trois jours on sera en Angleterre !

- On a des informations supplémentaires sur l'épreuve ? demandai-je

- Absolument, Flint. Les organisateurs ont réussi à sécuriser une zone à l'ouest de Manchester. Il vous reste deux jours d'entraînement, le troisième, il faudra partir. Ils ont mis un Portoloin à disposition de chaque équipe, il ne faudra pas le rater. L'heure me sera communiquée demain. On a la liste de la première manche.

Tous se redressèrent, appréhendant le nom de l'équipe que nous affronterions en premier.

- Alors, laissez-moi vérifier... Voilà, parfait. Angleterre contre Irlande et Ecosse contre Pays de Galles.

Tout le monde se détendit légèrement. L'équipe que nous redoutions était celle des Anglais. Elle ne datait que de trois ans mais avait déjà explosé les records. À leur tête se trouvait MacLaggen, cet abruti de Gryffondor avec sa meilleure joueuse, Ginevra Weasley.

Meilleure joueuse et petite-amie.

Encore un qui n'est pas célibataire.

Un abruti et lionceau suicidaire avait quelque chose de plus que moi.

Entre-temps, l'entraîneur continuait ses explications :

- Les matchs seront accessibles au public, précisent les organisateurs. Vous pouvez donc inviter vos familles.

- Pour nous voir perdre ? ricana Dylan

- Si tu commences dans cet esprit-là, tu vas perdre sans avoir le temps de voir le Souaffle, Lloyd. Compris ? Bon. Je continue. Vous affronterez ensuite les Anglais puis les Ecossais. Les deux équipes qui détiendront le plus de victoires s'affronteront nouvellement. Celle qui gagnera ira à la Coupe du monde.

Je vis dans les yeux de tous briller cette ambition d'être l'équipe qui irait à la compétition ultime. Cette ambition qui devait animer chaque joueur de chaque équipe que nous affronterions. Cette ambition qui était notre point commun à tous.

- C'est tout comme informations. On se voit demain, et tous en forme.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, en consultant ses parchemins.

Nous prîmes nos sacs et prîmes la direction de la sortie. La tension était palpable, c'était certain.

Et les regards noirs entre nous aussi.

* * *

Hannah était là. Assise dans le hall, occupée à écrire sur son carnet de notes.

Peter s'arrêta. Je me retournai :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Il fouillait dans son sac.

- Tu n'as pas vu ma veste, Marcus ?

- Deviens responsable de tes propres affaires, Stir.

- J'ai dû l'oublier au vestiaire. Tu peux dire à Hannah que j'arrive ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, il était déjà parti. Je soupirai : il fallait donc que je m'y colle !

Je me dirigeai vers la blondinette. Une fois à un pas d'elle, je me bloquai. Elle continuait à prendre des notes, sans me remarquer.

- Ehm.

Elle leva la tête. Quand elle me reconnut, un grand sourire illumina son visage, le rendant très joli.

_Marcus ! Règle numéro... Combien ? Ah ! Trois : on ne fait pas de compliment à la copine d'un coéquipier._

- Salut Marcus ! fit-elle en se levant avec un enthousiasme me dépassant

Elle me fit la bise.

- Salut... marmonnai-je mal à l'aise

- Où est Pete ?

- Cet incapable a oublié sa veste dans les vestiaires.

- Vous vous êtes disputés.

Ce n'était pas une question. Cette fille était clairvoyante, elle avait un don. Ou alors j'étais tout sauf doué à cacher mon amertume.

- Non... maugréai-je

Elle haussa un sourcil :

- Sûr ?

- C'est le stress qui me rend intolérant, mentis-je

Elle esquissa une moue peu convaincue mais ne répliqua pas.

- Alors ? lui demandai-je. Tu ne travailles pas à cette heure-ci ?

_Marcus ! Imbécile ! Règle numéro un ! Règle numéro un ! _

- Non... Je termine à cinq heures. Alors je viens ici attendre Pete.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? fis-je en pointant ses notes

- Oh...

Elle rougit :

- Je m'avance dans mon travail... J'écris des comptes-rendus. On a une tonne de soucis inexpliqués. Une nouvelle maladie chez les elfes domestiques.

- Tu ne décroches jamais du boulot, hein ?

- Parle pour toi.

- Oui mais toi tu es une jeune fille qui devrait penser plus à passer du bon temps.

- Pas toi ?

- Non... Pas envie. Tout seul, je n'ai que l'option boire jusqu'à l'ivresse mais c'est déconseillé en période de compétition.

- C'est clair.

- Bon Stir ! hurlai-je. Tu la trouves ta veste de malheur ?

Rien.

- Apparemment non. Quel boulet...

- Ne sois pas si méchant.

- Quoi ? Il n'est jamais comme ça chez vous ?

- Chez... Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Je vis en colocation avec lui et deux amis à lui. Ils sortent tout le temps sans moi. Je ne dors même pas dans la même chambre que Pete alors...

Je secouai la tête :

- C'est un ramassis de bêtises...

- Je sais...

- Tu perds ton temps avec lui.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Sûre ? Qu'est-ce qui t'assure que quand il sort il ne voit pas d'autres filles ?

- Tu sais quoi Marcus, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Je fais confiance à Peter, et c'est fondamental dans une relation. Tu devrais faire ça aussi.

- Hé ! Ne t'énerve pas !

- Je ne suis pas énervée !

Un moment de silence suivit. Mais je le rompis après sept secondes :

- Tu viendras voir les compétitions en Angleterre ?

Elle rougit et baissa la tête :

- Non... J'ai trop de travail avec cette nouvelle maladie... Je ne peux pas partir désolée...

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour cet abruti de Stir.

Elle me lança un regard de travers qui me fit exploser de rire.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Marcus.

- Désolé.

- Dis-moi... Où est-ce que tu habites ?

- Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon d'accord... Un appartement minable en banlieue moldue.

- Sérieusement ?

- Désolé de te décevoir : pas de manoir familial de six étages avec jardin, écuries et terrain de Quittich.

- Tu n'étais pas issu d'une de ces riches familles sorcières ?

- Si.

- Et donc pourquoi ?

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- D'accord.

- C'est bon ! s'écria Stir en arrivant essoufflé. Je l'avais laissée sur le terrain !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire Hannah.

- Bon, dis-je. Alors je m'en vais. Sois-là à l'heure demain, Stir, ou je te fais faire cent pompes.

Sur ce, je fis un signe de main à Hannah, pour énerver mon coéquipier et partit.

Je transplanai jusque dans une ruelle déserte à côté de mon immeuble et me dépêchai de rentrer à mon appartement.

Une fois dedans, je m'affalai sur mon lit, tête dans le coussin.

Il fallait que j'invente une onzième règle sur le champ.

_Règle numéro onze, Marcus : on ne ressent pas l'envie irrépressible de parler avec la copine d'un coéquipier..._

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je sais, ce n'est que du blabla pour l'instant mais l'action viendra. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous dire que je n'ai jamais écrit de scène de match donc ce sera la première fois et ça risque d'être très moyen. Ce chapitre était essentiellement fait de dialogues, notamment entre Marcus et Hannah. Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura les deux derniers jours d'entraînement, normalement (car cette fois, ce n'est pas comme le plus humain de tous, les chapitres ne sont pas écrits à l'avance).

J'en profite pour préciser que les règles sont dix et qu'à partir de onze, c'est Marcus qui les invente.

Voilà, j'ai fini. Je n'ai pas encore décidé quel sera mon jour de publication donc je mets en ligne aujourd'hui avant de filer vers deux heures de français ^^

Bye ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review...


	3. Comportement suspect

Hey ! Comment ça va ? Moi moyen... Fatiguée !

Mais bon, je vous poste ce petit chapitre numéro trois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lys écarlate**

_All you needed_

* * *

**3/Comportement suspect**

Mardi.

Fantastique...

Il ne restait que deux séances d'entraînement avant le grand départ. La ligue avait sécurisé une zone vers Manchester, qui était donc notre nouvelle étape.

Affronter les Ecossais n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ils étaient réputés pour leur utilisation des Cognards à leur avantage pendant les matchs. Stir et Alan allaient avoir du travail...

Je m'extirpai des couvertures et me livrai à ma routine matinale avant de transplaner vers le Cardiff sorcier et le quartier général de mon équipe, les Cardiff Falcons.

J'étais le premier à arriver. J'étais aussi le capitaine et seul célibataire de l'équipe. Même cet imbécile de Stir avait une copine...

Hannah.

Je me rappelais très bien d'elle, de quand elle était à Poudlard. La petite blondinette toute timide et discrète, troisième cible préférée de mes acolytes. Première place : Weasley (lesquels ? devinez...).

Mais Hannah ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, ou alors elle n'y accordait pas d'importance, ou alors elle m'avait pardonné, ou alors elle préparait une vengeance, ou alors... _Marcus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Règle numéro deux : on ne montre _jamais_ à un coéquipier qu'on lui envie d'être en couple ! Et on ne s'intéresse _jamais_ à la copine d'un coéquipier ! Espèce d'idiot ! Ressaisis-toi !_

Exhortation mentale... Considérée comme un signe de folie par mes coéquipiers, moi en premier. Décidément, depuis ma rupture avec Ellen, rien n'allait plus...

Les portes s'ouvrirent. C'était Monsieur Spark, l'entraîneur, plongé dans ses documents.

- Bonjour, le saluai-je

Il releva la tête, me remarqua, devint pâle, se hâta de ranger ses documents dans sa poche et bredouilla un bonjour très maladroit.

- Vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur ? lui demandai-je très suspicieux à cause de son comportement

- Mais oui, Marcus, bien sûr ! Tiens d'ailleurs, on a reçu l'heure de départ du Portoloin, ça t'intéresse ?

Classique, le coup du détournement de conversation... Ce type n'avait sans doute pas été un Serpentard ou il aurait été plus astucieux. Ce coup ne doit être utilisé que par les maîtres en la matière -moi- et personne d'autre ou ça devient trop évident. Décidément, Spark avait beaucoup encore à apprendre.

- Dites toujours, répondis-je

- Euh...

Il sortit un autre document de son autre poche, soigneusement plié et portant le cachet de la Ligue.

- Dix heures vingt-et-un ! annonça-t-il

- Donc rendez-vous à neuf heures et demie ici, calculai-je

- C'est exact.

Il essuya la sueur de son crâne chauve avec un mouchoir. Il avait le regard fuyant et embarrassé, clairement un comportement suspect...

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. C'était le Poursuiveur Dylan Lloyd.

- Ah ! Dylan ! s'exclama Spark. Je disais justement à Marcus qu'il fallait aller vous préparer en vitesse ! Plus de minutes à perdre.

Je lui lançai un regard effaré qui intrigua mon coéquipier. Nous nous hâtâmes de rejoindre les vestiaires pour nous changer.

Tandis que je finissais d'enfiler mon maillot, Lloyd s'approcha et s'assit sur le banc à côté de moi :

- Spark m'avait l'air un peu pressé.

- Il est bizarre depuis ce matin...

- Peut être que c'est le stress de la compétition. Inutile d'alarmer toute l'équipe.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais l'intention de suivre Spark à la trace toute la journée. Il m'avait décidément mis la puce à l'oreille.

Je pris ma gourde et portai le goulot à mes lèvres.

- Dis Flint ? La fille d'hier c'est ta nouvelle copine ?

Je m'étranglai et recrachai toute l'eau qui se trouvait dans ma bouche :

- Non ! C'est la copine de Stir !

- Et la règle numéro un ?

- Ecoute, Lloyd : c'est une... amie de Poudlard que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, alors je discutais.

Pitoyable demi-mensonge mais mon coéquipier l'avala sans faire d'histoires.

Les autres commencèrent à arriver les uns après les autres. Au bout d'un quart d'heure toute l'équipe était dans le vestiaire.

L'entraîneur arriva, tranquille, sa façade recomposée et parfaitement crédible. Si ce n'était pour moi. Il se mit à nous donner les dernières instructions avant une journée qu'il appelait impitoyable. Tout le long de son discours, je le fixai. Et il le sentit. Il me lançait régulièrement des coups d'oeil inquiets. Mais je demeurais inébranlable, ne le quittant pas des yeux, observant tous ses infimes mouvements tandis que j'écoutais ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il nous communiqua l'heure du départ en Portoloin, le rendez-vous ici, le nombre de personnes par chambres et le noms des éminents personnages qui assisteraient à nos matchs.

- Tout est compris, les garçons ? Parfait ! Alors, c'est parti : tous sur le terrain !

Nous nous levâmes sans un mot, attrapâmes nos balais et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

- Marcus ! m'interpela Spark. Je peux te parler une minute ?

Je soupirai discrètement puis suivit l'entraîneur hors du vestiaire.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'avais l'air un peu bizarre tout à l'heure pendant que je parlais. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'hier, de votre dispute ?

- Personne ne s'est disputé hier, Monsieur. J'étais juste nerveux et intolérant.

- Ah... J'espère que ça va mieux.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bon. Va sur le terrain. Si il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement puis partis rejoindre mes camarades.

Une dure journée s'annonçait.

* * *

- Une demie heure de pause repas !

L'annonce sonna comme une bénédiction.

J'étais affamé. Un jour Ellen m'avait dit _"comment peut-on être affamé ? Ce n'est que monter des balais..._". Sauf que rester sur le balai c'est pas facile, ma belle.

Un brusque accès d'amertume s'empara de moi alors que je déballais mon repas.

Célibataire.

Le mot que je haïssais le plus en ce moment.

Avec aussi "célibat".

En parlant de ça, Stir vint s'installer à côté de moi :

- Hé ! fit-il en mordant dans son repas de nature indéfinie. Pas trop épuisé ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de dévorer mon déjeuner.

- De quoi vous parliez avec Hannah ?

Je manquai d'avaler de travers. Stir s'alarma et me regarda comme si je venais de mordre dans un gnome.

Notre Attrapeur me sauva la vie en s'incrustant :

- Hey ! Vous avez entendu ? Les chambres seront de deux plus une de trois parce qu'on est sept. Vous savez déjà qui sera votre camarade ?

- Gil m'a demandé, répondit Stir. J'ai accepté comme ça on sera deux Batteurs. Et vous ?

- Je pensais à Lloyd... marmonnai-je en priant Merlin pour que Stir oublie sa question sur Hannah

- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé -assis à un mètre de moi-

Je lui expliquai et il accepta avec enthousiasme. On s'entendait assez bien tous les deux. Il avait été à Poudlard, un an après moi. C'était un Serpentard aussi.

Peu désireux que Stir engage à nouveau la conversation, je me fis accompagner par Lloyd aux vestiaires.

La pause se termina peu après. Et l'après-midi fut mortellement épuisant.

* * *

Lloyd et moi sortîmes en avance, après nous être bien étirés, et en discutant des dernières performances des Anglais.

- Tu te rends compte ? Ils ont de très fortes chances de dépasser le record du monde !

Les dernières nouvelles communiquées par la presse sportive nous avaient un peu démoralisés. Effarés aussi : cette équipe n'avait que trois ans et était déjà très loin.

Hannah était là.

Plongée dans ses notes comme hier. Mais elle nous entendit parler et redressa la tête quand nous entrâmes dans le hall.

Elle se leva et vint à notre rencontre. Lloyd grimaça, s'excusa, me salua et partit en vitesse.

Hannah me fit la bise puis me demanda, confuse :

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Il avait l'air mécontent de me voir...

- C'est... C'est Lloyd, mon camarde Poursuiveur. C'est juste que...

Je ne pouvais pas lui servir l'histoire des copines ou elle n'accepterait plus de me voir, de peur qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit parce que j'en avais brisé... Quatre.

_Règle numéro cinq, Marcus : on ne reste pas complètement seul avec la copine d'un coéquipier._

- Juste que ?

- Qu'il était pressé. Il devait rejoindre sa famille à Bristol ce soir.

Mensonge terrible.

- Ah...

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Sinon ? demandai-je pour couper court à la question. Comment ça va ?

- Bien... Enfin, quasiment. Physiquement, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu inquiète à cause de cette maladie étrange. Le ministère refuse que l'information soit divulguée. Je pense qu'ils savent quelque chose de plus sur ces nouveaux microbes. Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes bêtises. Comment tu vas ?

- Absolument démoli, démonté, explosé, démantelé... Enfin, bref : je rends l'idée. Et en plus...

Je me bloquai. J'hésitais à lui parler de Spark : ça ne la concernait pas, mais j'avais gardé ça pour moi toute la journée...

- En plus ?

- Ecoute, ne le dis à personne mais... Je trouve mon entraîneur un peu étrange et je pense qu'il n'y a pas que le ministère qui ait des choses à cacher.

Hannah acquiesça, comme si elle voyait très bien de quoi je parlais.

- Pas un mot à Stir, insistai-je

- Tu peux l'appeler Peter.

- Pas envie.

- Dis surtout que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Je grimaçai. Elle avait pris de l'assurance. Elle n'était plus aussi craintive avec moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-elle. Moi aussi je le trouve moins que parfait. Mais je lui fais confiance et je l'aime. Alors tout va bien.

- Si seulement c'était si facile, Hannah.

Je lui lançai un regard triste. Elle esquissa un geste pour répondre mais le bruit de la porte des vestiaires m'alarma :

- Je vais y aller, on se verra demain.

Je fis un geste que je regrettai aussitôt : lui fis une bise sur les cheveux ; et détalai en vitesse.

J'étais fou ! Fou !

_Règle douze Marcus : on ne fait pas de confidences à la copine d'un coéquipier._

Un fois chez moi, je m'affalai sur mon lit, tous mes os criant leur douleur.

Tout à coup, une forme bleuâtre apparut dans mon champ de vision. Un Patronus. Un lynx.

Vasco.

Je me redressai :

- Frangin ?

La voix de mon petit frère émana de la forme bleue :

- **Hey Marc' ! Comment ça va ? On a reçu ton invitation pour la compétition. Je serai là, et Père veut te présenter à sa nouvelle copine.**

Copine ?

- **Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas entendu des dernières performances des Anglais ou tu risques de te terrer sous tes couettes jusqu'à la fin de la Coupe du Monde. Allez ! À bientôt frangin !**

La silhouette féline s'évanouit tandis que je m'effondrai.

Même mon père avait une copine ! Le monde m'en voulait ! La seule fille avec qui je pouvais parler était déjà en couple avec mon Batteur remplaçant, donc j'étais tenu par dix règles de ne pas m'approcher d'elle à moins de cinq-cent mètres.

Bravo Marcus.

Tu sais t'y faire avec les règles...

Je me levai paresseusement. La perspective d'un repas au bar sorcier de Cardiff me séduisait particulièrement.

Et par Merlin ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je pouvais me permettre une sortie !

Seul.

Mais une sortie.

Peut être que la solution à mes problèmes y serait.

* * *

J'étais presque arrivé quand je croisai une bande de jeunes riant aux éclats. Et l'un d'eux m'était très familier.

Stir.

Peter Stir.

Deux de ses amis étaient visiblement ivres, et si le dernier ne l'était pas, alors il devait être drogué à l'air.

J'accélérai. Par chance, Stir ne me vit pas.

Je pus rejoindre le bar et dîner tranquillement.

Pourquoi dîner à six heures ? Pour tuer l'ennui.

L'ennui mortel qui m'accablait depuis ma rupture avec Ellen.

Ellen...

Sale coup, ce que tu m'as fait... Un jour je te montrerai ce que ça fait. Tu verras combien j'ai souffert. Pardon : combien tu m'as fait souffrir.

Faire connaître les sentiments à un Serpentard est une chose très difficile que tu as réussie. Mais quitter un Serpentard _amoureux_ -wow!incroyable!- pour un crétin charmeur et riche est une erreur qui ne reste pas impunie.

Tu verras.

Parce que tu seras là.

Je le sais.

Tu verras...

* * *

Bon... Vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout ? Encore une fois, c'était du blabla, pareil pour le chapitre quatre. Les lecteurs/lectrices de Et j'ai souri... auront reconnu un personnage. Vasco Flint est encore et toujours là. Pour de vrai. Il ne tardera pas à venir en personne face à son frangin.

Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? À votre avis : que fabriquait Spark ? Qu'est ce que Marcus insinue pas "je le sais, tu verras" ? Il faudra patienter encore un chapitre avant de savoir ^^

Laissez-moi une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !

À bientôt !

ACSD


	4. La faiblesse d'un serpent

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je tiens à remercier spécialement toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé et si des gens ont lu sans le faire, voici un petit mot : n'hésitez pas à prendre une minute de votre temps pour reviewé parce que c'est d'une grande aide pour l'auteur, et si vous l'êtes vous-mêmes vous comprendrez.

Donc voilà, voilà, le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lys écarlate**

* * *

**4/La faiblesse d'un serpent**

Il était six heures du matin quand je me réveillai brusquement.

Un rêve...

Seulement un rêve...

Les visages flous s'estompèrent lentement tandis que ma respiration ralentissait.

Je me levai pour aller manger quelque chose. J'avais rêvé d'Ellen. Et d'Hannah. Toutes les deux me laissant seul. M'abandonnant. Encore...

J'avalai mon petit déjeuner en moins de cinq minutes, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher.

J'avais du temps avant d'aller au quartier général. Plus d'une heure.

Je me préparai en vitesse puis mis mon sac en bandoulière et sortis de chez moi, sans oublier de fermer la porte à clef.

Je ne croisai personne dans les rues. Il ferait relativement beau aujourd'hui. Mais il était un peu tôt pour trouver des allées bondées.

Je me promenai une petite heure puis transplanai au quartier général. Il était fermé, personne n'était là. Je sortis la clé -dont Spark et moi étions les seuls détenteurs- et ouvris. Je pris ma baguette et allumai toutes les lumières.

Je me dirigeai vers le trou par lequel on recevait la poste. D'habitude, Spark s'occupait du courrier mais vu que j'étais très en avance, autant valait s'en charger. Je récupérai le contenu de la boîte aux lettres.

Le quotidien sportif, une lettre de la Ligue et de la publicité pour les nouveaux balais.

Je manquai de m'étrangler en regardant la une du journal. MacLaggen et son sourire à trente-deux dents trônait sur la photo mobile. C'était une interview de lui avant les compétitions pour le Royaume-Uni. Le lionceau suicidaire était devenu le favori des fans de Quidditch.

Je déposai le courrier sur la table et restai une longue minute à le fixer, sans savoir quoi faire. J'attrapai la lettre de la Ligue et l'ouvris pour la lire.

_Monsieur Spark,_

_Nous vous indiquons ici les dernières informations qu'il nous fallait vous faire parvenir._

_À votre arrivée au bâtiment, vous trouverez un comité d'accueil composé de cinq membres de l'équipe d'organisation de la compétition. Ils vous expliqueront le déroulement de la journée avant les premiers matchs et vous ferons visiter les appartements de votre équipe et le bâtiment des sportifs. _

_Votre Poursuiveur Marcus Flint devra se présenter jeudi à onze heures dans la salle de conférence du bâtiment des sportifs pour une interview des capitaines des quatre équipes, avec la grande journaliste sportive Ellen Richards. _

_Vous-même êtes attendu pour un entretien avec Ellen Richards et les entraîneurs des autres équipes._

_Cordialement, _

_Ronald Weasley et Sara Williams du Département des Sports du Ministère de la Magie._

Fantastique... Un presque tête à tête avec Ellen...

Quoi de mieux pour commencer notre séjour sportif à Manchester ?

Fantastique... Vraiment...

* * *

Mes coéquipiers arrivèrent au compte-goutte un quart d'heure plus tard. Nous y étions tous les sept mais il manquait quelqu'un et tout le monde se demandait où il était passé.

Oui.

Spark.

Il n'était pas arrivé. D'habitude, il était premier voire deuxième ! Jamais dernier...

Encore quelque chose à ajouter à ma liste des choses suspectes chez notre entraîneur.

En attendant, mes six coéquipiers faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Ils hurlaient pour parler et se disputer les uns les autres. L'absence inexpliquée de Spark avait ouvert les vannes. Le stress leur faisait perdre les pédales.

J'inspirai un grand coup. _J'_étais le capitaine de cette équipe.

- Silence ! hurlai-je

Lentement, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

- Spark va m'entendre quand il rentrera ! Cette équipe va demain en sélection pour la _Coupe du Monde_ ! Mais pour l'instant, nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans lui. Allez ! Dans les vestiaires ! On se retrouve sur le terrain dans cinq minutes.

Je vis quelques sourires narquois apparaître sur leurs visages.

- Quoi ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires en riant discrètement.

- Tu aurais dû faire ça bien avant, sourit Lloyd avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision

Stir avança vers moi. Il ne riait pas. Il avait l'air un peu effrayé, craintif.

- Quoi ? sifflai-je

- Je voulais savoir si on pouvait parler ?

Je soupirai. Je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper...

- À la pause, Stir. On a déjà eu assez d'imprévus comme ça, pas question d'avoir plus de retard. Tout le monde dans les vestiaires ou vous faites cent pompes !

Stir fit la grimace et partit se changer. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de le suivre.

* * *

- Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite ! Oui ! Vas-y, c'est ça ! Plus vite !

Stanley accéléra encore plus. Il dépassait largement sa vitesse maximale.

- Tu vas le détruire, m'avertit Martinson. Trouver un nouvel Attrapeur pour demain va être compliqué.

Je soupirai avant de hurler à Stanley :

- Stop ! Arrête-toi, c'est bon !

Il m'eut l'air plus que content de ralentir son balai. Il vola jusqu'à nous en souriant stupidement :

- T'es dingue, Flint...

- C'est le stress, le rassura Lloyd

Je n'ouvris pas la bouche. J'étais dans un tourbillon d'émotions différentes. J'étais dans une colère noire contre Spark, je m'en voulais personnellement de ne pas être capable de mener cette équipe comme j'avais en tête, mais il y avait aussi la concentration et la tension. Plus que quelques heures d'entraînement : l'étape suivante était Manchester.

- Flint... m'appela le Batteur Alan. C'est midi moins quart. On peut avancer la pause d'un quart d'heure ?

- Non ! Etirements avant !

- Je sais... Je n'avais pas oublié...

Oui, j'étais un maniaque des étirements, et alors ?

* * *

- Flint ?

Je n'eus le temps de sortir mon repas de mon sac : Stir devait absolument me parler apparemment.

Je soupirai :

- J'arrive...

Je me levai à contrecœur et suivis Stir hors du terrain, sous le regard de nos coéquipiers.

Une fois seuls dans les vestiaires, face à face, je croisai les bras :

- Bon ? Alors ? le pressai-je

- Alors... Je... Je voulais m'excuser.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Et je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

- Désolé... Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi. Mais j'ai pensé que pour une compétition de ce genre, il valait mieux être en meilleurs rapports.

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, mentis-je

- Alors pourquoi tu me traites aussi mal ?

_Bonne question..._

- C'est pas que tu es amoureux d'Hannah ?

Choqué, je restai immobile pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Amoureux d'Hannah ? Non, tu fais fausse route. Ce n'est pas mon type...

- Je ne sais pas, moi... Comme ça a commencé après vos retrouvailles...

- Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux d'Hannah.

J'inspirai pour lui servir un gros mensonge :

- Je suis un ex-Serpentard. Les Serpentard ne tombent _pas_ amoureux.

Je vis sur son visage qu'il y croyait :

- Un Serpentard ? C'est drôle... Je n'aurais pas dit.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as pris pour quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Un Serdaigle ou... Un Gryffondor.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un de ces lionceaux suicidaires dérangés !

- Ne te vexe pas ! Je disais juste comme ça...

- Bon, très bien. Problème réglé. Maintenant je vais manger, je meurs de faim !

Je le laissai en plan pour revenir sur le terrain vers mon sac. Déjeuner salvateur !

- Pas de nouvelles de Spark, annonça Martinson en revenant aussi

Le troisième Poursuiveur était allé voir si on pouvait retrouver notre entraîneur. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait vu.

- Fantastique... maugréai-je en serrant les poings

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? se demanda Lloyd. Pourquoi nous laisser en plan le dernier jour ?

- Peu importe, sifflai-je. À son retour, il va m'entendre.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

- Si tu étais l'entraîneur d'une équipe sélectionnée pour les éliminatoires de la Coupe du Monde, est-ce que tu disparaitrais avant ton heure de gloire ?

- Tu crois qu'on aura notre heure de gloire ? sourit Eliot Thomas le Gardien avec espoir

J'esquissai un sourire en coin. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour renforcer leur optimisme et leur détermination, dans lesquels ils puisaient leur force.

On aurait besoin de toute leur force.

Je me levai :

- Et pourquoi pas ? leur lançai-je en les défiant du regard. Pourquoi pas ? Qui a dit que nous devions être écrasés dès le début, dis-moi Thomas ?

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est ça. Moi je vous le dis : peu importe jusqu'où on arrivera, on l'aura notre heure de gloire. On est dans les éliminatoires du Royaume-Uni ! Pour la première fois en dix ans, même si nous ne faisons partie de l'équipe que depuis quatre ans, les Cardiff Falcons sont arrivés à l'étape finale avant la Coupe du Monde ! Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, à partir de demain on représente le Pays de Galles, tous les anciens membres de cette équipe et le nom de Cardiff à Manchester. Pas question de baisser les bras, d'accord tout le monde ? On ne se fait pas démoraliser par MacLaggen et ses airs de grand champion arrogant ! Ce n'est qu'un lionceau qui essaye de chasser avec les prédateurs adultes. Et quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle. Alors soyez préparés à mettre le feu au Stade de Manchester ! Les Anglais vont rôtir !

Entre cris et rires, leur moral avait remonté en flèche. Satisfait de mon petit discours, je me délectai de leur enthousiasme car il était la preuve de mon statut dans cette équipe.

Un hibou choisit ce moment-là pour nous déranger. Il se posa sur la tête de Lloyd. Il avait une lettre attaché à sa patte. Martinson se pencha sur lui pour la lui détacher.

- Alors ? voulus-je savoir

Il ouvrit le parchemin et chercha immédiatement le nom de l'expéditeur :

- Spark.

Le nom fit tomber un silence lourd comme si on avait lâché une enclume du ciel.

Je me levai brusquement et pris le parchemin des mains de mon Poursuiveur. Je lus à voix haute pour mes coéquipiers :

- _Les garçons, je m'excuse pour mon absence d'aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas eu de problèmes sans moi. J'ai eu un gros imprévu et j'ai dû me rendre au bureau délégué de la Ligue à Bristol. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si je ne vous ai pas avertis avant mais c'est arrivé pendant que je venais à l'entraînement et je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. Encore une fois désolé. Bon entraînement. Coach Spark._

De rage, je froissai la lettre et la réduisis en lambeaux :

- Non ! C'est un ramassis de bêtises ! Demain je vais le...

- Calme-toi Marcus... fit Stanley. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment voulu nous laisser en plan comme ça. Il a eu un imprévu. Allez, on reprend l'entraînement.

Ils se levèrent tous pour prendre leurs balais. Mais ma rage ne s'était pas estompée. Mes camarades risquaient de pâtir de ma mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Je fus le premier à sortir des vestiaires, presque pressé. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette journée.

J'avais mal de partout, l'estomac noué par la tension, la tête bourdonnante de colère contre Spark et les mains tremblantes de fatigue.

Je traversai le hall presque sans regarder où j'allais quand une voix m'interpella. Je me retournai pour voir la blondinette de Stir.

- Salut Hannah.

Elle me fit rapidement la bise :

- Alors ?

- Mauvaise journée.

- Je vois ça. Tu vas où, là ? Tu as l'air pressé.

- Euh... Chez... Ma mère.

_Tiens, bonne idée._

- Ah... Bon ben je vais te laisser y aller.

Je hochai la tête et me retournai pour partir quand sa voix me coupa dans mon élan.

- Marcus !

Je fis volteface pour croiser son regard bleuté.

- Bonne chance.

- Quoi ?

- La compétition. Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas y venir.

- Tu... Oui, c'est vrai. Merci. Je... Dis-moi, par hasard tu as une cheminée ?

_Règle numéro six, Marcus : on en fais pas de propositions de sortie/contact/autre à la copine d'un coéquipier._

Elle sourit, comprenant ce que je voulais dire :

- Oui.

- Je...

Ma phrase fut coupée par la sortie des vestiaires des autres.

-... dois y aller !

* * *

Une fois chez moi, je déposai mon sac et m'assis sur mon lit pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

Ma mère... Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis six mois. Quasiment un an pour mon frère et un peu plus pour mon père. La notre était une famille brisée et ruinée. Notre nom n'avait plus aucune valeur à mes yeux et à ceux du monde. Sur mes nouveaux papiers d'identité, je m'appelais Marcus Cain Flint-Jones et mon frère Vasco Andreas Flint-Jones. De père issu d'une famille aux lointains ancêtres maternels italiens installée en Angleterre et de mère galloise.

Tout à coup, j'avais envie de faire un tour au Manoir Jones, maison de mon enfance. J'avais laissé ma mère seule. J'étais parti dès que possible et les gens du village sorcier dont je venais m'envoyaient régulièrement des lettres pour me dire comment allait ma mère.

Et la dernière que j'avais reçue m'avait un peu effrayé. Contrairement à ce que pensaient beaucoup de gens, je tenais à ma mère malgré sa... condition. Et passer la voir avant les compétitions n'était pas une mauvaise idée...

* * *

Le domaine de ma mère se trouvait sur la côte. Du jardin et des fenêtres, on voyait la mer Celtique.

J'étais devant la maison où j'avais vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie. Jusqu'à un peu après la séparation de mes parents.

Je descendis d'abord au village sorcier. Il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine d'habitants. Ce n'était pas vraiment un village mais un regroupement de quelques maisons. Mais la personne que je voulais voir était le mage qui allait voir ma mère une fois par semaine.

Je frappai à sa porte. Il vint m'ouvrir rapidement. Il me dévisagea puis s'exclama :

- Par Merlin, Marcus ! Vous voilà enfin !

- Comment va ma mère, Calahan ? demandai-je de but en blanc

Il se décomposa :

- Encore des crises, toujours plus fréquentes... C'est une catastrophe... Quelques villageois disent aussi l'avoir vue plusieurs fois sur la falaise.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je

Je laissai le mage en plan pour courir vers la colline du manoir.

Mon père et ma mère s'étaient séparés après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand haute société et privilèges s'effondraient progressivement. Celui de mes parents était un mariage plus qu'arrangé, et ne voulait plus rien dire au crépuscule de la guerre. Plus de dix-sept ans de vie stable, malgré les infidélités répétées et non masquées de mes parents, la forte fraternité créée avec Vasco... Tout s'était démoli, brisé sans possibilité de retour déjà à l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mes parents n'en avaient pas été émus. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, vivre leur vie. Ma mère avait gardé le manoir car il lui appartenait et comme je passais les sélections d'entrée à l'académie de Quidditch Galloise, j'étais resté avec elle. Mon père s'était installé dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, emportant malgré lui un Vasco de seulement quatorze ans avec lui. Puis les choses avaient tourné différemment pour tous. Si mon père attirait encore de nombreuses femmes, ce n'était plus le cas pour ma mère depuis bien longtemps. Elle était devenue vieille, désespérée et les crises avaient commencé, malgré leur relative rareté à l'époque. Désireux d'indépendance et effrayé par la nouvelle condition de ma mère, quitter le domaine familial m'avait paru la meilleure solution.

Plus maintenant.

* * *

La grande porte s'ouvrit. La femme qui se tenait derrière était Haïleen Jones : ma mère.

- Marcus... me reconnut-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Ma mère m'en voulait de l'avoir laissée. La solitude était le facteur principal de ses crises, m'avait dit le mage.

- Je viens te rendre une petite visite avant de partir pour la compétition, répondis-je sans me décomposer

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, pesant sans doute l'option de me fermer la porte au nez. Mais elle soupira et ouvrit la porte :

- Entre.

Revoir ces murs autrefois blancs, devenus gris, ces meubles qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un seul millimètre, la lumière absente, les rideaux tirés... provoqua en moi ma sensation d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Ma mère s'assit sur un canapé poussiéreux qui autrefois n'était pas aussi noir. Je m'assis sur la chaise en face d'elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait changé. Beaucoup. Toujours plus maigre, toujours plus vieille, la lumière dans ses yeux qui s'éteignait toujours plus. Son visage sec et strié de rides, je ne le voyais presque pas malgré tout. Je voyais les traits de la femme jeune, belle, forte qui avait marqué mon enfance. Ses cheveux grisonnants avaient autrefois été d'un blond candide que l'on retrouvait chez Vasco. Mais la femme devant moi était comme une ombre. L'ombre de celle qui avait été ma mère.

- Le mage Calahan m'a dit que tes crises avaient empiré, lui annonçai-je

Elle n'eut pas l'air surprise, ni touchée. Elle était inexpressive, même dans sa voix :

- Alors tu es revenu.

Gêné, je bafouillai une explication mais laissai vite tomber pour dire la vérité :

- Je m'inquiétais.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je finirai mes jours dans la solitude, je n'ai rien à savoir de plus.

- Mais si ces crises étaient... Dangereuses ?

- Alors elles me tueront.

Son impassibilité me glaça le sang dans les veines :

- Et tu ne t'en inquiètes pas plus que ça ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de préoccupant. Je suis une vieille femme seule...

- Tu n'es _pas_ vieille.

- ... qui n'a que la vue sur la mer pour se consoler.

Je me raidis :

- Ne t'approche _pas_ de la falaise.

- Je ne tomberai pas Marcus.

- Pas accidentellement.

Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage détruit. Le sourire de ma mère.

- Je ne plaisante pas, insistai-je. Jure-moi que tu ne t'en approcheras pas.

- Promis, soupira-t-elle

Je me détendis légèrement.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu iras en éliminatoires, dit-elle

- Oui. Tu viendras, pas vrai ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et si ces crises qui t'inquiètent tant se manifestaient ?

- Je... Tu as raison...

- Mais je veux que tu me fasses aussi une promesse en retour, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive en Angleterre, que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, reste digne et ne te laisse pas prendre par l'émotion. Et avant chaque match, si tu peux... Pense à ta vieille mère restée dans ce manoir.

- Tu n'es pas vieille. Mais d'accord, juré.

- J'imagine que... ton _père_... sera là.

Je changeai d'expression pour laisser place à un mélange de dégoût et de désespoir :

- Oui... Il veut me présenter sa _copine_.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ellen.

Sur ce côté, ma mère me rappela Hannah et sa perspicacité. Ou alors j'étais trop transparent.

- Nous sommes deux célibataires, Marcus. Mais toi, tu as vingt-deux ans, pas cinquante. Tu as encore du temps pour te rattraper, pas moi. Ne sois pas désespéré. Il n'y a vraiment aucune femme dans ta vie ?

- Que deux. Ellen et toi.

- Moi je sens que quelqu'un commence à occuper tes pensées.

- Non... C'est juste une fille... Que je connaissais à Poudlard.

- Donc il y a bien une femme.

- Non. C'est une fille et c'est la copine de mon Batteur remplaçant.

Ma mère se mordit la lèvre. Ce simple geste me conforta : elle éprouvait encore des émotions.

- Mais tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?

- Pas tant que ça. Je lui parle c'est tout.

- Mais tu l'aimes bien.

- Bah...

Elle sourit, sincèrement cette fois :

- Ah Marcus... Tu n'as pas changé. Il n'y a eu qu'Ellen pour briser ce déni.

Un accès de mélancolie m'envahit et j'avouai enfin à ma mère ce qui me tracassait :

- Je ne suis pas prêt pour la voir en face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je vais devoir, avec les autres capitaines, donner une interview.

Ma mère comprit immédiatement le problème :

- Ah...

Ellen avait ouvert une vanne chez moi. Celle des confessions. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus fermée. La peur, la tension dans mon ventre délièrent ma langue :

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, elle m'aimait ! Pourquoi cet imbécile a dû venir dans sa vie et démolir la mienne ?

- Marcus. Tu devrais quand même parler en privé avec Ellen.

- Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux pas la voir.

- Je vais te poser une question et tu devras me répondre par la vérité. D'accord ?

- Oui... maugréai-je

- Est-ce que tu aimes encore Ellen ?

Le silence se fit.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Mais je voulais pas l'avouer. Il fallait que je me recompose. J'étais un Serpentard. Ces niaiseries et ces confessions devaient disparaître de mon comportement.

- Marcus. Un jour j'ai lu cette phrase. Elle disait à peu près _quand un amour se termine, il n'y en a qu'un des deux qui souffre. Si aucun des deux ne souffre, c'est que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Si les deux souffrent c'est que ce n'était pas terminé*_.

- Oui ! lâchai-je avec colère. Oui je l'aime encore ! Et je lui en veux pour ce qu'elle m'a fait ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas la voir !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Ce n'est pas que sa rupture, pas vrai ? Il y a autre chose.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Bon.

Ma mère s'était dégelée. Mais là, je me haïssais pour une chose : sous peu j'allais devoir partir à nouveau. La laisser. Ne serait-ce que pour aller à Manchester. Et j'allais encore une fois l'abandonner en proie à ses crises.

- Tu diras à Vasco que je pense à lui.

Je frissonnai. Il y avait une tristesse profonde chez elle.

- Je pense à vous deux tout le temps. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire. Cette maison est trop grande pour moi.

Elle planta son regard brun dans le mien :

- Tu pourrais revenir.

Je devins aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je m'en voulais d'être parti et j'avais envie de revenir.

_Puisqu'elle semble si sûre de mourir bientôt, pourquoi pas ? Qu'elle ne meure pas seule au moins._

_- _Après les compétitions, promis-je

J'avais une chance de me racheter et peut être d'améliorer sa condition.

- Je vais faire à manger, annonça-t-elle. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne sais plus faire, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de cuisiner depuis des lustres.

Je souris.

Plus que quelques heures...

* * *

Et voilà. Chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

Donc, déjà

*cette phrase était dans mon agenda de sixième (ouh c'est loin!) et il n'y avait pas d'auteur de cette citation...

Petites questions :

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la mère de Flint ?

- Est-ce que vous trouvez Marcus trop sensible pour le personnage ?

En tout cas merci à vous, et au prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)

_ACSD_


	5. Manchester

**Disclaimer (que j'oublie ****toujours -'****) :** Harry Potter appartient à JKR et hormis quelques personnages (Vasco,Ellen...) et la trame de cette fic, je n'ai aucun droit sur l'histoire.

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Je m'excuse du retard, je n'avais pas terminé l'histoire dans la semaine (emploi du temps complètement chargé). J'espère que ça ira mieux la prochaine fois. Donc voilà, le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

**5/Manchester**

**.**

-Marcus ! Debout mon champion ! Tu vas être en retard !

Quand la voix de ma mère me réveilla, j'eus l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-huit ans, quand je n'avais pas encore quitté la maison.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en essayant d'habituer mes yeux à la lumière du matin, que la fenêtre déversait dans la chambre.

_Ma_ chambre.

Celle où j'avais dormi depuis les premières années de ma vie. J'étais chez moi et j'avais l'impression de n'être jamais vraiment parti.

- Marcus ! Tu veux rater le Portoloin ?

Portoloin ? Je me redressai brusquement sur mon lit. Peu à peu, en quelques secondes, le stress s'empara de ma gorge.

Certes, j'étais quelqu'un qui gérait très bien la tension mais là, c'était différent.

J'avais à participer à trois matchs éliminatoire pour représenter le Royaume-Uni à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, à affronter Ellen -mon ex- mais aussi mon père, à me retrouver sans doute à évoquer le passé avec mon frère Vasco, et je n'en avais aucune envie.

Malgré tout, je m'extirpai de mes couvertures en contrôlant bien ma respiration et me dirigeai vers la chaise où j'avais mis ma valise.

Avant d'aller m'installer chez ma mère pour la nuit, j'étais allé chercher des affaires dans mon appartient à Cardiff -entre autres valise et vêtements de rechange.

_Tic-tic-tic._

Un hibou frappait avec son bec sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir. Le vent pas très chaud du matin frappa mon torse nu, m'obligeant à attraper la lettre du hibou et refermer la fenêtre immédiatement après.

Une fois remis de ces quelques frissons, je lus la lettre.

_Hey !_

_Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit hier mais j'avais envie de le refaire : bonne chance !_

_Je penserai à toi, désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir._

_À tout à l'heure !_

_Hannah _

Et en PS, l'adresse pour la joindre par cheminée.

Je souris.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver ma mère dans le salon. Elle avait changé depuis hier. On sentait déjà la légère amélioration que lui donnait l'espoir.

Ainsi, je partais pour Manchester avec le coeur allégé d'un poids insupportable.

- Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-elle pendant que je m'asseyais

- Très bien, répondis-je en bâillant

- Prêt à partir ?

Je grimaçai, la faisant sourire faiblement.

.

* * *

J'étais prêt à transplaner, ma valise en main, mon sac de Quidditch sur l'épaule et la tension dans ma gorge plus forte que jamais.

Ma mère, enveloppée dans sa cape pour se protéger du vent froid de la mer le matin, s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je la laissai m'insuffler sa chaleur et fermai les yeux.

Elle se retira après quelques secondes :

- Bonne chance mon champion.

- Prends soin de toi maman.

Elle me sourit. J'avais un maigre espoir que ses crises se manifestent toujours moins fréquemment.

Je lui souris en retour et transplanai.

.

* * *

Spark.

Il était là.

Il discutait tranquillement avec le père de Lloyd et celui de Martinson, qui étaient tous les deux déjà arrivés.

Il y avait aussi Stanley avec sa copine -que je ne regardai pas- et Alan avec son frère.

- Marcus ! s'extasia notre entraîneur. Je t'attendais ! Je devais te...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris hier ? hurlai-je. Tu sais où va cette équipe ? En éliminatoires ! Et peu importent les excuses que tu nous sers, je ne te crois pas ! Alors maintenant tu fais profil bas ! Ici, c'est moi le capitaine et tu as à refaire tes preuves pour gérer cette équipe. Jusqu'alors, c'est moi le chef.

Je vis Lloyd m'adresser un pouce levé. Les deux pères glissèrent un commentaire sur Spark, qui se faisait remettre à sa place par un gamin de la moitié de son âge.

Mon rictus de défi adressé à un Spark ébahi, je me retournai pour compter qui manquait.

Eliot Thomas, le gardien arriva à cet instant-là, accompagné par une fille qu'automatiquement je ne regardai pas.

- Bon : il ne manque plus que ce boulet de Stir.

- Marcus ! protesta Spark. Traite tes camarades avec...

- J'ai dit que c'était _moi_ le chef ! Et puis Stir est toujours le dernier.

La porte du quartier général s'ouvrit sur notre Batteur manquant qui arrivait avec...

Hannah.

Qui d'autre ?

Je vérifiai d'avoir sa lettre dans la poche.

- Te voilà ! hurlai-je à Stir. Tu ne peux pas arriver à l'heure une fois dans ta vie ?

- Je suis à l'heure ! C'est vous qui êtes en avance !

- Dépêche toi !

Hannah cacha son rire avec sa main. Je lui adressai un hochement de tête, signifiant que j'avais bien reçu son message et elle ne cacha plus son sourire.

- On est tous là ? demandai-je. Stanley ?

- Yep ?

- C'est bon ? Thomas ?

- Ici.

- Martinson, Lloyd ?

- On est là, rit Martinson

- Stir, là. Alan c'est bon ?

- Là !

- Bon. On y est tous.

Spark attendit que je lui adresse un regard avant de nous donner les dernières informations.

.

* * *

Dix heures vingt.

Plus qu'une minute.

Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le poignet et me tirer derrière les deux pères.

- Marcus...

C'était Hannah.

- Fais gaffe ! murmurai-je. Je ne suis pas censé... Euh... Non... Je ne dois pas rater le Portoloin.

- Je voulais juste te dire que Peter m'a parlé hier des règles pour les copines.

Elle me sourit et me poussa vers mon emplacement initial.

- Trente secondes ! annonça Spark

Nous mîmes les mains sur le balai officiel de la Ligue.

- Ah oui ! se rappela Spark. Le représentant politique du Pays de Galles nous rencontrera demain matin !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? crachai-je

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le monde se mit soudainement à tourner.

Dix heures vingt-et-un.

.

* * *

Nous atterrîmes, écrasés par nos affaires, dans un immense hall carrelé en bleu et jaune. Il y avait d'énormes baies vitrées sur le côté et des canapés rouges. Les couleurs et la lumière me donnèrent immédiatement la migraine.

Cinq personnes se tenaient devant notre équipe qui se relevait difficilement.

Il y avait un vieil homme à moitié chauve, un rouquin que je n'avais pas envie de revoir, une femme sur la quarantaine à lunettes et à l'air sévère, un type qui devait avoir moins de mon âge et...mince.

- Bienvenue ! nous salua Weasley. Je suis Ron Weasley, du département des Sports ! Vous êtes l'équipe des Cardiff Flacons, qui est le responsable ?

Spark allait ouvrir la bouche quand je le devançai :

- Moi, répondis-je sèchement

- Flint... marmonna-t-il avec mépris

- Un problème Weasley ?

- Je suis Mina Haley, se dépêcha de dire la femme à l'air sévère. Je suis en charge de votre partie du bâtiment. Pour toute question, c'est à moi, ou à mon assistant Stefen qu'il faudra s'adresser.

Le gamin nous fit un signe de main.

- Et moi, sourit le vieil homme, je suis Amylis Lenner, le vice-président de la Ligue de Quidditch. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et bonne chance au nom de toute notre organisation.

La dernière personne restante fit un pas en avant.

C'était une jeune fille magnifique, petite mais de plus de vingt ans, aux longs cheveux sombres, aux yeux caramel.

Nos regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent longtemps. Le mien était froid et plein de rancoeur, le sien était attristé.

- Miss Richards ? la pressa Weasley. Qu'attendez-vous ?

Ellen se déroba et sourit à ses collègues :

- Excusez-moi. Bonjour, je suis Ellen Richards, journaliste sportive. Je suis en charge des interviews et du reportage sur les compétitions. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous, aussi.

- Marcus ? demanda Thomas à voix haute. C'est pas ta...?

- Non ! hurlai-je

Les quatre autres membres du comité d'accueil me regardèrent de travers.

- Bien, poursuivit Haley. Procédons donc à la visite, si vous voulez bien. Posez vos affaires dans le hall, elles seront en sécurité. Nous allons commencer par le dortoir. Il se trouve au premier étage. Les escaliers sont ici.

Nous suivîmes la dame. Avant de m'engouffrer dans les escaliers, je lançai un regard à Ellen. Elle me fixait avec un sourire triste, à la limite du désespéré.

Mais je me retournai avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste.

.

* * *

La partie du bâtiment réservée à notre équipe était assez grande et illuminée -merci bien pour ma migraine- avec une décoration en rouge, vert et blanc assez vifs -très bénéfiques pour nos yeux, absolument. Les chambres étaient grandes avec un mur entier en vitre, pour deux personnes. La décoration y était plus sobre -Merlin merci!.

Ensuite, nous avions une sorte de salle commune avec des canapés verts en cuir et une cheminée -que je repérai immédiatement.

Puis, dans le bâtiment il y avait un autre hall commun aux quatre équipes, un terrain d'entraînement à disposition de tous les joueurs, avec un vestiaire pour chaque équipe. Puis il y avait une salle à manger et quatre salles de briefing comme les appelait Haley.

Pendant la visite, nous croisâmes l'équipe des Ecossais. Nous nous dévisageâmes avec froideur. Un peu en retrait, je reconnus mon rival de Poudlard. Le lionceau volant : Dubois.

Une fois la visite terminée, Haley nous laissa déposer nos affaires et nous installer dans les chambres. Avant de s'en aller, elle me glissa :

- Je viendrai vous chercher dans un quart d'heure pour l'interview.

Elle ferma la porte.

En poussant un hurlement de rage et frustration, je lançai mon sac de Quidditch à travers la salle commune.

- Hé ! s'inquiéta Martinson. On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Rien ! sifflai-je

Je traversai la pièce pour ramasser mon sac et disparus dans ma chambre en claquant la porte, suivi par mon compagnon de chambre, Dylan Lloyd.

- Modère tes réactions, me conseilla-t-il

- De quoi je me mêle ? répliquai-je amèrement en enfouissant la tête dans mon coussin

- Tes sautes d'humeur font faire peur à Stir.

- Qu'il ait peur ! Je ne suis pas là pour être le gentil garçon !

- Tu pourrais être un minimum plus tolérant. Ce n'est pas la peine de décharger sur nous toute ta frustration.

- Je ne veux pas voir Ellen !

- Marcus, es-tu faible ?

- Non ! hurlai-je en sortant la tête du coussin

- Alors affronte Ellen en cachant ce que tu ressens, comme à Poudlard.

- Il n'y avait pas d'Ellen Richards à Poudlard.

- Encore heureux, l'entendis-je marmonner avant de dire plus haut : en tout cas c'est la réunion des anciens camarades de classe. Weasley Six et Sept, MacLaggen, Dubois... Y'a du monde.

- Et que du beau monde. Aucun Serpentard...

- Que nous deux.

Il eut un rictus méprisant dirigé à la fenêtre :

- Tu as bien dit que la copine de Stir y était aussi ?

- Hannah Abbott, Pouffsouffle.

- Mmm... Non ça ne me dis rien. Je ne faisais pas trop attention aux gamines.

- C'est clair... Trop occupé à embêter Rusard.

- Il ne m'a jamais attrapé.

Il sourit à nouveau, fier de lui. Nous passâmes dix bonnes minutes à parler de Poudlard tout en rangeant nos affaires.

Puis nous fûmes interrompus par la voix de Spark :

- Marcus ? Mrs Haley est là ! Tu viens ?

Je soupirai. Lloyd me donna une tape amicale dans le dos. J'ouvris la porte, lançai un regard désagréable à mon entraîneur et à notre responsable qui attendait devant la chambre.

L'heure du face à face avait sonné.

.

* * *

Devant la salle, se tenait la magnifique femme pour qui j'avais tous les sentiments existants.

Accompagné par Spark et Haley, je me tenais en retrait, ne prononçant pas un mot, muré dans mon silence de pierre.

Spark salua Ellen avec un sourire enjôleur qui me donna envie de le frapper jusqu'au sang.

Mais mon ex n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer car son regard se posa sur moi :

- Marcus ! Co...

Je bousculai Spark pour entrer dans la salle, ignorant complètement Ellen.

Les capitaines de l'Ecosse et de l'Irlande étaient déjà là. Ce dernier se redressa quand j'entrais et me tendis sa main :

- Matthew Finnigan, se présenta-t-il, capitaine de l'Irlande. Vous devez être Marcus Flint, du Pays de Galles.

Etonné, je serrai tout de même sa main :

- Oui... Vous n'avez pas un frère ?

- Si. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de vous. Vous étiez à Serpentard, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête avant qu'un Spark furieux ne débarque :

- Flint ! Tu vas changer immédiatement ton comportement ! Sinon tu...

- _Je_ suis le chef, Spark. Tu as prouvé d'être incapable de nous gérer, assume et garde profil bas.

Il voulut protester mais le dernier capitaine -cet imbécile de McLaggen avec son sourire à trente-deux dents- entra à ce moment avec son entraîneur -un type patibulaire.

- Nous sommes au complet, annonça Ellen en fermant la porte

McLaggen me lança un signe provocateur de main auquel je répondis par une grimace.

- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Ellen Richards, journaliste sportive.

Elle avait l'assurance que je lui connaissais, plus ce sourire piteux d'auparavant.

- Peut être messieurs pourriez-vous vous présenter aussi ?

Elle posa son regard sur le capitaine écossais-un blondinet assez discret, tout à gauche de la pièce.

Il se trémoussa :

- Ewan Highsigh, capitaine des Glasgow Furies et mon entraîneur, Broke.

Il tourna la tête vers son rival à droite qui se présenta à son tour :

- Matthew Finnigan, capitaine des Kenmare Kestrels* et Ynnick.

Puis ce fut à mon tour :

- Marcus Flint des Cardiff Falcons, débitai-je lapidaire. Et lui c'est... _Spark_.

Ellen me fit un discret signe de main que je fis exprès d'ignorer.

- Cormac MacLaggen des London Eagles.

Personne ne remarqua qu'il avait délibérément oublié son entraîneur.

Ellen hocha la tête, griffonna quelque chose avec sa plume sur son parchemin avant de relever la tête vers le lionceau suicidaire :

- Vous êtes considéré comme le favori de cette compétition. Votre équipe arrive-t-elle à gérer cette soudaine popularité sans prendre la grosse tête ?

J'eus un rictus méprisant. Rien qu'à voir MacLaggen on savait qu'il avait pris la grosse tête, question inutile.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il avec fierté. Nous sommes très conscients de tous les enjeux de ces matchs.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ellen le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire :

- Bien, nota-t-elle avant de s'adresser à nous. Que pensez-vous vous, les équipes rivales, de ces pronostics de victoire ?

- Je dis, sourit Finnigan, que si on gagne contre eux, la victoire en sera d'autant plus savoureuse.

Highsigh étouffa un rire :

- Pas faux.

- Et vous Flint ?

- Je ne me fie pas aux pronostics. MacLaggen a toujours été doué pour prendre la grosse tête, que les journaux disent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque.

- C'est clair, commenta mon ex. Highsigh : votre équipe avait été sélectionnée lors de l'avant dernière Coupe du Monde, mais depuis vous avez remplacé la moitié des membres de votre équipe, n'est-ce pas trop dur de _changer une équipe qui gagne_ ?

- Non... répondit l'écossais en haussant les épaules. On s'y fait très vite. On adapte le jeu à chaque individu.

- Vous utilisez toujours les Cognards ? plaisanta Finnigan

- Plus que jamais.

- Au moins, on est avertis.

Ellen griffonna quelque chose avant de lever la tête vers Finnigan :

- Vous êtes une des équipes de la Ligue restantes depuis trois Coupes du Monde. Avez-vous un héritage différent à porter avec vos camarades ?

L'irlandais se frotta nerveusement le bras, se mordant la lèvre :

- On va dire que... C'est clair que le gouvernement a beaucoup d'attentes envers nous mais on s'y fait vite.

Il avait l'air un peu gêné et mes sens de Serpentard se mirent en alerte. Il était en train de mentir. Ellen me fixait et savait ce que je pensais :

- Bien, Monsieur Finnigan. Ensuite : Marcus... euh Flint !

Apparemment, m'appeler par mon nom n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Flint... répéta-t-elle comme pour se le faire rentrer dans la tête. Flint... Beaucoup de fans de Quidditch ont mal pris votre qualification, du fait que votre père était dans les rangs secondaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant les guerres.

Je me raidis tout entier. Un frisson parcourut mon échine : c'était ça le genre de questions qu'on posait en interview ?

Dans la pièce, tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi mais je ne pouvais pas prononcer un mot. J'étais à la fois tétanisé par un souvenir qui forçait les barrières de mon esprit et en colère contre Ellen qui avait posé cette question alors qu'elle savait bien ce que j'en pensais.

Je déglutis :

- Je ne suis pas mon père.

Ellen fronça les sourcils :

- Ce n'est pas ce que semblent penser les autres sorciers.

Elle insistait. Mais que voulait-elle que je dise ?

- Marc... Flint : vous avez fait perdre des supporters à votre pays à cause de ce passé. Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

- Si et je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas mon père, et je ne veux pas parler de lui. C'est possible, _Miss Richards_ ?

Elle grimaça et se dépêcha de poser une question à MacLaggen.

Je sentais les barrières de mon esprit, celles qui retenaient les souvenirs désagréables, qui cédaient. J'inspirai profondément et laissait la vision de mon passé se matérialiser dans ma tête.

_La porte de la maison claqua. _

_Vasco se raidit et détourna son attention de son grimoire. Je levai la tête aussi quand mon père entra à grands pas dans le salon. Ma mère sortit de la pièce d'à côté, l'air assez méfiant._

_- Elvira ! hurla mon père. J'ai de grandioses nouvelles !_

_Je remarquai que ma mère semblait déjà savoir et craindre ses grandioses nouvelles. Elle m'adressa un regard et je compris :_

_- Vasco ? demandai-je à mon frère. J'ai appris une nouvelle technique de Quidditch à l'école cette année. Tu veux la voir ?_

_Mon petit frère, qui n'avait que douze ans, sauta du fauteuil et me suivit dans les escaliers. Il n'était pas bête : il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune technique, seulement un prétexte pour laisser les parents seuls._

_Une fois dans ma chambre, nous n'eûmes qu'à attendre quelques instants avant d'entendre des hurlements au rez-de-chaussée. Puis un cri. La voix de ma mère. Je serrai poings et dents. Vasco voulut se précipiter en bas mais je le retins par le bras._

_- Marcus ! protesta-t-il_

_- Reste ici, Vasco, ça va barder en bas._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. Je savais, j'avais deviné. _

_Il était revenu._

- Flint !

J'avais à nouveau tous les regards rivés sur moi, et je compris que je m'étais laissé happer par mes souvenirs d'enfance.

Spark me tapa sèchement dans le dos :

- Arrête de rêver !

MacLaggen étouffa un rire moqueur et je lui lançai un regard qui aurait pu être un Avada Kedavra.

- Ma..Flint, reprit Ellen. Vous inspirez beaucoup de méfiance dans le monde du Quidditch, notamment par vos origines et puis pour votre personnalité qu'on dit brutale, assez mystérieuse, lunatique. Pourtant, vous grimpez les échelons sans sembler entendre les murmures autour de vous.

Elle marqua la pause qui voulait dire qu'il fallait que je m'explique.

Je sentais une colère aveugle bouillir en moi. Mon sang s'enflammait. Je crispai mes poings et serrai mes mâchoires pour ne pas exploser.

- Marcus, allez... me secoua Spark en voyant que je n'ouvrais pas la bouche

Je réagis violemment, me dégageant pour me retrouver à un mètre de mon entraîneur, l'assassinant du regard alors qu'il semblait complètement perdu.

- Spark, sifflai-je. Disparais de ma vue.

Je sentis tous les autres se figer, choqués par ma réaction. Spark parut remarquer que j'étais sur le point de craquer, alors il soupira :

- Bon... Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, messieurs.

Il prit congé en me lançant un regard d'avertissement. Toujours fixé par les autres, je me remis en place en les ignorant.

- J'imagine que ça répond en partie à ma question, affirma Ellen. Cependant, vous n'y avez pas vraiment répondu.

- Je n'ai pas à justifier ma personnalité, quant à mes origines, elles sont ce qu'elles sont et si quelqu'un à envie de me critiquer, qu'il le fasse au moins en face. Parce que vos questions, Miss Richards, ne sont basées que sur des voix qui courent. Des rumeurs, tout simplement. Et si je n'y prête pas attention c'est parce que j'ai assez de fierté personnelle pour ne pas laisser ma vie être dictée par des ragots. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

- Marcus, t...

- Flint, Ellen, _Flint_. Je te renvoie à notre dernière discussion.

- Tu...

- Je ne veux pas parler avec toi, désolé.

Je lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Hé ! me rappela-t-elle. L'interview n'est pas finie !

- Pour moi, elle l'est.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi.

Une fois dans le couloir, je me sentis libéré d'une oppression inexpliquée. Mais cette impression ne dura pas longtemps. Dans mon champ de vision se matérialisa Spark, qui n'avait pas vraiment quitté les lieux.

- Marcus, il faut qu'on parle.

Je m'éloignai vers le hall.

- Marcus ! Maintenant j'en ai assez de ta mauvaise humeur ! Selon Peter ça dure depuis hier, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille Spark.

- Marcus, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave pendant mon absence ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et bien va demander à _Peter_ puisqu'il aime bien te rapporter tout ce qui me concerne !

- Marcus !

J'accélérai. La vérité était simple : je ne savais pas m'expliquer cette mauvaise humeur qui me dévorait comme un incendie dans ma poitrine.

J'avais besoin d'être seul, vraiment seul.

Mais j'étais au milieu d'un monde où c'était impossible. Entre tous les joueurs des quatre équipes, les membres de la Ligue, les journalistes...

Chaque mouvement état susceptible de se retrouver en première page.

Et je voulais vraiment être seul.

.

* * *

- Flint ! Je t'ai cherché partout...

Lloyd vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Je m'étais installé sur le terrain d'entraînement, personne n'était venu avant mon coéquipier pas même un joueur adverse pour s'entraîner.

- Il y a plein de gens qui viennent d'arriver. Ils ne logent pas ici mais ils ont été autorisés à venir pendant une heure. Il y avait ma soeur et son mari, on a discuté mais après Spark a débarqué en disant qu'il ne te trouvait plus et que tu avais explosé pendant l'interview.

- Je n'ai pas explosé.

- Il a dû exagérer.

- Mon père. Tu l'as vu ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Mais il y avait un garçon blond, plutôt jeune qui te cherchait.

Je me levai du banc si brusquement que j'en fis sursauter Lloyd.

- Ils sont encore là ? demandai-je à mon Poursuiveur

- Sans doute.

.

* * *

Le hall était bondé. Il y avait des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes, de tous âges et physionomies. Je repérai quelques uns de mes coéquipiers : Stanley, Thomas et Stir.

Tout à coup, je fus tiré vers l'arrière par un Spark furieux. Il commença à me faire la morale, quand Lloyd s'écria :

- Il est là !

Je me retournai vers la direction qu'indiquait mon coéquipier.

Un garçon grand, athlétique, aux cheveux blond miel était adossé contre un mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, un air mélancolique et froid donnant une lumière terne à son visage de jeune sorcier à peine majeur.

Spark stoppa net sa tirade quand il le remarqua aussi :

- Qui est ce type ? demanda-t-il douteux

Je l'ignorai pour m'avancer vers lui, suivi par mon entraîneur et Lloyd.

Le garçon me vit arriver et se redressa, un sourire radieux déchirant son masque triste.

- Hé ! le saluai-je

Il me sauta dans les bras, comme quand il avait encore neuf ans et que je rentrais de Poudlard. Quand il défit son étreinte autour de moi, il rit :

- Je parie que tu t'es déjà fait remarquer.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- Je le vois à la tête du type derrière toi.

Je sentis le regard pesant de Spark dans mon dos et j'esquissai un sourire narquois à la limite du sadique :

- Spark ? Tu vas me suivre longtemps ou je peux compter sur toi pour faire la chose qui tu réussis le mieux ? Je veux dire, disparaître.

- Toi et moi, Marcus Flint, on doit avoir une conversation sérieuse.

- C'est ça, c'est ça...

Je l'entendis partir avec un Lloyd qui devait se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il était comme ça, lui.

- C'était qui ? me demanda Vasco

- Mon entraîneur.

- Bon, c'est le grand amour, ça se voit.

Je regardai autour de nous :

- Tu es seul ?

- Oui. Il n'est pas venu, il est avec sa copine à la maison encore. Il a dit qu'il viendrait demain au match.

- _Copine_ ? crachai-je

- C'est la deuxième en trois mois. Je commence à être désespéré : il a quasiment soixante ans !

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu as une copine ?

- Non, soupira-t-il

- Merlin merci ! m'écriai-je en me sentant tout à coup compris

- Quoi ? Toi aussi ?

Je lus dans son regard de lynx qu'il ne savait pas pour ma rupture avec Ellen.

- Elle en a trouvé un autre, me contentai-je de répondre en sachant qu'il comprendrait. Un ambassadeur.

- Désolé.

- Pas besoin de l'être.

Un silence gêné suivit la nouvelle. Je le rompis immédiatement en lâchant :

- Je vais retourner vivre chez Maman.

Je perçus un changement d'émotions dans le regard félin de mon frère cadet : un mélange étrange entre regret, mélancolie, nostalgie, envie, espoir.

- Tu sais, tu... commença-t-il. Non... Rien. Alors ? Demain vous jouez contre qui ?

- L'Ecosse.

- Et bien ça va donner... Ils sont forts.

- Je sais. Sinon ils ne seraient pas ici.

- Ça veut dire que tu l'es aussi.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Marcus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Sûr ?

- Oui.

- L'heure est écoulée, annonça Vasco en remarquant l'étrange agitation dans la foule

Il m'adressa un sourire désolé que je balayai en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule :

- Je te verrai demain, Vasco.

- Allez champion, je te laisse à ton monde.

Il disparut, englouti par la foule qui sortait du bâtiment.

Et déjà la solitude me retomba dessus violemment.

Cette étrange amertume qui me suivait depuis des heures était chaque seconde plus oppressante, plus dévorante. Et le pire était que je ne savais pas l'expliquer.

C'était comme une sorte de parasite logé en moi qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Flint.

Je me retournai : c'était Stir.

- Quoi ? sifflai-je

- Je voulais juste te signaler qu'on montait dans les chambres, si tu veux venir avec nous...

Je lui tournai le dos pour seule réponse. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire d'efforts.

Dans le couloir devant moi, j'aperçus Ellen. Elle me vit aussi. Nos regards s'accrochèrent encore une fois mais cette fois, personne ne pouvait rompre ce contact à distance hormis nous mêmes.

Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de la fixer avec amertume. Elle avança vers moi et je la laissai venir.

Tout doucement, elle arriva à ma hauteur. Nous n'étions séparés que par trois de mes pas et par une gêne très forte émanant d'elle.

- Marcus... tenta-t-elle de dire

Je m'adossai au mur à ma gauche et fixai le plafond.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Flint ! hurla quelqu'un. Dans la salle de briefing numéro quatre dans cinq minutes !

J'eus juste le temps de voir Thomas, notre Gardien, passer en courant avant d'enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je... bafouilla Ellen. Je vais te laisser y aller alors.

Toujours sans un mot, comme si elle n'était même pas là, je pris la direction du terrain d'entraînement.

L'amertume s'était estompée pour laisser place à un vide immense en moi.

.

* * *

La salle de réunion qui nous était réservée était petite, avec quelques tables sur lesquelles nous nous assîmes.

- Alors, monsieur Marcus Flint-je-n'en-fais-qu'à-ma-tête ? m'attaqua Spark. Je fais ce briefing ou toi ?

- Marcus, vota Lloyd

- Moi, lui fis-je écho

Spark eut l'air particulièrement déçu de sa perte d'autorité. Mais je n'y fis pas attention, pour me placer devant toute l'équipe.

- Demain, annonçai-je, on ouvrira la compétition avec le match contre les Glasgow Furies. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de rappeler que les Ecossais sont des professionnels du tir de Cognards. Alan, Stir : quadruple dose d'entraînement pour vous deux. Les Batteurs adverses sont Jesse Lowley et Garet Stacy, et vous verrez, ils sont notre principale préoccupation. On sait que leur Attrapeur est aussi partisan des feintes. Alors le programme de la session d'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est intense. Tant que je ne nous jugerais pas prêts à affronter les Furies, on ne s'arrêtera pas. Vous connaissez les règles : toutes les équipes s'affrontent. Les deux qui auront accumulé le plus de victoires se retrouveront en finale. Celle qui gagne la finale, va à Coupe du Monde.

Je les vis tous serrer les mâchoires de concentration, comme si ils étaient déjà sur le terrain.

- Allez, on y va.

Nous nous changeâmes en vitesse et nous précipitâmes sur nos balais.

L'entraînement dura quasiment tout le reste de la journée, sans autre interruption qu'une pause repas. Les autres équipes partagèrent aussi le terrain à quelques moments pendants quelques heures.

- Eux ne s'entraînent que trois heures, me fit remarquer Spark comme pour masquer une critique sur ma façon de diriger l'équipe

- Et alors ? répliquai-je en m'étirant avant de re-décoller

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, mes coéquipiers, détruits autant que moi, se posèrent. Ils étaient prêts à partir se changer quand je leur rappelai les étirements.

Une fois étirés, douchés et changés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire commun. Mais moi, je n'y entrai pas.

- Flint, tu ne viens pas ? me demanda Lloyd

- Je dois faire quelque chose avant.

Je le laissai aller manger et me précipitai vers nos appartements. Je lançai mes affaires sales à travers ma chambre et plongeai sur ma veste pour fouiller les poches. Je trouvai le morceau de parchemin d'Hannah avec le moyen de la joindre.

Assis sur mon lit, j'hésitai. Devais-je l'appeler ou pas ? Le faire serait m'avouer que je l'aimais bien alors que j'avais prétendu devant ma mère que ce n'était qu'une fille qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais ne pas le faire serait la laisser attendre devant sa cheminée, seule car je doutais que Stir pense à lui envoyer des nouvelles.

Je relus vite fait le message. _Je penserai à toi._

Hannah...

Elle était si optimiste que je ne me sentis pas avoir d'autre choix que de la contacter.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle commune, et plus précisément la cheminée où crépitait un maigre feu. En été ? Quelqu'un devait déjà avoir communiqué.

Une fois le sortilège jeté**, je n'eus à attendre que quelques instants avant de voir le visage d'Hannah se matérialiser dans les flammes.

- Salut... fis-je

- Hey ! sourit-elle. Alors comment ça va ?

- Pas trop mal... mentis-je

Je vis clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Je soupirai :

- Bon d'accord... Je suis épuisé, et pas que par l'entraînement. Je suis tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, j'en ai marre de tout et de quasiment tout le monde...

- Laisse-moi deviner : Peter et ton entraîneur c'est _quasiment tout le monde_.

- C'est ça...

- Calme-toi juste. Reste digne, ne laisse pas l'émotion te prendre.

_Quoi qu'il arrive en Angleterre, que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, reste digne et ne te laisse pas prendre par l'émotion. _Les mots exacts de ma mère. Dans la bouche d'Hannah.

Je sentis mes mains trembler légèrement.

- Hannah... murmurai-je en fermant les yeux

- Oui ?

- Non... Rien.

- Sinon ? Tu as rencontré les autres capitaines ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de lancer un Avada Kedavra à MacLaggen à chaque fois qu'il sourit.

Je l'entendis rire et m'en étonnai. J'étais convaincu qu'elle allait s'indigner de mon expression.

- Et les autres?

J'ouvris les yeux :

- Ils sont assez spéciaux mais j'arrive à les supporter.

- Bon... C'est bien alors.

- Tu suivras le match de demain ?

- Je ferais le possible.

- Toujours ton histoire de virus ?

- On est en train de faire des analyses approfondies. Aucun résultat concluant.

- C'est mortel ?

- Peu à peu les elfes infectés perdent leurs défenses corporelles. En quelques jours ils peuvent mourir.

Je la vis se mordre les lèvres de préoccupation.

- Quoi ? voulus-je savoir

- J'ai peur que, enfin... je n'en ai pas parlé aux autres médecins mais j'ai peur que la maladie soit contagieuse pour nous.

- Quoi ! Et... Vous vous protégez au moins ?

- Plus ou moins. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a pris les précautions nécessaires.

- Bon...

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Non. J'ai laissé en plan mes camarades pour venir ici.

Elle rit :

- Tu devrais y aller... Je parie que tu as faim.

Mon estomac réclama au moment même où elle finit sa phrase. Hannah explosa de rire.

- C'est clair... soupirai-je

- Bon appétit alors.

- Bonne nuit Hannah.

- Toi aussi, et fais attention à toi.

Je lui souris avant de voir son visage disparaître.

_Marcus... Règle numéro treize : on ne se trouve pas en passe de devenir l'ami intime de la copine d'un coéquipier._

.

* * *

*Crécelles de Kenmare - je n'ai pas inventé cette équipe

** je n'ai trouvé nulle part l'explication pour la communication par cheminée... Si vous savez, n'hésitez pas à me corriger.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Bon, ce chapitre était plutôt long, j'espère que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout sans vous ennuyer.

C'était le tournant de l'histoire, l'arrivée à Manchester. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Le prochain chapitre sera peut être aussi publié avec un peu de retard, on verra. À la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot !


	6. Feu au stade

Hey ! Oui, oui, je suis en retard de plus d'une semaine, mais je vous avais avertis. Il y a trois raisons à ce retard :

- Semaine chargée

- C'est dur à écrire les scènes de match

- Une seule review au chapitre 5

Voilà : vous savez. Maintenant, passons au chapitre (et j'espère plus de review cette fois).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lys écarlate._

* * *

**6/Feu au stade**

-Lloyd ! Debout !

Mon compagnon de chambre et coéquipier ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux bruns :

- C'est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures.

Il bâilla :

- Marcus... Le match est à neuf heures ce soir.

- Oui mais on ne s'est pas assez entraînés.

- On ne tiendra plus debout ce soir pour le match, Flint. Est-ce que tu veux te porter à bout ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- C'est ça... comprit-il. J'ai deviné ? Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente autant au point de vouloir te noyer dans l'entraînement ?

- Rien, Lloyd, mentis-je. Je suis juste un peu tendu.

- Sacrément tendu, oui ! Bon, à quelle heure est l'entretien avec le ministre délégué ?

- Dix heures.

- Réveille-moi à neuf heures et demie alors.

Il enfouit sa tête sous la couverture verte et se rendormit très rapidement.

Je soupirai : j'étais donc seul.

Avant d'aller me coucher la veille, j'avais aussi contacté ma mère et elle m'avait assuré qu'elle allait bien. Pourtant un doute me taraudait depuis mon réveil. Mes sens de Serpentard étaient en alerte : et si elle avait menti ?

Je me levai et quittai la chambre.

Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le couloir. Seulement quelques Irlandais étaient déjà levés et occupaient le réfectoire. Finnigan me vit et m'invita à se joindre à eux mais je déclinai pour continuer ma promenade.

Je finis par arriver sur le terrain d'entraînement. Mais je n'étais plus seul.

Le type patibulaire, entraîneur des Anglais discutait avec... Spark ?

Ils me virent et se dépêchèrent de changer de lieu.

C'était ce qu'on appelait un comportement suspect.

Sacrément suspect, dirait Lloyd.

Je m'assis sur un banc et fixai les buts pendant un long moment.

Ma mère... J'avais eu si peur la première fois qu'elle avait fait une crise. Elle était... une autre...

- _Maman ! Je suis rentré !_

_Personne ne répondit. J'ouvris la porte de la maison avec une pointe d'appréhension. Ma mère s'était fâchée à cause de l'équipe. Un match amical m'avait obligé à m'absenter pendant quelques jours et elle n'était pas d'accord. _

_- Maman ? Tu es là ?_

_J'avais ouvert la porte mais la maison était plongée dans une obscurité inquiétante. Qu'elle n'ait pas quitté son lit ?_

_- Lumos, murmurai-je_

_Je sursautai. Le canapé était renversé, le lampadaire s'était effondré, les meubles gisaient sur le sol au milieu d'une myriade de débris de verre et de tapisserie. Et tranquillement, sur une chaise, ma mère vaquait à ses occupations._

_- Maman... fis-je. Qu'est-ce que... Que s'est-il passé ici ?_

_Ma mère leva la tête et d'une voix étrange, elle ne me répondit pas :_

_- Marcus ? Tu étais sorti ?_

_Je me raidis :_

_- Mais... Mais... J'étais en compétition... J'étais..._

_- Parti ? Tu étais parti ?_

_- Maman, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_- Pendant combien de temps étais-tu parti ?_

_- Trois jours mais..._

_- Trois jours ? siffla-t-elle. Tu m'as laissée seule à croupir ici pendant trois jours ?_

_Je me mis à respirer plus vite. Elle se leva de sa chaise et attrapa une lampe sur le sol :_

_- Trois jours... Trois-jours..._

_Sa voix était devenue rauque comme celle d'un monstre mourant :_

_- Tu as idée de ce qui m'est arrivé pendant trois jours ?_

_Elle me lança la lampe au visage. Mes réflexes de Quidditch me permirent de l'éviter :_

_- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_- Trois jours... Trois jours..._

_Je relevai la tête pour trouver son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je retins un hurlement de surprise et... d'horreur. Le visage de ma mère était émacié, deux cicatrices rouges barraient son visage et lui donnaient un air dangereux. Mais le pire, oui le pire..._

_C'était ses yeux._

_Complètement vides, brillants seulement d'une lueur de folie, étaient braqués sur moi et me figeaient de terreur._

_Ma mère brandit un balai au-dessus de sa tête et hurla :_

_- Trois jours ! _

_- Maman !_

_Le premier coup partit et me frappa sur l'épaule. Puis elle redoubla de vitesse et de violence. J'essayai tant bien que mal de m'échapper mais à chaque fois, ses yeux se plantaient dans les miens et me pétrifiaient. _

_Je réussis à attraper ma baguette et la pointai sur elle, tremblant comme jamais :_

_- Stupéfix._

Je frissonnai. Sa première crise avait été la moins terrifiante. Et la deuxième était advenue seulement la semaine suivante. Progressivement, elles s'étaient intensifiées et régularisées. Tous les jours.

_Ses yeux vides, ses yeux fous... Non... Ce n'est pas ma mère, ça ne peut pas être ma mère..._

- Hey Flint !

Je levai la tête vers le nouvel arrivant :

- Finnigan, le reconnus-je

- Dis donc, t'es lève-tôt ou tes coéquipiers font la grasse matinée ?

- À ton avis ? maugréai-je

- Les deux. Mais bon, en forme pour ce soir ?

Je grimaçai :

- On verra bien. Les Ecossais sont des adversaires de taille.

- Nous aussi, tu verras. Mais notre premier match va nous opposer... aux Anglais.

- Ah oui... MacLaggen.

- Il est... particulier. Il est vraiment très sûr de lui.

- Trop.

- C'est cas de le dire. Je n'ai jamais vu un de leurs matchs, je me demande comment il joue.

- À Poudlard, il n'a pas réussi à intégrer l'équipe permanente de Gryffondor. Il n'a fait que remplacer. J'espère pour lui qu'il a progressé, parce que sinon il va se faire écraser.

- Vieille rivalité ?

- Eternelle.

Finnigan sourit et s'assit sur le banc à côté de moi :

- Ton équipe est assez récente, pas vrai ?

- Pas tant que ça.

- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

- Ce n'est pas une équipe très connue.

- Je vois ça... Rassure-toi, c'est mieux comme ça. Être la dernière équipe restante de la Ligue de Quidditch avant le retour de Voldemort, ce n'est pas évident. Le gouvernement délégué a des attentes exorbitantes envers nous. Le public, c'est pire. On nous demande d'être des champions, de vrais champions. De gagner tout le temps.

Il soupira :

- Mais nous on ne peut pas. C'est impossible de satisfaire ces attentes : dans le sport, soit on gagne soit on perd. On ne peut pas toujours gagner et on ne peut pas toujours perdre.

Il soupira une deuxième fois :

- Mais bon... On s'y fait.

Il me fixa, suspicieux :

- Pas bavard, toi, hein ?

- Non, concédai-je

- Dans ma famille, on l'est presque trop.

Il rit et changea de sujet :

- Flint ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es quoi dans ton équipe ?

- Poursuiveur.

- Il me semblait bien. Je suis Batteur.

Je pensai immédiatement aux miens et remarquai une certaine différence de corpulences entre les trois. Gil Alan était une sacrée armoire alors que Stir était plutôt fin. Finnigan avait des bras et des épaules impressionnants mais n'atteignait pas Alan.

- Je t'aurai bien présenté mon équipe, continua Finnigan. Mais j'ai peur que mon entraîneur ne se fâche. Il n'était déjà pas d'accord pour que je te parle hier, alors imagine...

J'esquissai un rictus narquois en pensant à Spark : il me sous-estimait et il allait comprendre cette erreur.

- Tu sais Flint... Je t'admire pour une chose. La façon dont tu t'es comporté hier...

- Pas de commentaires.

- Si au contraire. J'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil. Dissocier vie privée et vie publique, s'opposer aux médias, à ceux qui veulent régir notre chemin... Ce n'est pas si facile, en vérité.

- Sauf si on n'accorde aucune importance au fait que les gens peuvent nous juger négativement.

- Sans doute, soupira-t-il. Le ministre délégué d'Irlande du Nord veut s'entretenir avec nous ce soir, individuellement. Il va passer quasiment un quart d'heure avec chaque joueur et nous mettre une pression impossible.

- Vous allez rater le match.

- Pas question ! C'est le match d'ouverture de la compétition. On va pouvoir observer vos techniques et repérer vos points faibles.

- Si tu en trouves.

- Tu verras, j'en trouverai un. Je parie que les Ecossais le connaissent déjà.

- On connaît le leur alors ça ne serait que normal.

- Tu ne me vendras pas la mèche ?

- Non.

- Alors si je découvre celui des Anglais, je la garderai pour nous.

- S'ils en ont.

- C'est vrai...

Finnigan sourit, amusé et me lança un regard entendu :

- Tu vois les deux hommes, là-bas ?

Je remarquai Spark et un autre entraîneur discuter au fond du terrain. Je sursautai :

- Spark ? Il était avec l'entraîneur anglais il n'y a pas...

- Et maintenant il est avec le nôtre. Tout à l'heure, je les ai entendus parler de toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ton entraîneur a dit que tu étais de plus en plus étrange. Que tu semblais avoir des choses à cacher à tout le monde.

- Ecoutez qui parle... sifflai-je

- Ynnick est un peu trop agité pour mes goûts depuis quelques jours. Il a toujours l'air d'avoir quelque chose à nous dire mais se retient. Dès qu'il croise un autre joueur ou entraîneur, il sursaute et se met à paniquer. Il fait des bruits bizarres, comme des couinements.

Je me raidis : des entraîneurs peu clairs ? Alors Spark n'était pas un cas isolé.

Alors j'avais bien raison de me mettre en alerte.

.

* * *

.

Dix heures. Nous attendions, l'équipe au complet, devant la salle de briefing depuis un moment.

Quand enfin Spark ouvrit la porte, il nous trouva tous soit avachis sur les murs soit assis par terre.

- C'est bon, les garçons.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il soupira :

- Quoi encore, Marcus Flint ?

Je me levai et entrai dans la salle, suivi par mes coéquipiers, sans répondre à Spark.

Le ministre délégué du Pays de Galles était un sorcier vieux et maigre mais extraordinairement dynamique. Nous l'avions déjà rencontré à la fin des sélections pour représenter notre pays.

Il nous attendait, les mains croisées dans son dos, une expression sérieuse qui trahissait tout de même son excitation.

- Alors voilà nos champions ! s'exclama-t-il en guise de salut

Nous prîmes place devant lui sans un mot.

- Messieurs, ce soir vous représenterez notre pays, le Pays de Galles, sur le terrain. Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous ne jouez pas que pour vous, mais pour tous le pays. Vous allez affronter l'équipe écossaise. Ils ont des années et des années de qualification sur les stades internationaux, vous n'en avez pas.

_Merci de le rappeler..._

- Donc personne ne vous connait.

Le ministre délégué esquissa un sourire presque perfide et je compris :

- C'est ce qui peut nous donner un léger avantage.

- Oui, Flint. Mettez-en plein la vue à tout le Royaume-Uni qui vous -nous- sous-estime. C'est ça que j'attends de vous. Que vous perdiez ou gagniez m'importe moins que vous prouviez devant tous ce que vous valez vraiment.

C'était une responsabilité pas des plus légères.

- Maintenant, Spark, je vais vous redonner la parole. Je suis tenu d'assister à votre briefing et à votre entraînement.

Spark ne me consulta pas du regard et commença à parler :

- Les Ecossais, comme vous devez maintenant le savoir, misent la majorité de leur jeu sur les Cognards. C'est pour ça que Gil et...

- J'ai déjà dit ça hier, l'avertis-je

- Ah... Alors, la stratégie c'est de se concentrer sur nos Batteurs et que les autres jouent sans faire atten...

- Ce n'est pas une stratégie, c'est le meilleur moyen pour perdre ! m'emportai-je

- Alors le fin stratège, trouves-en une autre !

- Si tu étais resté à ta place, je l'aurais déjà exposée.

Je le remplaçai aux côtés du ministre et Spark s'assit sur une table, ruminant des injures contre moi.

- Bon, repris-je. Il faut qu'on soit capable de contrer leurs points forts et de les déstabiliser sur leurs points faibles. Nos Batteurs doivent, certes, égaliser les leurs en concentration, rapidité et tout ce qui va avec. Mais Stanley, tu ne dois jamais chômer non plus, parce que je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils avaient un Attrapeur très habile avec les feintes.

Il hocha la tête.

- Bien. Voilà pour leurs points forts. Qui d'ailleurs engendrent leurs points faibles. Leurs Poursuiveurs sont, certes, forts à ce stade de compétition, mais leur stratégie étant essentiellement basée sur les Batteurs et les feintes de l'Attrapeur, ils négligent un peu les autres. Tout simplement pour ça : ils cherchent à éliminer progressivement tous les obstacles, à les déconcentrer et leur passer sous le nez. Eux ne connaissent pas nos vraies capacités, ils ne savent que ce qu'inventent les journaux. Personne hors du Pays de Galles ne connaît notre jeu. Contre les Ecossais et contre les autres, il faudra au maximum de la concentration et de nos capacités. Il faut les prendre par surprise.

- Tu n'expliques pas ta stratégie, la vraie ! protesta Spark

- Tu verras bien... Ils ont compris, eux.

Plusieurs sourires perfides apparurent sur les lèvres de certains des présents.

- Tu vois, Spark ? Une bonne équipe se voit aussi par son esprit.  
.

* * *

.

Le reste de la matinée fut calme. À part en ce qui me concernait, puisque dès qu'Ellen passait, j'accélérai le pas et partait le plus loin possible. Et idem pour les cheminées : j'avais une envie inexplicable de les utiliser mais malheureusement je n'étais jamais seul et jamais sûr de trouver quelqu'un de disponible. Hannah travaillait.

Quant à l'après-midi... Ce fut une session d'entraînement de trois heures. Au cours de celle-ci, je fis très attention à ne pas dévoiler trop de choses à Spark sur notre jeu. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

Le ministre délégué sautillait sur sa chaise, tout excité, chaque fois que Thomas arrêtait un Souaffle.

J'observais chaque mouvement de mes coéquipiers et me confortait toujours plus dans la perspective du match.

- Stop ! hurlai-je vers quatre heures de l'après-midi

Tout le monde se figea et me regarda.

J'adressai un pouce levé au ministre et mes camarades comprirent que j'étais satisfait de leur performance.

- Etirez-vous, leur lançai-je

Lloyd sourit, secoua la tête et amorça la descente.

Entraînement terminé.

.

* * *

.

Une sorte de trac montait progressivement alors que nous attendions l'heure de départ, assis sur les tables de la salle de briefing.

Il était quasiment huit heures et demie.

Haley, la responsable de nos appartements, entra tout à coup, sur le coup de huit trente-deux.

- Visites, annonça-t-elle de son ton sévère. Dix minutes autorisées.

- On est réglementés aussi sur le temps de réconfort... soupira Martinson en descendant de la table

Dehors, nous attendait généralement parents et petites copines. Sauf dans mon cas ou celui de Stir. Je repérai Vasco en retrait derrière les parents de Thomas. Il était accompagné par un homme grand et élancé. Ses cheveux étaient gris mais il en avait encore beaucoup. Ses rides n'étaient pas très creusées et il avait une certaine prestance. Lui-même avait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au bras. Une rousse au physique quasiment impossible.

Mon père et sa dernière pêche.

- Marcus ! s'exclama mon frère quand il me vit

- Hey Tête Blonde, le saluai-je en souriant

Il frappa dans ma main :

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis au moins dix ans.

Mon père sourit et s'approcha de moi pour me donner une tape dans le dos. Je me raidis juste avant qu'il n'atteigne mon bras et il comprit qu'il valait mieux me tendre sa main.

- Comment vas-tu, Fils ? me demanda-t-il

- Bien, répondis-je sans savoir si je mentais ou pas

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Et bien... ça faisait longtemps. Laisse-moi te présenter Veyra, ma nouvelle... compagne.

Elle m'adressa un sourire digne de celui du nouveau copain d'Ellen : on voyait deux rangée de grandes dents si blanches que ça ne pouvait pas être naturel :

- Tu es Marcus, ravie de te connaî...

- Pas besoin de commencer les présentations, affirmai-je. Dans deux mois mon père ne saura plus qui tu es et toi tu nous maudiras de toutes tes forces.

- Marcus ! s'indigna mon père

- Quoi ?

- Je suis venu ici pour te la présenter et toi tu...

- Oui mais Père, moi -si vous vous rappelez- j'ai un match à jouer. Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de connaître votre quinzième compagne de l'année ?

- Marcus ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ?

- Je dis ce que je veux.

- Ecoute-toi ! On dirait un enfant de trois ans !

- Et vous alors ? Vous avez quasiment cinquante ans, il serait temps d'arrêter de partir à la pêche !

Vasco m'attrapa par le bras et m'obligea à reculer d'un pas.

- Marcus, je comprends que tu sois un peu... commença mon père. Agacé par certains de mon comportements et que ton agacement augmente avec le stress mais je t'en prie, un peu de respect pour Veyra.

- Tu parles de respect, toi. Mais pourquoi alors traites-tu les femmes comme des outils jetables et changes-tu de compagne deux fois par an ? C'est par respect, ça ?

J'avais gardé mon calme et ça avait le mérite de le frapper plus fort. Il soupira.

- Père ? Vous ne trouvez plus vos mots ? Je vais vous aider alors. Vous connaissez une Elvira Jones ?

Il sursauta :

- Qu'est-ce que ta mère vient faire là-dedans ?

- Beaucoup, beaucoup.

Je pris mon frère par le bras et l'attirait assez à l'écart pour que personne ne nous entende :

- Je peux te confier une mission, Vasco ?

- Oui mais... Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît, surveille Spark, mon entraîneur. Si il fait quoi que ce soit de suspect, note-le et avertis-moi à la fin du match. Compris ?

- Oui.

Il me sourit et me frappa gentiment dans le dos :

- Bonne chance, frangin !

.

* * *

.

Nous attendions désormais seuls dans les vestiaires et la tension montait. À quelques minutes du coup d'envoi, personne n'ouvrait la bouche, nous étions tous trop occupés à contenir l'angoisse croissante qui nous tiraillait.

Stir et Alan jonglaient nerveusement avec leurs battes. Thomas faisait craquer ses doigts et comptait à voix basse. Stanley avait les yeux fermés et tapotait sur sa cuisse avec sa main. Martinson et Lloyd regardaient à droite et à gauche en se mordant la lèvre, parfaitement synchronisés. Quant à Spark, il nous regardait avec un air mélancolique : à la fois fier et triste.

Haley ouvrit la porte et nous nous levâmes tous précipitamment.

- On y va, annonça-t-elle

Je partis devant, suivi par mes camarades en file indienne. Spark et Haley nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée joueurs du stade officiel, puis ils durent partir.

- Bonne chance, Cardiff Falcons ! nous salua notre entraîneur

À leur départ, ce fut le silence. Nous nous regardâmes tous en grimaçant d'angoisse.

- On va mettre le feu au stade, leur rappelai-je

Ils sourirent.

Lloyd mit sa main à plat devant lui. Je compris et posai la mienne dessus. Les uns après les autres, mes coéquipiers m'imitèrent.

- Pour le Pays de Galles ! s'exclama Lloyd avec détermination

Un _hey!_ plus tard, notre esprit d'équipe était ressoudé. Ce fut là que j'eus une illumination.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en faire part aux autres, car les portes s'ouvrirent.

Nous montâmes sur nos balais et entendîmes enfin la voix rugissante du commentateur :

-...cielle du Royaume-Uni ! Et voilà les Gallois ! Les Poursuiveurs : Marcus Flint, Bledri Martinson et Dylan Lloyd ! Batteurs : Gil Alan et Peter Stir ! Suivent le Gardien, Eliott Thomas et l'Attrapeur Lucky Stanley !

Nous survolions un stade immense illuminé de partout. La loge d'honneur était occupée par le commentateur, les membres de la Ligue, les représentants ministériels et quelques autres privilégiés. L'arbitre était déjà en-dessous de nous. Mais dans les tribunes, il y avait bien plus de spectateurs que jamais nous n'avions vu lors de petits matchs auparavant.

C'était un autre monde.

Je ne pouvais repérer personne tant il y avait de lumière et de couleurs. Je vis juste un petit groupe de supporters qui brandissaient les drapeaux du Pays de Galles et de notre équipe.

Parmi eux, il y avait Vasco.

Je me rappelai soudain d'une promesse faite et arrêtai mon vol au-dessus du stade. Un journaliste sur un balai s'arrêta devant moi. Je fermai les yeux et murmurai :

- Merlin, préservez ma mère de ses démons et faites en sorte qu'elle sache que j'ai tenu ma promesse.

Je rouvris les paupières et adressai un pouce levé au journaliste qui m'aveugla avec son flash.

- Et voilà les Ecossais !

Je me retournai et vis nos adversaires, en bleu foncé et blanc, qui fonçaient vers le stade.

- Poursuiveurs : Nicholas Illian, Ryan Lough et Katharina Pick ! Batteurs : Jesse Lowley et Garet Stacy ! Et voilà le Gardien, Olivier Dubois et l'Attrapeur Ewan Highsigh !

Je scrutai les membres de l'équipe adverse.

Highsigh était le plus en retrait. Il fixait les tribunes avec l'air de celui qui cherchait quelqu'un qu'il savait être absent.

Un des deux Batteurs avait des bras gros comme des Cognards, c'était Stacy. L'autre était moins massif mais avait l'air d'être vif et implacable.

Gardien et Poursuiveurs avaient un physique assez commun pour leur statut et se retinrent pas plus que ça mon attention. Je me méfiais plutôt de Highsigh, l'Attrapeur, qui sous ses airs de taciturne semblait bien cacher l'ampleur de ses capacités.

L'arbitre nous fit signe de prendre position.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, sorciers de l'île entière, que le premier match éliminatoire -opposant l'équipe écossaise aux Gallois-...

Maximum de la concentration. Tous tendus. Prêts à partir.

-... commence ! Et ils sont partis ! Les Gallois se sont emparé du Souaffle : Martinson est une vraie flèche ! Et il passe à Lloyd ! Lough ne l'a pas vu passer ! Virage de Lloyd et... Flint a le Souaffle !

Un Cognard me rata de peu. Alan s'était précipité vers lui alors que le Batteur adverse allait l'envoyer me décapiter.

- Sauvetage _in extremis_ ! Flint a vraiment failli y laisser sa tête ! Mais il a perdu du temps et... Passe à Martinson qui tire et... Arrêt magistral de Dubois ! Quel dommage pour les Gallois qui ratent leur premier but !

Martinson jura violemment. Je lui tapai amicalement dans le dos :

- C'est pas fini. N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit.

Il hocha la tête et repartir vitesse maximale.

- Pick a la balle ! Les Gallois la rattrapent, ils sont vraiment rapides ! Il n'y a pas assez de place pour Illian et Lough ! Pick est coincée entre les Poursuiveurs verts ! Et Lloyd s'empare du Souaffle ! On a pas eu le temps de le voir venir, c'est reparti dans l'autre sens ! Flint et Lloyd sont en tête, Martinson est en dessous : quelle étrange formation triangulaire ! Lowley arrête le Cognard dirigé sur Illian et... Ouh ! Magnifique renvoi de Stir ! Les Poursuiveurs écossais sont ralentis !

_Bravo, le boulet..._

- Lloyd ! Flint, Lloyd !

J'adressai deux doigts levés à mes coéquipiers. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions des buts de Dubois, nous nous écartions vers l'extérieur.

- Mais que fabriquent-ils ? Lloyd passe à Flint ! Martinson ! Flint ! Re-Martinson ! Lloyd ! Flint ! Lloyd ! Flint !

Dubois peinait à rester concentré : plus nous approchions, plus nous étions éloignés et les passes rapides.

- Lloyd accélère vers le troisième but ! Il va tirer et...

Tout se passa en moins d'une seconde. Lloyd tira le Souaffle, oui, mais vers moi. Dubois eut juste le temps de pivoter que Martinson avait déjà intercepté la balle et tiré droit dans le but du milieu.

- Dix points pour le Pays de Galles ! C'était bien calculé !

Martinson cria de satisfaction. Dubois nous lança un regard amer auquel je répondis par un rictus méprisant.

- Et le jeu repart ! Illian a la balle ! Lloyd lui colle au balai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le Vif d'Or est apparu ! Les Attrapeurs entament la course !

Filant à travers le stade, Highsigh était devant Stanley. Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du Vif d'Or. Je me retournai vers Stir et lui fis un signe de main. Il arma sa batte, se précipita vers le Cognard le plus près et frappa. La balle assassine barra la route à Highsigh qui, surpris, fut déséquilibré et s'arrêta. Le Vif d'Or s'échappa mais nous avions sauvé notre chance de gagner.

- Les Gallois ont décidé qu'ils ne laisseraient pas les écossais gagner, c'est clair ! Que s'est-il passé entre temps avec Illian et Lloyd ? Ouh ! Ils sont à la même hauteur ! Martinson et Flint vont les rattraper ! Le but Gallois est découvert ! Stacy lance le Cognard sur Thomas ! Sauvetage du Gardien par Alan ! Pick atteint Martinson ! Lough est bien derrière ! On dirait bien que les Gallois ont trouvé la bonne stratégie ! Illian va tirer ! Il est trop loin du but ! Thomas l'arrête ! C'est Flint qui récupère, on repart dans l'autre sens ! Les trois Poursuiveurs Gallois sont collés, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête ? Pick les rattrape !

Je fis une passe discrète à Lloyd et jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à l'écossaise derrière nous. Elle était beaucoup trop près...

- On se sépare, murmurai-je

Mes deux coéquipiers accélérèrent et s'écartèrent sur les côtés. Je remontai à la verticale vers le ciel, suivi par Pick.

- Pourquoi Flint fait-il une chandelle ? Mais... Attendez... Il n'a pas la balle ! But de Lloyd ! Vingt à zéro pour les Gallois !

Je m'arrêtai dans ma ascension et adressai un regard de fausse excuse à l'écossaise que j'avais berné.

- Les Gallois ont décidé de jouer sur la surprise ! Ils ont tout compris du jeu de leurs adversaires et nous font comprendre qu'on a encore tout à apprendre du leur !

_Dans les dents, Spark._

- Et c'est reparti !

Pendant une heure, le jeu continua ainsi, entre stratégies improvisées, courses poursuites, frayeurs à cause des Cognards, fausses alertes de Vif d'Or. Nous essuyâmes cinq buts adverses et en marquâmes de notre côté, six de plus.

- Quatre-vingt à cinquante pour les Gallois ! Lloyd a la balle !

- Si ils attrapent le Vif d'Or, on va se faire massacrer, me glissa Martinson pendant une poursuite

- On va s'arranger pour que ça n'arrive pas. Tourne à droite et fais demi-tour !

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y à mon signal. Lloyd ! Demi-tour vers nos buts à mon signal !

Je lui pris discrètement la balle des mains.

- Maintenant !

J'accélérai et ils firent demi-tour.

Pick me colla au balai. Elle n'était pas si bête, en fait. Les deux autres se bloquèrent sans comprendre. Ils décidèrent de suivre leur coéquipière.

Je me retournai pour vérifier la position de Lloyd et Martinson. Ils arrivaient en-dessous d'Illian et Lough.

Un rictus satisfait étira mes lèvres.

Je serrai sur la gauche, vers la tribune d'honneur. But : ralentir la progression pour que Dylan et Bledri arrivent à bonne hauteur.

- Hey ! lançai-je au commentateur en lui passant rapidement à côté

- Flint a l'intention de faire un tour d'honneur du stade ou quoi ? Il va n'importe où ! Ah ! Il retourne dans sa trajectoire !

Pick et ses camarades m'avaient suivi tout le long. Je me dirigeai droit vers Dubois qui m'attendait concentré. Je vérifiai rapidement au-dessus de ma tête et sourit.

À quelques mètres du but, Pick me flanquait et essayait de m'arracher la balle des mains. Je levai mon bras et la défiai :

- Tu la veux ? Viens la prendre !

Elle leva sa main pour s'en emparer mais une flèche l'avait déjà récupérée.

- But de Martinson ! On l'avait oublié celui-là ! Il a débarqué du ciel au bon moment !

J'entendis Lough siffler de rage.

- Joli but, commenta Alan qui passait par là, à la poursuite d'un Batteur adverse.

- Occupe-toi de tes Cognards, toi ! rit Lloyd

.

* * *

.

Au bout de deux heures de match, nous étions à cent-soixante contre cent-vingt pour nous.

Nous commencions à ressentir la fatigue et notre concentration était en train de baisser. Les adversaires étaient dans le même état. J'avais évité la décapitation encore trois fois en dix minutes.

Il fallait vite mettre un terme au match.

Heureusement, la chance était de notre côté...

- Le Vif d'Or est apparu ! Et cette fois, pour de bon ! Nouvelle course poursuite entre Highsigh et Stanley !

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était là le moment décisif du match.

Highsigh était en très légère avance. Stanley était quasiment à sa hauteur.

- Marcus ! Baisse-toi ! hurla Stir

J'eus juste le réflexe d'obéir. Un Cognard manqua de me décapiter une énième fois. Décidément !

Je me relevai. Garet Stacy frappa le Cognard pour l'envoyer sur Stanley.

- Attention ! criai-je à mon Attrapeur

Il remarqua la balle qui se dirigeai vers lui et accéléra. Le Cognard frappa le balai de Highsigh, le tranchant en deux.

Ma cerveau vit la scène au ralenti. Highsigh tombait, Lucky tendit une main de chaque côté.

Un silence effrayant s'écrasa sur le stade.

Stanley avait refermé ses deux mains et pas sur du vide.

Il avait attrapé le poignet de Highsigh avec la gauche et peinait pour le faire remonter sur son balai.

- Où est le Vif d'or ? demanda le commentateur

Stanley brandit son poing droit d'où on voyait deux petites ailes.

Je hurlai.

- Victoire des Gallois ! me fit écho le commentateur

Le stade explosa en une ovation. Nous volâmes vers notre Attrapeur en hurlant de joie.

Highsigh était remonté sur le balai de l'arbitre qui était venu aider Stanley.

- Bravo, se contenta-t-il de nous dire avec un sourire de perdant qui acceptait. Et merci.

Je lui adressai un pouce levé et il hocha la tête avant de repartir vers son équipe.

- Tu es génial ! félicitai-je Stanley

- Tu ne fais pas souvent de compliments, toi, rit-il

- Alors c'est doublement plus important quand j'en fais.

Il rit encore une fois et nous amorçâmes la descente.

Nous avions gagné.

Gagné le premier match.

Nous avions littéralement remplit notre défi.

Nous avions mis le feu au stade.

.

* * *

. petite anecdote inutile : deux de mes chats s'appellent respectivement Lucky et Stanley.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier match. Pfou ! C'était long à écrire. J'espère que ça allait quand même.

J'attends vos commentaires (les négatifs sont les bienvenus aussi : ce chapitre a sans doute d'énormes points faibles).

ACSD


	7. Ne te laisse pas abattre

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Excusez mon retard de quelques jours, je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordi en semaine.

Donc, merci à LonelyD pour sa review et aussi à Diane37. Donc ça fait deux.

Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down_

_Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind_

_Just let me say that I like that, I like that_

**_Breaking Benjamin - Diary of Jane_**

* * *

**7/Ne te laisse pas abattre**

- Je te dis que c'était hallucinant ! Les gens se sont carrément jetés sur nous !

- Fais attention à ne pas prendre la grosse tête, Marcus.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

- De toute façon, je te rappelle pour la quinzième fois que je l'ai vu le match.

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé :

- L'adrénaline t'a tellement monté au crâne que tu ne peux pas dormir, décidément.

- Tu l'as dit... Mais les autres dorment comme des bébés. Je suis obligé d'utiliser une autre cheminée pour ne pas les réveiller. Ordre de Lloyd.

Elle éclata de rire. Mais fut coupée par un éternuement.

- Et toi, ton virus ? enchaînai-je mû par autre chose que de la politesse

Je vis son visage dans les braises se fermer :

- Il est contagieux pour les sorciers.

- Quoi ?

Je bondis sur mes genoux.

- Un de mes collègues qui travaille au laboratoire d'analyse a contracté la même forme de virus au contact avec les elfes. Pas immédiatement, tu imagines. Il a été mis en quarantaine par le gouvernement et on est tenus au silence. Je ne doute pas qu'ils commencent bientôt à surveiller nos communications. On ne pourra pas continuer à en parler.

- On peut toujours utiliser un code, non ? Indigestion, pour le virus, chat pour les scientifiques et souris pour les elfes.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire :

- Et tu sors ça d'où, Marcus ? On dirait un code fait par des enfants...

- C'est le cas. Mon frère l'avait inventé pour parler de nos parents. Chat un c'était mon père, chat deux c'était ma mère, indigestion c'était leurs disputes. Et on était les souris.

Elle rit et éternua.

- T'es malade ? lui demandai-je. C'est pas le virus ?

- Non, non. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste attrapé un rhume dans le cabinet. Ils ont baissé la température et on y gèle.

Je voulus lui dire de faire attention mais je me retins à la dernière seconde, ce qui donna une sorte de son étranglé et raillant un peu louche.

- Tu te sens bien ? rit Hannah avant d'être coupée par un autre éternuement

- Absolument !

- L'adrénaline t'est juste montée au crâne.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es encore levée à cette heure ?

- Quelle heure ?

- Deux heures du matin.

- Ah... C'est juste que... Enfin tu vois, je suis toute seule ici et... Je n'arrivais pas dormir. Alors je suis venue vers la cheminée et tout à coup tu y es apparu.

- Heureuse coïncidence.

Elle se contenta de sourire avec un mélange de gratitude et d'amitié brillant dans ses yeux.

- Hannah, repris-je d'un ton plus grave. Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je veux que tu ailles voir si ma mère ne fait pas de... crises.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais même pas où elle habite.

- Dans le manoir Jones, sur la côte de la mer Celtique. Tu lui dis que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Ne lui parle pas des crises par contre.

- J'essaierai mais je ne te garantis rien. Ce sera le soir. Je vais avoir une tonne de boulot à la clinique aujourd'hui.

- Ménage-toi, hein.

- Tu es devenu sacrément prévenant.

Je ne répondis pas et me fermai légèrement.

- Tu devrais peut être aller dormir, lui dis-je sans la regarder. Si tu as beaucoup de travail...

- J'y vais. Passe une bonne journée, Marcus.

Je ne lui répondis pas et son visage disparut des braises.

Je restai un moment immobile, assis près de la cheminée, en repassant notre discussion en boucle dans ma tête.

Hannah Abbott. Comment étais-je passé de la phase où je la martyrisais à chaque angle de couloir à celle où on était grands amis ?

_Bravo pour les règles_...

D'ailleurs ces règles. Elles avaient quasiment un an. À l'époque où j'étais avec Ellen, elles comptaient énormément et désormais je les brisais les unes après les autres.

Je me figeai d'horreur : _non, non pas question_. Des règles sept à dix, il ne fallait rien briser, rien du tout.

Je me levai. Je devais sortir Hannah de ma tête. Ce n'était qu'une simple connaissance. Je ne devais pas m'engager sur un chemin trop escarpé.

J'étais dans le hall. Il n'y avait pas une seule âme éveillée dans le bâtiment. J'étais seul de chez seul.

Je pris lentement la direction du terrain d'entraînement.

Une fois là-bas, je m'assis sur un banc et plongeai dans mes pensées.

_- Marcus ! Marcus ! _

_Je levai la tête. Le visage de mon frère était à quelques centimètres du mien seulement, me fixant avec un air affolé._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'alarmai-je_

_- J'ai entendu Papa parler tout à l'heure avec Maman._

_Je me raidis. Ils étaient officiellement séparés. Qu'avaient-ils encore à se dire ?_

_- Il veut nous séparer._

_Mon frère plongea dans mes bras, retenant tant bien que mal des sanglots étranglés._

_Il me fallut cinq minutes pour assimiler l'information._

_- Ne le laisse pas faire, Marcus ! supplia Vasco_

_Ce fut le dernier moment où je le vis. La minute d'après, mon père débarqua dans la chambre et s'empara de mon frère qui hurla et hurla à s'en arracher la gorge. _

Le dernier souvenir que j'avais de cette scène était la porte de ma chambre qui se refermait sur le regard affolé de Vasco.

Mon frère avait quatorze ans seulement et j'en avais dix-huit. Depuis sa naissance, nous avions été des frères jumeaux, ne nous disputant que quand il trouvait que je passais moins de temps avec lui qu'avec mes amis. À Poudlard, il traînait avec moi. En vacances, nous étions toujours ensemble. Nous avions joué tous les deux toute notre enfance, parlé de tout et de rien chaque soir dans l'obscurité, partagé tout ce qu'il y avait à partager.

Et il avait soudainement disparu de ma vie en l'espace de dix secondes. Je ne l'avais revu que six mois plus tard.

Mes yeux se mirent à brûler. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

Mon père avait tenté de transformer Vasco en son double. Il savait qu'avec moi il avait échoué d'avance. J'étais trop proche, trop semblable à ma mère.

C'était elle qui m'avait éduqué, il fallait dire. Mon père était toujours absent la journée.

- Flint ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Je me retournai et vis Lloyd derrière mon dos.

- Je pourrai te poser la même question, répliquai-je d'une voix neutre

- Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu que t'avais disparu. Je me suis inquiété et je t'ai cherché. J'ai eu peur que les Ecossais ne t'aient enlevé, plaisanta-t-il

J'esquissai un sourire en coin :

- Non, l'adrénaline m'est montée au crâne et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je me raidis en relevant que j'avais employé les mots d'Hannah.

Lloyd s'assit à côté de moi :

- Il y avait de quoi. J'ai eu du mal à réaliser qu'on avait gagné le match d'ouverture.

- Le prochain ne sera pas facile.

- Contre les Anglais ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on était les favoris. Les gens nous ont découverts hier. Tu avais visé juste.

- J'ai juste pensé qu'être l'équipe inconnue du public et sous-estimée par les rumeurs nous donnait un avantage considérable.

- Les rumeurs, siffla-t-il. D'ailleurs t'étais pas avec la journaliste de l'autre jour ? Elle doit pas faire de cadeaux dans ses articles.

- _J'étais_.

- C'était une histoire d'ambassadeur sorcier, non ?

J'hochai la tête avec amertume.

- Il l'a quittée, tu sais ?

Je me raidis et le dévisageai, incrédule :

- Quoi ?

- C'est Erika qui m'a dit ça. Apparemment il l'a laissée pour une autre minette.

Je me rappelai qu'Erika, sa copine, était toujours sur-informée.

- C'est pour ça alors... réalisai-je tout à coup

- De quoi ?

- Elle voulait me parler l'autre jour.

- Elle veut te récupérer ?

Je sentis une immense confusion s'emparer de moi. Et si il avait raison ?

- C'est pas sérieux, commenta-t-il

- De quoi ?

- Tu quittes ton copain qui est dingue de toi pour un charmeur en série et quand tu te retrouves à nouveau seule tu essayes de récupérer celui à qui tu as brisé le coeur. C'est pas sérieux.

Je ne répliquai pas.

- J'en sais quelque chose, reprit-il

- Je me souviens, lui assurai-je. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a inventé les dix règles.

Il sourit :

- Il y avait aussi Derek dans la même passe en même temps. Tu étais déjà avec la journaliste, toi ?

J'acquiesçai sans ouvrir la bouche.

Un silence pensif s'installa entre nous.

- Marcus, lâcha Lloyd tout à coup

Je sursautai.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que Spark dépasse les bornes ?

Je me raidis :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il ne veut pas qu'on assiste au match de ce soir.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je

- Excuse officielle : il ne veut pas qu'on soit influencés par les Anglais et qu'on pense qu'on a perdu d'avance.

- Tu parles ! C'est pour m'empêcher de trouver leur point faible.

- S'ils en ont un.

- S'ils en ont un.

Lloyd soupira.

- Et si on rentrait ? proposai-je

- L'adrénaline a laissé ton cerveau tranquille, Marcus ?

Je souris faiblement :

- La peur que je me sois fait enlevé t'es passée, Dylan ?

Il rit et nous nous levâmes.

Nous rejoignîmes notre chambre et nous couchâmes.

Le sommeil s'empara enfin de moi, à peine mes yeux se furent clos.

.

* * *

.

- Hey ! Marcus ! Lève-toi.

J'obéis au quart de tour, un peu comme dans un état second. J'avais dormi encore habillé et mes vêtements étaient froissés.

Je n'y fis pas attention et sortis de la chambre, suivi par Dylan.

Nous descendîmes au réfectoire et rejoignîmes nos coéquipiers qui mangeaient déjà. Nous passâmes à côté de la table des Irlandais qui nous saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Mon regard s'accrocha avec celui de McLaggen à la table des Anglais. La rivalité ancestrale entre nous apparaissait clairement à ceux qui nous auraient observés.

- Marcus, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim.

Je me détournai de mon ennemi et allai m'assoir à notre table.

- Comment va le Champion Gallois ? me salua Martinson

- Le quoi ?

Il me lança le quotidien sportif sorcier.

En première page, on me voyait adresser un pouce levé sous le gros titre : "**Les nouveaux champions Gallois**". Je lus vite fait la description du match et l'éloge qu'on faisait des deux équipes. On me qualifiait à plusieurs reprises de Champion Gallois.

- Regarde qui l'a écrit, me conseilla Alan

_E.R._

_Ellen Richards._

Je lâchai le journal.

Je me retournai vers la porte du réfectoire, imité par tous mes coéquipiers. Mon ex se tenait légèrement à l'entrée et regardait dans ma direction.

_Et je fais quoi ?_

Je soupirai et lui adressai un salut de la main. Elle sourit et me le rendit.

Elle s'avança et rejoignit notre table.

- Salut... fit-elle pas très sûre d'elle. Félicitations pour hier.

Je lui secouai l'article sous le nez. Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- Quoi ?

- Très élogieux.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres :

- Ils sont tous comme ça.

Dylan et Martinson étouffèrent un rire.

Elle les dévisagea et je me retins de sourire.

C'était le moment de passer à l'action. J'affichai un sourire narquois :

- Alors ? Il paraît que tu as été larguée ?

Elle pâlit à vue d'oeil.

- M-m-m-m-m-mon équipe m'att-t-t-t-t-tend. Je vais y aller.

Elle partit en vitesse. Mes coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire et je souris, satisfait.

McLaggen, flanqué de sa rouquine, n'en avait pas raté un bout.

.

* * *

.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, nous remontâmes vers notre appartement.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre les escaliers que quelqu'un m'avait déjà attrapé par le bras.

C'était Katharina Pick, la Poursuiveuse écossaise.

Je fis signe à mes coéquipiers de partir sans moi et fis face à mon adversaire de la veille.

- Tu m'as bien eue hier, pas vrai ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- T'es un bon stratège, on dirait, champion.

Elle esquissa un sourire charmeur. Je sentis les muscles de mes jambes se tendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je sèchement

- Ouh... Ne sois pas si méfiant. Je ne veux pas me venger de ta victoire, tu sais ?

Je me raidis encore plus. Est-ce que je rêvais ou elle me draguait ?

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi, Marcus Flint. Je m'en souviendrais sinon, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu n'as pas un visage qu'on oublie.

Je la dévisageai sans comprendre. Elle le remarqua :

- Je veux dire, tu es plutôt beau garçon.

J'étais désormais aussi raide que mon balai.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

La question, posée si directement, ébranla ma raideur et je reculai d'un pas :

- Je vais... euh... avec mon frère dans le centre ville sorcier après l'entraînement.

Elle fit une moue :

- Dommage.

- Euh... Je vais peut être y aller.

Je reculai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Elle me retint :

- Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on se voit, Marcus Flint.

Elle se retourna et s'en alla.

Encore ébranlé par la discussion, je remontai dans notre appartement où je trouvai mes coéquipiers et Spark.

- Alors ? plaisanta Thomas. Elle ne t'a pas dévoré ?

- Seulement des yeux, répondis-je avec un ton arrogant

Il éclata de rire.

Spark avait l'air un peu perdu :

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, répondis-je plus froidement que de coutume. Alors tu ne veux pas qu'on assiste au match ? Désolé pour toi mais ce n'est pas toi qui nous en empêchera.

- Je veux seulement que vous gardiez votre moral assez haut pour avoir une chance contre eux.

- Tu parles ! C'est certainement pas ça qui changera grand chose. On a les résultats qu'on mérite. Nous jouerons jusqu'au bout, le mieux que nous pourrons et si nous pouvons trouver un avantage sur eux, sois sûr que nous le ferons. C'est bon, ça te suffit?

Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Je me raidis.

Finnigan avait dit que son entraîneur avait l'air d'avoir des choses à dire mais se retenait à chaque fois.

C'était exactement ce que faisait Spark.

Il y avait un problème et il concernait tous les entraîneurs.

Mes sens de Serpentard étaient maintenant en alerte rouge.

.

* * *

.

- Passe à gauche ! Martinson, à gauche j'ai dit !

- Désolé !

J'interceptai le Souaffle d'une main et plongeai vers les buts.

- Dylan, reste derrière ! hurlai-je

Lloyd me flanqua.

- Ecarte-toi sur la droite !

Je n'étais qu'à un mètre du but. Je me retournai, fis la passe en arrière, traversai le but central. Lloyd tira dans celui de gauche.

Je me retournai et vérifiai ce que faisaient les autres. Stir et Alan ne se ménageaient pas et les Cognards passaient de l'un à l'autre avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Je dus admettre intérieurement que Stir avait beau être un boulet social, il était un bon Batteur.

Il remarqua que je les observais et me lança un regard qui demandait si son jeu était passable. Je lui adressai un pouce levé et il reprit l'entraînement avec un regain de motivation.

Quant à Thomas, il arrêtait les buts avec une concentration toujours grandissante. Il avait des réflexes vifs et implacables comme ceux d'un prédateur félin.

Stanley était tout aussi concentré mais m'adressa un signe de menton inquiet. Il savait que quand je me bloquais et scrutais le terrain c'était parfois signe que j'avais découvert quelque chose.

- Hey Flint ! m'interpella quelqu'un au sol

Je vis Highsigh et les écossais, balais en main qui nous faisait des signes de main.

- Besoin du terrain ? demandai-je

- Si ça te tente, on peut faire un match amical. Ce sera notre match de revanche.

J'esquissai un rictus narquois :

- C'est un défi, Highsigh ?

- Absolument.

- Défi relevé.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça.

.

* * *

**.**

Je m'assis sur le banc. L'entraînement était terminé et j'étais épuisé.

Highsigh s'assit à côté de moi :

- Tu sais ce qui fait un bon capitaine, Flint ?

Je le dévisageai, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Un bon capitaine, Flint, est à la fois lui-même et l'équipe. Toi, tu es joueur, capitaine et entraîneur. Tu prends tous les rôles, tu es devenu quasiment que l'équipe et moins toi-même, on dirait.

- Et tu veux en venir quelque part ?

- Je faisais juste un constat. Tu es doué pour analyser ce qui t'entoure, la façon qu'ont les gens d'agir, de parler ou d'être. Moi, j'analyse la partie sombre qui apparaît dans leur regard.

Je me tus et observai nos coéquipiers respectifs qui discutaient.

- C'est drôle, lâchai-je. J'ai toujours imaginé le monde du Quidditch comme un terrain de rivalité.

- J'y suis depuis longtemps et je peux t'assurer que c'est souvent le cas. Mais quand il y a le respect et que les joueurs apprennent à différencier l'adversaire de la personne qu'il est, on peut même devenir amis. On n'est pas seulement adversaires. Seulement lors d'un match voire deux, ici. On est aussi collègues, en quelque sorte, non ?

J'acquiesçai.

Pick se retourna vers moi et agita sa main en guise de salut.

J'étouffai un rire et Highsigh sourit :

- C'est donc toi sa nouvelle cible ?

- Elle en a beaucoup ?

- C'est une charmeuse en série. Méfie-toi, je sais ce que c'est.

- Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Elle trouvera un moyen, même s'il faut te harceler jusqu'à la reddition.

- Ah...

Highsigh soupira et planta son regard gris dans le mien :

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Je le dévisageai :

- Tant qu'elle ne l'est pas trop.

- C'est juste que... Tu viens d'une famille qu'on appelait Sang-pur avant, non ?

Je me raidis :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais en savoir plus sur les... enfants nés hors mariage.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur. Il agita sa main pour me dire de ne pas me poser de questions. Je soupirai :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je viens d'une famille un peu particulière. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais maintenant que tu dis ça, me dis que je pourrais très bien avoir des demi-frères inconnus. C'est la mère qui se débrouille dans ces cas-là. Il n'y avait aucun respect de la part des pères.

Il acquiesça. Je sondai son regard triste et lâchai :

- Tu es enfant illégitime.

Il sursauta et se mordit la lèvre :

- Ta capacité d'analyse a encore frappé, Flint, c'est ça ?

Je pris sa réponse pour une confirmation.

- Hey Marcus ! me héla Dylan. Tu sais qu'on doit sortir ?

- J'arrive.

Je serrai la main de Highsigh et rejoignis mes camarades. Quand je passai à côté, Pick me sourit. Je lui rendis un sourire faux et elle rayonna.

- On ne drague pas, me glissa Jesse Lowley en plaisantant

- Ce n'est pas moi qui drague, lui assurai-je

.

* * *

.

Vasco nous attendait avec deux ou trois autres frères et soeurs de mes coéquipiers devant la gare sorcière de Manchester.

Quand nous arrivâmes, ils nous saluèrent en hurlant et scandant si fort que les passants se retournèrent et nous reconnurent. Nous dûmes donc improviser une séance d'autographes en pleine rue.

- Merci les gars, marmonna Stanley une fois que nous fûmes installés dans un bar. On a donc perdu un quart d'heure.

- Hé ! protesta le frère de Thomas. On a des champions dans la famille, on a le droit de fêter ça.

Vasco manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

- Fais gaffe, lui dis-je

- Dixit celui qui a manqué de se faire décapiter cinq cent fois hier soir.

- Les risques du métier, plaisanta Martinson

Nous étions onze et occupions trois tables que nous avions collées. Les autres clients du bar nous dévisageaient et quelques uns venaient -_encore...-_ demander des autographes.

- J'aurais une crampe à la main, se plaignit Alan

- Tant que tu peux encore tenir une batte, fis-je en haussant les épaules

- Ton capitaine est vraiment insensible, sourit la soeur de l'intéressé

- Comme si ça t'étonnait...

Je décochai un coup de pied dans le tibia de mon Batteur.

- Ouah ! Flint, il ne faut pas s'étonner si Derek est en convalescence ! Tu es violent.

- Il s'est pris un Cognard pendant les matchs de sélection, lui rappelai-je. Je n'y suis pour rien.

- C'est ce qu'on dit... maugréa-t-il pour me provoquer

- C'est ton boulot de les arrêter ces engins-là, lui rappelai-je

- Bon d'accord, tu as gagné.

- Gagné quoi ? demanda Vasco

- La joute verbale, souris-je. C'est classique chez nous.

Un petit garçon s'approcha de moi et me tendit une plume.

Je soupirai mentalement et lui signai un autographe :

- C'est drôle comme on est passé d'inconnus de la compétition à gagnants, en une nuit.

- Ne prenez pas la grosse tête pour autant, m'avertit Vasco. Vous vous transformeriez en McLaggen du Pays de Galles.

Un éclat de rire secoua le bar.

- Crois-moi, soupira Martinson, si on prend la grosse tête les Anglais nous la dégonflerons en une seconde.

Tous les sept, nous prîmes un air pensif. Nous avions quasiment deux chances sur deux de jouer contre eux demain.

- Hé ! me secoua mon frère. On est pas là pour penser à McLaggen et à son équipe. Allez, on paye et on va marcher.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans les rues bondées du Manchester sorcier, marchant en deux rangées parce que sinon nous prenions toute la largeur de la voie.

Je discutais avec mon frère en marchant. Il m'informa que Père et Veyra s'étaient disputés après notre accrochage de la veille. Il me signala aussi que Spark s'était assis avec les autres entraîneurs, juste à côté de là où il était, et juste devant les Anglais. Chaque fois que notre équipe avait marqué, il avait retenu un saut de joie et avait lancé un regard inquiet à ses collègues, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'ils aient remarqué son élan de joie.

- Et c'était pareil pour l'entraîneur écossais.

- Une maladie contagieuse s'est emparée des entraîneurs, soupirai-je

Il rit. Le mot maladie me fit penser à Hannah.

Mon visage se ferma et je jetai un coup d'oeil à Stir derrière moi. Est-ce qu'il savait que sa copine courait un grave risque ? Le lui avait-elle seulement dit ?

Non. J'étais sûr que non. Sinon il ne serait pas là, à rire aux éclats comme si le monde était parfait.

- Marc' ? m'interpela mon frère. Ne pars pas dans ton monde.

- Désolé. Je réfléchissais.

- Alors ? Comment va Maman ?

Deux options : _oui elle va très bien _; _non, ça ne va pas mais ça s'améliore_.

- Je ne sais pas... avouai-je. Elle fait des crises de folie. Mais ça avait l'air d'être en phase d'amélioration.

- J'espère.

Je devinai dans sa voix des regrets.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis quatre ans, murmura-t-il

Je ne dis rien. Cette situation était plus dure encore plus lui, qui était plus jeune. Il avait toujours eu une peur maladive de Père. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se mettait à trembler et se cachait derrière moi. Vivre seul avec lui pendant quatre ans avait été une épreuve. Chaque fois que je pouvais lui rendre visite, nous étions toujours dehors loin de notre géniteur.

- Marcus ?

Il se bloqua dans sa marche. Résultat, nous nous arrêtames tous.

- Oui ?

Il planta son regard dans le mien avec intensité. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre et je le retrouvai dans mes bras, la tête enfouie dans mon épaule.

- Vasco ? Vasco ?

Dylan comprit immédiatement et me chuchota :

- Vous nous retrouvez après au parc.

J'acquiesçai et les laissai partir.

Je n'étais pas si étonné du comportement de mon frère. C'était assez fréquent dans notre enfance.

_La porte de ma chambre claqua. Je relevai la tête du livre que je lisais et remarquai mon frère de six ans debout devant la porte._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Son visage était inondé de larmes amères. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et il ne parlait pas._

_- Vasco..._

_Je me levai. Il comprit et se précipita dans mes bras en pleurant. _

_- Vasco ? Vasco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Mes paroles d'autrefois se répercutèrent dans ma bouche :

- Vasco ? Vasco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il se retira, exactement comme il faisait autrefois, son visage aussi trempé que mon épaule. Il y avait de la haine et de la rancoeur dans son regard, qui brûlaient et transformaient son visage impitoyablement.

Je n'avais jamais besoin de sa réponse pour savoir. À chaque fois c'était de sa faute. De sa faute, à lui, mon père. Il détruisait mon frère par sa froideur, par ses attentes exorbitantes, pour son intolérance, pour son désir de perfection, par son comportement irrespectueux de tout. Mon frère le haïssait du fond de son coeur et moi je le haïssais pour ce qu'il avait fait de mon frère.

Vasco essuya son visage avec la manche de son maillot.

- Désolé, lâcha-t-il

Je secouai la tête pour lui dire de ne pas l'être.

Il se mordit la lèvre et plongea à nouveau dans mes bras mais il ne pleurait plus cette fois.

- Je t'aime, frangin... l'entendis-je formuler contre mon épaule

Je souris tristement. Nous étions une famille brisée.

.

* * *

.

- Ce type est dingue... soupira Martinson en poussant la porte notre chambre

Stefen, l'assistant de Haley la responsable de notre appartement, avait juste débarqué en courant des escaliers et avait heurté Dylan. Il avait à peine pris la peine de s'excuser avant de s'enfuir en courant. Et c'était pourquoi Martinson faisait ce commentaire.

- Allons manger. Le match commence dans une heure.

Nous prîmes juste quelques affaires dans nos chambres et descendîmes au réfectoire. Nous nous dirigeâmes à la table des Irlandais.

- Finnigan ! l'interpelai-je

Il se retourna et me lança un regard interrogateur.

Je lui adressai un pouce levé et il comprit.

Il me remercia et se retourna vers son repas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Mais vraiment, je ne pouvais expliquer cette impression de pouvoir écraser les obstacles avec un seul doigt.

Je m'assis et une assiette apparut devant moi. Je me mis à manger, discutant d'entraînement avec Dylan.

Régulièrement, je jetais des coups d'oeil à mes coéquipiers qui s'amusaient. On aurait dit une bande de sept frères.

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit violemment. Nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir l'équipe des Anglais et les membres de la Ligue qui entraient.

- Surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer McLaggen ! sifflai-je à voix haute

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers moi et arbora son sourire supérieur :

- Tu me cherches, Flint ?

- Je t'ai déjà trouvé.

Il leva un sourcil en signe de défi :

- Ta victoire d'hier te fait croire que tu es tout-puissant ?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que je parle tout le temps comme ça ?

- Tu n'en avais pas l'air à cette interview, me provoqua-t-il

J'esquissai un rictus carnassier :

- Va manger et tais-toi, lionceau surexcité.

Je me retournai vers mon assiette. Mes camarades tentèrent de cacher leurs sourires perfides alors que les Anglais nous lançaient des Avada Kedavra du regard en s'asseyant.

Ellen passa à côté de moi et se planta là.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demandai-je sans la regarder

- On peut parler ?

- Vas-y, crache-le morceau.

- Euh... Seuls.

Je fis semblant de ne pas entendre le commentaire de Stanley et me levai pour la suivre. Je fis exprès de passer près de la table des Ecossais. Pick m'adressa un signe de main que je lui rendis. Ellen devint rouge pivoine, attrapa mon poignet et me tira hors du réfectoire.

- Hé... protestai-je en me dégageant une fois dehors

- Depuis quand tu joues avec les minettes ?

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à celui que tu as abandonné ?

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné !

- Ah non ? Alors j'ai mal interprété tes mots, c'est ça ?

- Marcus !

- Comment tu appelles ce que tu m'as fait, alors ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir !

- C'était... Je... Je... Je t'ai juste quitté.

- Juste ? Ce type -comment il s'appelait déjà?- a débarqué un jour et au bout d'une semaine tu es partie avec lui en me traitant en déchet vivant !

- Tu sais que c'est faux !

- Tu dis ça maintenant qu'il t'a rendu la pareille ! Alors, ça fait quoi de se sentir une pourriture, une loque humaine, une moins que rien ? Hein ?

Deux larmes strièrent son visage.

- Tu vois, c'est _ça_ ce que tu m'as fait.

Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings et plongea sur moi. Je ne compris pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle était pendue à mon cou.

Je la repoussai mais elle s'accrocha.

- Lâche-moi !

Elle ne broncha pas.

- Lâche-moi !

Elle obéit et me défia du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ellen ?

- Tu m'aimes encore, pas vrai ?

J'étouffai un rire méprisant :

- Je t'aime et je te hais, ça te suffit comme réponse ?

Je lui tournai le dos et fis pour rentrer dans le réfectoire mais elle me coupa.

- Marcus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Je plantai mon regard suintant de haine impitoyable :

- Rien.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais je fus plus rapide :

- Absolument rien.

Et je disparus de son champ de vision.

.

* * *

.

- Vous voilà ! Vous avez deux minute de retard !

- Là, tu te moques de moi.

Vasco explosa de rire alors que nous prenions place dans les gradins à côté de lui et ses nouveaux amis.

Spark arriva derrière nous et s'assit à côté de ses collègues, juste à côté de nous. Les Ecossais et leur entraîneur arrivèrent aussi. Highsigh s'assit à côté de moi et me serra la main. Pick était derrière moi et m'entourait les épaules de ses bras.

Ellen, dans la tribune d'honneur, la fusilla du regard et je me contentai de la rendre encore plus jalouse en me mettant à discuter avec l'écossaise.

- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, sorciers de l'île entière ! beugla le présentateur. Le deuxième match éliminatoire est sur le point de commencer et il opposera l'équipe officielle d'Irlande du Nord et celle d'Angleterre ! Je vous rappelle que le score est pour l'instant de un pour le Pays de Galles à zéro pour tous les autres. Et voilà les Anglais ! Les Poursuiveurs Ginny Weasley, Franck James et Hach Mosley ! Batteurs : Chris James et Luke Deck ! Gardien : Cormac MacLaggen ! Attrapeur : Yvan Williams !

Une ovation secoua le stade alors que sept joueurs au maillot rouge sombre entamèrent leur tour du stade. Dans la tribune d'honneur, les spectateurs étaient en ébullition. Je remarquai Weasley et Potter acclamer leur rouquine à grande voix.

Je secouai la tête. McLaggen m'adressa un signe de défi.

Vasco et ses amis se levèrent et lui hurlèrent des insanités qui l'obligèrent à déguerpir en vitesse. À côté de moi, Highsigh était en train de mourir de rire.

- Et voilà les Irlandais !

Une ribambelle de joueurs en vert clair et blanc filait vers le stade.

- Poursuiveurs : Ed Kanset, Brandon Zachary et Steven Odd ! Batteurs : Matthew Finnigan et Adam Flinger ! Gardien, Leon Rones, Attrapeur Tony Wintren !

Finnigan nous salua de la main et entreprit un tour du stade.

Le journaliste volant prenait des photos de partout et était plus que surexcité.

- En place !

Tous les joueurs se réunirent vers le milieu du stade.

- Prêts ?

Les quatorze se tendirent à vue d'oeil.

- Et... C'est parti !

Weaslette s'empara du Souaffle et fila en direction des buts irlandais, sous une pluie de Cognards et poursuivie par Kanset.

- Les Anglais dominent le jeu !

- On vient à peine de commencer ! protestai-je. C'est trop tôt pour dire ça !

- Passe à Mosley ! Et... But ! Magnifique !

- Quoi ? hurla Martinson pour couvrir le bruit des autres spectateurs. Le Gardien n'a même pas bougé !

Au bout de deux minutes de jeu, les Anglais affichaient déjà un score de trente à zéro.

Chaque fois que Finnigan passait près de nous, je voyais ses sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas le jeu de ses adversaires.

Je me concentrai sur les Anglais pour tenter d'analyser leur procédure.

Les trois Poursuiveurs agissaient plus ou moins personnellement. Il y avait très peu de passes, ils filaient à travers le terrain et ne se faisaient pas arrêter sauf si un Cognard bien placé leur barrait leur route et permettait aux Irlandais de récupérer la balle.

Les Batteurs étaient effrayants. Ils se jetaient sur les Batteurs adverses, les déséquilibraient et frappait les Cognards à leur place, les renvoyant ainsi sur les Poursuiveurs irlandais.

- C'est autorisé, ça ? demanda Vasco

Je secouai la tête. À ce point-là je ne savais plus.

L'Attrapeur anglais passait le plus clair de son temps à provoquer son adversaire. Parfois il tentait une feinte mais Wintren était assez intelligent pour différencier le vrai du faux.

Quant au Gardien... McLaggen m'exaspérait même dans son jeu. Il arrêtait quasiment tous les buts. Quasiment parce que de temps en temps, il _faisait exprès d'en laisser passer un !_ Par pure provocation.

Au bout d'une heure de match, le score était de cent-soixante-dix à soixante pour les Anglais.

Je serrai les mâchoires. Si Wintren attrapait le Vif d'Or, les Irlandais pouvaient encore gagner le match. Les Anglais ne semblaient pas l'envisager, ni même le commentateur.

- Quelle impartialité ! maugréa mon frère

J'étais très tendu. Le jeu des Anglais avait quelque chose d'implacable qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Le lionceau arrogant rayonnait et me donnait envie de le Stupéfixer sur place.

Wintren plongea.

- Le Vif d'Or est apparu ! hurla le commentateur

Williams réalisa son retard et se précipita à la poursuite de son adversaire. Ils étaient quasiment à la même hauteur quand un Cognard siffla en direction de Wintren. Williams poussa l'Irlandais contre la balle assassine.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Wintren eut à peine le temps d'esquiver assez pour ne pas être frappé en plein torse mais le Cognard brisa sa jambe et son balai et l'Irlandais précipita vers le sol.

- Victoire des Anglais ! Trois-cent-vingt à cinquante !

J'étais debout, raide comme un piquet, le regard rivé au sol. Je ne voyais pas Wintren parce que ses coéquipiers étaient regroupés autour de lui. Je m'élançai vers la rambarde, suivi par Dylan et Highsigh. Finnigan se retourna, nous vit et secoua la tête.

- Il est vivant ? demanda Highsigh ?

Je secouai la tête :

- Je ne sais pas.

L'équipe médicale arriva immédiatement. Je lançai un regard assassin en direction du commentateur qui faisait l'éloge du jeu des Anglais.

McLaggen arriva à ma hauteur :

- Alors, Flint ? Tu perds de ta superbe ?

Je ne lui adressai même pas un regard. Finnigan nous avait rejoint. Son visage était tiré d'angoisse.

- Il est vivant ? demanda Dylan

L'Irlandais soupira :

- On dirait. Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse un jour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

Je me raidis, comme paralysé. C'était ça qu'on risquait à jouer contre les Anglais.

- Ils vont être pénalisés ? demandai-je en désignant McLaggen du menton

Finnigan secoua la tête et soupira :

- Je vais rejoindre Wintren. Vous ferez gaffe.

_Et comment..._

.

* * *

.

- Marcus...

Je plantai mon regard dans les braises :

- Quoi ?

- Ne te laisse pas abattre.

- Ah oui ? soufflai-je amèrement

- Il doit y avoir une logique dans tous ça.

- Wintren a été énormément doué. Il a évité de justesse que le Cognard ne le frappe en pleine poitrine, ça l'aurait tué.

- Tu as peur, pas vrai ?

- Non ! hurlai-je

- Marcus, regarde-moi.

Je m'exécutai.

- Ne te laisse pas abattre, d'accord. Ta mère me répète la même chose, là. Tu vois on est deux. Marcus...

- Hannah...

- Ne te laisse pas abattre, Marcus Flint.

.

.

* * *

.

There you go.

C'était le septième chapitre. J'espère que Marcus n'a pas trop l'air d'être lunatique ou bipolaire même si ce n'est pas si étonnant.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'attends vos reviews :)


	8. Merci

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Encore une fois, ce chapitre est très _très_ **_très_** en retard.

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à I pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

_I hate to say it but I told you so_

_Told you if you left that you were going be miserable_

_Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be_

_Running back to the past, it was you that left me_  
_I hate to say it but you know I'm right_

_Every time you're up, you're calling for me late at night_

_But now that you ain't got me, tell me where you going be'_

_Cause I can't take you back, no, my heart won't let me_

**_Jesse McCartney - Told You So (DEPARTURE)_**

* * *

**8/Merci**

.

- Marcus... Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

...

- Marcus, allez c'est tard...

- Je finis ça.

- Tu me répètes la même chose depuis minuit.

- Je termine et je vais dormir.

- Marcus, tu vas y passer la nuit ! Laisse tomber, tu auras les idées plus claires après avoir dormi un bon coup.

Je soupirai et éteignis la lumière de ma baguette.

Je m'enfilai sous les couvertures. Je cherchais désespérément une stratégie pour le match. Je repassais dans mon esprit tout le jeu des Anglais pour tenter d'en déceler la faille.

Mais je n'en trouvais pas.

Le sommeil s'empara de moi mais ne m'apporta qu'une série sans fin de cauchemars.

.

* * *

.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Martinson sur un ton très sarcastique

Je secouai la tête en m'asseyant à côté de Stir et Dylan :

- Jamais plus mal.

- Et encore, il a dormi... soupira Dylan. Comment va Wintren ?

- Aucune idée, fit Alan. Il n'y a que deux Irlandais qui se soient pointés aujourd'hui. Finnigan et leur gardien.

- C'est à nous ce soir, lâchai-je d'une voix un peu amère

Le silence se fit. Nous nous regardions tous un par un, en pensant à Wintren. Un de nous pouvait-il mourir lors de ce match ?

_Jamais, non jamais, je ne laisserai que ça arrive._

- J'imagine qu'il nous faudra quadruple dose d'entraînement, fit Stanley en me regardant d'un air relativement neutre

- Et une stratégie, complétai-je

- Il est obsédé avec ça, sourit Dylan

- Et il n'a peut être pas tord.

- Marcus, retourne-toi.

J'obéis et remarquai Spark avec l'entraîneur anglais à l'entrée du réfectoire.

Quelque chose fit mouche à mon oreille...

Je ne devais pas faire une stratégie.

Mais deux.

.

* * *

.

Ma plume crissait sans interruption sur le parchemin étendu sur ma table. Griffonnant, barrant, entourant... Bref on ne lisait quasiment plus rien.

Je n'avais qu'une certitude et c'était que nous ne devions pas livrer notre stratégie à Spark, mais une fausse.

Mais si on ne trouvait pas par où commencer...

- Allez, viens Flint... ça te viendra en t'entraînant.

Je suivis mon gardien jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement.

Mauvaise nouvelle.

Les Anglais étaient déjà là.

J'eus un millième de seconde l'envie de rester planté à mieux analyser leur technique de jeu mais je me repris, pensant que ça allait nous apporter beaucoup d'ennuis si on se faisait prendre.

Thomas et moi revînmes en arrière et retrouvâmes les autres dans le hall.

Quand nous leur expliquâmes la situation, beaucoup s'affalèrent sur les fauteuils en soupirant.

- Et voilà... C'est raté pour l'entraînement... maugréa Martinson

Spark se mordit la lèvre et dit, d'un ton absolument pas convaincu :

- C'est pas grave... Ce n'est pas si nécessaire.

J'enregistrai.

J'esquissai un sourire narquois :

- Ou pas.

- C'est clair... râla Stanley. On va se faire massacrer ce soir.

Mon cerveau marchait à toute vitesse. Où s'entraîner ?

- Spark, amène-moi ta mallette avec les balles.

- Pourquoi, Flint ?

- Parce que j'ai une idée.

.

* * *

.

- Sûr ?

- Mais oui, Spark, ça fera l'affaire. C'est dans la zone sécurisée Anti-Moldus de toute façon.

Un grand terrain vague, où auraient dû se tenir le campement des supporters si il n'y avait pas eu les progrès en hébergement, s'étendait devant nous.

Je sortis ma baguette et me dirigeai vers des arbres. Je me concentrai.

- Des buts ? s'étonna l'entraîneur

- J'ai eu un Optimal en Métamorphose, dis-je

J'ouvris la mallette avec les balles.

Mes camarades s'envolèrent.

Nous n'avions pas dit notre dernier mot.

.

* * *

.

- Gauche, gauche, gauche ! Martinson, tu as un problème avec la gauche ou quoi ?

- Désolé !

J'interceptai la balle par le dessus et filai droit vers les arbres-buts.

Je lançai la balle avec rage et Thomas réussit aisément à l'intercepter.

_Si tu t'énerves, la balle aura plus de force mais moins de précision._

Qui m'avait dit ça déjà ? C'était du temps de Poudlard, d'avant les problèmes, d'avant le retour du seigneur des Ténèbres, d'avant les crises de ma...

Maman.

C'était elle qui m'avait dit ça.

J'avais onze ans à peine.

Nous reprîmes la Poursuite. Passes à gauche, à droite, au-dessus, depuis le bas, depuis le haut, à même le corps, à distance... Tout y passait.

Mais rien ne me convainquait.

Face aux Anglais tout me paraissait inutile, puéril, digne de débutants.

Je me bloquai et observai mes camarades.

Lloyd et Martinson y allaient à fond, ils faisaient comme si mon humeur ne leur posait aucun problème. Ils continuaient à jouer malgré tout.

Stir et Alan faisaient de leur mieux pour développer quelques techniques pour ralentir ou bloquer les adversaires par surprise, mais rien ne semblait avoir une chance contre les joueurs de McLaggen.

Thomas arrivait bien à parer mais il connaissait aussi notre jeu et savait comment nous tirions.

Quant à Stanley, il était le mieux disposé pour gagner de nous tous mais un danger potentiel taraudait nos esprits : il pourrait subir le même sort que Wintren, voire en pire.

Je soupirai et hurlai :

- Pause !

- Quoi ? Mais on a commencé que depuis une heure...

- J'ai dit pause, alors c'est pause.

Sans plus protester, ils me suivirent au sol et laissèrent leurs balais dans l'herbe. Je m'assis par terre en tailleur, pris mon menton dans ma main et fronçai les sourcils.

- Il nous faut une stratégie... marmonnai-je encore une fois

Dylan soupira et s'assit par terre, bientôt imité par tous les autres.

- Tu te prends trop la tête, Flint.

Je levai la tête vers celui qui avait parlé -Alan- puis la replongeai entre mes mains :

- Je dois en trouver une.

- Je ne pense pas que ça changerait grand chose.

- On ne peut pas les laisser nous écraser ! Non, pas question. Si on doit perdre, qu'on perde vraiment alors ! En ayant essayé, en ayant joué. Je ne veux pas les laisser nous écraser sans leur montrer qu'on ne se serait pas rendus.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête et vis Spark qui me regardait avec un mélange de fierté et de tristesse. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait me faire ses condoléances.

Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder.

Et moi non plus, je ne fis rien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le vrai Spark devant moi, celui d'avant les compétitions.

Et je n'étais pas en colère contre le vrai Spark.

_Ne te laisse pas abattre._

_Ne te laisse pas abattre._

_Ne te laisse pas abattre._

_Ne te laisse pas abattre._

_Ne te laisse pas abattre._

_Ne te laisse pas abattre._

Les mots d'Hannah se mirent à tournoyer dans ma tête. J'en perdis presque l'équilibre -et j'étais assis.

- Les Anglais ne sont pas très rapides, murmurai-je comme en transe. Ils ont jeu qui n'a aucune logique. Il n'y a aucun esprit d'équipe... Alors quelle est leur force s'il n'ont quasiment que des faiblesses ?

Mes coéquipiers se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Flint !

Je me retournai. Finnigan, Highsigh, Lowley et Pick arrivaient en courant dans notre direction.

- On vous cherchait, expliqua Highsigh. On n'arrivait pas à vous trouver.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Spark

- Non pas spécialement... On était juste un peu préoccupés que vous ayez disparu. Vu que le match contre les Anglais...

- Les Anglais avaient le monopole du terrain, le coupai-je. Et il faut impérativement qu'on s'entraîne.

- Le monopole du terrain ? répéta Spark

Je me raidis. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

- Ils _ont_ le monopole du terrain, maugréa Finnigan

- Dis... l'interrogeai-je. Quel était votre état d'esprit ?

- Bah... Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? On allait perdre, de toute façon. Le gardien était carrément hors-service. Il a failli s'endormir trois fois pendant la première demi-heure.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait raté tous les buts...

- Je sais.

- Au passage, comment va Wintren ?

- C'est fini pour lui. Il a juste eu la chance de ne pas mourir. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

- Désolé.

- Pense à ton match et à tes joueurs plutôt.

Highsigh soupira :

- Et votre état d'esprit à vous ?

- Flint est carrément obsédé avec sa stratégie, fit Thomas. Et sinon, on est juste plus appréhensifs que d'habitude.

Je replongeai dans mes mains :

- Il nous faut une stratégie...

.

* * *

.

Après trois heures d'entraînement intensif avec l'aide de Highsigh, Pick et Lowley -Finnigan était reparti pour voir ses joueurs- il se passa enfin quelque chose.

J'avais beau m'entraîner, être à mon meilleur niveau, je sentais que ça ne suffisait pas. Sans stratégie, ça ne marcherait jamais, jamais jamais jamais jamais.

- Allez, Flint, m'encouragea Pick. C'est super ce que tu fais.

Je grognai que non mais elle n'entendit pas.

Soudainement, une masse de nature indéterminée me tomba dessus. Je fus déséquilibré et tombai au sol. Par chance, je ne volais pas très haut.

Je grognai et enlevai la boule de plumes qui s'accrochait à mes cheveux :

- Tu es un hibou ou un kamikaze, toi ?

Je détachai le message à sa patte et le lus, alors que les autres joueurs se regroupaient autour de moi.

_Marcus, peut être que je te dérange mais il fallait vraiment que je t'écrive. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas écoutée et que tu t'es laissé abattre. Je le sais, je le sais. Ecoute, j'ai besoin de te parler. Je suis chez ta mère, contacte-moi par sa cheminée. C'est impératif._

_Hannah._

- Les gars, dis-je. Vous pourrez vous passer de moi pendant un moment ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Spark

- C'est à propos de... ma mère. C'est urgent, je reviens dès que j'ai fini.

.

* * *

.

Mauvaise rencontre numéro un.

Dans les couloirs du bâtiment des sportifs, je heurtai la rouquine des Anglais.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, Flint ?

Je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Mauvaise rencontre numéro deux : Ellen.

Elle était plantée devant la porte de notre appartement et me fixait comme si elle voulait me lancer un Avada Kedavra.

- Tu attends depuis longtemps ? dis-je sur le ton de celui qui n'en avait rien à faire

- Assez oui. Alors, tu n'es pas accompagné de ta groupie ?

- Non, je l'ai laissée au terrain d'entraînement.

- Tu t'entraînes avec elle, maintenant ?

- Non, on s'entraîne avec les Ecossais. On ne sera plus adversaires alors on peut se le permettre.

- Tu n'as jamais été du genre à faire des alliances avec tes adversaires. Tu n'avais que des ennemis, même chez tes amis.

- N'importe quoi...

- C'est la vérité. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu changer autant. Avant, tu ne te serais pas allié avec les Ecossais et les Irlandais, tu aurais remballé les filles comme Pick, tu aurais joué pour toi tout seul...

- J'aurais, j'aurais... C'est ce que tu attends de moi, ça ? Que je reste le Marcus Flint que tu as connu et détruit ? Désolé de te décevoir mais il a fallu que je me reconstruise et pour ça j'ai dû changer, ne t'en déplaise. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

- Non.

- Tu ne pèses pas lourd et je peux te faire partir par la force.

- On ne pourrait faire un trait sur ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as déjà demandé ça avant de me laisser tomber. Maintenant pousse-toi.

- Non. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas sincère avec toi-même. Tu veux me récupérer, pas vrai ?

- Je ne m'accorde pas de seconde chance.

- Là ! Tu es en train de mentir !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Très convaincant.

- Dis-le. Dis-le que tu veux encore de moi.

- J'ai des choses plus urgentes à régler, va-t-en.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger qu'elle m'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur. Son visage était à deux millimètres du mien :

- Dis-le. Ne mens pas.

Je la repoussai et elle faillit tomber par terre.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être détruit encore plus.

Une fois dit ça, j'ouvris la porte de notre appartement et la refermai à clef derrière moi.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la cheminée.

Je contactai ma mère et attendis.

Le visage d'Hannah apparut immédiatement dans les braises. À mon étonnement, elle avait l'air de celle qui ne dormait pas de la nuit.

- Hé ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est à cause de... de l'indigestion des souris.

Je souris. Elle éternua et poursuivit :

- Le chat est mort.

- Quoi ?

Je faillis m'étrangler. Le virus était mortel pour les sorciers.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'affreux sentiment que tu es en train de sombrer.

Je cillai :

- Comment est-ce que...

- C'est vrai ?

- Un peu oui, avouai-je sentant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir

Elle soupira avant d'éternuer.

- À tes souhaits.

- Merci. Marcus. Tu sais que ce n'est pas grave si tu perds.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas perdre sans avoir joué. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une stratégie qui nous donnerait un avantage. Et en plus il faudra faire attention... Ou on pourrait être... je veux dire, comme Wintren.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Finnigan a dit que c'était fini pour lui.

- Il est mort ?

- Non. Les médecins ne peuvent rien faire.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

Je sursautai :

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu comment il a été frappé. Il suffit de lui administrer une potion de croissance osseuse rapide.

- Comme celle de Poudlard ?

- Non. Il y a encore plus efficace pour les hôpitaux et cliniques, ça s'appelle PCOR. C'est étonnant que vos médecins ne le sachent pas. C'est même louche.

- J'irai voir.

- Bonne idée. Décidément, rien ne tourne rond à Manchester.

- Quoi ?

- Je sens mal les Anglais. Il y a quelque chose qui me paraît peu convaincant chez eux.

- Explique-toi.

- Ils ne tirent pas leur force de leurs joueurs mais de ceux de l'équipe adverse.

Je manquai de tomber à la renverse.

- Marcus ? Tout va bien ?

- J'ai trouvé ma stratégie.

.

* * *

.

- Hé Finnigan !

- Flint ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- À l'infirmerie.

Il me suivit sans protester. Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui me passait par la tête mais il préférait sans doute ne pas se poser de questions.

Quand nous poussâmes la porte de l'infirmerie, une Médicomage vint immédiatement à notre rencontre :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Messieurs ?

- Comment va Wintren ? demandai-je

- Pas mieux, Monsieur. Mais il est réveillé.

Je décochai un coup de coude à Finnigan. Il me regarda sans comprendre. Il opta alors pour la solution que j'espérais qu'il prenne :

- Je peux le voir ?

- Je pense que oui. Je vais demander.

Elle s'éloigna et Finnigan en profita pour me rendre le coup de coude dans les côtes :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? siffla-t-il

- Ecoute. Va voir Wintren pendant que je cherche quelque chose.

- Tu ne comptes pas te doper, j'espère.

- Non. Je cherche une solution à tes problèmes.

La médicomage revint et annonça qu'on pouvait aller voir Wintren. Finnigan la suivit et je prétextai un entraînement pour m'excuser de ne pas venir.

Une fois seul, je cherchai du regard l'armoire à potions.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Flint ?

Je me retournai et vis que Garet Stacy, l'armoire à glace écossaise, me regardait.

- Euh... Oui.

Il haussa un sourcil. Je me dis qu'il accepterait sûrement de m'aider si c'était pour une cause qu'il partageait.

- L'armoire à potions. Pour Wintren.

Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils :

- Tu cherches l'armoire ou une potion ?

- Euh... Une potion.

Il hocha la tête et désigna ma baguette. Je compris immédiatement et me frappai mentalement d'avoir oublié la magie.

- Accio PCOR.

Je n'eus à attendre que quelques secondes avant qu'une bouteille d'un litre ne me fonce dessus.

- Ouch ! fis-je en la rattrapant

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La preuve que les médecins ont menti. Wintren peut être aidé. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service, Stacy ?

- Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un coup fourré.

J'esquissai un sourire perfide et attrapai un parchemin sur le bureau de la médicomage. Une fois le message écrit, je le donnai à Stacy avec la bouteille. Il le lut :

- _Si vous êtes incapables de sauver des gens, nous le ferons à votre place_. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Flint ?

- Quand j'aurais éloigné la médicomage, va voir Wintren et donne-lui la potion. Laisse le message sur la table de chevet.

- Tu es dingue.

- Je sais.

Je me précipitai vers la chambre de Wintren et interpelai l'infirmière. Je prétendis avoir à lui parler en privé et elle me suivit sans poser de questions.

Je l'emmenai assez loin, mentis en disant que j'étais le cousin du blessé et commençai à lui parler de la famille de Wintren, des certificats d'accident de travail et d'un tas de questions administratives qui l'occupèrent bien.

Quand je vis enfin Stacy sortir de l'infirmerie, je souris et courus le suivre en laissant la médicomage en plan.

Une fois dehors, Stacy explosa de rire, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas.

- Flint, tu es une vraie tête brûlée.

- Non je suis un Serpentard. Si la solution ne vient pas d'elle-même, on la fait venir.

- Et d'où t'es venue cette idée ? Avoue que tu n'y as pas pensé tout seul.

Je ris :

- Secret professionnel.

- Personnel, tu veux dire.

.

* * *

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Je fis un signe évasif de la main et répondis :

- J'ai eu un contretemps.

- Rien de grave ?

- Non, Dylan. Mais j'ai une très bonne nouvelle.

Tout le monde, Spark et les écossais compris, se retournèrent et me dévisagèrent en attente.

- J'ai ma stratégie.

Dylan et Martinson explosèrent de rire, les autres les suivirent immédiatement.

- Tu ne penses vraiment à rien d'autre, plaisanta Lowley

Je lançai un regard d'avertissement à Spark :

- Ce qui va se dire ici ne doit absolument pas tomber dans les oreilles des autres entraîneurs, compris Spark ?

Il sursauta, bafouilla un ou deux mots incompréhensible puis finit par dire :

- Compris, Flint.

J'avais opté pour une seule stratégie et pas deux.

J'entrepris de leur exposer mon plan. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je voyais les visages de mes camarades reprendre leur lueur d'avant. Celle de ceux qui ne se rendent jamais.

Nous reprîmes donc l'entraînement avec dix fois plus de motivation.

Au bout d'une heure, et après les étirements évidemment, nous fîmes notre pause repas.

- Hé ! s'écria Stir tout à coup. Il y a deux balais qui arrivent vers nous.

- Si c'est McLaggen, je le massacre... maugréai-je en mordant dans mon repas

- Non. C'est Finnigan et...

Je me levai en sursaut avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase.

Les deux irlandais se posèrent et coururent vers nous. Finnigan ne s'arrêta pas et me renversa par terre :

- Tu es un génie, Flint ! Tu es un génie !

- Aïe... Tu me fais mal.

Il s'excusa et m'aida à me relever. Je me tournai vers son coéquipier :

- Bien revenu dans le jeu, Wintren.

.

* * *

.

Je finis d'enfiler mon maillot et m'affalai sur le banc du vestiaire.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le coup d'envoi de notre match face aux Anglais.

Je sentis quelque chose dans ma poche. Intrigué, j'y plongeai ma main pour en ressortir un morceau de parchemin tout froissé. C'était le message d'Hannah qu'elle m'avait envoyé le jour de notre départ.

Je le relus et souris.

Je la remerciai mentalement et remis le message dans mon sac.

- Prêts ? demandai-je à mes camarades

Ils sourirent et je pris ça pour un oui.

- Thomas, n'oublie pas de ne rien boire.

Spark entra avec Haley et s'adressa à moi :

- Quelqu'un veut te voir avant que ne commencent les visites.

Je haussai un sourcil. Spark laissa entrer alors ce fameux quelqu'un.

- Ellen... Décidément tu ne peux plus te passer de moi aujourd'hui.

Elle serra les poings et je compris que j'avais touché un point sensible.

- C'est pour toi, me dit-elle en me lançant un paquet mou et blanc

- Euh...

- Et, au passage, je réitère la question que je t'ai posée tout à l'heure.

Je soutins son regard sans rien dire.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle

Je n'ouvris pas la bouche. Ou plutôt, je n'entendis même pas qu'elle m'avait parlé. J'avais plongé dans mes pensées.

Ellen n'était plus la seule maintenant. Je l'aimais, oui, mais la douleur était encore trop vive et malgré toute l'envie que j'avais de me remettre avec elle, il y avait quelque chose en moi qui ne pouvait pas le faire.

En plus, j'avais une chance avec une autre fille. Que je n'aimais pas autant qu'Ellen mais qui, contre toute attente, me plaisait bien. Katharina Pick.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner une réponse. Parce que je n'en avais pas.

- Voir réponse précédente, me contentai-je de siffler

Ellen me décocha un coup de pied et sortit des vestiaires en courant.

- Une scène de ménage avant un match ! plaisanta Martinson. Voilà quelque chose de drôle.

Je ris avec les autres mais au fond de moi, j'étais très sérieux.

- On peut procéder aux visites, annonça Spark

Nous sortîmes, serrâmes la main au ministre délégué qui nous noya de louanges et finalement, pûmes aller vers nos familles.

Vasco me salua de façon très enthousiaste, me renversant quasiment. Ce n'était pas ma journée de l'équilibre...

Mon père était seul. Je ricanai :

- Tu t'es fait larguer ?

- Je devrais t'en remercier, maugréa-t-il

- C'était un plaisir, Père.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa la question à laquelle je m'attendais le moins :

- Comment va ta mère ?

Un silence tomba violemment entre nous trois.

- Bien, mentis-je

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir la vérité.

Vasco enchaîna vite sur le match, pour empêcher Père de poser davantage de questions. La stratégie fonctionna.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Haley nous interpela :

- C'est l'heure d'y aller, Messieurs.

- Bonne chance, me salua mon frère

.

.

- ...et voici la deuxième équipe ! Les Gallois, qui ont gagné leur dernier match -contre les Ecossais. En tête, le Poursuiveur et Capitaine Marcus Flint, suivi des deux autres Poursuiveurs, Dylan Lloyd et Bledri Martinson. Viennent ensuite les Batteurs, Gil Alan et Peter Stir, le Gardien Eliot Thomas et l'Attrapeur Lucky Stanley !

Nous devions faire le tour du terrain mais nous restâmes groupés, nous contentant de nous mettre en place directement.

- Apparemment, les joueurs du Pays de Galles ne sont pas d'humeur à faire la fête !

Martinson me lança un regard amusé. Le commentateur ne pouvait pas savoir que ça faisait partie de notre stratégie.

- Tiens-toi prêt, lançai-je à mon Poursuiveur

Il m'adressa un pouce levé.

_Merlin, faites que ma mère entende mes paroles._

- Maman... murmurai-je

Je fermai les yeux :

- Je t'aime.

J'ouvris les yeux au mauvais moment, car le journaliste volant nous aveugla pile à ce moment-là.

- Merci... râlai-je

- Bonne chance ! nous lança-t-il avant de filer vers les Anglais pour les prendre sous tous les angles.

Je cherchai les Ecossais et les Irlandais dans les gradins. Je les trouvai à côté de notre fan-club -ou plutôt nos frères et soeurs. Je m'étonnai de voir Spark assis avec eux.

Je leur adressai un pouce levé et ils se levèrent pour hurler nos noms. Dylan se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Il y a de l'animation chez les supporters des Gallois ! beugla le commentateur. On dirait que l'équipe de Flint n'a pas l'intention de s'incliner face aux invincibles Anglais !

_Invincibles, mon oeil._

- En place !

Thomas fila vers ses buts, Stir et Alan reculèrent un peu, Stanley monta en chandelle. Quant à nous, les Poursuiveurs, nous nous mîmes en ligne face aux trois Anglais.

- Prêts ?

Je lançai un regard à Dylan. Weaslette et ses acolytes le virent et se mirent en alerte.

- C'est parti !

Dylan plongea, les Anglais à sa suite. Mais Martinson fut celui qui attrapa la balle.

- Ouh ! Départ chaotique ! Les Gallois ont donc encore quelques tours restants dans leur sac ! Flint et Martinson filent vers les buts de McLaggen ! Les voilà rejoints par Lloyd ! Les Poursuiveurs Anglais sont à leurs trousses ! Martinson passe à Flint ! Weasley les a presque rattrapés ! Encore un peu et elle y est !

Je me retournai et remarquai que la rouquine était bien plus loin que ce que disait le commentateur.

J'accélérai et nous déviâmes vers la droite, toujours en ligne.

- Les Gallois ont encore une de leurs idées étranges !

_Tu les trouvais géniales, nos idées la dernière fois._

Je passai à Dylan.

- Baisse la tête, Flint ! me hurla la voix de Stir

J'obéis. Un Cognard passa à côté de ma tête. Les gens avaient officiellement décidé que je devais mourir décapité !

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de McLaggen. Lloyd me passa le Souaffle. Je m'arrêtai et armai mon tir. Lloyd et Martinson continuèrent d'avancer. Je tirai.

McLaggen attrapa presque la balle mais Martinson fut plus rapide et s'en empara pour tirer dans le but de droite.

- But pour les Gallois ! C'est impossible ! McLaggen a raté un but !

Nous n'allions sûrement pas gagner mais tant que nous pouvions montrer que nous n'étions pas des incapables, j'étais prêt à me battre jusqu'au bout.

Le match reprit avec une vitesse et une violence supérieures à ce que nous avions pu tester auparavant. Les Anglais nous en voulaient et le faisaient sentir. Stir et Alan n'avaient pas un instant de répit. Les Cognards volaient dans tous les sens et nous manquaient parfois de peu.

En une heure, nous réussîmes à marquer trois autres buts sur douze tentatives. Les Anglais en marquèrent cinq mais Thomas leur donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Quand le Vif d'Or fit sa première apparition, nous étions à quatre-vingt-dix pour l'équipe de McLaggen contre cinquante pour nous.

Le match dura en tout trois heures.

Nous passâmes la barre des cents points, contre toute espérance, surtout grâce à ce boulet de Stir qui, en voulant renvoyer un Cognard sur Wesalette, manqua et le tira contre McLaggen. Le lionceau suicidaire fut déconcentré, et pour sauver sa peau, dut laisser passer le Souaffle.

Mais les Anglais avaient dépassé deux cents points..

Ils marquèrent leur vingt-cinquième but avec facilité puisque Thomas le laissa passer. Weaslette avait lancé la balle tellement fort qu'elle aurait pulvérisé le poignet de notre Gardien. Et j'avais été clair à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas de blessés.

- Je vois qu'il écoute les ordres, fis-je à Alan quand le score fut scandé par un commentateur au comble de l'excitation

- Poignet cassé ou pas, tu l'aurais obligé à faire des pompes s'il avait désobéi.

- Très drôle.

- À ce point-ci, s'introduisit Stir, on s'en moque un peu si on perd, pas vrai ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais je n'eus pas le temps : Stanley venait de s'élancer.

- Le Vif d'Or est revenu ! beugla le commentateur

L'Attrapeur Anglais réalisa tout à coup ce qu'il se passait et se lança à la poursuite de Stanley. Mais il avait un trop grand retard à rattraper.

- Tenez-vous prêts, les Batteurs ! ordonnai-je

Alan plongea sur le Cognard déjà dirigé vers notre Attrapeur et le renvoya beaucoup plus loin.

Stanley plongea. Williams tenta d'accélérer mais il avait perdu trop de temps.

Notre Attrapeur tendit son bras.

Stir renvoya de justesse l'énième Cognard.

- Les Gallois ont décidé de ne pas laisser leur Attrapeur finir comme Tony Wintren.

Lloyd s'empara du Souaffle. Il me fit la passe. Mosley, le Poursuiveur Anglais, plongea sur moi pour me faire tomber de mon balai. Il faisait la moitié de ma masse corporelle. Il me heurta si fort qu'il en rebondit presque.

Je passai la balle à Martinson.

Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta.

Je me retournai vers les Attrapeurs.

- Stanley a le Vif d'Or ! Ce qui fait... Deux-cent-cinquante à deux-cent cinquante !

- Egalité ? m'étranglai-je. On est arrivés à... Egalité ?

J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était effondré. Au fond de moi, je pensais que ma stratégie n'aurait marché que jusqu'à un certain point. Et pourtant nous étions à égalité.

Je compris alors.

_Les Anglais ont le monopole du terrain et leur force vient de leur adversaire._ Mais pas de la _force_ de leurs adversaires. De leur conviction que de toute façon, ils allaient perdre.

Je regardai mes camarades avec des grands yeux.

- Quoi ? fit Martinson

Alors ça ! Eux qui répétaient sans cesse qu'on allait se faire massacrer -moi aussi d'ailleurs...

- Tu savais qu'on avait une chance, pas vrai ? lançai-je à mon Poursuiveur

- Quoi ? Pas toi ? C'est pourtant toi qui nous l'a fait comprendre.

Hannah. Hannah, merci. Merci.

.

.

.

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre huit.

Au départ, j'avais décidé que les Gallois allaient être écrasés par leurs adversaires mais je ne sais pas trop comment, ils ont réussi à égaliser. Boh...

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Les règles sont peu présentes parce que Marcus a d'autres problèmes plus urgents ^^

Laissez-moi une petite review :)

À la semaine prochaine !


	9. Dilemme

**Disclaimer (que j'oublie toujours décidément) :** Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Grande première, ce chapitre est en avance et sans raison apparente. Par contre, ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre dix ce week-end (sauf si il est écrit et terminé).

Grosse déception : il n'y a eu qu'une seule review (au passage je remercie I pour avoir laissé un petit mot:)).

Si personne ne lit plus, je serai obligée d'arrêter de publier et je pense que ce serait dommage, autant pour moi que pour ceux qui aiment cette histoire.

Bon, sur ce, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture ! (si tant est que je ne parle pas toute seule...)

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

**9/Dilemme **

.

- Marcus.

Je relevai la tête. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais de voir mon frère à cette heure-ci de la journée me surprit quand même.

- Tu n'as pas cours, Vasco ? lui demandai-je

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu sèches, pas vrai ?

Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire puis hocha la tête.

Je secouai la tête en étouffant un rire :

- Ne prends mes mauvaises habitudes.

Il sourit. Toujours sans dire un mot, il s'affala sur mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demandai-je

- Rien...

Ce gros mensonge me fit ricaner :

- Il n'y a jamais rien avec toi.

Il sospira mais ne me donna pas plus d'informations.

- Vasco.

Il leva la tête vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

.

* * *

.

- Oh hé ? Tu dors ?

Je sursautai. J'étais assis sur mon lit, torse nu avec un maillot à la main.

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de t'absenter momentanément.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux trempés à cause de la douche.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard ce matin, Marcus.

- J'ai faim, lâchai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi

- Si tu finis de t'habiller un jour, on pourra aller manger.

Je lançai à mon coéquipier, Dylan Lloyd, un regard mécontent. Il éclata de rire et j'enfilai en vitesse mon maillot.

- Et si tu arrêtes de rire, on pourra peut être sortir de cette chambre, Lloyd.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Preuve qu'il était encore assez réactif.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'au réfectoire. Les deux Batteurs, Peter Stir et Gil Alan, étaient déjà à notre table. Les autres devaient encore dormir.

- Hey ! nous salua Alan. Bien dormi ?

- Si Marcus ne m'avait pas forcé à me réveiller, je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est... répondit Dylan

Stir sourit et mit un bout de pain dans sa bouche. Il mit sa main sous la table et en sortit le quotidien sportif qu'il me tendit.

Le gros titre me laissa un peu perplexe.

**Nouvelle victoire des Anglais : seront-ils les nouveaux champions du Royaume Uni ?**

- Alors, ils ont décidé de nous départager à leur manière...

- Oui, m'expliqua Stir. Ils ont choisi l'équipe qui avait le plus de points avant la prise du Vif d'Or. Ce n'est pas très juste, non ? Ils auraient dû prendre l'équipe qui l'avait attrapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Dylan. Le sort a décidé que les Anglais allaient gagner.

- Je me demande qui ils affronteront en finale.

- Qui est en tête avec les points ? demandai-je

- Les Ecossais et les Irlandais ont zéro, les Anglais deux et nous un.

- Ce soir c'est l'équipe de Highsigh contre celle de Finnigan. Et bien ça promet...

Je me retournai pour voir si les Ecossais étaient là.

Il y avait Lowley, Stacy, Illian et Highsigh. Pas celle que je cherchais.

- Alors ? Qui va-t-on aider ? me demanda Alan

- Les Ecossais, répondis-je. On ne peut pas s'entraîner avec les Irlandais tant qu'on ne les aura pas affrontés.

- Il a raison.

Je me retournai et vis Finnigan dans mon dos qui souriait.

- Mais ça viendra bientôt, Flint.

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa table. Je secouai la tête.

Stir se mordit la lèvre :

- Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir mais... La fille qui t'a donné le paquet hier soir...

- Ellen Richards ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton ex, pas vrai ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Je trouvais ça juste... drôle...

_Et moi je trouve drôle ta façon d'être en couple._

Je retins un ricanement.

- Lloyd, fit Alan. Il y a ça pour toi. Un hibou l'a déposé tout à l'heure.

Il désigna un parchemin roulé au bout de la table. Dylan l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

Je ricanai :

- On parie que c'est Erika ?

- Bonne pioche, plaisanta Dylan. C'est elle.

- Il n'y avait que cette option-là.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Stir

- Mes parents ne m'écrivent jamais, expliqua Lloyd. Mon père passe son temps dans les tavernes et n'a plus la capacité de prendre une plume quand il rentre. Ma mère me déteste et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Ma soeur est occupée avec son bébé et son mari me déteste aussi -et encore une fois je ne sais pourquoi. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule personne restante : Erika, ma copine.

Dylan sourit et replia la lettre de sa copine.

Je n'avais jamais parlé à Erika -règle numéro un obligeant. Je l'avais vue plusieurs fois avec Dylan à la fin des matchs. J'avais compris aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir à Manchester pendant les trois premiers jours de compétition à cause de son travail. Donc logiquement, elle devait arriver aujourd'hui. Nous étions lundi.

- Mais on a tous une copine ? demanda Stir

- Non, répondis-je. Pas moi.

Le silence tomba. Dylan et Alan tentèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leurs sourires amusés -en souvenir sans doute des scènes que j'avais pu faire.

Je me retournai vers la porte. Pick et Dubois entraient à l'instant. Le lionceau volant. Je l'avais oublié celui-là...

La Poursuiveuse vit que je la regardais, sourit et m'adressa un signe de main. Dubois fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard de reproche.

_Quoi ? Pas touche, c'est ça ? Rêve._

Pick se dirigea vers moi, tout sourire :

- Alors ? Toujours champions ?

- On a officiellement perdu, l'informai-je en lui montrant le journal. Mais dans nos têtes, on a égalisé.

Elle sourit :

- Re-bravo à ce sujet-là. C'est à nous ce soir, contre les Irlandais. J'espère que vous allez nous rendre la pareille, pour ce qui est de l'entraînement.

Je lui adressai un pouce levé, qui la fit sourire de plus belle.

- Dites-nous juste l'heure.

- De deux à cinq cet après-midi.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'Ellen était entrée. Je souris et fis signe à Pick de s'approcher. Elle se pencha en avant et je murmurai à son oreille :

- Donc ce matin tu es libre ?

Elle se redressa, son visage illuminé par un mélange de surprise et de joie :

- Oui.

Dubois vint s'incruster à ce moment-là :

- Tu ne viens pas Kat ?

- J'arrive.

Dubois m'avadakedavrisa du regard avant de retourner à la table des écossais.

Mes coéquipiers se levèrent, je les imitai. Avant de partir, je glissai à Pick :

- Dans une heure dans le hall ?

Elle sourit :

- Ça marche.

.

* * *

.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la porte de notre appartement, nous entendîmes un homme hurler.

J'ouvris la porte et les deux personnes qui se disputaient se figèrent comme des statues.

Spark et l'entraîneur anglais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? sifflai-je

L'anglais m'adressa un sourire perfide et hypocrite -digne de ceux que je faisais :

- Marcus Flint ! Toutes mes... félicitations ? pour votre performance d'hier.

Je sourcillai et hochai la tête, autant hypocrite que lui :

- Je vous remercie.

- Vous êtes un très fin joueur, vous perdez votre temps dans cette équipe.

- Je vous remercie mais je suis le seul à décider et je préfère mille fois mon équipe à celle de McLaggen.

Une déception profonde se lut sur son visage patibulaire. Mais surtout, j'avais touché un point sensible._ Non monsieur, les Anglais ne sont pas l'idole des Gallois._

Il fit pour quitter la pièce mais avant, il lança un regard de reproche à Spark.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Je m'adressai à Spark, amer :

- On peut savoir ce qu'il voulait ?

- Rien, m'assura Spark. Il est fâché à cause... de rien, d'hier. C'est tout.

Je me raidis : ça, c'était triplement louche.

.

* * *

.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit, la tête dans le coussin.

Je pensai à ma mère. J'étais très rassuré de savoir qu'Hannah était avec elle et s'en occupait. Mais j'avais au fond de moi, une peur terrible, une énorme angoisse qui me tiraillait les tripes.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait pourtant aucune justification.

Je lançai un sort à mon coussin pour qu'il me réveille dans trois quarts d'heures et profitai de ce laps de temps libre pour m'assoupir.

Mauvaise idée de demander à un coussin de vous réveiller. Il enregistre : vous frapper à mort jusqu'à ce que vous leviez le sort.

Et après un long moment où je faillis y laisser ma peau -contre un coussin, lamentable...- je pus enfin sortir de ma chambre.

J'avertis Martinson -le seul que je réussis à trouver rapidement- de ne pas me chercher pendant quelque temps. Il hocha la tête et retourna à la lecture de son journal.

J'eus juste le temps d'entrevoir le gros titre : **Médicomage gallois mort, que nous cache le gouvernement ? **avant de sortit de l'appartement.

.

* * *

.

Je trouvai Pick exactement à l'endroit où je lui avais donné rendez-vous. Alors Highsigh avait raison : elle était bien prête à tout.

Et moi, j'avais juste envie de m'accorder une pause.

- Hey ! lui lançai-je. Je vois que tu n'y as pas repensé deux fois.

- Absolument pas, m'assura-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant

Pick était bien plus grande qu'Ellen d'au moins vingt centimètres. Elle avait de longues boucles châtaines qu'elle attachait toujours en queue de cheval haute pour les matchs. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu-gris et un sourire relativement aveuglant.

- Alors ? me demanda-t-elle. On va où ?

- Tu as une préférence ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors je t'invite prendre un verre dans le centre.

- Moldu alors. Du côté sorcier il y a trop de journalistes et de fans de Quidditch envahissants.

- Adjugé alors.

Je lui tendis mon bras qu'elle prit avec joie. Avant de quitter le bâtiment, je me retournai et vis Ellen qui me regardait partir en fulminant.

.

* * *

.

- Tu prends quoi ?

Pick et moi avions pris une table dans un bar moldu du centre de Manchester. J'avais de l'argent non-sorcier sur moi -sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi je l'avais gardé dans la poche de ma veste- vu que je vivais en banlieue moldue à Cardiff.

Je commandai un café -c'était la seule chose que je connaissais, à cause de mon voisin de palier qui en déblatérait pendant des heures si j'avais le malheur de le croiser.

Pick fit de même car elle ne devait pas en savoir plus que moi sans doute.

- Tu es né-moldu ? me demanda-t-elle tout à coup

- Non... répondis-je avec une certaine amertume. Tout le contraire.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître alors.

- Absolument pas.

Elle me sourit :

- Alors ? Je dois t'appeler Flint ou Marcus ?

J'esquissai à mon tour un sourire en coin :

- Marcus, j'imagine.

- Et ce sera Kat' pour toi.

Le serveur arriva avec le café. Etonné, j'observai la boisson noire devant moi. Je pris la tasse brûlante dans mes mains et bus une gorgée.

- C'est sacrément amer, commenta Kat' en écho avec mes pensées

Je posai le café sur la table et plantai mon regard dans celui de ma camarade :

- Tu es depuis longtemps dans l'équipe de Highsigh ?

- Trois ans à peu près. Avant j'étais dans une plus petite équipe qui s'est cassé la figure.

- On ne trouve pas beaucoup de filles dans les équipes de Quidditch.

- Pas au Royaume-Uni, c'est vrai.

- Aucune fille ne s'est jamais présentée dans notre équipe. On était trop peu connus sans doute.

- Ce qui est sûr c'est que ça n'est plus le cas. Vous devriez être dans les favoris maintenant.

- Non. Les fans me détestent pour la simple raison que ma famille -mon père- a servi dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la dernière guerre.

- Oh ça... On est deux alors.

- Sérieux ?

- Les gens ne sont pas au courant mais mes anciennes connaissances, amis et camarades d'école m'ont rejetée pour cette raison après la guerre. Du coup, j'ai pris le nom de ma mère.

- J'ai le nom de ma mère aussi. Mais personne ne le sait, ça n'apparait que sur les papiers.

- On ne devrait pas être condamnés pour les choix de nos parents. Mais bon, nous avons réussi à arriver là où on voulait, c'est ce qui compte. Mon père a été anéanti pendant les combats, je n'ai donc plus rien à craindre.

Je pouffai avec mépris :

- Mon père a été innocenté.

- Quoi ? On a pas trouvé la preuve qu'il n'était pas sous Impérium ?

- Entre autres. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit en train de croupir à Azkaban pour l'éternité.

- Quel amour...

- Parlons d'autre chose. Alors comme ça, tu es une charmeuse en série ?

Elle cilla puis sourit :

- Je vois que ma réputation est arrivée jusqu'à toi. C'est Ewan qui t'en a parlé, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Mais ça se voit quand même.

- Par contre, ça n'a pas tant l'air de te déranger. Ou tu ne serais pas ici.

- Je t'avoue qu'en fait je n'approuve pas ce genre de pratiques. Le dernier charmeur en série que j'ai rencontré m'a pourri la vie.

- J'ai entendu dire. Mais, moi, je préfère les hommes célibataires.

Elle m'adressa un sourire charmeur que, par jeu, je lui rendis :

- Je hais ce mot.

- Lequel ?

- Célibataire.

- Le seras-tu encore longtemps ?

.

* * *

.

Après le bar, Kat' et moi marchâmes un moment puis rentrâmes du côté sorcier.

Elle me draguait ouvertement et je lui rendais souvent la pareille.

Elle était sympathique comme fille. Relativement ouverte, sûre d'elle même, très directe... À part le Quidditch, nous partagions plusieurs intérêts comme la lecture -oui je ne suis pas un demeuré qui n'ouvre pas un grimoire de sa vie- ou la Métarmorphose.

En bref, je l'appréciais bien.

Peut être pas assez pour envisager une relation plus... approfondie.

Une fois rentrés au bâtiment des sportifs, elle me salua pour aller au briefing avec son équipe. Avant de partir, elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

Quand je fus seul, je m'étirai, bâillai et m'affalai sur un des fauteuils du hall. Je venais donc de faire quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait pas. Mais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas.

- Te voilà, toi !

Je sursautai. Je me levai et fis face à Ellen, qui m'assassinait du regard comme jamais.

- Alors ? cingla-t-elle. Comment c'était avec ta groupie ?

- Très bien merci, répliquai-je avec mépris

Elle me poussa, ne réussissant qu'à me faire reculer de trente centimètres :

- À quoi tu joues ? On peut savoir ? Tu fais ça seulement pour m'énerver, pas vrai ?

- En tout cas, si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà bien réussi.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de faire une croix sur les derniers mois et recommencer à zéro ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Explique-moi juste pourquoi !

Je lui tournai le dos. Si elle voulait savoir, qu'à cela ne tienne :

- Parce que je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Parce que je ne me suis pas pardonné non plus. Il n'y aura plus rien tant que je ne serais pas assez stable pour supporter de voir ta tête sans repenser à ce que tu m'as fait.

- Et ça prendra combien de temps ?

Je soupirai, fis volteface, plantai mon regard dans le sien et répondis d'un ton impitoyable :

- Peut être toute la vie.

.

* * *

.

Le reste de la matinée se passa quasiment sans encombres -hormis un petit accrochage avec des Anglais dans un couloir, une énième dispute avec Spark et une envie folle de massacrer les journalistes.

_Quasiment_ sans encombres...

Comme promis, l'après-midi nous nous entraînâmes avec les Ecossais.

Nous n'utilisâmes pas le terrain du bâtiment des sportifs cependant, mais celui que nous avions aménagé la veille.

L'équipe de Highsigh était forte, ça nous le savions déjà. Dans un certain sens, c'était un soulagement de ne plus avoir à les affronter.

Les trois heures d'entraînement nous aidèrent autant les uns que les autres, puisque nous le faisions sous forme de match. Les risques en moins -surtout que leurs Batteurs étaient _vraiment_ forts.

Par contre, Kat' n'arrêta pas de m'adresser des signes et de me taquiner pendant toute la durée du "match". Je vis bien que ses coéquipiers -et les miens aussi- l'avaient remarqué. C'était assez déconcentrant.

Au bout des trois heures, je hurlai à mes joueurs :

- Etirements !

Ils rirent avant de s'exécuter. Les Ecossais nous regardèrent, intrigués. Une fois terminé, nous repartîmes vers le bâtiment des sportifs pour nous changer.

En chemin, je discutai avec Highsigh. Ce qui était drôle c'était qu'il faisait une demie tête de moins que moi.

Vers la fin du trajet, j'appris qu'il était sorti avec Kat deux ans auparavant et que ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure expérience en matière de relations sentimentales.

Je grimaçai : moi aussi j'avais vécu une expérience pas très agréable.

Mais pas avec Kat.

.

* * *

.

Vers six heures, je transplanai jusqu'à l'appartement que mon frère et mon père louaient dans le centre du Manchester Sorcier.

Il était de taille moyenne, pas très aménagé mais sincèrement moins provocateur de migraines que le hall du bâtiment des sportifs.

Et il avait une cheminée.

- Alors ? me demanda mon frère une fois que nous fûmes affalés dans le canapé. Pas trop crevé ?

- On survit. Mais je suis très fatigué.

- Tu joues demain ?

- Seulement si les Irlandais gagnent. S'ils perdent, on jouera après-demain.

- J'imagine que tu vas profiter du match de ce soir pour analyser le jeu de l'équipe de Finnigan.

- Tu me connais, je fais ça à chaque fois.

- Tu es un bon stratège, il faut dire. Ce n'était pas le cas à Poudlard. Vous n'étiez pas la meilleure équipe.

- Quand les Gryffondor ont eu Potter ils sont devenus les favoris. Mais dans une équipe, on ne peut pas compter que sur l'Attrapeur. Sinon, les autres joueurs ne serviraient à rien.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne se concentre que sur eux...

- Highsigh, Wintren, Williams... Ils reçoivent plus d'attentions que leurs coéquipiers. Remarque, Stanley fait assez exception à la règle.

- Tout simplement parce que vous l'équipe qui a le moins de supporters.

- Seulement un groupe d'adolescents qui hurlent et braillent pendant tout le match...

- Je me demande de qui tu parles.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que mon père entra dans la pièce :

- Et bien ça s'amuse ici...

Vasco se rembrunit. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Mon frère secoua la tête.

- Comment vas-tu Marcus ? me demanda Père plus par convenance sans doute

- Très bien Père... sifflai-je. Et vous ?

- À merveille. Figure-toi que ton _erreur_ de l'autre jour est réparée.

J'abattis ma main sur ma figure. Il avait déjà une autre copine...

- Ravi que ça te fasse plaisir, Marcus. Vasco, je sors. Vous ne sortez pas de l'appartement ou je ne répondrai pas de mes actes.

Quand la porte claqua enfin, je sifflai :

- Il se prend pour qui ?

- Pour notre père, je crois, frangin.

- On est tous les deux majeurs. Qu'il aille se faire rôtir vivant par un dragon !

Vasco soupira tristement.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés, pas vrai ?

- Il veut que je quitte mes études pour reprendre son entreprise à lui.

- Mais quand est-ce qu'il apprendra à se mêler de ce qui le regarde ?

- Jamais.

- Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il est blanc devant la loi ?

- Il se protège. Il sait que si on trouve des preuves de son appartenance aux Mangemorts, il finira sa vie à Azkaban. Alors il fait bien attention à ne rien avoir à se reprocher.

- Et notre témoignage contre lui ne marcherait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait rouvrir son dossier et je ne sais pas si les aurors auront très envie.

- Qui s'occupe encore des anciens Mangemorts ?

- Potter à mon avis.

- Il serait ravi de revoir ma tête.

Vasco rit.

- Hé ! me rappelai-je. Il n'est peut être pas si blanc que ça.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de mon frère :

- Il te bat encore ?

Vasco blêmit et baissa la tête.

- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de mentir, Tête Blonde.

- Pas plus tard que ce matin, marmonna mon frère

- Tu vois qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher.

- Je ne pense pas que ça ait beaucoup de chances d'aboutir à un procès.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

- Bon. Pendant que tu plonges dans tes pensées, je vais utiliser ta cheminée.

Je me dirigeai vers le tas de bois et fis le nécessaire pour contacter Hannah.

Ce fut la tête de ma mère qui apparut.

- Maman ? souris-je en la voyant

J'entendis Vasco sursauter et me rejoindre en courant.

- Tiens ! le vit ma mère. Mais qui voilà...

- Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je

- On va dire que ça va. Ton amie est d'une compagnie très agréable.

- Tu fais encore des crises ?

Ma mère fit un signe évasif de la tête et je notai mentalement de poser la question à Hannah.

- Et vous ? enchaîna-t-elle pour éviter le sujet

- Crevé ! soufflai-je. Le match d'hier m'a vidé.

- Et toi Vasco ?

Mon frère se mordit la lèvre :

- Je... Je suis content de te voir.

Ma mère sourit faiblement :

- Tout va bien avec ton père ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Maman le vit et comprit immédiatement :

- Vous comptez faire quelque chose ?

- On pensait de le dénoncer. Mais on ne sait pas si ça apportera grand chose.

- Hannah n'est pas là ? demandai-je

- Elle est au travail. Elle est sur écoute et les choses apparemment sont en train d'empirer. Elle est rentrée à midi et m'a dit qu'elle et ses collègues risquaient d'être licenciés au profit de scientifiques du ministère. D'ailleurs quand on parle du garou... Hannah ! Marcus voudrait te parler. Au revoir Vasco, au revoir Marc'.

Elle sourit et après quelques instants elle fut remplacée par l'image d'Hannah Abbott.

- D'autres chats sont morts ? lui demandai-je

- Non, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. On a pas été en contact avec les souris de toute la journée.

- Ma mère m'a dit le reste.

- Je sais. J'ai entendu.

Elle éternua.

- Ton rhume ne passe pas apparemment.

- C'est normal. C'est une des rares maladies bénignes à laquelle on ne trouve pas de remède.

Je souris et elle me rendis la pareille.

- Ma mère, chuchotai-je. Elle fait encore les... crises ?

Hannah esquissa un sourire en coin :

- Tu faisais quoi pour les canaliser ?

- Dès que j'arrivais à sauver ma peau, je stupéfixais ma mère. Pourquoi ?

- Ces crises de folie ne sont pas comme le rhume. Je pense qu'elles ont un remède.

- Quoi ?

Je manquai de tomber à la renverse. Elle éternua mais continua :

- Certaines créatures magiques développent le même genre de comportement. Avec le temps, on s'est rendu compte que leurs crises de folies fonctionnaient exactement comme les nôtres. Donc, théoriquement, la méthode utilisée pour les animaux devrait marcher pour ta mère aussi.

- Pourquoi théoriquement ?

- Parce que Sainte-Mangouste, là où sont internés tous les cas de folie, désapprouve ces méthodes. On a donc aucun rapport.

- Et tu saurais faire ?

- Il suffit que je mette la main sur le nécessaire et ça devrait être bon.

Je croisai le regard plein d'espoir de mon frère et lâchai :

- Tu es géniale, Hannah.

_Règle numéro trois..._

Elle sourit.

- Au fait, me rappelai-je. Tu as des nouvelles de Stir ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire :

- Seulement quand je vois les matchs.

- Ce type est un boulet social.

- Arrête, rit-elle

- C'est la vérité, avoue-le.

- Arrête, répéta-t-elle

- Il a l'avantage d'être un bon Batteur par contre... Au moins ça de gagné.

- Il a beaucoup d'autres bons côtés.

- Mais pas celui d'être un bon petit copain j'ai l'impression.

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas.

- Marcus, Père arrive.

- Bon, soupirai-je. Alors à la prochaine Han. Et... merci.

Elle sourit et son visage disparut de la cheminée.

_Règles six et trois officiellement brisées. Un grand bravo, Marcus. N__uméro quatorze : on n'insulte pas un coéquipier en face de la fille dont il est le copain (et dont tu es devenu l'ami contre toutes ces règles...)._

.

* * *

.

Il manquait une demie heure au match. Mes coéquipiers étaient déjà partis vers le stade.

Pas moi.

J'étais assis sur mon lit, le paquet d'Ellen entre les mains. Je ne l'avais pas ouvert.

Je déchirai le papier blanc qui l'enveloppait.

Il y avait un maillot vert et blanc avec mon nom écrit en jaune dessus, dans lequel étaient cachées des photos sorcières.

Je reconnus tout. Quand Ellen m'avait quitté, elle avait emporté toutes ses affaires. Y compris son pyjama -c'est à dire mon maillot- et les photos qu'elle gardait sur sa table de chevet.

Qu'elle me les rende était tout simplement un geste pour me montrer que je lui appartenais encore. Je la connaissais bien. Il n'y avait aucune explication logique à ça, seulement ce que je savais d'elle. Elle voulait me mettre face à la preuve que je ne pouvais pas effacer notre ancienne relation.

Je soupirai et regardai les photos.

Il y en avait trois. Elles dataient toutes du temps où il n'y avait aucun fils de sorcier américain pour gâcher notre vie. La première avait été prise au remariage de sa mère. On nous voyait danser, elle qui éclatait de rire toutes les deux secondes.

Je me souvenais de ce moment là. Ellen n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête une scène antérieure : une discussion que j'avais eue avec son cousin durant laquelle il avait sorti une série de phrases qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. J'avais fait une tête qui faisait éclater de rire ma copine chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi.

La deuxième photo datait de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire. J'étais debout au milieu de mes amis, Ellen à cheval sur mon dos qui couvrait de serpentins de fête que je-ne-sais lequel de mes amis avait ramené.

La dernière photo avait été prise un hiver. Nous étions simplement l'un contre l'autre devant un paysage de montagnes enneigées.

Je fis un sourire en coin : je n'avais jamais eu plus froid de ma vie que ce jour-là. Et Ellen était tout le temps collée à moi pour se réchauffer.

Je lançai les photos et le maillot à l'autre bout de mon lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Un brèche fine s'était ouverte dans mon coeur et je voulais la refermer tout de suite. Elle m'avait fait un coup bas... Elle avait frappé là où elle savait bien que ça me ferait flancher.

_Je t'aime. Mais je ne t'ai pas pardonné._

.

* * *

.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demandai-je à Dylan

- Non, juste les présentations des équipes, le monologue interminable du commentateur et le coup d'envoi.

- Quelqu'un a déjà marqué ?

- Non. Les Irlandais n'ont pas réussi : Dubois a arrêté le Souaffle.

Je m'assis, sans prendre gare aux Anglais qui braillaient des insultes à mon encontre. Spark avait récupéré sa place auprès des autres entraîneurs.

Les joueurs en bleu et blanc ou en blanc et rouge filaient à travers le terrain comme des flèches. Les Cognards étaient maîtrisés par Lowley et Stacy mais Finnigan et son camarade s'en sortaient bien aussi.

Niveau Poursuiveurs, Les Irlandais avaient l'avantage bien que Katharina Pick ait l'air d'avoir appris deux ou trois choses à force de s'entraîner contre moi.

L'équipe de Finnigan était très forte, autant que celle de Highsigh et il était dur de les départager. Dès que l'un marquait un but, l'autre rattrapait tout de suite derrière et il n'étaient jamais à plus de vingt points d'écart.

Pendant un long moment, je ne fis pas attention à ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Ellen et moi nous fixions de loin sans bouger.

Le match dura deux heures et demie et fut remporté par les Ecossais : Highsigh avait attrapé le Vif d'Or avant Wintren tout simplement parce que ce dernier avait été effrayé par un Cognard dirigé sur son adversaire et qui avait failli lui faire réitérer une mauvaise expérience...

Les points étaient donc deux pour les Anglais, un pour les Ecossais et nous.

Il ne restait plus qu'une manche de deux matchs à jouer pour nous départager.

.

.

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 9.

Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?

Faites-le moi savoir s'il vous plaît :)

ACSD


	10. Reprendre sa place

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de JKR et Warner Bros.**

Hey ! Comment allez vous ?

Je dois dire que je suis vraiment très satisfaite et je tiens à remercier Guest (j'espère que tu te reconnaitras vu qu'il n'y avait pas de nom :) ), Kitkat, Zarushi, CFLM angel et Starwberries' Girl.

.

_**Guest :**_ déjà merci (encore ^^). Alors, Vasco et Flint ont deux caractères très différents et si il paraît un peu évident que Vasco devrait arrêter de vivre avec son père, ça ne colle pas trop avec le personnage. Il est plus faible que Marcus, surtout parce qu'il a peur de son père.

_**Kitkat**_ : Oui, tant qu'il y a un lecteur je continue ^^ mais s'il n'y a personne qui me dit ce qu'il pense de l'histoire, je ne peux pas savoir si elle vaut la peine d'être terminée ou améliorer ce qui ne va pas :) Parce que le site dénombre 108 lecteurs de Lys Ecarlate contre... 12 qui ont reviewé. Alors merci beaucoup (c'est marrant, mon surnom c'est Kitkat).

.

Encore une fois merci à vous tou(te)s. La "menace" (enfin...) n'est pas levée mais je vous remercie énormément.

.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

_Everything's a fight, everyday's a struggle_

_Seems like fear is the guide that they want us to use_

_Scared to raise our voice_

_Afraid to make a choice_

_But your powers inside_

_No one can take that away from you _

_**Jesse McCartney - A Simple Thing (Called Love) (Have It All)**_

* * *

**10/Reprendre sa place**

.

_Quatre heures du matin ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me réveille à quatre heures du matin, moi ?_

Sachant très bien que je n'allais pas réussir à me rendormir, je m'extirpai des couvertures et me levai.

J'étais fatigué mais pour une raison inexplicable, je n'arrivais pas à avoir sommeil...

Toute la nuit, je n'avais fait que me réveiller par à coups, hanté par des souvenirs tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

L'image qui revenait le plus souvent était celle de mon père, rentrant à la maison aux vacances de Noël pendant la guerre, un sourire sadique collé sur le visage, les yeux brillants de folie. Le hurlement de frayeur de mon frère quand il avait ouvert la porte du manoir résonnait encore dans mon crâne.

Je secouai la tête. C'était devenu vital : il fallait que je me débarrasse de mon père. Peu importait le sens du terme, il fallait qu'il disparaisse de ma vie et surtout de celle de Vasco.

Je cherchai ma baguette dans le noir et l'allumai.

Dylan Lloyd, mon coéquipier, dormait à poings fermés et ronflait légèrement. Je soupirai et sortis discrètement de la chambre, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Je me dirigeai vers la cheminée.

Si je chuchotais, peut être que mes camarades ne m'entendraient pas parler...

Au bout d'un moment, contre toute attente, le visage d'Hannah apparut.

Surpris, je lui demandai de but en blanc :

- Mais tu ne dors pas ?

- Non... soupira-t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas, je tousse tout le temps.

Effectivement, un accès de toux la coupa -avec un éternuement en bonus.

- Tu me promets que ce n'est pas le virus, Hannah ?

- On a fait un test hier et non ce n'est pas ça. Je devrais déjà être morte sinon. J'aurais le temps de me soigner de toute façon... Après-demain, les scientifiques du ministère prennent la relève.

- Tu perds ton travail ?

- C'est ça...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu pourrais venir ici.

- Et ta mère ?

- Tu l'amènes, quelle question !

Elle sourit et soupira :

- On verra, Marcus. On verra...

Elle sourit à nouveau :

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne dors pas, toi ?

Je baissai les yeux et sentis que je lui devais la vérité :

- Je suis torturé.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Tu es sûr que tu es seul ?

- J'espère. Pourquoi ?

- Vérifie.

Je me levai et vérifiai toute la pièce. Je revins au feu et lui dis :

- Il n'y a personne.

- C'est bon alors... Continue.

- Je suis torturé à cause de deux choses. La première c'est... mon père.

Le visage Hannah devint tout à coup raide.

Je n'y fis pas attention. Une vague de désespoir remonta jusqu'à mes yeux. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes genoux.

- Marcus...?

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à parler... gémis-je en priant pour qu'elle m'entende

- Alors ne le fais pas.

Je relevai la tête :

- J'ai besoin de parler. Mais à quelqu'un en face de moi.

Elle grimaça, désolée de ne pas pouvoir m'aider.

- Tu crois que je pourrais transplaner chez moi pour une heure ou deux ? demandai-je

- Je n'y vois pas de problème mais... si tu sais ce que tu fais.

Je souris, me levai, éteignis le feu et transplanai.

.

* * *

.

J'atterris dans le salon du manoir Jones, dans l'obscurité -sans compter le feu.

Hannah se leva et me sourit. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et je l'imitai.

- Tu crois que tu peux parler maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle

Je lui souris et hochai la tête.

Je pris juste le temps de la détailler quelques secondes -la règle numéro un étant officiellement brisée elle ne me posait plus problème. Physiquement, Hannah n'avait rien d'Ellen ou Kat. Elle était juste jolie, mignonne, comme elle était. Même quand elle toussait à s'en arracher la gorge. Même quand elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait besoin de plusieurs heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

C'était plus confortable pour parler d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'a aucune attente envers vous.

Mon sourire s'effaça à la seconde où je commençai à parler :

- Mon père est un ancien Mangemort, ce n'est plus à redire. Malheureusement, il a été innocenté pour absence de preuves. Si seulement ma voix ou celle de Vasco avait du poids ! Les preuves, on les a, nous. Il suffirait que les gens fouillent dans nos mémoires, regardent les bras de mon frère... Je ne sais pas, moi ! Ils ont laissé un sorcier dangereux en liberté... Et qui paraît blanc devant la loi aujourd'hui.

- _Paraît_.

- Rien ne serait plus idiot que de le croire blanc. Il est noir et pourri sous chaque angle. J'aimerais qu'il puisse finir derrière les barreaux pour l'éternité.

Je serrai le poing et me mordis la lèvre.

Hannah ramena ses jambes contre elle et se tourna vers moi. Je levai la tête vers elle et elle se contenta de me sourire tristement.

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux et continuais mon -presque- monologue :

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours détesté mon père. Le premier souvenir que j'en ai est vieux. J'avais deux ans sinon moins. J'étais encore fils unique. Je jouais avec ma mère, j'étais sur ses genoux. On riait ensemble, tout allait bien... Mais il est arrivé. Mon père avait deux types d'entrées. La version "je me fais ouvrir par quelqu'un" ou "j'ouvre la porte tout seul". Je détestais quand il arrivait sans qu'on s'y attende. Tu te tournais vers la porte et hurlais de terreur. Je hais mon père, je hais mon père... Je le hais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour ma mère.

- J'imagine qu'elle n'en avait pas non plus pour lui.

- Deviné. Ma mère n'est pas une femme faible ou du moins elle ne l'était pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils se disputaient. Il l'a battue plusieurs fois je crois mais elle ne s'est jamais laissé faire.

- Je sais, sourit Hannah. Elle m'en a déjà parlé.

Je souris mais pas pour longtemps :

- Je hais mon père encore plus depuis la naissance de Vasco. Parce que dès qu'il a vu mon frère, alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures, il a sourit comme un dément et a dit : _celui-là sera un vrai Flint, un sorcier Sang-Pur comme il ne devrait y avoir que ça_. Vasco était bébé et ce malade mental voulait déjà qu'il soit identique à lui ! Non, là ça ne va pas... Il n'a pas arrêté de nous pourrir notre enfance ! Peu importe le moment de la journée, peu importe l'endroit, son ombre était toujours là. Jamais on ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. C'est pour ça que je veux le faire neutraliser. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue de terroriser mon frère.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes genoux. Je me sentais si froid à l'intérieur.

Je sentis deux bras entourer mes épaules. La tête de d'Hannah se posa sur la mienne et je fermai les yeux.

Elle déposa une bise sur le sommet de ma tête et défit son étreinte. Je levai la tête et la gratifiai d'un sourire.

- Et le deuxième problème, repris-je, c'est ma copine.

- Ta copine ? Je croyais qu'elle t'avait largué.

- Je devrais dire mon ex.

Elle secoua la tête :

- Tu n'as pas accepté le fait qu'elle ait mis fin à votre histoire.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais le problème ce n'est pas moi. Je la vois tous les jours depuis mon arrivée à Manchester. Et elle veut me récupérer.

Hannah ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et tu voudrais, toi ?

J'eus l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'on me posait la question. La première fois qu'on voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais, moi.

Hannah éternua.

- Je... soupirai-je. Je suis partagé. Une partie de moi l'aime encore à la folie, l'autre a le coeur tellement brisé que je la hais et je ne veux plus qu'elle me fasse souffrir autant.

- Dilemme, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça... Et je fais quoi moi ?

Hannah gigota et se mit sur ses genoux, prit mon visage pour m'obliger à la regarder :

- Pour ton père comme pour ton ex, écoute seulement ton coeur et pas ta tête. Arrête de vouloir être quelqu'un, tu ne te connais plus mais tu n'en as pas besoin : ça viendra. En attendant, ne laisse pas les autres construire celui que tu ne connais pas. Ta vie est la tienne, et la tienne seulement. Les autres ne font que te montrer ce que tu ressens envers toi-même. Ecoute ton coeur, au fond de toi, il sait ce qui est bon pour toi. D'accord ? Accepte-toi et, surtout, aime-toi juste comme tu es.

Je souris et lui caressai la joue :

- C'est drôle... Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu étais devenue amie avec moi alors que je t'ai martyrisée à Poudlard.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris mais je continuai :

- En fait c'est juste que tu m'acceptes avec mes erreurs et mes défauts. Juste comme je suis.

Elle sourit mais pas comme d'habitude. Son sourire était si éclatant qu'il illumina son visage et m'aveugla l'espace d'un instant.

Elle éternua et j'éclatai de rire.

Faussement fâchée, elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule, qui eut pour seul effet de me faire rire encore plus.

- Tu vas réveiller ta mère, m'avertit Hannah

- D'ailleurs, tu m'as dit que...

- Je sais. Je dois juste trouver l'occasion d'aller chercher le nécessaire. On est... _un peu_ surveillés.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si le peuple est au courant ? Au contraire, il doit l'être.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

Son sourire avait disparu depuis que le sujet avait été abordé :

- C'est un moyen de pression. Une "arme" si on veut.

- Hein ?

- Ce qu'ils nous ont dit c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas que ça tombe entre les mains de "possibles personnes pouvant menacer l'équilibre du pays".

Je me frappai la tête sur mes genoux d'exaspération :

- C'est gens n'ont vraiment rien compris.

Hannah éclata de rire et je souris :

- Là c'est toi qui va réveiller ma mère.

Elle sourit à son tour. Elle était sur ses genoux, ma tête étant donc à la hauteur de son ventre.

Je fis un sourire un coin, attrapai ses hanches et la fis tomber à la renverse. Un petit cri plus tard, elle se rendit compte que j'étais au-dessus d'elle. Elle rougit violemment et éclata de rire.

- Je n'aime pas quand on est plus grand que moi, la taquinai-je

Elle éternua, coupant son accès de fou rire. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et d'une petite voix me demanda :

- Tu ne voudrais pas te remettre dans une position normale ?

- Je te gêne ?

- Non... C'est que c'est un peu compromettant.

J'étouffai un rire et me rassis sur le canapé. Ou plutôt, je m'allongeai en travers et obligeai Hannah à se coller contre moi. Sa tête sur ma poitrine, lentement -après une série d'éternuements- elle finit par s'endormir.

Je restai immobile à lui caresser les cheveux pendant longtemps quand enfin je me décidai à rentrer. Je fis attention à ne pas réveiller Hannah en me relevant.

Je fis venir un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre avec ma baguette et écrivis un mot pour Hannah.

_Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas à ton réveil, je suis rentré à Manchester. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu m'as dit. Merci, merci. J'espère que je te revaudrai ça. En attendant, à après-demain (en personne, pas en cheminée). Marcus_

Je le déposai à côté de sa tête et pris un dernier instant pour la regarder dormir.

Je souris et transplanai.

.

* * *

.

Premier étonnement : la lumière était allumée dans l'appartement.

Deux : Spark et tous mes coéquipiers étaient réunis pas loin de la cheminée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Lloyd vint vers moi à grands pas et se mit à hurler :

- T'étais où ? On peut savoir ? On te cherchait partout !

- Euh...

Devant ses yeux fous de rage, je reculai d'un pas :

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller faire un tour ? Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ça ne t'arrive jamais ?

- C'est pas la question ! On t'a cherché dans tout le bâtiment !

- Et alors ? Je suis allé faire un tour ailleurs.

- Habillé comme ça ?

- Et alors ?

Lloyd se frappa le front avec sa main.

Je secouai la tête d'exaspération :

- Tu as encore crû que j'avais été enlevé ?

Il tenta de cacher son sourire mais il ne m'échappa pas :

- Il faut arrêter de stresser Dylan, soupirai-je

- Bah quoi ? J'ai entendu un grand _crac_.

Ce fut à mon tour de me frapper avec ma main.

- Bon, s'introduisit Spark. Incident réglé. Essaye de laisser un mot la prochaine fois, Marcus.

_Et puis quoi encore ? Vous avertir deux jours à l'avance aussi ?_

- Allez tous au lit, conclut Spark

Je levai les yeux au ciel et suivis Dylan dans la chambre. Mais ni lui ni moi ne nous recouchâmes.

Nous nous assîmes sur nos lits respectifs et discutâmes toute la nuit.

.

* * *

.

- Hey !

Je levai la tête de mon repas et remarquai Kat.

- Salut ! lui souris-je. Alors, prête pour le grand match ?

- Contre les Anglais ? On compte sur vous pour nous donner votre truc.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil et j'éclatai de rire.

Ses coéquipiers arrivèrent derrière elle. Lowley, le Batteur, demanda :

- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on mange ici ?

Tous mes coéquipiers assurèrent que non. Ainsi, nous nous retrouvâmes à manger avec l'équipe de Highsigh. Ce dernier était assis à ma droite, Kat à ma gauche.

La Poursuiveuse écossaise n'arrêtait pas d'éclater de rire. Il fallait dire que j'en étais la raison. Je faisais exprès de dire des bêtises ou de faire des grimaces rien que pour qu'elle ait le fou rire. C'était un son agréable à entendre -dont profitait toute la pièce.

Je crus voir à un instant un journaliste prendre une photo.

En parlant de journalistes...

Ellen débarqua après quelques minutes, me vit avec Kat et se dirigea vers... moi. Oui ! Qui d'autre ?

- Marcus.

Je me retournai vers elle. Ellen fusilla Kat du regard et cette dernière ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Ellen, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Les photos. Tu les as vues ?

Son ton était sec, pressant. Le mien fut froid et méprisant :

- Oui, je les ai vues.

- Alors tu as compris.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Un instant je replongeai dedans comme autrefois, où je m'y perdais volontiers. Immobile, je sentis l'emprise qu'elle avait eue sur moi qui revenait. La partie de moi qui l'aimait à la folie commençait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Je détournai le regard et tout redevint comme avant.

- Alors, Marcus ? me pressa-t-elle

Je lui tournai le dos et frappai ma tête contre la table. Elle recula d'un pas, un peu surprise.

Une rage intense commençait à remonter jusqu'à mon coeur pour le dévorer.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ellen, sifflai-je. Pourquoi tu insistes ?

- Parce que je sais que tu te mens à toi-même.

Je me levai et lui fis face :

- Pour la dernière fois, Ellen : c'est non.

- Oh non, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois Marcus.

Je lui lançai un regard méprisant, me tournai vers mes coéquipiers :

- J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire ce matin. Je reviendrai pour l'entraînement.

Et je laissai tout le monde en plan.

.

* * *

.

- Marcus !

Je venais à peine de transplaner dans l'appartement loué de mon frère -et mon père.

Vasco sourit et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Si j'ai peut être oublié de préciser quelque chose sur mon frère c'est bien ça : il a l'habitude que je le prenne dans mes bras ou l'inverse depuis l'enfance alors il continue. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire.

- T'es prêt, Tête Blonde ?

- Prêt à quoi, champion ?

Je soupirai, amusé :

- Tu as déjà oublié ?

- De quoi ?

- Bon ben alors tu verras après.

Mon père entra à ce moment précis. Avec une femme. Ou plutôt, je supposais qu'il y avait une femme sous cette tonne de... maquillage ? Chirurgie sorcière ?

Je fis semblant de vomir sur le sol. Mon père m'avadakédavrisa du regard alors que sa "copine" demanda :

- Il ne se sent pas bien ?

- Non, répondit mon père. Il est toujours comme ça.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lâchai de but en blanc :

- Vasco et moi, on sort.

- Pas question.

- J'ai vingt-deux ans, il en a dix-huit. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose que tu puisses nous interdire de faire.

- Si. Aucun de vous ne sort d'ici.

- Tu veux voir ? le provoquai-je

Je pris le poignet de mon frère, lançai un sourire de défi à mon père été transplanai en plein centre de Manchester sorcier.

- C'était l'erreur de ta vie, Frangin... m'avertit Vasco

- Mais non, Tête Blonde. S'il essaye de te battre, tu lui lances un bon stupéfix et il sera content.

- Peut être pas.

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers un bâtiment relativement vieux. Je poussai la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle d'attente du bureau délégué des aurors.

- Marcus ! s'écria Vasco. Non !

- Oh si, Tête Blonde. Maintenant tu viens avec moi et tu ne protestes pas.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de la... secrétaire ?

Une femme qui me rappela Haley leva la tête vers moi :

- Je peux vous aider, Messieurs ?

- On vient déposer une plainte.

- Vous ne seriez pas ce type qui joue au Quidditch ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas la question.

- Quoi ? plaisanta-t-elle avec mépris. Un de vos camarades vous a lancé la balle trop fort ?

- Ecoutez : vous savez qui est mon père ?

- Une vermine de Mangemort. Et quoi ? Vous voulez me menacer ?

- Non. Je viens déposer une plainte contre lui. Je veux que son dossier soit rouvert.

- Il a été innocenté pour absence de preuves. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait y en avoir maintenant.

- Nos voix ne comptent pas ?

- J'ai peur que non, Monsieur Flint. Personne ne vous croira.

- Et lui ? Mon frère.

- Non plus.

- Qui se charge des affaires de ce genre à Londres ?

- Monsieur Potter mais ça ne vous avancera pas.

J'esquissai un sourire perfide :

- Au contraire, Madame.

.

* * *

.

Potter était là où je pensais le trouver.

Je débarquai avec mon frère dans le bureau des responsables d'équipe. Il était avec Weasley du département des Sports et Weasley fille -avec son McLaggen.

- Flint ? me remarqua Lionceau Suicidaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Je dois parler à Potter.

L'intéressé leva un sourcil surpris.

- Et en vitesse.

Je fis pas attention aux commentaires venimeux de McLaggen. Potter accepta de me suivre dans un autre endroit de la pièce.

Vasco avait l'air un peu gêné.

- C'est qui lui ? me demanda Potter

- C'est mon frère, Vasco, répondis-je

- Bon, Flint. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que le dossier de mon père soit rouvert.

Mon interlocuteur fut clairement surpris :

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas innocent du tout et que vous avez un Mangemort en liberté, ça suffit ?

- Ou parce que la réputation de ton père qui te retombe dessus est le dernier obstacle qui t'empêche d'être célèbre ?

Vasco vit rouge alors :

- C'est comme ça que vous voyez les choses au bureau des aurors ? Alors je ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez une réputation d'incapables récemment.

Il souleva sa manche et montra à Potter ses bras couverts d'hématomes :

- Vous voyez ça ? C'est quand il me bat "à la moldue". C'est arrivé hier, avant-hier, avant-avant-hier, et tous les jours depuis quatre ans !

La voix de Vasco se brisa mais il continua :

- Et ça arrivera aujourd'hui, demain, après-demain, après-après-demain et tous les jours ensuite tant qu'on n'y mettra pas un terme.

Il remit sa manche en place et baissa la tête. Potter soupira :

- Plainte pour maltraitance. Ce n'est pas courant mais je pense que ça n'est pas un problème. Mais ça ne rouvrirait pas le dossier de votre père. Revenez demain et je vous donnerai ma réponse.

- Merci Potter, dis-je tout de même

- Rien n'est certain, Flint.

Il s'éloigna et je me retournai vers mon frère :

- Bravo.

- Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça... Si Père le sait, ça sera pire.

- Vasco. Il est temps de faire face à ce qui t'empêche de vivre. Alors je t'en prie, fais-le.

Je pris son poignet et transplanai dans le centre de Manchester -moldu cette fois et à l'abri des regards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici ?

- Tu vas te changer.

Nous entrâmes dans le premier magasin de vêtements.

Quand nous en ressortîmes, Vasco était entièrement changé. Ses bras couverts de marques étaient découverts, comme ses jambes.

- Et ça va me servir à quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

- Absolument. Comme ça tu ne caches plus rien.

Contre toute attente, il sourit.

.

* * *

.

Quand mon frère et moi débarquâmes dans le hall du bâtiment des sportifs, nous y trouvâmes les Ecossais, mes coéquipiers et quelques Irlandais.

- Tu ne devais pas revenir seulement cet après-midi ? me demanda Martinson

- Apparemment ça a été plus rapide que je pensais.

Vasco me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïe, me contentai-je de dire sur un ton plat

Les regards convergèrent évidemment sur les bras de mon frère mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

- Bon, fit tout à coup Finnigan. Je vais donc retrouver mes coéquipiers. On se retrouve sur le terrain demain, Flint.

Sur ce, il s'en alla.

Vasco me lança un regard interrogateur et désigna discrètement Ellen qui me fixait depuis le fond du hall.

Je souris et haussai les épaules :

- C'est rien.

.

* * *

.

Le reste de la journée passa comme toutes les autres avec déjeuner et entraînement jusqu'à cinq heures avec les écossais. Après quoi je retournai voir mon frère dans l'appartement où il logeait avec mon père -d'ailleurs avec qui je me disputai.

Une fois l'heure de rentrer arrivée, je dus y aller et saluer Vasco provisoirement.

J'avais eu une drôle d'envie toute la journée.

Voir Hannah.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le droit, non ?

Malgré tout, une fois rentré à la salle commune de mon équipe, je pris parchemin, plume et encre et lui écrivis un message.

- Tu fais quoi, Flint ? me demanda Spark en apparaissant derrière moi

- Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

J'entendis Alan et Thomas éclater de rire.

Une fois mon mot terminé, je le mis dans ma poche en attendant de croiser Haley dans les couloirs pour la charger de l'envoyer.

- Tu sais Flint, me dit notre entraîneur. J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas toi même.

.

* * *

.

Vasco et la bande que formaient nos frères et soeurs respectifs, avec l'ajout d'Erika depuis peu, étaient déjà tous sur les gradins, à notre place habituelle.

Le match n'avait pas encore commencé et le commentateur faisait la promotion de je-ne-sais quel nouveau balai sur le marché. Personnellement, nous étions contents avec les nôtres.

Les Irlandais n'étaient pas installés au même endroit que nous dans les tribunes. Par contre, les entraîneurs oui, juste derrière.

Dans la tribune d'honneur, il y avait les membres du comité d'accueil et de la Ligue de Quidditch. Ellen m'adressa un signe de main légèrement provocateur auquel je ne répondis pas.

- Et il est temps à présent de rappeler les scores à ce début de troisième manche ! L'équipe d'Angleterre est en tête avec deux points déjà, viennent ensuite Ecossais et Gallois avec un point respectivement. Aujourd'hui, le match oppose les Anglais aux Ecossais : des anciens champions contre des nouveaux. On a hâte !

- Tu parles, maugréa Vasco en s'adossant aux gradins. On a pas hâte de voir la tête de McLaggen se pointer.

Mon frère n'avait pas enlevé ses nouveaux vêtements de toute la journée, malgré la colère de Père.

Un vendeur de journaux nous balança un exemplaire de sa marchandise comme pour s'en débarrasser. Stir l'attrapa au vol, regarda la première page et lâcha :

- Tiens, t'es sur la couverture Flint...

- Oh non... Et pourquoi ?

- Regarde.

C'était un magazine sorcier féminin. Génial... Jamais de ma vie je n'avais souhaité me retrouver sur les pages de Sorcière Hebdo...

Des photos... Ellen et moi en train de se disputer, Kat et moi, moi et mon équipe, une prise de bec avec Spark dans un couloir, ma dispute avec McLaggen, la querelle avec mon père, des clichés pris au début des matchs, des rumeurs sur les copines de ma vie, sur mon attachement à ma mère, sur mon comportement...

Un reportage un peu trop complet, quoi.

Je me frappai la tête avec le journal. Mes camarades et amis explosèrent de rire. Vasco lut par dessus mon épaule :

- _Un beau sportif qui a du caractère_ ? Oulà ! Félicitations, Frangin.

- Tais-toi, Tête Blonde... soupirai-je gêné

- C'est Ellen qui va aimer.

Tout à coup, le stade explosa en hurlements et cris stridents de filles.

- Et les Anglais sont là ! s'extasia le commentateur avant de faire la liste des joueurs

- Et les lionceaux suicidaires sont là... murmurai-je sur le même ton

- Et voilà les Ecossais !

Nous nous mîmes à hurler aussi. Highsigh manqua de s'étouffer en riant.

Quand le match commença, les Anglais avaient clairement l'avantage. Après une demie-heure de match le score était soixante à vingt.

Les Ecossais ne se démontaient pas et continuaient à jouer, encaissant des buts et en marquant tout de même assez souvent.

Le match dura bien deux heures même plus. Le moment crucial fut la course-poursuite entre Highsigh et Williams. L'Attrapeur Anglais était absolument nul, par rapport à son adversaire.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner semblait-il -hormis leur score.

Highsigh avait quasiment les mains sur le Vif d'Or quand Williams attrapa son balai et le tira assez fort pour le faire reculer de deux mètres, permettant ainsi à l'Anglais de s'emparer de la balle dorée pour gagner le match.

- Trois-cent-soixante à cent dix ! Les Anglais gagnent leur match pour la troisième fois et vont en finale ! Quel attrapage magnifique !

- Williams n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, commenta Stanley

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas éliminé ? demanda sa soeur

- Dites... ajoutai-je. Vous êtes sûrs que leur score soit de trois-cent-soixante ?

- C'est ce qu'a dit le commentateur.

- Bah... J'ai dû rater un morceau du match parce que j'étais convaincu qu'ils n'avaient marqué que seize buts. Pas vingt-et-un.

- Tu as dû t'endormir.

- C'est ça d'aller se balader au lieu de dormir ! se moqua Martinson

Sa remarque me fit penser à Hannah. Je souris.

_Peut être est-il temps que j'admette quelque chose, non ?_

_Oui, il serait bien temps..._

_Alors oui je l'avoue j'ai menti à moi-même et à ma mère ce soir-là quand j'ai dit que je n'en avais rien à faire d'Hannah, que ce n'était qu'une fille et même pas mon amie._

_Bon ben... Grosse erreur._

_C'est bel et bien mon amie._

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

Chapitre dix. J'avais dit que je ne le postais pas avant la semaine prochaine mais au final si.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ( dites-le-moi s'il vous plaît:) ) !

En gros, ce chapitre est un peu une sorte de tournant dans la relation Hannah/Marcus (qui est un peu la clé de l'histoire).

Le prochain chapitre sera... ben match.

On saura donc quelle équipe affronterat à nouveau les Anglais en finale. Celle de Highsigh, Flint ou Finnigan.

Voilà donc !

Bonne semaine, bonne rentrée pour ceux qui étaient en vacances et à la semaine prochaine (sauf si retard).

Bye !

_ACSD_

* * *

**P.S. :** l'illustration de l'histoire a un peu changé. J'en profite pour donner deux trois indications. La photo de la femme blonde vient du film "Lettres à Juliette" et c'est Amanda Seyfried. Quand au jeune homme, c'est Jesse McCartney (chanteur et acteur américain) dont de nombreuses chansons viennent introduire des chapitres de Lys Ecarlate, Le plus humain de tous et Et j'ai souri. L'autre acteur, et bien je ne connais pas son nom. Si vous le savez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (la photo vient de la série Law and Order).

Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui. Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué ^^

Si vous connaissez et (ou pas) aimez Jesse, je serais ravie de le savoir :) Et si d'autres ont envie de connaître ses chansons, vous les trouvez toutes sur YouTube (malheureusement les dernières ne sont pas sur iTunes ou Deezer et c'est dommage).

Voilà pour le P.S. :) Bye !


	11. Mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je suis toujours relativement satisfaite des retours même si ce n'est pas encore trop ça. J'attends donc une amélioration, car ma menace n'est pas levée.

Un grand merci à Zarushi, Mylene, Kitkat et Strawberries' Girl pour leur reviews.

**Mylene** : re-merci déjà ^^ Signer c'est surtout mieux pour toi, comme ça tu sais bien que c'est à toi que je m'adresse et pas à un autre "guest". Je suis contente que tu aimes la thématique du père. Elle sera un peu moins développée dans ce chapitre, ce sera plutôt l'autre parent important des Flint qui sera à l'honneur :) mais ça je te laisse découvrir !

**Kitkat **Le suspense ? ^^ Il va encore augmenter, tu verras. N'hésite pas à me dire en quoi tu peux trouver un chapitre confus, ça m'aiderait beaucoup :) en tout cas merci encore

Donc voilà. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le chapitre onze et je vous retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

_I said don't do it babe_

_Said it ain't worth it babe_

_But you did it anyway_

_Four or five drinks and you were on your way_

_Everything's cool on the straight away_

_But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five_

_Why babe?_

_Who ever said that life was fair_

_When you live without a care_

_When you're invincible_

_When you're invincible_

_When you're invincible_

_Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'_

**Jesse McCartney - Invincible - Right Where You Want Me**

* * *

.

**11/Une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Dylan était déjà debout. Torse nu, debout devant la porte, il avait un air assez étrange : mélange de la tête de l'à peine réveillé et de suspicion.

- Hé ! l'interpellai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Il posa son regard sur moi, soupira, mit son T-shirt et répondit après quelques secondes :

- J'ai encore entendu l'entraîneur anglais parler avec Spark.

- Encore ? C'est pas vrai... Ce type commence à me taper sur le système !

Je m'extirpai des couvertures et me changeai rapidement.

- Match contre les Irlandais ce soir ? me rappela Lloyd alors que j'enfilais mon pantalon

Je fis un bruit qui voulait dire "oui" et manquai de perdre l'équilibre. Alors que je cherchais mon maillot et ma veste je tombai sur l'article de Sorcière Hebdo qu'un type nous avait donné hier. Je regardai les photos une nouvelle fois et soupirai... Ellen devait s'être bien énervée.

Mais encore une fois, j'étais relativement peu bien connu et l'article était plein de fautes. Il me dénombrait au total -depuis l'enfance- neuf copines et je n'en avais eu que quatre, me prêtait des amitiés improbables avec des célébrités dont je ne connaissais même pas le visage. J'y étais caractérisé comme sombre, taciturne et cruel. Moi ? Ma définition aurait été plutôt lunatique et maniaque. De plus, le journaliste écrivait que je ne parlais toujours que de ma mère. Hein ? Apparemment, le photographe volant m'avait aussi entendu adresser une prière pour son salut et donc il avait divagué sur la dévotion familiale, le soutien filial indéfectible et tant d'autres choses qui me faisaient paraître un fils un peu... Accroché.

Je soupirai et refermai le journal pour terminer de m'habiller.

Dylan et moi sortîmes de notre chambre et trouvâmes Stir et Martinson déjà prêts à partir. Ensemble, donc, nous descendîmes au réfectoire. Il était à peu près huit heures.

Quand nous commençâmes à manger, un hibou se jeta à plat ventre sur la table, nous faisant sursauter.

- Il a décidé de se tuer ! souffla Martinson

- C'est pour qui ? demandai-je

- Euh... Peter.

Une demie seconde plus tard, un autre hibou se posa à côté de moi et commença à me piquer dans l'assiette. Je l'attrapai et détachai la lettre à sa patte avant de le laisser manger. Cette fois, c'était pour moi.

_Hey !_

_Comment tu vas ? J'ai reçu ton mot hier soir. C'est vraiment gentil de penser à moi, ça me rend contente ! Bon, je vais commencer par une mauvaise nouvelle : ta mère m'a fait une grosse crise au milieu de la nuit et j'ai mis plus de deux heures à la calmer. J'ai intérêt à trouver vite le temps de la soigner ou elle va vraiment se tuer... Elle veut se tuer presque. Elle se tape la tête si fort contre les murs qu'elle a l'air complètement ivre après...Bon, c'est pas joyeux._

_Et aussi, on est trois à la maison maintenant. Ma soeur m'a laissé son fils pour quelques semaines. _

_J'imagine qu'au moment où tu me lis Peter a reçu une lettre aussi..._

Je levai la tête. Stir était en train de lire.

_J'imagine que tu as compris qu'elle venait de moi aussi. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me dire comment il réagit, parce que vu que j'ai eu que très peu de nouvelles de lui, je m'inquiétais un peu. C'est un peu frustrant je t'avoue._

_De toute façon, je sais ce que tu penses de lui alors je ne t'embête pas plus. _

_Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce soir au passage !_

_Hannah_

_P.S. Le hibou numéro un est toujours vivant ?_

Je souris. Le hibou suicidaire était un peu déboussolé et tanguait légèrement.

- Aucune mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Martinson absorbé par la lecture du quotidien

- Non, mentis-je

- Non, me fit echo Stir

Il plia la lettre et la lança devant lui. Il l'ignora ensuite pour manger. Voilà qui allait plaire à Hannah.

- C'est dingue... lâcha Martinson. Chez nous, vraiment chez nous, à Cardiff, il y a encore deux médicomages qui sont morts.

Je me raidis. Stir le remarqua :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a des noms ?

- Euh... fit Martinson. Jenny Malgh et Larry Breakday.

Je me détendis. Ma peur était irrationnelle. Hannah m'avait assuré qu'elle n'avait qu'un rhume. N'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda mon Poursuiveur incapable d'aller à gauche. Tu connais quelqu'un là-bas ?

- Moi oui, répondit Stir. Ma copine.

- Ah... fit Dylan. Alors c'était la même personne à qui tu pensais, Flint, non ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais ami avec elle ?

_Aïe_ :

- Euh... Oui...

Martinson rit :

- Est-ce que les dix règles s'appliquent dans ce cas-là ?

Je me raidis mais cette fois-ci personne ne le remarqua.

- Bonne question, enchaîna Dylan. Vu qu'ils étaient amis déjà avant...

_Ou pas._

-... alors c'est vrai que ça ne devrait pas s'appliquer.

- Sauf qu'elle est quand même la copine de Stir.

- Oui. Donc pas de deux, quatre, sept, huit, neuf et dix.

- Vous les connaissez par coeur ? voulut savoir Stir

- Oui, répondis-je. On a pas trop eu le choix.

- Règle numéro un, murmura Dylan en souriant

Je fis une grimace :

- La plus redoutable.

- C'est quoi déjà ? fit Boulet Social

- On ne regarde pas.

Lloyd semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- C'est compliqué comme règle, commenta Stir. Je veux dire... Ne pas regarder quelqu'un c'est un peu compliqué.

- Regarder dans le sens de détailler, d'observer, d'assimiler, de s'intéresser à. Pas de voir.

- On passerait pour des gens _un peu_ frustrés sur les bords sinon.

Dylan éclata définitivement de rire. Martinson et moi sourîmes. Stir, lui, était complètement perdu. Il n'était pas avec nous depuis assez longtemps pour bien connaître Dylan Lloyd.

- Il rit parce que des règles ont été brisées sous ton nez sans que tu ne le voies, expliqua Bledri

Stir hocha la tête puis fit un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Voilà autre chose qui ferait sauter Hannah de joie.

.

* * *

.

Ayant l'habitude de Manchester, notre emploi du temps quotidien s'était nettement stabilisé. Nous avions donc toujours la matinée libre et entraînement l'après-midi.

Spark semblait ne pas avoir envie de nous avoir dans les pattes alors ce que nous fîmes fut très simple. Nous allâmes avec notre groupe de "fans" et les Ecossais dans le centre de Manchester.

Vasco réussit à obtenir la permission de sortie et j'en fus très ravi.

Nous devions aller voir Potter à notre retour au bâtiment.

Vasco fut tout de même surpris d'une chose. Immédiatement, Kat se pendit à mon bras et se mit à me draguer.

Il me lança un regard effaré et je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules et une grimace embarrassée.

Nous n'échappâmes pas à la signature d'autographes en plein milieu de la rue.

Au final, nous nous calâmes sur les marches d'un escalier. Kat, Highsigh, Stanley et Vasco s'assirent tout en haut avec moi. Kat était sur la marche d'avant, la tête sur mes genoux.

- Alors ? demandai-je à Vasco. Père a recommencé ?

Il soupira et me montra son bras :

- Tu savais qu'on pouvait envoyer des décharges avec les baguettes ?

- Non...

- Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

- Et tu n'as rien fait ?

Il se mordit la lèvre :

- Il est furieux justement parce que j'ai fini par faire quelque chose. Comme tu m'avais dit, je l'ai stupéfixé. Et il n'a pas aimé à son réveil.

Je lui tapai dans la main :

- T'es génial, Vasco !

Il sourit, embarrassé.

J'entendis Highsigh rire discrètement derrière moi.

- Quoi ?

- Rien... tu es juste un bon frère.

Il sourit mais son visage se décomposa vite.

- Je parie que tu n'en as pas... dis-je

- Non. Pas de vrai frère. Des demi-frères, si : deux. Des enfants légitimes, reconnus par leur père. Moi, à leurs yeux je ne suis qu'un bâtard.

- Mais je parie qu'ils ne sont pas champions d'Ecosse de Quidditch.

Un immense sourire fendit son visage :

- C'est vrai...

Il soupira :

- Tu sais, Highsigh n'est pas mon nom.

- C'est celui que tu t'es donné ?

- C'est ça. Mon père s'appelle McErrends.

- Comme le patron de Nimbus ?

- Ben... C'est le même en fait.

- Ah. Encore un autre qui paraît blanc mais ne l'est pas.

- Mmm... Aveuglant les femmes de promesses et les laissant en proie à tout au moment crucial.

Je soupirai.

- Sauf que... continua Highsigh. Mon père a fait encore pire. Il a embobiné ma mère par vengeance en réalité. Mon oncle, le frère de ma mère quoi, était passé de bras-droit de mon père de Nimbus à patron d'une société concurrente. Du coup, par vengeance il a fait ce qu'il a fait et tadam me voilà qui débarque.

- Oublie-le, soupira Kat. Tout ça s'est retourné contre lui. Nimbus va bientôt faire faillite et il se mord les doigts à chaque fois qu'il entend parler de Quidditch à mon avis.

Highsigh sourit :

- Vu son métier, il n'aura bientôt plus de main.

.

* * *

.

Nous restâmes jusqu'à à peu près onze heures dans le centre de Manchester entre amis et coéquipiers. Vasco s'entendait extrêmement bien avec Kat et Jesse Lowley et s'était aisément intégré, tout comme les autres frères et soeurs de mes camarades.

À onze heures, nous prîmes le chemin du bâtiment avec les Ecossais et Vasco. Une fois là-bas, mon frère et moi laissâmes le reste du groupe pour chercher Potter.

Nous étions à l'étage des bureaux administratifs quand nous heurtâmes Ellen.

- Marcus ! s'écria-t-elle. Je te cherchais ! On peut savoir où tu étais ?

Gêné, j'échangeai un regard avec mon frère et dis d'une voix un peu étranglée :

- Je suis occupé, je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

Ainsi, je la laissai en plan au milieu du couloir, suivi par Vasco.

Je poussai la porte du bureaux des responsables d'équipe et... Bonne pioche. Potter devait décidément arrêter d'être autant prévisible.

Il était avec McLaggen, assis sur le bureau de Haley. Quand il entendit claquer la porte, il leva la tête et nous vit. Il descendit de la table et se dirigea vers moi, suivi par cet imbécile de Lionceau Suicidaire.

- Flint. J'ai étudié le cas que tu m'as exposé avec ton frère.

- Alors ? le pressai-je

- Il est possible d'ouvrir un dossier pour violence même si ça risque d'être très compliqué. Mais rouvrir le dossier d'ancien Mangemort, ça m'a été refusé.

- Quoi ? m'emportai-je

- Absence de preuves. Il n'a pas commis des actes pro-Voldemort.

Vasco me tapa sur le bras, pour me dire de ne pas protester.

Je soupirai :

- Merci quand même Potter.

- De rien. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses t'adresser à moi un jour.

Je haussai les épaules et fis pour sortir quand il m'interpella :

- Si par contre, tu me trouves une preuve irréfutable contre ton père, je suis disposé à essayer autant de fois qu'il faudra.

Je haussai un sourcil :

- Quel genre de preuves ?

Il me montra mon front :

- Tes souvenirs par exemple.

- La Légilimencie est interdite, non ?

- Sauf cas où il n'y a pas d'autre option.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon frère et répondis enfin :

- Si quelqu'un a les souvenirs les plus marquants, c'est Vasco.

- Si il est d'accord, je te l'emprunte une petite heure.

Vasco se mordit très fort la lèvre et hocha la tête frénétiquement. Je souris et lui dis que je revenais plus tard.

.

* * *

.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui, le journaliste arrive dans deux minutes.

- C'est courant de faire des interviews sans prévenir ?

- Apparemment oui. Et bonne chance.

- Il ne va pas me manger.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Thomas alla ouvrir et fit entrer Spark et une journaliste. Je soupirai, me levai et les suivis dans une pièce à part.

J'eus le temps de lire sur les documents que la journaliste travaillait pour un magazine sorcier féminin. Encore ? Je voulus me frapper la tête contre le mur.

Je m'assis sur une table en face d'elle et Spark se mit dans mon dos. Elle le nota avec sourire ravi et commença :

- Alors ? Depuis une bonne semaine vous vivez une montée incroyable de célébrité ?

- Absolument pas, fis-je en haussant les épaules. On a très peu de supporters par rapport aux autres équipes.

- N'est-ce pas incroyable pour un garçon comme vous d'arriver à ce point ?

- C'est quoi "un garçon comme moi" ?

- Et bien... Un semeur de troubles de Poudlard.

Je soupirai :

- Je n'ai jamais été un semeur de trouble.

- Les témoignages vous contredisent.

- Dès qu'un garçon fait partie d'un groupe un peu dissipé en dehors des cours, ça fait de lui un semeur de troubles pour beaucoup de gens, mais c'est faux. Si il y en avait un dans mon groupe, c'était Dylan Lloyd.

- Si vous le dites. Donc... Peu de supporters mais une réputation _solide_.

- Et fausse principalement.

- Parlons sorcières, voulez-vous ? Quelle relation avec vous avec les femmes ?

- Sans problèmes, mentis-je

- On vous dit très attaché à votre mère.

- Et alors ?

- Donc c'est vrai ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Non, non, rien. Vous êtes en couple avec Katharina Pick ?

- Absolument pas.

Elle parut surprise :

- Ou du moins très proche.

- Oui mais pas en couple.

- Quelques rumeurs circulent à propos d'Ellen Richards et...

- Stop ! Une bonne fois pour toute puis après arrêtez de me parler d'elle : _oui_ j'ai été avec elle. Histoire classée.

- Quelques prises de bec dans les couloirs ?

- Elle veut me récupérer.

Un sourire ravi prit place sur le visage de mon interlocutrice en notant l'information :

- Et sinon ? Que me dites-vous d'Hannah Abbott ?

Je me raidis. J'étais paralysé : avais-je bien entendu ?

- Qui ? demandai-je plus tendu que possible humainement

- Hannah Abbott.

- Et d'où vous la sortez ?

J'étais sur les nerfs, irrité et il en aurait fallu peu pour me faire exploser.

- Nous avons nos sources.

- Vous direz à vos sources de se mêler de ce qui les regarde. Que vous ne m'adressiez plus jamais une question sur mes amis qui relèvent de ma vie privée et de rien d'autre.

Elle sourit encore plus :

- Très bien, Monsieur. Maintenant, pourriez-vous nous parler de votre équipe ? Quelles sont vos relations avec les différents membres ? Les langues de vipère aiment dire que vous êtes un tyran pourtant on ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer la grande harmonie entre vous sept pendant les matchs.

_À mon avis, elle a vu les matchs que pour pouvoir regarder les joueurs. _

- Alors ? continua-t-elle. Vous penchez plus pour l'option un ou deux ?

Je soupirai :

- Vous savez, on m'a proposé de rentrer dans l'équipe anglaise. Mais ma réponse a été non. Pour rien au monde je ne quitterai les Cardiff Falcons. Nous sommes plus que des collègues. Nous sommes des amis, des frères. Nous séparer serait détruire l'équipe, qui ne peut pas être ce qu'elle est sans un de nous. Alors c'est l'option deux.

Elle parut vraiment très contente :

- Parfait. Ensuite... Vous savez que vous avez ébranlé le monde du Quidditch tout entier ?

- Qui ça _vous_ ?

- Votre équipe.

- Ah... Pourquoi ?

- Votre performance lors de votre dernier match a été spectaculaire.

- Parce qu'on ne s'est pas fait laminer ? Pfff... Arrêtez de voir les Anglais comme des dieux. Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des joueurs au niveau très commun -sauf pour leur Attrapeur qui est vraiment ridicule. Juste parce qu'ils ont explosé les scores pour des novices ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il faut les placer sur un piédestal. Conditionner l'équipe adverse dans un esprit de défaite est leur meilleure arme. Nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que continuer de croire en nos capacités.

- C'est la technique que vous avez transmis aux Ecossais ?

- Ils l'ont compris par eux-mêmes.

- Bon, dernière question : quel message transmettriez-vous à des novices ou à des jeunes qui rêvent de suivre la même voie que la votre ?

- N'ayez jamais peur de vous lancer. Perdre ou gagner importe peu, ce qui a vraiment de valeur c'est de ne jamais se rendre. Ma mère dirait : ne te laisse pas prendre par l'émotion et reste digne. Restez digne, ne laissez jamais vous conditionner. C'est tout ce que j'aurais à leur dire.

.

* * *

.

- Martinson ! La gauche tu sais ce que c'est ou pas ?

- On dirait pas, commenta Dylan

- Martinson, serre à gauche !

Il me passa la balle et nous continuâmes de filer vers les buts gardés par Dubois.

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Lloyd. Il accéléra avec Martinson. Quand je fus assez près pour tirer, je lançai la balle dans la direction du Gardien. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper, Martinson l'intercepta juste avant et la plaça droit dans le but de gauche.

- Oui ! m'écriai-je. T'as compris !

Il secoua la tête et fit :

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Flint.

- Apprends les directions et on verra.

Il rit.

- Il est quasiment cinq heures, me signala Lowley

- Etirements ! hurlai-je à mes coéquipiers

Nous atterrîmes et après notre "rituel" de fin d'entraînement, nous reprîmes la direction du bâtiment des sportifs.

Nous avions plusieurs heures avant le match. Nous prîmes tous une douche et restâmes dans le hall tous ensemble -Gallois et Ecossais.

Kat s'assit sur mes genoux et entoura mes épaules avec ses bras, collant son front contre le mien en souriant :

- Match décisif c'est ça ?

Je ris :

- On dirait.

Je lui fis une bise sur le nez et elle éclata de rire. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et se balança :

- On fera quoi quand ce sera fini ?

- Les éliminatoires ?

- Oui...

- Ben on repart de notre côté en restant en contact j'imagine.

- Bon plan, capitaine, plaisanta-t-elle. C'était vraiment bien de vous rencontrer.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue :

- Je ne risque pas de t'oublier.

- Tu as oublié tous tes ex ?

- Non. Je n'en ai pas eu autant que ça, tu sais.

- Quoi ? Quinze ?

- Non, douze.

Je fis semblant de m'étrangler :

- J'en ai quatre.

Elle éclata de rire :

- Et c'est toi qui les plaquait ?

- Euh... Les trois premières oui.

- C'est toujours moi qui met le point final.

- Mmm... Contrôlante, c'est ça ?

- À peu près.

Je ris.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois mon copain, lâcha-t-elle sans détours

- Je crois que je l'avais compris, souris-je

- Mais bon... Je pense pouvoir me satisfaire de ce qui est entre nous. Tu vas retourner avec Ellen Richards ?

Je soupirai :

- On verra. Je ne pense pas pour l'instant.

- On dirait pourtant qu'elle est en passe de gagner.

- On verra bien.

- Elle ne te mérite pas.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur l'arrête de la mâchoire :

- Mais toi si, c'est ça ?

Elle rit :

- Plutôt oui.

Je souris :

- C'est clair que toi au moins tu sais ce que tu veux.

Elle se redressa et mit son visage à deux centimètres du mien. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Je compris.

Je lui souris en retour.

Elle s'approcha lentement.

- Flint ! hurla quelqu'un

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux. Haley et Stefen étaient plantés devant notre groupe :

- C'est l'heure d'y aller ? demandai-je

- Oui, lâcha Haley

- On vous retrouve après le match, promit Highsigh

Mes coéquipiers et moi suivîmes nos responsables dans la direction des vestiaires.

.

* * *

.

Je terminais de mettre mon maillot quand Spark entra dans les vestiaires.

- Alors, les jeunes ? fit-il avec le grand sourire du vrai Spark. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est votre dernier match d'éliminatoires. Quelque soit l'issue de cette troisième manche, sachez que je suis vraiment très fier de vous et que jamais je n'aurais imaginé que j'aurais connu une équipe comme vous. Allez quand vous serez sur le match, n'oubliez pas de porter haut le nom des Cardiff Falcons qui est désormais le votre.

Je souris et me levai. Spark me prit dans ses bras et me tapota dans le dos :

- Bonne chance à vous tous, et mille fois merci Marcus.

- Je préfère voir ce Spark-là ! souris-je en me détachant

- Un jour je t'expliquerai.

- Mmm... Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire mais nous fûmes interrompus par l'entrée d'Haley.

- Un problème ? demandai-je

- Vous avez reçu deux lettres en même temps, Monsieur Flint.

Quelque chose me serra la gorge sans que je me l'explique. J'attrapai les deux parchemins qu'elle me tendait et lus le nom des expéditeurs.

Je chancelai.

_Hannah_.

_Callahan_.

Si les deux m'envoyaient une lettre alors... C'était qu'un malheur était arrivé.

- Tout va bien ? me demanda Spark qui s'inquiétait de me voir pâlir

J'ouvris la lettre de Callahan en premier.

_Je suis désolé Marcus. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Je sais que vous me haïrez d'avoir échoué._

- Non... m'étranglai-je. Pitié, Merlin, non !

Je me précipitai sur la lettre d'Hannah.

_Oh Marcus ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Tu te souviens que ta mère a fait une crise cette nuit ? J'étais au travail et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose. J'ai quitté la clinique en courant sans donner d'explications et j'ai transplané jusque chez toi. Je suis arrivée à temps ou ta mère serait déjà morte. Elle était en proie à ses crises et elle a sauté de la falaise. Je t'écris de l'hôpital de Cardiff. Les médicomages ont dû la mettre en coma provoqué. Elle est vivante. Mais on ne sait pas pour combien de temps. Je suis désolée ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je te jure ! Je m'en veux et du coup, je ne sais pas si je dois rester à Cardiff ou venir comme tu voulais._

_Je t'en prie réponds-moi vite._

_Han._

Je m'effondrai sur le banc.

Ma mère... La falaise...

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Elle m'avait promis... Elle avait promis...

Mais non, elle l'avait fait quand même.

Et maintenant ? Et si elle était déjà morte au moment où je recevais la lettre ? Et si jamais plus je n'allais pouvoir espérer l'aider ?

Mes yeux brûlaient.

- Marcus ? fit Spark. Il faut y aller...

Je relevai la tête, les yeux pleins de rage et de larmes refoulées.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il

Je me levai et frappai violemment le mur.

- Marcus ?

- Ma mère va mourir ! hurlai-je à m'en arracher la voix. Putain, elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne s'approcherait plus de ces satanées falaises ! Et il a fallu qu'elle saute ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, Merlin ?

Je donnai un coup de pied dans le mur en hurlant de rage.

- Il ne peut pas jouer, lâcha Dylan à l'attention de Spark

- Bien sûr qu'il peut jouer !

- Non, Spark ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'arrivera jamais à le faire ?

- Il doit le faire ! Il ne peut pas vous abandonner maintenant !

- Je vais le faire ! hurlai-je en frappant encore le mur

- Tu ne peux pas ! protesta Dylan. Tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer !

Je m'effondrai au sol et me cachai dans mes genoux.

_"Quoi qu'il arrive en Angleterre, ne te laisse pas prendre par l'émotion". Tu l'avais prévu pas vrai ? Tu sous-entendais ça aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu savais que j'allais revenir vivre avec toi alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas ! Pourquoi il fallu que tu sautes ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant ! Non, pas quand tout va s'arranger ! Pourquoi, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais encore te laisser tomber ? Jamais ! Pourquoi, dis-moi juste pourquoi tu as sauté ! Maman... Maman ! Maman, je t'aime ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ?_

Mes yeux voulaient pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps mais je n'avais pas le droit de les laisser sortir. Je devais me relever. On avait un match à jouer.

- Marcus ! insista Spark. On doit y aller !

Je me relevai et donnai les lettres à Spark :

- Trouve Vasco et donne-les-lui.

Je pris mon balai et sortis précipitamment du vestiaire, rapidement suivi par les autres.

- Marcus ! m'interpella Martinson. Tu es sûr que tu peux faire ça ?

Je plantai mon regard dur dans le sien :

- J'ai promis à ma mère que je ne me laisserai pas submerger par les émotions. Elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse, moi je tiendrai les miennes jusqu'au bout.

Je fis pour reprendre la marche mais Thomas me bloqua par l'épaule :

- Et nous serons juste à côté.

Troublé, je restai immobile pendant un moment.

- Allons mettre le feu au terrain, au nom de ta mère ! fit Alan

Je souris tristement :

- Merci les gars.

- C'est parti !

.

* * *

.

- Et voilà... Les Gallois !

Nous arrivions comme des flèches vers le terrain. Je virai immédiatement sur la gauche pour survoler la tribune d'honneur jusqu'au groupe que formaient les Ecossais et nos "fans". Vasco se leva et me hurla :

- C'est sérieux ?

Je lui adressai un pouce levé pour lui signifier que, malheureusement oui.

Il s'effondra sur les gradins. Je remarquai la présence de Père à côté de lui mais ne m'attardai pas pour continuer le tour de terrain.

Quand le commentateur termina d'énumérer nos noms, il fit son petit commentaire :

- Les Gallois semblent bien plus agités que d'habitude ! Espérons qu'ils gardent la tête froide s'ils veulent avoir une chance ! En place, joueurs !

Je rejoignis Martinson et Lloyd.

_Maman je t'en prie... Je t'aime alors survis._

- Prêts ?

Je me tendis.

- Partis !

Le Souaffle monta en flèche. Ed Kanset, l'Irlandais fit pour l'attraper mais je plongeai et l'interceptai en premier, filant vers les buts adverses.

Martinson et Lloyd réussirent à me rattraper :

- Fais gaffe, Flint ! m'avertit ce dernier

Je compris et lui fis la passe.

Martinson et moi nous écartâmes vers la gauche -oui, Bledri avait enfin compris.

Un Cognard de Finnigan nous rata de peu et fut immédiatement renvoyé par Stir. Il m'adressa un pouce levé avant de replonger vers la balle qui revenait sur Lloyd.

Les Poursuiveurs Irlandais étaient quasiment à notre hauteur. Odd collait Dylan d'un peu trop près. Martinson passa au-dessus de ma tête. Lloyd lui fit la passe assez rapidement pour que ni Odd ni Zachary ne puissent réagir à temps.

Martinson fila droit vers les buts.

- Comme tout à l'heure ! lui hurlai

Il hocha la tête. Nous arrivions à hauteur des buts. Lloyd et moi accélérâmes et dépassâmes notre coéquipier. Martinson tira. Rones, le Gardien avait presque pris la balle quand je la lui pris sous le nez et la lançai en plein milieu du but de droite.

- Dix points d'entrée de jeu pour les Gallois !

Finnigan se posta au-dessus de nous et me dévisagea :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Flint ?

- Rien, mentis-je

Nous reprîmes le match avec la même fréquence. Ma rage ne faiblissait pas, ni la vitesse à laquelle je jouais. J'avais envie d'exploser.

Après une heure de jeu intense et terriblement éprouvant, nous étions à quatre-vingt dix contre soixante pour nous.

Je tirais la balle comme j'avais frappé le mur. Je n'avais aucune notion de la force que je mettais dans mes coups. J'avais juste envie de sentir mes muscles se tendre au maximum. Ressentir de la douleur, la preuve que j'étais toujours vivant.

Plusieurs fois, en passant au-dessus des entraîneurs, je vis que Spark voulait faire arrêter le jeu parce que j'allais vraiment me déchirer.

Je marquai le onzième but avec une telle que rage que j'en hurlai. Martinson posa sa main sur mon épaule :

- Arrête. Calme-toi, Marcus.

- Je suis calme ! hurlai-je

- Ou le contraire, je dirai. Reprends-toi.

Il fila vers Kanset qui avait déjà récupéré la balle. J'inspirai, regardai droit dans les appareils qui enregistraient le match et adressai un signe à l'attention Hannah.

_Viens_.

Je m'élançai. En peu de temps, j'arrivai à la hauteur de Kanset. J'étais au-dessus de lui. Il fit la passe à Zachary mais je plongeai et l'attrapai. Nous étions repartis dans l'autre sens.

Cent-douze à soixante pour nous.

Le Vif d'Or se manifesta enfin, nous jouions depuis deux heures et demie et étions à cent-quatre-vingt contre cent-trente pour nous.

- Flint continue de se comporter vraiment de façon étrange ! On dirait qu'il... Oh ! Stanley et Wintren ont plongé ! Serait-on arrivés au moment décisif du match ?

J'espérais vraiment que oui. Mon corps entier était douloureux et j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais arrivé à ma limite. Il manquait peu avant que je perde connaissance.

Stir et Alan bataillaient contre Flinger et Finnigan pour éviter qu'un des deux Attrapeurs ne soit arrêté par les Cognards.

Je soupirai en regardant la course poursuite. J'avais pour une des premières fois envie de pleurer.

Stanley croisa mon regard l'espace d'une seconde et une nouvelle détermination alluma son regard. Il accéléra encore. Wintren fut surpris.

Je pris une grand inspiration et hurlai :

- Vas-y Stanley !

J'entrevis au loin quand même son sourire, une demie-seconde avant que sa main ne se referme sur le Vif d'Or.

- Et c'est terminé ! brailla le commentateur. Les Gallois gagnent le match, trois-cent-trente à cent-trente ! Mesdames et Messieurs, il semblerait que...

Je soupirai de soulagement et cessai d'écouter. J'étais à bout. Mes camarades se regroupèrent autour de moi.

- Comment tu vas ? me demanda Thomas

Je soupirai et me frappai la tête sans violence.

- Je sens que quelqu'un va aller au lit immédiatement, commenta Stanley

- Bravo les gars... murmurai-je. On a gagné... Bravo...

- Euh ? C'est moi ou il va tomber dans les pommes ?

Alarmé, Alan fit passer son bras en dessous du mien pour me soutenir.

Mon corps entier se détendit progressivement, ma tête se mit à tourner et tout à coup, je ne vis plus rien.

J'eus juste le temps d'entendre ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer.

_Maman je t'aime..._

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai une petite série de questions et j'aimerai bien donc obtenir des réponses ^^

Ce qui, comme dirait, met les lecteurs à contribution dans l'histoire.

.

**Personnages :**

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aime bien Peter et Ellen ?

-Qui d'Ellen, Kat et Hannah préférez-vous ?

-Quel autre joueur aimez-vous hormis ?

- Quel couple aimeriez-vous éventuellement que je valorise ?

- Est-ce que le personnage de Marcus reste assez fidèle à lui-même ?

**Histoire :**

- Est-ce que vous trouvez que ça traîne trop ?

- Est-ce que vous voudriez que je développe plus quelque chose qui vous intéresse ?

**À votre avis :**

- Est-ce que la mère de Marcus et Vasco s'en sortira ?

- Que choisira Hannah de faire : aller en Angleterre ou rester avec Mme Jones ?

.

Voilà pour les questions. Vous pouvez ne répondre qu'à quelques unes mais vos réponses sont très importantes pour moi à ce stade de l'histoire -non pas que je sois à cours d'inspiration au contraire- parce qu'on arrive à un nouveau grand tournant et qu'avant qu'il advienne, il faut que je connaisse l'avis de mes lecteurs.

Merci encore. J'attends vos reviews :)

Bye !

À la semaine prochaine !


	12. Juste besoin de toi

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Alors, je tiens à remercier Kitkat, Mylene et CFLM angel pour leur reviews. Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir :)

**Kitkat** : Et bien, tu as répondis à toutes les questions ^^ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. Bon, ben j'essaierai de faire des chapitres moins confus, n'hésite pas à me le signaler précisément. En tout ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes :) Merci encore et à bientôt :)

**Mylene** : merci d'avoir répondu ^^ Je vais essayer pour ta thématique de prédilection comme tu dis :) vu que plusieurs intrigues se mêlent en même temps, il faut équilibrer un peu :) EN tout cas merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^

.

Donc voilà. Je vous avertis. **Ce chapitre contient essentiellement du blabla**.

Bonne lecture anyway :) !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

**12/Juste besoin de toi**

Je relevai enfin la tête de mes genoux.

J'avais passé la nuit recroquevillé dans un angle de ma chambre, la tête cachée pour éviter de pleurer. Enfin... Presque. J'avais passé aussi une bonne heure à discuter avec Hannah, pour la convaincre de venir à Manchester. Elle avait fini par consentir à laisser ses indications à un médicomage de confiance pour qu'il poursuive le traitement pour ma mère. Moi, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un près de moi. Vasco ne suffisait plus. J'avais besoin d'un vrai point de repère, constant et indéfectible. Et il n'y avait qu'Hannah pour remplir ce rôle.

Ma mère... Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manquait... Je priais Merlin seconde après seconde. Hannah m'avait assuré qu'elle était toujours vivante, seulement dans un état de sommeil provoqué par magie qui lui garantissait de ne pas refaire de crises.

Je serrai un peu plus mes genoux contre mon torse.

Ma mère ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Si ça arrivait, j'étais certain que je ne tiendrai pas le coup.

- Marcus ? m'appela la voix endormie de Lloyd. Tu dors ?

- Non... murmurai-je un peu absent

- C'est quelle heure ?

J'allumai ma baguette et vérifiai :

- Six heures.

- Oh... Alors je peux me lever.

- Je croyais que tu étais un lève-tard.

- Sauf cas extrême.

Il s'extirpa des couvertures et vint s'assoir à côté de moi :

- Tu as dormi cette nuit au moins ?

- Non.

Il soupira et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je laissai ma tête s'écrouler sur mes genoux.

- Tu vas te relever, Marcus... m'assura Dylan. Tu le fais à chaque fois, alors ça continuera à valoir.

- Mais là c'est ma mère, Dylan. C'est pas n'importe qui.

- Elle s'en sortira.

- On en sait rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas... Allez, on va faire un tour. Je vais réveiller Erika. Je te retrouve dans le hall dans dix minutes.

Je soupirai alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

.

* * *

.

Assis dans un des fauteuils du hall, dans le noir complet, je repensai encore à l'espoir qui m'avait habité depuis notre arrivée à Manchester.

Je pensais vraiment au fond de moi que tout allait enfin s'arranger. Et non. Il avait fallu qu'elle saute.

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. La lumière s'alluma. Dylan et Erika venaient d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans le noir ? me demanda mon coéquipier

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour réfléchir.

- Bon ben arrête de réfléchir ou ta tête va définitivement exploser.

Je soupirai et me levai. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Je ne regardais pas le couple à ma gauche mais je savais qu'ils se tenaient la main et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Et ça me faisait encore plus haïr le terme célibataire.

Je marchais plus vite qu'eux. J'entendais leurs murmures dans la nuit sans lune. Et je me torturais.

Nous marchâmes bien une heure. Lloyd tentait toujours de me distraire dans des discussions sur des sujets de conversations divers, comme le Quidditch évidemment. Mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter plus de deux minutes de penser à ma famille.

Une haine aveugle montait en moi envers mon père. J'avais pris une décision irrévocable. Jusqu'au bout, je ne me donnerais pas de répit tant que la sentence définitive ne serait prononcée.

.

* * *

.

L'équipe fut à nouveau au complet à huit heures, dans le réfectoire. C'était l'heure que nous avait imposé le comité de la Ligue et du Ministère des Sports pour l'annonce des résultats finaux.

Les membres des quatre équipes en compétition, avec entraîneurs et invités, discutaient entre eux.

Vasco et Père étaient assis à côté de moi. Mon frère avait la tête posée sur mon épaule et contenait autant que moi sa rage et son désespoir.

Je n'osais pas tourner la tête pour croiser le regard de Père car je savais que je ne serais pas capable de me retenir. Et c'était un boulot pour Potter déjà.

Weasley du Ministère frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le silence. Les journalistes se tendirent en même temps. Je ne regardais pas Ellen.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça un membre du comité dont j'avais oublié le nom. Il est l'heure de communiquer les résultats finaux. Je tiens déjà à féliciter les quatre équipes pour leurs performances, et à les remercier de leurs efforts. Je vais commencer par l'équipe officielle d'Irlande.

Les applaudissements fusèrent alors que Matthew Finnigan, son entraîneur et le ministre délégué irlandais rejoignaient le président de la Ligue.

- Les Irlandais finissent la compétition avec un total de trois-cent-quarante points marqués sur le terrain et aucune victoire.

Alors qu'il continuait son discours, Vasco murmura près de mon oreille :

- Potter nous fixe.

- Il a dû se rappeler ce que tu lui as montré hier.

- Tu as lu le journal ?

- Non.

- Alors fais attention à ce que Père ne le lise pas.

- Et maintenant, les Ecossais ! Qui finissent avec cinq cent trente points marqués sur le terrain et une victoire ! Félicitations Monsieur Highsigh.

- Ce sera à toi, m'avertit mon frère

Spark se leva, comme le ministre délégué. Je soupirai discrètement et les suivis.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de six pieds de long ! plaisanta Spark pour tenter de me "remonter le moral"

Voyant que rien n'y faisait, il soupira et abandonna.

- Le Pays de Galles a totalisé huit cent quatre-vingt-dix points sur le terrain avec deux victoires ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Il commença à me faire un discours dont je ne captai pas un mot. J'étais absorbé par ma réflexion. Que voulait dire Vasco à propos du journal ?

Quand Spark me poussa je compris que je devais revenir m'assoir. En passant à côté de la table des Anglais, j'entendis leurs moqueries.

C'est là que je vis le journal en question. Sur la table, sous le coude de McLaggen, je pus lire le gros titre : **Harry Potter demande la réouverture du dossier Flint !**

Un sourire perfide étira mes lèvres. Potter avait assez d'influence pour me garantir une victoire.

Je n'entendis pas grand chose de la performance des Anglais tant leurs "fans" hurlaient fort. Et comme je savais déjà qu'ils avaient gagné tous leurs matchs, il n'y avait aucune surprise.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, les deux équipes qui s'affronteront à nouveau dans trois jours lors de la finale des éliminatoires du Royaume-Uni sont... l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galles !

Les hurlements à notre table me firent sursauter et me crevèrent les tympans. Même Père n'arrêtait pas son monologue sur sa fierté et la grandeur familiale que je perpétrais et blablabla et blablabla...

- Bon, bah on va fêter ça ce soir ! proposa Thomas

Stefen nous balança les exemplaires de cinq journaux. La une du journal sportif était accompagnée d'une photo de moi en train de tomber dans les pommes. Glorieux.

Et... Oh non... Mon interview avec la journaliste d'hier... Quelle horreur...

- Marcus ! s'exclama Martinson en me montrant la Gazette du Sorcier

Je pâlis et Père tourna la tête vers moi. Il suivit mon regard et pâlit à son tour.

Il darda son regard furieux sur moi :

- De quoi est-ce que ça parle ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil derrière moi. Potter s'alarma. Il accourut vers nous, flanqué par deux de ses acolytes.

- Monsieur Flint, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. Vous êtes prié de nous suivre.

Mon père remarqua le nombre de regards rivés sur nous, contint son envie d'envoyer Potter balader et se leva pour suivre les aurors.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il nous lança -à Vasco et moi- un signe d'avertissement.

- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ? chuchota Vasco à mon oreille

Je hochai vivement la tête. Il m'avait détruit, détruit Vasco et détruit ma mère aussi.

Je ramenai mon attention à mes coéquipiers :

- Tu disais quoi Eliot ?

- Qu'il fallait qu'on fête notre passage en finale.

Je voulus lui dire que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire la fête mais apparemment, je n'allais pas réussir à faire grand chose.

Et comme je ne voulais pas le blesser, je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Ma mère me manquait...

.

* * *

.

La matinée et le début de l'après-midi passèrent affreusement lentement. J'avais l'impression que le temps qui s'écoulait représentait une éternité et qu'autour de moi, tout allait au ralenti.

Je ne parlai pas beaucoup. Constamment, on me demandait si ça allait. Mais je ne répondais pas.

Je pensais à ma mère.

Je n'avais qu'elle en tête, même si Hannah occupait bien mes pensées aussi mais c'était parce que c'était en rapport avec ma mère.

Assis dans le hall, plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas l'arrivée de Kat jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye sur mes genoux.

- Comment va mon beau penseur ? plaisanta-t-elle

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Ah voilà ! rit-elle. C'est comme ça que je t'aime !

- Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je sans pouvoir effacer mon sourire

- Oh mais ne t'excuse pas, on passe tous par de mauvais moments.

- T'as dû en faire passer des mauvais moments...

- À mes ex ?

Je hochai la tête. Elle sourit et émit un son d'approbation mêlée de fierté presque :

- Il valait mieux que je leur brise le coeur que le contraire.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'aimes pas te faire larguer.

- J'en ai bavé. Mais maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer.

- C'est drôle, tu assumes pleinement d'être celle que toutes les filles détestent.

- Et bien écoute : qu'elles me détestent. Moi je ne pleure plus à cause d'un chagrin d'amour au moins.

- On verra... la provoquai-je

- Tu veux me briser le coeur ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans mon jeu

- Oh mais tu sais mieux le faire que moi.

Elle sourit :

- Tu l'as dit !

Nous éclatâmes de rire au même moment. Mais cet instant de complicité fut vite rompu par l'arrivée d'Ellen.

- Bas les pattes ! cracha-t-elle à Kat en la poussant de mes genoux

- De quoi je me mêle ? répliqua mon amie

- Va chasser d'autres hommes ! Celui-là est déjà pris !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble qu'il a été plaqué par... Oh ? Par toi bien sûr !

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu es mal placée pour me donner des leçons à ce sujet !

- Oh non... Moi je suis dans le rôle inverse de toi : j'embobine, je ne me fais pas embobiner.

Je me levai et épaulai Kat :

- Tu ne veux pas t'en aller, Ellen ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, sous le choc :

- Et pourquoi, je t'en prie ?

- Parce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas et je voudrais pouvoir garder une once de vie privée sans que tu viennes me l'empoisonner.

Je ne vis pas la gifle partir. Je compris seulement quand je sentis ma joue brûler.

- Tu t'attires trop de problèmes, Marcus ! siffla mon ex. Ton père, ton frère, ta mère... Si tu te mets à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes, tu vas souffrir encore plus.

Je fronçai les sourcils :

- Je rêve ? C'est toi qui vient de me parler de ma souffrance ? C'est toi qui m'a détruit, alors évite de tenir ce genre de discours !

Highsigh apparut dans mon champ de vision et fit des signes à Kat pour lui dire de venir le rejoindre. J'étais désormais seul face à Ellen et il était quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Un froid était jeté entre nous.

- Je te récupérerai, sois-en sûr.

- Pas tant que je ne voudrais pas.

- Mais tu le veux déjà, c'est ça le pire.

- C'est faux.

- Oh non... C'est la pure vérité, que tu refuses d'admettre, c'est tout.

Je sentis un doute s'insinuer en moi. Oui, je l'aimais toujours à la folie : est-ce que ça voulait dire que je pouvais supporter à nouveau une séparation future ? Je risquais de perdre ma mère, est-ce que si je laissais passer ma chance, je perdrais à nouveau un être aimé ?

- Alors ? Tu vas revenir avec moi ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre oui quand quelqu'un me coupa :

- Marcus !

Je me retournai et restai paralysé.

Elle était là, enfin. Enfin, enfin, enfin.

Même cascade de cheveux dorés, même visage innocent, même lumière... Elle était seulement plus pâle et plus fatiguée qu'avant.

Un sourire illumina son visage, se reflétant à l'identique sur mes lèvres.

- Han !

Elle courut se jeter dans mes bras. Tout à coup, j'eus l'impression de fondre. Sa douce chaleur et son odeur sucrée s'insinuèrent en moi et traversèrent tout mon corps comme un afflux de sang.

Je la fis virevolter, elle s'accrochait si désespérément à mon cou et je la serrais si fort contre moi que j'avais l'impression que nous allions fusionner.

Quand enfin elle retoucha le sol, elle se détacha légèrement de moi. Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire ému étirait ses lèvres :

- Je suis désolée...

- Tu devrais être la dernière personne au monde à s'excuser, chuchotai-je

- Je n'ai pas réussi à...

Je la coupai en lui plaquant ma main sur la bouche :

- Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et j'ôtai ma main de sa bouche. Elle se colla contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

J'entendis des pas rapides s'éloigner. Je tournai la tête et remarquai qu'Ellen était partie en courant.

- C'était qui ? me demanda Hannah

- Ellen. Mon ex.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle a mal pris mon arrivée.

- Tu es venue pile au bon moment, lui assurai-je

Elle sourit. Je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'elle m'avait évité de faire l'erreur de ma vie.

Mais dans ses yeux je vis que je n'avais pas besoin de le lui avouer pour qu'elle le sache.

- Je devrais peut être aller voir Pete... dit-elle tout à coup

Je fis la moue :

- Peut être.

- Marcus... C'est mon copain.

- Bon.

Je la pris par l'épaule et la conduisis dehors. Stir et Gil Alan étaient devant le bâtiment et discutaient.

- Vas-y, dis-je à Hannah

Elle me sourit et s'avança vers eux.

- Pete ! s'exclama-t-elle

Stir tourna la tête vers elle et la surprise teinta son visage. Il vint vers elle, la prit dans ses bras brièvement, l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lâcha :

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais ! Je croyais qu'avec ton boulot, tu ne pouvais pas quitter le pays.

- Il y a eu des complications.

- Ah. D'accord. Bon, je suis désolé : tu arrives au mauvais moment, Gil et moi devons aller faire une course. Au pire on se voit ce soir. À tout à l'heure !

Il l'embrassa très rapidement et s'éloigna avec l'autre Batteur de mon équipe. Hannah reste quelques secondes immobile suis se retourna et revint vers moi. Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher sa déception.

- Je t'avais dit... soupirai-je

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas c'est rien. Il est juste un peu... pris.

Je secouai la tête. Elle sourit un peu plus :

- Alors ? Toi aussi tu as des courses à faire ou tu vas rester avec moi ?

J'esquissai un sourire en coin :

- Tu veux connaître mon frère ?

- Je l'ai déjà vu l'autre jour par la cheminée mais si tu veux, je suis partante. Tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

- Un peu ce matin mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la balle.

- Bon. Alors on a qu'à aller voir ton frère.

.

* * *

.

Quand Vasco ouvrit la porte, je m'attendais sans savoir pourquoi à voir Père.

En me voyant, mon frère sourit et m'invita à entrer. Il remarqua Han, sourit et referma la porte quand elle fut à l'intérieur.

- Père est toujours avec Potter ? demandai-je

- Il n'est pas rentré donc j'en déduis que oui.

Hannah haussa un sourcil. Je lui résumai brièvement la situation.

- Bon, fis-je. Je crois qu'il est temps de faire officiellement les présentations. Hannah, lui c'est Vasco, mon petit frère, ma Tête Blonde.

Mon frère rit :

- Enchanté.

- Bon, Vasco, elle c'est Hannah Abbott, mon amie.

Han sourit et baissa légèrement la tête.

- On fait quoi alors ? demanda Vasco

- Ce soir, les autres ont organisé une sorte de fête pour fêter notre admission en finale. Donc on doit rester sobres.

- Parle pour toi. Moi je ne bois pas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Hannah étouffa un rire.

- Moi je propose d'aller montrer Manchester à ton amie, proposa Tête Blonde

.

* * *

.

Nous ne rentrâmes qu'à huit heures, heure convenue du rendez-vous au bar dans le centre de Manchester côté sorcier.

Hannah n'était pas avec nous. Elle était allée installer ses affaires dans l'appartement de Vasco.

Quand j'entrai dans le bar, je fus assailli par mes coéquipiers. Je manquai de tomber.

- Comment tu vas champion ? me demanda Spark

- Je vais bien.

C'était un gros mensonge. J'allais mieux grâce à Han et Vasco mais je n'allais pas bien.

- Au fait, fit Dylan. Elle s'est invitée.

Il désigna Ellen qui bavardait avec quelqu'un près du comptoir.

Je décidai donc que je n'allais pas rester longtemps à cette "fête".

Malheureusement, mes coéquipiers m'emportèrent vite. Il semblait ne pas manquer grand chose. Il y avait musique, alcool, nourriture. Mais je ne bougeais pas du mur au fond du bar, sans rien toucher qui soit comestible ou liquide.

Martinson me rejoignit après un quart d'heure. Il désigna Peter Stir, qui dansait avec la soeur d'un de mes coéquipiers. Il étaient... proches.

- J'ai l'impression que Peter a pris quelques verres de trop.

- Un tonneau entier, oui.

- C'est sa copine qui sera contente.

Bledri devait porter malheur parce qu'au moment où il finissait sa phrase, la porte du bar s'ouvrait sur Hannah. Je me précipitai vers elle, la poussai à l'extérieur et refermai la porte quand nous fûmes dehors tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle

- Je préfère que tu n'entres pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est... un peu arrosé.

- Tu es sobre.

- Oui mais pas... tout le monde.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Je cherchais un moyen de la convaincre de laisser tomber :

- Euh... Dis... Tu ne veux pas plutôt parler... Juste... Toi et moi quoi.

Elle sourit :

- Oui bien sûr.

Je l'amenai plus loin, jusqu'à un banc où nous nous assîmes. Je la fis se caler contre moi. La nuit était froide comme mon coeur et j'avais besoin de son contact à elle pour me sentir rattaché à la réalité.

- Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Parle-moi de ma mère.

Elle soupira mais répondit quand même :

- Elle ira bien. Quant à sa guérison, enfin le traitement des crises, j'ai donné toutes les indications à un médicomage que je connais bien. Je devrais le contacter demain pour en re-discuter. Mais ne t'en fais pas. On fera tout le possible.

- Ton rhume va mieux en tout cas.

- C'est vrai.

Je souris. Elle éclata de rire :

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas le virus !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à propos de ça ?

- Moi plus rien. Les autres, on verra. J'ai perdu mon emploi à la clinique à cause du ministère. Je vais donc essayer d'en retrouver un.

- Où est-ce que tu as laissé ton neveu ?

- Je dois aller le chercher demain chez sa grand-mère en fait.

- Ta mère ?

- Non. La mère du mari de ma soeur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une soeur.

- Elle est plus âgée que moi. Elle a quasiment trente ans. Elle vit à Londres.

- Vous êtes deux donc ?

- Trois en fait. J'ai un demi-frère, du premier mariage de mon père. Et il est encore plus vieux. Je suis la dernière.

Je souris :

- Contrairement à moi.

- C'est ça. Mais dis-moi la vérité, tu ne voulais pas que j'entre à cause de Pete, pas vrai ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle prit ça pour un oui. Elle se redressa et baissa la tête au sol. Je la pris dans mes bras :

- Ne pense pas à lui.

- Je me pose des questions.

- Du genre ?

- Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

- Je déteste dire ça mais je pense bien que oui. Regarde-moi, j'aime Ellen mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la détester.

- Je ne déteste pas Pete. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre Ellen et toi ? À la fin je veux dire.

Je soupirai et m'imprégnai de l'odeur de ses cheveux avant de raconter mes souvenirs.

_J'étais assis sur le banc, dans le parc. Il faisait terriblement froid, le vent me décoiffait et j'étais seul dans les environs._

_Je la vis enfin arriver : Ellen, l'amour de ma vie. Toujours en retard._

_Je la pris dans mes bras affectueusement et fis pour l'embrasser mais elle avait la tête baissée._

_- Il y a un problème ? lui demandai-je_

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite :_

_- C'est toi mon problème._

_Je restai paralysé. Quoi ? _

_- Mais... Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_- Non. _

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'ai plus envie de te voir. J'ai trouvé bien mieux que toi en fait. Quelqu'un qui me fait sentir vraiment importante et unique. Quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment. _

_- Mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Ellen !_

_- Pas assez apparemment._

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement injuste ce que tu dis !_

_- Non. C'est juste la vérité. Je suis venue seulement pour te dire que c'était fini entre nous._

_- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça, sans même m'expliquer pourquoi !_

_- Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer c'est tout._

_- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça alors qu'on est ensemble depuis aussi longtemps ?_

_- C'est que tu as encore trop besoin de moi pour me larguer. Ecoute, on va mettre une pierre sur tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Oublier quoi. _

_- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !_

_- Si._

_Elle se retourna et fit pour s'en aller quand je criai :_

_- Ellen ! Attends !_

_- Richards, Flint. Richards._

_Elle disparut dans le vent et la brume, me laissant m'effondrer sur le banc détruit, avec les morceaux brisés de mon coeur qui tombaient les uns après les autres dans le feu._

Le silence revint. Hannah passa ses bras autour de mes épaules :

- Et c'est après ça qu'elle te demande de revenir avec elle ?

- Oui... Je...

Ma voix se cassa. Mais il fallait que je lui dise :

- Au moment où tu es arrivée, j'étais sur le point de lui dire oui.

Je la sentis se raidir.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas, mais j'allais lui dire oui et...

- Chut.

Je cachai mon visage dans son épaule.

- Il n'y a que toi capable de faire ce choix, Marcus. Je ne le ferai pas, ni personne d'autre pas même Ellen. Si tu dis oui, alors c'est oui. Si tu dis non, alors c'est non.

- C'est non.

- Sûr ?

- Non.

Elle sourit.

Je souris à mon tour.

J'aimais de plus en plus Hannah. Elle était un point d'ancrage si plein d'affection que j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été mon amie, depuis la nuit des temps.

Elle était douce sans être niaise, elle était souriante sans jamais avoir l'air d'une gamine, elle n'avait rien d'un coeur d'artichaut ou d'une chasseuse d'hommes, elle n'avait rien de la femme fatale, elle relevait même plus des clichés de gentille fille en apparence.

Mais je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Je n'avais envie de rien d'autre.

Avec Hannah et Kat, j'étais tout sauf seul.

Je basculai un peu pour m'adosser au banc. Hannah se retrouva contre mon torse, sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Plus d'Ellen maintenant, lui chuchotai-je. Il n'y a rien d'autre que toi et moi ici.

Elle sourit :

- Comme si on avait besoin de plus...

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hey ! Vous ne vous êtes pas endormis ?

Je sais ce chapitre contenait peu d'action, j'espère que tout de même ça vous a plu. LAissez-moi une petite review pour me le dire (au fait, le questionnaire du chapitre précédent est toujours valable).

Donc, à ce propos : les joueurs que vous préférez sont principalement Dylan Lloyd et Matthew Finnigan, et Kat et Hannah ont aussi plutôt la cote. Le questionnaire est toujours valable (donc vous pouvez toujours y répondre si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait). Je sais que c'est la deuxième fois que je le dis.

Anyway, merci encore pour ceux qui m'ont lu et ont reviewé !

À la semaine prochaine,

ACSD


	13. J'ai choisi

Hey ! Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour cet immense retard mais ces dernières semaines ont été assez chargées et j'ai dû revoir mes priorités : Lys Ecarlate descendant donc un peu face à tout ce qui était travail scolaire et problèmes de vie privée.

Mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 13, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là. Je m'excuse encore.

J'en profite pour une petite annonce : avec mes amis on compte monter une sorte de "troupe" de cinéma et donc peut être travailler sur une adaptation de Lys Ecarlate à la "moldue". Mais ce n'est pas confirmé.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Kitkat** : Hey ! Tu vas être contente parce que dans ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup de Marcus/Hannah :) J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas.

**Guest** : merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer même si tu n'as pas signé, donc j'espère que tu sauras qui tu es :) En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire ^^

Voilà, voilà, place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

**13/J'ai choisi **

Je poussai la porte du réfectoire et me dirigeai immédiatement vers la table où étaient installés mes coéquipiers.

Une fois assis, je fus apostrophé par Dylan :

- Dis-donc, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu, toi.

Je ne répliquai pas et me contentai de commencer à manger.

- Tu as disparu hier pendant la soirée, me rappela Thomas. Et après tu n'es pas revenu. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Rien... mentis-je. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête...

- On va en finale, Marcus ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien...

Lloyd le coupa en le frappant dans le bras :

- Il y a des sujets qu'on aborde pas, Eliot.

Je soupirai et lâchai mes couverts. Je posai ma tête sur mon poing et me perdis dans mes pensées.

- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Martinson

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Entraînement intensif tout l'après-midi.

- Et le matin ?

- J'ai des choses urgentes à régler. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut ce matin.

Je me levai.

- Tu vas où ? me demanda Stanley. Tu n'as pas fini de manger.

- J'ai pas faim.

Je n'ajoutai rien et quittai le réfectoire sans regarder autre chose que le sol.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, pris quelques affaires et transplanai.

.

* * *

.

Je frappai à la porte de l'appartement de Vasco et attendis.

Après quelques instants, la tignasse blonde de mon frère apparut dans mon champ de vision.

- Marcus ! s'exclama-t-il

Il me sauta au cou avec une vigueur inattendue.

- Ouch ! lâchai-je en reprenant mon équilibre

Il se détacha et sourit. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

- Content de te voir, dit-il plus sérieusement. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

- Je sais. Mais je n'avais rien à faire donc j'ai décidé de venir. Hannah est là ?

- Elle est partie il y a une heure. Elle sera de retour dans pas longtemps.

Nous entrâmes.

- Tout est prêt pour tout à l'heure ? demandai-je à mon frère

- Normalement oui. Potter n'a pas demandé grand chose...

- On a encore une bonne heure. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ?

Il haussa les sourcils et esquissa un sourire félin et malicieux :

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

.

* * *

.

Vasco soupira :

- Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus du Pays de Galles ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Le paysage... Il y avait quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à trouver en Angleterre. Une sorte de magie, si on veut. Comme les mondes qu'on s'invente quand on est enfant.

Il sourit tristement :

- Je n'aime pas l'Angleterre. Enfin, si mais... Je n'arrive pas à trouver la même magie ici.

- C'est parce que tu n'y as rien vécu de bon.

- Depuis que je suis là, je n'ai fait que souffrir en silence. Regarde ça...

Il souleva son maillot et découvrit une grande marque noire au-dessus de son estomac :

- Père n'a jamais voulu autoriser les infirmières à me faire passer les visites médicales obligatoires de Poudlard. Une fois, elles l'ont fait quand même mais il ne le sait pas. J'ai menti à tous ceux qui voyaient par malheur une de ces marques. Je disais que j'étais tombé. On se moquait de moi. On me disait "Regarde où tu marches, Flint, ou tu vas tomber!".

- Tu leur as cassé au moins deux bras, j'espère ?

Il étouffa un rire :

- Non. Je les laissais parler et je laissais les remarques me passer au-dessus de la tête. Je me vengeais sans rien faire, quand leurs petites copines se plaignaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez "comme Vasco".

- Toi tu ne tombais pas, mais t'étais un tombeur.

- On va dire ça, sourit-il. Beaucoup de garçons des autres maisons me détestaient parce que les filles qui les intéressaient me couraient après.

J'esquissai un sourire en coin :

- Et avec ça, jamais eu de copine ? Tu n'es pas normal.

- Hé ! Je n'avais aucune envie de me mettre avec une fille juste pour profiter de mon succès. Je n'aime qu'avec mon coeur. Si ce n'est pas la bonne, je n'essaie même pas.

Je souris :

- À la fois sournois et doux... Sacré mélange, Tête Blonde !

- Tu n'es pas si différent, tu sais ?

Je ne répondis rien.

- Sinon tu serais avec Kat depuis longtemps. Ou alors tu n'aurais pas souffert à cause d'Ellen.

- Tu aimes bien Kat, toi hein ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules :

- C'est une fille bien.

Je secouai la tête :

- Mais encore ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Il soupira :

- Je l'aime bien, oui. Mais sans plus.

J'opinai.

- Toi c'est Hannah qui t'intéresse, pas vrai ?

Je me raidis violemment, blêmis en une seconde et me retrouvai sans salive et sans air.

- Frangin ?

- Non... réussis-je à formuler. J'aime bien Hannah mais pas comme ça...

- Tu sais que tes réactions me font peur ?

Je plongeai ma main dans la boîte de photos que mon frère avait sur ses genoux, évitant la conversation.

Je regardai le cliché et devins tout à coup nostalgique.

C'était ma mère, magnifique et souriante comme je l'avais connue, qui tenait dans ses bras un Vasco de quatre ans qui faisait des signes à l'appareil. J'étais sur la photo aussi, accroché à la taille de ma mère et en braillant à tue-tête avec mon frère.

- Dis donc... C'est vieux ça... sourit Vasco avec tristesse

- On était chez nos oncles, me rappelai-je. Ça me rappelle qu'on ne les a pas vus depuis...

- Minimum dix ans.

- C'est ça...

- N'empêche, on voit bien que Papa n'était pas là.

J'opinai et pris une autre photo. Encore une fois c'était ma mère. Elle était prise de très près alors qu'elle se replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de sourire timidement à l'objectif.

- C'était quand ça ? me demanda Vasco en tentant de masquer sa nostalgie

- Je crois qu'on était pas encore nés.

Il attrapa une autre photo et étouffa un rire avant de ma la montrer :

- Tu aimais faire des grimaces, toi.

Effectivement, on était tous les deux en train de faire une sorte de concours de la grimace la plus réussie.

- On était de vrais gamins, soupirai-je

- Tu es encore un gamin, frangin.

- Parle pour toi !

Je lui donnai une tape sur la tête et décoiffai sa tignasse blonde.

- Hé !

Il se redressa et me balança un coussin à la figure. Je l'évitai -réflexe de Quidditch oblige- puis le récupérai pour le lui renvoyer.

Il éclata de rire et je me joignis à lui.

Un grand "crac" résonna dans l'appartement. Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux vers la porte dans le même mouvement.

Hannah se tenait debout, baguette et paquets en main, petit garçon dans les bras.

Elle sourit et déposa le gamin par terre. C'était un petit blondinet à l'air assez froid, qui portait un sac à dos plutôt rempli.

Je me levai et me précipitai vers Hannah et la pris dans mes bras. Vasco étouffa un rire et se leva à son tour pour prendre les paquets qu'elle amenait avec elle.

- Alors ? demandai-je à mon amie. Comment tu vas ?

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon qui l'accompagnait et sourit :

- Moi je vais bien. Je suis passée chercher mon neveu chez sa grand-mère et j'ai fait un saut à l'hôpital.

Vasco revint à ce moment là :

- Tu as des nouvelles de Maman ?

Hannah sourit :

- Le médicomage qui l'a en charge m'a dit qu'ils allaient la sortir du coma aujourd'hui. J'y retournerai cet après-midi parce qu'il veut que je l'aide avec le traitement.

Je sentis un poids immense délester mes épaules et mon corps entier se détendit. Mes yeux devinrent brûlants. Vasco passa son bras autour de moi et soupira :

- Les choses vont s'arranger...

Hannah hocha la tête et se retourna vers son neveu :

- Tu veux donner ton sac à Vasco, Logan ?

L'intéressé enleva son sac à dos et le tendit à sa tante :

- C'est qui Vasco ? demanda-t-il

Mon frère rit :

- C'est moi.

Le petit garçon lui tendit alors son sac. Tête Blonde sourit, le prit et se dirigea vers une pièce voisine.

J'adressai un sourire à Hannah et elle me le rendit :

- Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

J'opinai :

- Je commence à me sentir mieux.

Je restai silencieux un instant avant d'ajouter :

- Merci, Hannah.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Vasco revint :

- On va peut être y aller, non ?

J'acquiesçai. Hannah prit son neveu dans ses bras et laissa Vasco ouvrir la porte.

.

* * *

.

Nous marchions tous les quatre dans la rue principale du Manchester sorcier, discutant ensemble.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau délégué des aurors de la ville.

Ce fut Vasco qui poussa la porte et la tint pour Hannah et Logan. Quand nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur, nous regardâmes autour de nous.

Quelques aurors allaient et venaient. La secrétaire avec qui j'avais eu une conversation à sens unique la fois précédente leva la tête vers nous :

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Harry Potter, l'informai-je

- Veuillez patienter, s'il vous plaît.

Hannah retint un sourire quand je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais une certaine aversion pour les phrases de ce genre.

Vasco s'assit sur une des chaises à côté de la porte et se mordit la lèvre. Il appréhendait la suite. Il était une sorte de paradoxe : à la fois fort comme un roc et fragile comme du verre, à la fois manipulateur et doux, à la fois sombre et lumineux.

Et il était temps de choisir, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

- Messieurs, dame ? appela la secrétaire

Nous nous retournâmes. Deux aurors qui relevaient de l'armoire à glace nous firent signe de les suivre.

Vasco se leva et marcha derrière nous le long d'un couloir blanc comme celui d'un hôpital.

Les aurors nous firent entrer dans une pièce qui ressemblait fortement à une salle de conférence.

Potter était debout près d'un tableau, flanqué par trois autres aurors, et Père était assis sur une des chaises. Quand il nous vit entrer, il nous lança un regard assassin.

Potter vint à notre rencontre pour nous serrer la main. Son regard se posa alors sur Hannah et il sourit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'accompagne, répondit-elle avec un haussement

Potter n'insista pas et nous fit signe de nous assoir :

- Ceci est une affaire de violence sur un enfant. Nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible -à part les souvenirs de Flint- pour obtenir l'accord du Mangemagot pour rouvrir le dossier Mangemort.

Il s'assit à son tour et indiqua à Vasco d'enlever son maillot. Mon frère me consulta du regard. Je lui fis un signe d'encouragement et il s'exécuta.

Torse nu sous la faible lumière, il avait l'air vulnérable. Sa peau pâle était couverte d'hématomes noirs de tailles différentes. Un auror s'approcha avec un appareil photo et prit mon frère sous différents angles.

- Il n'y en a que sur le haut du corps ? demanda un autre auror

Vasco secoua la tête. Il avait l'air d'être en train de contenir sa panique. Il sentait le regard de père qui le transperçait de part en part.

Alors que deux aurors procédaient à la prise de photos-preuves, Potter s'adressa à Père :

- Vous ne niez pas être l'auteur des coups ?

Père ne répondit pas et se contenta de planter son regard meurtrier sur moi.

- Répondez, insista Potter

Je soutins le regard de mon père.

- Je vous ai dit de répondre ! siffla Potter

Père ouvrit la bouche et d'un ton tranchant lâcha :

- Je ne nie pas.

Je me raidis. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. J'étais surpris qu'il ait avoué, je ne m'y étais pas attendu.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? me demanda un autre auror

- Quatre ans assidûment. Sinon ça arrivait occasionnellement déjà un ou deux ans avant l'entrée de Vasco à Poudlard.

- Qui le savait ?

- Vasco et moi. Principalement.

- Et comment l'avez vous découvert ?

Je déglutis. Hannah me lança un regard inquiet.

- J'ai débarqué dans la chambre de mon père un jour et je l'ai trouvé en train de battre Vasco.

L'auror hocha la tête :

- Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

- Non. J'ai eu peur la première fois que c'est arrivé et...

Hannah attrapa ma main et la serra pour m'encourager.

- Et j'étais sous menace, terminai-je en luttant contre l'accélération de mon coeur

L'auror regarda Potter :

- Je crois qu'il dit la vérité.

- Il _dit_ la vérité, assura Potter

Je le regardai de travers : est-ce qu'il s'était introduit dans ma tête ?

- Monsieur Flint, dit posément Potter à mon père. Est-ce que vous vous trouviez des raisons de frapper votre fils ou ce n'était que des pulsions ?

Père ne répondit pas. Potter n'insista pas :

- Avez-vous déjà frappé votre autre fils ?

- Non, répondis-je froidement

Un auror nota l'information sur un parchemin.

- Faites sortir le père, ordonna Potter

Deux aurors prirent Père -je remarquai qu'il avait les mains attachées- et sortirent de la salle avec lui.

Potter soupira et s'assit sur une des chaises. Vasco s'installa silencieusement à ma gauche.

- Il vous frappait seulement "à la moldue" ? demanda Potter à mon frère

Tête Blonde secoua la tête et la baissa, n'osant pas répondre.

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules, lui soulevai le menton pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers moi et plantai mon regard dans le sien :

- Ecoute, Vasco, cette fois on peut mettre fin à ce qui nous empoisonne depuis toujours. Maman est peut être bientôt sauvée et on peut se libérer de Père, alors je t'en prie : si tu tiens à vivre enfin heureux comme tu le mérites, parle. N'aie pas peur d'ouvrir la bouche maintenant parce que tu ne crains plus rien.

Je sentis son corps se détendre légèrement. Il déglutit et fit face à Potter :

- Non. Ce n'étaient pas que des coups. Parfois il utilisait la magie.

- Vous sauriez citer le genre de sorts qu'il a employé ?

- Doloris... Je me souviens de beaucoup de décharges électriques... Il me lançait parfois des sorts qui m'étouffaient, qui me donnaient l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur...

Vasco avait le souffla court mais il était parti sur sa lancée et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter :

- Un fois, il s'est mit à me lancer des assiettes dessus. C'était il y a deux ou trois ans. L'an dernier, j'ai dû être interné pendant quelques jours parce qu'en me poussant au sol, Père m'avait envoyé frapper l'angle d'une table basse avec ma tête.

Je tournai la tête vers Hannah. J'avais du mal à rester insensible au son de la voix de mon frère qui se brisait. Les images de sa douleur se bousculaient dans ma tête et l'air commençait à me manquer.

Hannah serra ma main et Logan un peu plus fort. Elle se mordit la lèvre et je compris qu'en plus de porter en son coeur le destin de ma mère, elle était prête à nous soutenir aussi pour Vasco.

Elle m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement qui s'évanouit rapidement. Elle était touchée.

Je retournai ma main pour être celui à serrer la sienne. Elle sourit à nouveau et je pus reporter mon regard sur mon frère qui reprenait son souffle après sa tirade.

Les aurors se regardèrent en silence puis s'adressèrent à moi :

- Généralement, le Mangemagot ne s'occupe pas de cas comme ceux-ci mais avec vos souvenirs on peut éventuellement tenter de faire rouvrir le dossier de votre père. La justice est très compliquée. Nous allons vous laisser seuls un quart d'heure, après vous pourrez parler à votre père et ensuite on vous rappellera pour la réponse du bureau.

Sur ce, il se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

Le silence s'effondra dans la salle. Vasco enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, sur la table.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule :

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Tête Blonde.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient humides et un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne m'avais pas forcé.

- Tu aurais continué à vivre comme ça ? Sincèrement, dis-moi.

Il soupira mais ne répondit pas.

- Vasco. Tu es mon frère. Il était temps de faire quelque chose ou ça aurait fini par empirer. Tu ne voudrais quand même te faire tuer, non ?

Il sourit un peu plus :

- Merci, frangin. Je te revaudrais ça.

Il se redressa et m'entoura ses bras. Je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'Hannah souriait, attendrie et soulagée. Je tendis mon bras droit vers elle et l'attirai contre moi. Nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment, les yeux fermés.

- J'ai faim, lâcha Logan

Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire.

- Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose, dit Vasco en se levant. Comme ça je peux faire un tour et me changer un peu les idées. Tu viens avec moi ?

Le petit blondinet hocha la tête et prit la main que mon frère lui tenait. Tous les deux sortirent de la pièce, nous laissant seuls, Hannah et moi.

Mon amie sourit :

- Tu es un bon frère, tu sais ?

Je lui rendis son sourire :

- Et tu es la meilleure amie que je n'aie jamais eue.

- Combien de règles ça casse ?

Elle rit.

- Beaucoup, soupirai-je. Quatre minimum. En ce moment, on est contre la règle 5 : _ne pas rester seul avec la copine d'un coéquipier_.

- Je trouve ce système un peu bête.

- Peut être mais c'est particulièrement rassurant de savoir qu'aucun de tes coéquipiers ne peut être ton rival. Être ennemis alors qu'on est censés collaborer pour gagner, c'est pas souhaitable.

Elle hocha la tête :

- C'est quoi toutes les règles ?

- Tu veux que je te les récite ?

- Ou seulement celles que tu as brisé avec moi.

- Alors... Règle numéro un :_ ne pas regarder la copine d'un coéquipier_.

- Quoi ? C'est complètement stupide !

- Et c'est la plus dure. Deux :_ ne pas être jaloux d'un coéquipier à cause de sa copine_.

- Tu as brisé celle-ci ?

- Pas exactement. Je déteste être célibataire. Je suis donc jaloux de tous ceux qui ont une copine.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Trois : _ne pas complimenter la copine d'un coéquipier_.

- Raté, plaisanta-t-elle

- Tu l'as dit... Cinq : _ne pas rester seul avec la copine d'un coéquipier_. Raté aussi. Six : _ne pas pas faire de propositions (sortie/contact/autres) à la copine d'un coéquipier_. Raté aussi.

- Là ça en fait six de ratées.

- Plus celles que j'ai inventées, on arrive à dix.

- Tu as toujours aimé braver les interdits, on dirait.

Je ris et lui tendis mes bras. Elle se colla contre moi et ferma les yeux.

.

* * *

.

Le moment du face à face était arrivé.

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce aux murs vitrés dans laquelle il n'y avait que Père. j'avais insisté pour qu'Hannah vienne avec Vasco et moi mais Logan était resté avec Potter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'assister à ça.

Père nous assassina du regard :

- Alors vous avez décidé d'ouvrir votre bec ?

- C'était mon idée, déclarai-je. Donc si vous voulez décharger votre haine, c'est sur moi qu'il faut le faire et pas sur Vasco.

Mon frère sursauta et me lança un regard paniqué.

Hannah le prit par le bras et l'attira derrière moi, pour me laisser face à mon géniteur.

- Tu as toujours été le plus problématique ! siffla Père. Si les problèmes devaient arriver, c'était toujours de ta faute !

- Ah oui ? m'emportai-je. C'est de ma faute si Vasco aurait pu être tué ?

- Si tu ne lui avais pas empoisonné le cerveau avec tes opinions, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire !

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais le laisser devenir comme vous ? On avait assez d'un assassin dans la maison.

- Assassin, hein ? Tu dis ça parce que tu essayes de faire rouvrir mon dossier.

- Vous étiez un Mangemort. Arrêtez de le nier.

- Je l'étais et je ne le nie pas devant _toi_. Mais la justice est tellement pourrie et incapable que tu ne réussiras jamais à trouver les preuves.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de me battre.

- Tu vas te battre avec un balai et des balles, Marcus ?

- Non. Je vais me battre avec des mots. Je vais me battre parce que vous nous avez empoisonné l'enfance et que je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

.

* * *

.

- Flint ! m'interpella Potter avec un rictus victorieux sur le visage. C'était fantastique !

Nous venions à peine de sortir de la pièce vitrée et il m'apostrophait ainsi. Légèrement surpris, je fis :

- Quoi ?

- Ces murs ne sont pas insonorisés. Il y a un sort qui permet d'entendre tout ce qui se dit dans cette pièce mieux encore que si on était à l'intérieur.

- Et en quoi ça fait de moi quelqu'un de fantastique ?

- Tu as fait avouer deux choses à ton père. On sait pourquoi il frappait Vasco et il a aussi clairement dit qu'il était un Mangemort. On a la dernière preuve.

.

* * *

.

Vasco lâcha un cri de joie dans le hall du bâtiment des sportifs dans lequel nous venions de transplaner.

Heureux comme jamais, il me sauta au cou et me fit tomber sur les fauteuils de l'accueil. Je ris et je vis Hannah sourire devant la porte.

Kat, Highsigh, Spark, Lloyd et Stir débarquèrent, alarmés par le hurlement de mon frère. Il s'arrêtèrent, une expression hilarante de choc sur leurs visages quand ils nous trouvèrent tous les trois.

J'ignorai les flashs des appareils photo et me relevai. Je saluai les deux joueurs écossais et remis mes cheveux en place.

- C'est drôle, lâcha Dylan. Ce matin tu faisais une tête de six pieds de long et maintenant tu rayonnes. On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Vasco et moi échangeâmes un regard victorieux et frappèrent dans nos mains, en signe de réussite.

Je me retournai vers mes amis :

- Le cas Flint Père est presque résolu.

Kat et Highisgh sourirent. La jeune fille vint m'embrasser sur la joue, puis fit pareil à mon frère. Hannah posa Logan par terre et ce fut à ce moment-là que Stir la vit :

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Hannah ?

- Elle est venue m'accompagner à l'interrogatoire, la défendis-je. Donc calme-toi, Stir.

- Et depuis quand elle se mêle de ta vie privée au lieu de rester avec moi ?

- Depuis que je la traite mieux que toi.

Hannah dut se mettre entre nous parce que les poings allaient voler.

- Hé ! Pete, c'est rien... Je me suis occupée de sa mère pour essayer de la sauver, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je lui dois bien ça !

Stir me lança un regard meurtrier que je lui rendis à l'identique.

- Pete ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui c'est bon. Mais bas les pattes, Flint. T'es peut être mon capitaine mais ne touche pas à mes affaires.

Le visage d'Hannah se décomposa sous le choc :

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? s'étrangla-t-elle

Stir ne répondit pas et se contenta de quitter les lieux à grands pas.

Hannah me regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je soupirai et la pris dans mes bras :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'était rien.

- Marcus, protesta Spark. N'empoisonne pas les relations entre tes joueurs.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de la façon dont je me comportais.

Mon entraîneur leva les yeux au ciel :

- Lloyd, il a une autre de ses sautes d'humeur. Je vais chercher Peter, je te charge de surveiller que ton _capitaine_ ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.

Quand il fut parti, Highsigh éclata de rire :

- On peut dire que t'as du caractère, Flint. T'es pas du genre à laisser les gens te marcher dessus.

- Il reste une heure avant le déjeuner, nous informa Kat. On peut peut être aller faire un tour en ville.

Hannah se détacha de moi, prit son neveu dans ses bras et me regarda :

- On y va ?

J'acquiesçai.

Nous transplanâmes tous ensemble dans le centre de Manchester sorcier.

.

* * *

.

Assis dans les escaliers de la dernière fois, nous discutâmes ensemble pendant une bonne heure. Kat avait la tête sur les genoux de Vasco, Logan était installé sur ceux de sa tante, qui avait sa tête sur mon épaule. Lloyd et Highsigh étaient adossés sur le mur du bâtiment voisin.

Nous parlâmes de Quidditch principalement, de la finale à venir, mais aussi des derniers articles publiés sur moi dans la presse.

Sous peu, les clichés pris dans le hall du bâtiment des sportifs allaient être diffusés et ça allait encore faire du bruit. On me disait déjà avec Katharina Pick ou alors avec Ellen Richards -ce qui en quelque sorte n'était pas si faux. Maintenant on allait se poser la question si ce n'était pas plutôt Hannah Abbott ma copine. Sauf qu'ils avaient trois réponses fausses. J'étais célibataire.

Encore et toujours célibataire.

.

* * *

.

- Vire à droite, Lloyd !

J'interceptai le Souaffle et piquai vers le sol.

- Martinson !

Je lui lançai la balle en l'air et il se dirigea vers les buts adverses. J'accélérai et dépassai mon coéquipier par dessous. Dubois se prépara à recevoir le tir de Martinson. Mon coéquipier tira, le gardien des écossais renvoya, je partis en chandelle, pris le Souaffle et tirai dans le but de droite.

Dubois récupéra la balle qu'il avait ratée et me la renvoya dans les mains :

- Si vous utilisez trop cette technique, les Anglais vont vous la prendre.

- Ils ne nous feront pas de cadeaux. On doit trouver une stratégie pour faire le poids contre eux.

- Vous ferez le poids contre eux.

- Pas si ils décident de nous faire payer de leur avoir tenu tête.

- Vous avez fini de parler ? nous interpella Highsigh. La partie est toujours en cours.

Je tirai la balle à Lloyd et annonçai :

- On arrête pour un moment. On s'entraîne non-stop depuis déjà deux heures, c'est l'heure d'un peu de stratégie.

- Attention, Marcus et son grand amour...

- Etirements !

- Je l'avais dit...

Une fois la séance d'étirements terminée, nous revînmes au sol où Vasco et Logan nous regardaient jouer.

- On sait que les Anglais ne feront pas de quartiers pendant la finale. Mais leur technique habituelle de "domination psychologique" ne marche plus sur nous. Comment est-ce qu'ils vont compenser leur absence de jeu d'équipe ?

Mes questions n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Les écossais et mes propres coéquipiers gardèrent le silence.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu arriver aussi loin sans être capable de jouer autrement que perso ?

Kat et Highsigh se consultèrent du regard, n'ayant aucune réponse.

- Dubois ! interpellai-je le gardien des écossais. Tu as fait passer des épreuves à mcLaggen à Poudlard ?

- Il a essayé une ou deux fois d'entrer, ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Mais on avait besoin de personne, l'équipe était complète.

- Il a toujours été disposé à faire n'importe quoi pour atteindre son but, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda Jesse Lowley

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond... Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

.

* * *

.

Je sortis en dernier de ma chambre. Il était huit heures et je devais aller manger. J'avais envie de retrouver Hannah. Mais elle n'était pas encore revenue de Cardiff.

À peine j'eus fermer la porte de l'appartement que je me retrouvai face à Ellen.

- Salut, lâchai-je sans émotions

Elle me tendit un journal. Sorcière Hebdo.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde.

Je n'étais pas en première page mais entre les multiples titres, se trouvait aussi "**Nouvel épisode de la vie de Marcus Flint** _page 16_". Je soupirai et allai à la page seize en question.

Une série de photos tapissaient une double page presque entière : Vasco et moi comme des gamins sur les fauteuils de l'accueil du bâtiment des sportifs, Stir et moi en face à face séparés seulement par Hannah, Hannah et moi dans les bras l'une de l'autre, avec nos amis dans les rues et puis seulement un cliché d'elle et moi discutant dans la rue avec Logan dans mes bras.

Le seul texte disait : _Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe galloise de Quidditch, a décidément une vie bien remplie ! À peine nous annonce-t-on qu'il part en finale face à l'équipe de Cormac MacLaggen qu'il est déjà embarqué dans une nouvelle série d'événements qui bousculent sa vie privée ! Il a été vu avec son frère Vasco Flint entrer au bureau des aurors de Manchester. Ceci prouverait donc les rumeurs qui disent qu'il aurait traîné son père en justice pour des raisons que la presse n'a pas encore découvertes. On pense qu'il demanderait la réouverture d'un dossier de Mangemort. Mais à peine est-il sorti tout heureux de la police sorcière qu'il se bat avec un de ses coéquipiers, le Batteur Peter Stir pour... une fille ! On..._

J'arrêtai ma lecture et soupirai :

- Je connais ma vie, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de la lire dans les journaux.

- Et des explications ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Cette fille. C'est la même qu'hier. Tu as fini de papillonner entre tes groupies ?

- Ce sont mes amies pas mes groupies, Ellen.

Elle croisa les bras. Je balançai le journal à travers le couloir et soupirai une troisième fois :

- Ecoute, Ellen. Tu as voulu qu'on ne soit plus ensemble. On ne l'est plus.

- Maintenant je veux que tu te remettes avec moi. Donc si on suit ta logique, tu devrais accepter, non ?

- Je sais une chose que je veux pour moi, Ellen. C'est ne plus souffrir. Et je crois que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux m'assurer.

- C'était une erreur de te laisser, d'accord ! Mais on peut toujours revenir sur ses pas et refaire ce qui a été mal fait.

- Seulement si on vit dans le passé, Ellen. Moi maintenant je veux un futur.

.

* * *

.

À peine fini de manger, je sortis du bâtiment et transplanai chez mon frère.

J'y retrouvai Hannah. Logan dormait sur le canapé et Vasco dessinait, couché par terre.

Mon amie me sourit.

- Alors ? m'enquis-je. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en souriant :

- On a sorti ta mère du coma. Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée et ne pouvait pas parler mais elle est vivante et en bonne santé. On lui a fait passer des tests pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle n'a subi aucun traumatisme dû à la chute. On a commencé le traitement vers six heures de l'après-midi parce qu'elle a commencé à faire une crise. Pour l'instant on a que des réactions positives. J'ai bon espoir. J'y retournerai demain.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort contre moi :

- Merci.

- Arrête de me remercier, sourit-il. Je n'ai encore rien fait.

Je la laissai se redresser et elle continua :

- Elle m'a parlé quand on nous a accordé quelques minutes. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'elle est dans le coma. Elle a été très contente de savoir que tu étais en finale et elle est fière que vous vous soyez dressés contre votre père. Et...

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra aller la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je te dirai ça demain.

J'allai la remercier mais elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour me faire signe de me taire.

- J'ai dit ne me remercie pas.

Je soupirai et sérieusement, plantai mon regard dans le sien :

- J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, Hannah.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est très important.

- Dis-moi...

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tout ça m'a pris la journée ! J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir finir à cause de ma mère mais j'ai réussi et il était temps.

J'avais vraiment beaucoup de retard...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas (étant donné mon retard, j'ai peut être négligé deux ou trois trucs).

Anyway merci à ceux qui ont lu et plus particulièrement à ceux qui laissent des reviews (pour le chapitre 12 : Guest et Kitkat) et laissez-moi vous rappeler que 0 reviews=0chapitre, c'est toujours valable.

Re-merci et à la prochaine (semaine prochaine j'espère) !

^^ _ACSD_


	14. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ce chapitre n'est pas en retard, j'espère que vous serez contents même si ce n'est que du blabla et essentiellement des scènes entre les joueurs.

Bonne année à tous et à toutes et bonne rentrée pour après-demain !

Petite question : vu que je suis devenue allergique à la rapidité dans les fics, je me demandais si vous trouviez que ça traînait trop ou alors que ça allait trop vite ou alors pas du tout.

Voilà !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kitkat** : Hey ! Je suis contente de ton enthousiasme, ça me fait sourire :) Les choses s'arrangent pour Marcus, il était temps ^^ Pour son célibat, c'est une autre question... Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer :) Tu me diras ^^

**Mylene** : Je suis désoléééééééée ! T.T Je ne voulais pas laisser cette fic en bas de ma liste de mes priorités mais je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai eu une fin d'année assez mouvementée -' En tout cas merci de me pardonner ^^ Pour la mère de Marcus : la vraie raison qui explique qu'elle risque de mourir ce sont les crises. Elle était dans le coma, provoqué par les médicomages. Le vrai risque c'est si les crises ne prennent pas fin, elle va finir par se tuer. Pour Hannah : euh... C'est dur de lutter quand on est amoureux. Mais je te laisse découvrir l'avancement là-dessus :) Merci encore et à bientôt !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

**14/S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas**

Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'une seule image auparavant. Devant mes yeux ne flottait que le visage souriant d'une blondinette que je commençais à ne connaître que trop bien. Mais le fait de n'avoir que ça à regarder permettait à mon esprit de faire des réflexions. Généralement, je ne réfléchissais pas consciemment en dormant mais, encore une fois, les choses avaient changé.

J'étais presque trop proche d'Hannah maintenant. Peter Stir, mon coéquipier et son copain, n'était pas très content de ça. Il pensait que je voulais la lui prendre. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais plus proche d'elle que lui ! Tss... Quelle ironie... Être plus proche d'une fille que son propre copain... J'aurais pu être son petit ami, ç'aurait paru presque plus normal... Hey ! Marcus, la ferme ! Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu es censé penser !

Est-ce que je venais vraiment de suggérer une chose pareille ? C'était absolument hors de question !

Je hurlai tout à coup, réveillé par une douleur fulgurante qui embrasait tous les os de mon corps. Je me redressai en vitesse, juste pour trouver un Dylan Lloyd explosant de rire à s'en tenir l'estomac, allongé sur mon lit, me bloquant les jambes.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? m'écriai-je encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Tu voulais que j'aie une attaque ?

- Si t'avais vu ta réaction ! réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire

- Je verrai la tienne quand je me vengerai !

Il rit de plus belle. Je déplaçai mes jambes, ayant pour résultat de le balancer hors de mon lit. Je ne savais pas d'où lui était venue l'idée de me sauter dessus pour me réveiller, mais j'étais maintenant frustré.

Il se redressa, étouffa un dernier rire et m'adressa un regard amical. Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé de fendre mes lèvres. Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui en vouloir ? Il aimait juste profiter de chaque instant, s'amuser le plus possible avant que ne vienne le temps de regarder en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer alors qu'il aimait la vie plus que moi.

Il remarqua mon regard mélancolique.

- Oh Marcus... Je suis désolé si je t'ai...

- Non c'est rien, t'inquiète...

Il sourit et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je soupirai et me détendis un peu. J'étais vraiment quelqu'un qui ne savait pas profiter de la vie...

Dylan se retira et me regarda sérieusement :

- Tu vas bien au moins ?

- Hein ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah tu as eu beaucoup de problèmes ces derniers temps... Tu sais, ta mère, ton père, ton frère, Ellen... Sans parler des matchs, de Spark, des Anglais et de tes sautes d'humeur... Je me disais que je n'avais peut être pas été assez là pour toi et qu'il était temps que je m'inquiète un peu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire :

- Ne t'en fais pas... Je vais bien mieux. Merci quand même.

- C'est cette fille, pas vrai ? La copine de Peter. Depuis qu'elle est là tu es redevenu un peu plus... vivant.

Je souris de plus belle :

- Ouais... Je crois que tu as raison.

Il me donna une tape amicale dans le dos et sourit :

- Ne la lui pique pas, hein ! Stir serait furieux.

- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon amie que je suis forcément amoureux d'elle.

Il rit et secoua la tête :

- J'ai un mauvais sentiment sur ce que tu dis.

- Quoi ?

- Rien... Je me trompe sûrement.

- Dylan... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si un de nous brisait toutes les règles ?

- Un chaos pas possible dans l'équipe, quoi d'autre ?

Je hochai la tête. Il me lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'il savait pourquoi je posais cette question.

- Tu sais, Marcus, tu peux me dire tout ce qui te préoccupe. Je le garderai pour moi.

Je souris :

- Merci...

- Alors ?

- C'est juste que... Je me sentais si perdu... Mon frère plongeait dans sa propre douleur, mon père me faisait vivre un enfer émotionnel, ma mère était sur le bord de la mort, Ellen mettait ma tête sens dessus-dessous et puis Hannah est apparue... Je ne sais pas du tout comment mais elle a réussi petit à petit à me rendre un peu moins seul, moins perdu. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment.

- Tu avais juste besoin de quelqu'un comme ça. Aucun de nous ne pouvait vraiment remplir ce rôle.

- Ne dis pas ça je...

- Ecoute, Marcus : aucun de nous n'a jamais vraiment été là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin. Depuis des années on savait que tu étais en conflit familial et que tu noyais tout ça dans l'alcool mais qui est venu t'aider ? Personne. Alors c'est normal que tu ne te tournes pas vers nous quand tu plonges.

Je souris et lui tendis ma main :

- Mais ce n'est plus le cas, pas vrai ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, maintenant.

Je vis à son sourire qu'il n'avait jamais espéré m'entendre dire ça un jour. Il me sauta au cou et me renversa complètement. Nous nous retrouvâmes au sol en l'espace d'une seconde.

Il explosa de rire et se releva avant de m'aider.

- On devrait aller manger maintenant, suggéra-t-il

Je hochai la tête et le suivis hors de la chambre.

Il était temps de remplir les trous.

.

* * *

.

Quand Lloyd et moi arrivâmes au réfectoire, un bonne partie des regards convergea vers nous. Je baissai la tête et m'assis à côté de Stanley.

- Tu vas manger, aujourd'hui, m'ordonna l'Attrapeur

- Hé ! Tu n'es pas mon...

Le mot mourut dans ma gorge :

-... père.

Je m'empressai d'enfiler quelque chose dans ma bouche pour éviter le silence embarrassant qui tomba sur la table de mes coéquipiers. C'était devenu un sujet difficile pour eux. Ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire mais savaient combien ça m'affectait à l'intérieur.

Je leur adressai un sourire faux pour leur faire croire que tout allait bien :

- Vous êtes prêts pour demain ?

Ils firent tous la moue, pas convaincus par ma tentative de changer de sujet.

- Appréhensifs, finit par dire Martinson

- Allez ! ris-je. Même si on perd, ce n'est pas dramatique ! Regardez où on est arrivés : on est en finale les gars ! Si on arrive pas à aller aux championnats du monde, ce n'est pas grave parce qu'on pourra dire qu'on était en finale. C'est la première fois que cette équipe arrive aussi loin, on a de quoi être fiers.

Gil Alan et Eliot Thomas échangèrent un regard étonné. Apparemment, ce n'était pas moi qu'ils avaient l'impression de voir.

- C'est vrai, sourit Dylan. Au moins on est tous ensemble !

Il rit, se rendant compte qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant de six ans.

Je secouai la tête, amusé :

- On peut dire qu'arriver ici nous a été d'une grande aide.

Je prétendis ne pas voir les regards inquiets posés sur moi et avalai une autre bouchée de nourriture.

- Alors ? lâchai-je. Vous ne dites rien ? D'habitude vous ne faites que parler...

Martinson se détendit un peu :

- Euh... On a une conférence de presse à dix heures ce matin.

- Okay, opinai-je. C'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi tendus ?

Je faisais comme si je ne savais pas. Mais je n'étais pas stupide : il craignait une autre de mes sautes d'humeur.

- Oui, mentit Thomas

- Allez ! ris-je. On ne va pas se faire manger par les journalistes...

- Non mais de onze heures à onze heure et demie, ce sera interview croisée avec les Anglais.

Je faillis recracher ma nourriture :

- McLaggen est la dernière personne que j'aie envie de voir aujourd'hui.

J'interceptai le regard de Gil Alan et je sus qu'il avait pensé "même ton père?"

Je bâillai et fis craquer mes doigts :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en dites mais si dans une heure on a une conférence de presse, on ferait mieux d'aller préparer ça.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps et nous dirigeâmes vers notre appartement.

.

* * *

.

Nous attendions devant la porte de la salle où nous devions rencontrer les journalistes. Stir et Alan regardaient le sol, mains dans les poches. Martinson, Thomas et Stanley étaient adossés nonchalamment sur le mur et ne disaient pas un mot.

Lloyd et moi, au contraire, discutions à voix basse. De temps à autre, nous explosions de rire et récoltions les regards interrogateurs des autres.

La porte s'ouvrit et McLaggen, suivi de ses coéquipiers, en sortit.

Il m'adressa un sourire perfide :

- Prêt à mourir, Flint ?

- Si tu es toujours vivant, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun monstre là-dedans.

Il grogna et disparut dans le couloir. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

Spark était là et l'entraîneur des Anglais aussi. Sept sièges étaient installés sur une sorte de scène, et les journalistes étaient assis sur des chaises, disposées en cinq rangées.

Nous nous consultâmes du regard avant de monter sur la scène. J'esquissai un sourire perfide :

- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites de briser un peu les règles ?

Ils me dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

- On va leur montrer qu'on est pas une équipe de joueurs de Quidditch comme les autres.

Ils opinèrent et nous montâmes sur scène en courant. Martinson bondit jusqu'à un siège et s'y affala avec nonchalance. Je l'imitai et fis signe à Lloyd de venir vers moi. Il s'assit sur mon genou droit et fit exprès de s'allonger sur moi.

Je vis le regard un peu étonné de Spark mais ne fis rien. J'avais envie pour une fois d'être celui qui semait la confusion dans la tête des gens. J'avais envie de laisser ma langue se délier enfin.

Spark soupira puis s'adressa aux journalistes :

- Les voilà, les Cardiff Falcons. Vous pouvez leur poser toutes les questions.

Un homme se leva :

- Quelles sont vos attentes pour demain ?

Les regards convergèrent vers moi.

- Hé ! protestai-je pour mes coéquipiers. Pourquoi je devrais répondre à cette question ? Vous faites tous partie de cette équipe.

Martinson étouffa un rire et répondit :

- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait des attentes. Chaque match est différent et apporte sa propre dose d'adrénaline. Certes, c'est une finale mais nous n'avons aucune attente particulière.

Un autre se leva :

- Vous avez reçu énormément d'attention médiatique, notamment à cause de la vie privée de Marcus Flint, est-ce que cela vous a affecté ?

- Si quelqu'un a pu en être affecté, répondit Alan, c'est Marcus. Nous n'avons pas changé pour les journaux.

Il me fit un signe du menton. Je soupirai :

- Je n'ai pas été affecté par ça. C'est ma vie privée qui m'a touché. Les médias ne font que mettre leur nez partout où ils peuvent.

Une femme se leva pour remplacer l'homme d'avant :

- En parlant de cela : comment l'équipe vit-elle ces questions de Mangemorts ?

Le silence tomba. Dylan me décocha un léger coup de pied dans le mollet.

- Euh... fis-je

- C'est sa réponse, rit Lloyd. _Euh_.

Plusieurs questions sur notre jeu ou sur l'attention médiatique furent posées dans la première demi-heure. Ce fut alors que _la_ chose embarrassante me fut adressée :

- Vous êtes devenu le centre d'attention à cause de l'affaire Flint Père et des différentes rumeurs sur Ellen Richards, Katharina Pick et Hannah Abbott. Qu'est-ce que vous dites aux journalistes qui ont écrit ces choses sur vous ?

Je devins pâle tout à coup :

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hannah Abbott vient faire ici ?

- Hannah est _ma_ copine, les informa Stir sans grande conviction

- Et de toute façon, repris-je. Je n'ai rien à dire à personne. Je connais ma vie privée, ceux qui veulent la connaître n'ont qu'à me la demander plutôt que d'aller voir ce qu'on dit dans Sorcière Hebdo.

Un autre homme se leva :

- Vous étiez les plus sous-estimés de la compétition. Face à deux équipes habituées de cette position et celle favorite en absolu, comment avez-vous réussi à frayer votre chemin parmi ces champions jusqu'à la finale ?

Lloyd fut celui qui prit la parole en passant son bras autour de mes épaules :

- Marcus est un type calculateur. Il savait qu'être ceux dont on ne s'attendait rien, ceux que personne ne connaissait ni n'encourageait à grande échelle, allait être un avantage. Il a décidé de prendre tout le monde par surprise. On a fait attention à ne pas être vus en train de jouer et à rester le plus discrets possible avant premier match. Il a plutôt bien réussi, non ?

Je lui tapai amicalement le dessus de la tête.

Une autre demie-heure de multiples questions passa avant que ne rentrent à nouveau les Anglais. Quelqu'un apporta des chaises supplémentaires et étrangement, nous nous retrouvâmes tous en face à face avec nos adversaires.

Les premières questions concernaient nos pronostics sur le match à venir. Puis, après quelques minutes, quelqu'un nous demanda de commenter le jeu de nos adversaires. McLaggen -qui était le seul à répondre aux questions dans son équipe- ricana :

- Les Gallois sont toujours dans la surprise. Ils finissent par en devenir prévisibles.

- Quant à vous, cracha Martinson. Vous pensez toujours à votre petite personne et ne raisonnez jamais en tant qu'équipe.

Je lui adressai un hochement de tête approbatif.

McLaggen retint un commentaire venimeux et répondit à la question suivante.

À vingt minutes du début, on demanda à Lionceau Suicidaire et moi si notre rivalité n'était due qu'à notre appartenance à deux différentes équipes.

- Flint a toujours été le genre de type qu'on déteste immédiatement, répondit McLaggen avec un sourire narquois

- Dis-moi pourquoi personne ne te voulait jamais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?

- La ferme, Flint !

- Hé ! Tu te fais détester facilement aussi.

- Moi c'était parce que les gens savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids. Toi c'était parce que tu as toujours été le type le plus méprisant et intolérant de Serpentard. Et une pourriture au Quidditch aussi.

- Parle pour toi !

- Vous n'arriviez pas à battre ma maison !

- Quand Potter y est entré, oui. Mais avant, on pouvait la laminer comme l'inverse.

- Tu étais un tricheur, surtout.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai triché ?

- Tu aimais bien lancer les Cognards au Gardien adverse.

- Euh dis-moi, _qui_ a lancé un Cognard à son capitaine ? Toi, alors la ferme, McLaggen.

Les entraîneurs se regardaient, l'air de dire "_que quelqu'un les arrête_" mais les journalistes se délectaient de notre petite joute verbale.

- De toute façon, je suis là maintenant Flint et demain je vais t'écraser.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quelqu'un demanda qu'est-ce que nous penserions si l'autre équipe gagnait.

- Flint n'est pas si fort que ça, il n'y a pas vraiment de chances qu'il gagne.

- Et il y a combien de chances pour que tu réussisses à faire sortir ta tête de la pièce ?

Lloyd explosa de rire et me tendit sa main pour que j'y tape la mienne.

Je souris, satisfait.

La demie-heure ne fut quasiment qu'une dispute verbale non-stop entre mon équipe et celle du Lionceau Suicidaire.

Mais je me sentais fort.

.

* * *

.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler, Flint ?

Je regardai Stir et soupirai :

- Oui.

Je me levai et le suivis. Nous étions dans le centre de Manchester, assis dans nos escaliers habituels.

- Je voulais te parler d'Hannah.

- Quoi ? me tendis-je

- Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ?

Je me raidis. J'avais une certaine envie de mentir mais optai finalement pour la vérité :

- Oui. Et beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que je n'étais pas sûr de l'aimer encore autant ?

.

* * *

.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ? me demanda Lloyd à voix basse quand Stir et moi revînmes aux escaliers

- Je dois aller voir mon frère, tu m'accompagnes ?

Il hocha la tête. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et transplanai avec Dylan.

Je frappai à la porte de l'appartement de Vasco. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne transplanai pas directement à l'intérieur ? Bonne question.

La tête blonde que j'aimais tant apparut dans mon champ de vision et me sauta dessus :

- Je me demandais si mon frangin allait se pointer ce matin ou non.

Vasco nous fit entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'affalai sur le canapé, imité par Dylan et demandai :

- Où est Hannah ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital. Elle est partie ce matin.

Je soupirai et pris mon visage dans mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Peter ? me demanda Lloyd

Je ne répondis pas. Vasco s'assit sur le canapé aussi :

- Si ça concerne Hannah, on devrait peut être aller la voir.

- À l'hôpital de Cardiff ? maugréai-je. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant ce soir.

- T'as des nouvelles de Potter ?

- Il a dit qu'il avait amené Père à Londres et que le bureau des aurors débattait.

- Vasco ! appela la voix d'un petit enfant. J'ai faim !

- Je sais Logan, j'arrive.

Logan me vit et courut vers moi, me sautant dessus :

- Tu n'es pas venu ce matin !

- Désolé ! m'excusai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais si tu veux, tu peux venir à l'entraînement cet après-midi.

- Vascoooo ! supplia la petit garçon. On peut y aller, s'il te plaiiiiiit ?

Mon frère éclata de rire :

- Mais oui. Allez viens, je te fais à manger.

- Non ! Je veux qu'on mange avec Tata et Marcus !

- Hannah ne sera pas là avant ce soir. Et si tu veux on peut aller avec Dylan et Marc quelque part.

C'est donc grâce au neveu d'Hannah que nous nous retrouvâmes dans un bar du Manchester sorcier à manger notre repas de midi avant d'aller à l'entraînement quotidien de l'équipe.

.

* * *

.

- Que t'a dit Stir tout à l'heure ? me demanda Lloyd pendant la pause

- Je crois qu'il veut rompre avec Hannah.

- Et tu vas t'en mêler, pas vrai ?

- Il n'a pas le droit de lui briser le coeur, d'accord ? Elle porte déjà sur elle tous mes problèmes de famille, elle ne supportera pas les siens en plus.

- Tu sais, Stir rompra quand même. Il voit quelqu'un depuis un moment.

- Je vais lui démonter la tête.

- Pas de violence dans notre équipe. Il ne rompra pas avant un moment. Il attendra la fin de la compétition.

- Je vais lui démonter la tête.

.

* * *

.

À neuf heures du soir, je retournai chez mon frère pour y trouver Hannah, allongée sur le canapé avec Logan dans les bras. Quand elle me vit, son visage devint lumineux et elle me fit de grands gestes :

- Je n'ai que des bonnes nouvelles pour toi !

- C'est vrai ? dis-je en forçant un sourire

- Ta mère va bien. Elle a encore fait des crises violentes aujourd'hui mais les médecins ont dit qu'ils avaient juste besoin de temps avant d'en venir à bout. J'ai aussi sûrement retrouvé du travail. Le médicomage qui a ta mère en charge m'a proposé de travailler à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles du virus par contre.

Je souris et m'assis à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je décidai de ne pas lui parler de Stir. Elle était bien trop heureuse pour faire disparaître ce magnifique sourire de ses lèvres.

Elle colla sa joue contre la mienne puis se détacha et y déposa une bise :

- Tout se passera bien demain.

- Je sais... murmurai-je en caressant sa joue

- Tu sais... J'ai demandé si tu pouvais voir ta mère.

- C'est vrai ? Alors ?

- Ils ont dit que oui. Mais ils pensent que ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de le faire avant un match. Tu sais... L'émotion pourrait te distraire.

- Je prendrai le risque. Je vais mourir sinon.

Elle m'embrassa la joue à nouveau :

- Ne dis pas ça ! Personne ne va mourir.

_Moi je vais mourir si tu continues à t'approcher autant..._

Je déglutis quand elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

- Marcus ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

- Oui. Ou du moins, je ne peux pas être convaincu du contraire si on ne vérifie pas.

- C'est vrai.

Elle soupira.

Vasco s'était endormi près du feu et Logan était déjà au pays des rêves. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux.

Je tournai légèrement la tête, juste pour sentir l'odeur des cheveux d'Hannah.

Je savais que d'ici quelques jours elle allait avoir le coeur brisé. Je le savais et j'étais là, à me torturer pour savoir comment je pouvais éviter ça.

- Emmm... Han ?

- Oui ?

- Si... Si Stir décidait de... De rompre... Tu ferais quoi ?

Elle leva la tête et ses yeux grands ouverts s'offrirent aux miens. Elle était surprise :

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Juste pour... Pour savoir.

- Je... Marcus : qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

- Réponds, c'est tout.

- Mais je n'ai pas de réponse...

- Tu serais triste ou ça n'aurait pas d'importance ?

- Bien sûr que ça aurait de l'importance ! Je te rappelle que je l'aime.

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir éviter de te voir pleurer. J'aimerais tellement que tu n'aies jamais à pleurer Hannah._

Elle vit mon regard triste et étouffa un rire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'optai pour le mensonge :

- Je suis jaloux.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire :

- Pourquoi tu serais jaloux ?

- Parce que je te traite beaucoup mieux que lui et je passe plus de temps avec toi mais tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes.

Je fis une moue d'enfant boudeur, masquant ma satisfaction d'avoir évité le sujet _rupture_.

Hannah sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu fais ça ?

- Maiiis ! Dis-le moi...

- Oh...

Elle me fit une bise sur la joue et murmura dans mon oreille :

- Je t'aime petit gamin.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Chapitre quatorze : que du blabla.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop ennuyant. Qui a remarqué qu'Ellen n'était pas là ?

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé : Mylene, Kitkat et Zarushi.

Le prochain chapitre devrait être pour la semaine prochaine et ce sera la FINALE (mais pas le dernier chapitre). Voilà !

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)

ACSD


	15. Mensonges et Libérations

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Ce chapitre a été super long à écrire et en plus il sera assez long à lire j'imagine.

Je ne fais pas souvent de dédicaces pour les chapitres mais je fais une exception : celui-ci est dédié aux deux **Guest Kitkat et Mylene** qui sont là depuis le chapitre 9 et qui m'apportent leur soutien à chaque chapitre. Alors merci :) aussi d'avoir été les seules à reviewer chapitres 13&14.

Voilà !

Maintenant **réponse aux reviews :**

**Kitkat** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente si ça te plaît, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant ^^

**Mylene** : ce que j'adore c'est que tes reviews sont toujours assez longues et drôles ^^ J'aime bien connaître les passages que les lecteurs préfèrent et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait :) En tout cas je suis super contente que ça te plaise encore et enjoy this chapter !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

**15/Mensonges et Libérations**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent violemment et furent aveuglés par l'obscurité. Je grognai et tendis ma main vers la table de chevet. En y allant à tâtons, je réussis à attraper ma baguette et l'allumer.

Je sortis du lit, retenant un tremblement de froid, et balayai rapidement la pièce du regard. Dylan Lloyd était encore endormi et ronflait même légèrement. Et sinon, c'était le silence.

Quelle heure était-il ?

La réponse m'arriva immédiatement. Il n'était même pas cinq heures du matin.

Je soupirai. C'était bien le mauvais jour pour se réveiller aussi tôt... Je n'avais pas intérêt à m'endormir sur le terrain pendant la finale.

La finale...

Je déglutis. Une boule de tension obstrua ma gorge et mon ventre se serra. Pourquoi je devais être appréhensif ? Pourquoi je devais être humain ?

Je chassai ces pensées stupides de ma tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. L'envie d'aller voir Hannah me traversa l'esprit. Puis je me rappelai de la panique que j'avais provoqué chez mes coéquipiers la dernière fois et soupirai.

Je pris une plume et un parchemin sur la table de la salle commune et écrivis rapidement que j'étais sorti.

La seconde d'après, j'avais transplané.

.

* * *

.

Je ne trouvais que les ténèbres pour m'accueillir, signe que personne n'était debout, visiblement. J'allumai ma baguette et tout à coup la tête de quelqu'un émergea du canapé.

Le temps se figea subitement et je restai immobile pour ce qui me sembla une éternité. Mes yeux étaient plantés dans ceux d'Hannah et je n'arrivai pas à bouger.

Un sourire radieux fendit ses lèvres et brisa cette soudaine paralysie.

Elle se leva du canapé et courut me sauter dans les bras :

- Tu ne dormais pas non plus ? rit-elle contre mon oreille

Son souffle frôla mon cou et envoya des frissons de froid dans mon échine.

- Non... murmurai-je

Elle rit doucement encore une fois et se redressa. Son regard croisa le mien puis se baissa rapidement et elle sourit faiblement :

- Tu vas être fatigué pour ce soir...

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive un jour de match.

- Fais attention quand même, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je lui souris et ses épaules se détendirent. Elle soutint mon regard avant de murmurer :

- Tu vas aller voir ta mère ce matin ?

- J'espère. Tu connais les horaires de visite, j'imagine.

- Généralement c'est entre dix et onze heures pour des cas comme ça, qui demandent un travail constant et une surveillance sans failles.

- Je ferai en sorte d'être libre. Je dois la voir, c'est absolument vital.

Je baissai la tête et me mordis la lèvre. Hannah sourit tristement et approcha sa main de mon visage. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mes cheveux puis descendre jusqu'à se poser sur mon épaule.

- Tout se passera bien, Marcus... Ne perds pas espoir. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

Je levai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Une fois de plus, le temps se figea. J'avais la réponse sur le bout des lèvres et elle me terrorisait. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait changé ?

- Oui... finis-je par répondre

Elle sourit légèrement :

- Alors je t'assure que je ferai tout pour que ta mère revienne chez toi saine et sauve, d'accord ?

J'opinai brièvement et me sentis triste. Je n'avais rien pour la remercier. Elle faisait quelque chose d'énorme pour moi depuis plusieurs jours et je n'avais pas de remerciement à la hauteur de son service.

- Marcus ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, mentis-je. Je pensais à ma mère... Elle me manque.

- Je sais.

Je soupirai tristement. Je lus la compassion dans les yeux d'Hannah puis un encouragement à continuer à me battre. Et enfin, elle passa ses deux bras autour de mon cou et colla nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Je me raidis instantanément et me détendis deux secondes après. J'enroulai mes propres bras autour de sa taille et laissai ma tête s'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

Je la sentis se rétracter légèrement et instinctivement je la collai plus fort contre moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle souriait.

C'était un moment seulement à nous, non ? Pas d'Ellen, pas de Stir, pas de Spark, pas de McLaggen, pas de Père... Juste elle et moi, comme le soir de son arrivée, où nous étions allés nous promener dans la nuit.

J'étais sous l'emprise de quelque chose de plus fort que moi. C'était comme être dépendant à la présence d'Hannah. Pourquoi personne d'autre n'avait ce pouvoir rassurant sur moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je m'attache autant à quelqu'un ?

Je sentis la chaleur du corps d'Hannah quitter mon torse et je fus ramené à la réalité. Elle souriait timidement alors que mon visage ne montrait aucune émotion. J'étais profondément triste pour ma mère et à cause de mon incapacité à remercier correctement Hannah.

Elle sembla le comprendre parce qu'elle m'adressa un nouveau sourire, beaucoup plus confiant et rassurant.

Je laissai les coins de mes lèvres s'étirer à leur tour et attirai à nouveau Hannah contre moi. Puis, sans prévenir, je me mis à la chatouiller. Elle éclata de rire et sans trop comprendre comment, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le canapé, elle allongée en dessous de moi.

- T'es un vrai gamin, rit-elle encore une fois

- Mais tu n'as pas dis que tu m'aimais comme ça hier ? la taquinai-je

- Je sais, j'ai dit ça.

- Toujours valable ?

- Oui mais j'attends la réciproque.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, quand elle me vit me raidir complètement en une fraction de seconde.

Je pliai légèrement mes coudes pour m'approcher d'elle et laissai ma joue frôler la sienne jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soient à son oreille. Elle était assez près pour entendre le dérèglement de mon rythme cardiaque et la lenteur forcée de mon souffle.

Je déglutis -priant au passage pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas- et murmurai :

- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort.

Je sentis, sans pourtant le voir, qu'elle souriait. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'obligea à me rapprocher d'elle.

Puis nous n'ajoutâmes plus rien et restèrent ainsi pendant une éternité.

.

* * *

.

- Hé ! s'exclama Martinson en me voyant m'assoir à notre table. Tu fais encore tes promenades nocturnes ?

- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, prétextai-je. Alors je suis allé voir mon frère.

Dylan me lança un regard à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Il savait que j'avais menti. Il savait qui d'autre se trouvait dans cet appartement. Il étouffa un rire :

- Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises, j'espère ?

Sachant de qui il parlait, je levai les yeux au ciel :

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Je demande à voir.

- Je ne vois pas comment, Lloyd.

Les autres échangèrent des regards un peu confus.

- Bon... soupirai-je. Tout le monde est prêt pour ce soir ?

Ils firent pour répondre mais une voix nous interrompis :

- Il vaudrait mieux !

Je me retournai et vis que Spark était derrière moi.

- Vous avez le match le plus important. Même si vous n'allez pas gagner, il faut le jouer.

- Et pourquoi on ne devrait pas le gagner ? sifflai-je entre mes dents

- Parce que vous n'avez aucune chance, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas jouer.

- Tu crois que c'est ce que doivent dire les entraîneurs ? _Oh vous allez en finale ? C'est super mais vous allez vous faire laminer comme des vulgaires chaussettes ! Bonne journée ! _Non mais vraiment, Spark... Tu veux perdre ton travail ?

Tout le monde se raidit en entendant ma dernière phrase.

- C'est une menace, Flint ?

- Non c'est un avertissement. Et c'est déjà au moins mon deuxième. Tu as déjà perdu l'autorité alors si tu ne veux pas perdre aussi l'équipe, je te conseille de retrouver ton comportement normal.

Puis je m'adressai à mes camarades :

- Si on est ici, c'est qu'on a bien des chances de gagner, alors ne l'écoutez pas.

Ils hochèrent la tête et trouvèrent un intérêt particulier dans leur repas.

- Bon, soupira Spark en contenant son irritation. Ce matin ne prévoyez rien : on sera de dix heures à midi à Cardiff, au ministère.

Je me raidis.

- Un problème avec ça, Marcus ?

Je serrai les poings mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de m'énerver :

- Dix heures midi ? Tu ne pouvais pas nous avertir avant ? Je ne peux pas y aller !

- Bien sûr que tu vas y aller ! Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

- Je dois aller voir ma mère à l'hôpital ! sifflai-je en me levant

Mes camarades devinrent raides comme des manches à balai et je vis une ombre de compassion passer dans le regard de Spark.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Flint. Tu viendras avec nous, un point c'est tout. La question est close.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, me laissant fulminant.

- Tu ne peux pas aller la voir l'après-midi ? suggéra Stir. On pourrait raccourcir l'entraînement ?

- Non ! grognai-je. Il n'y a qu'un créneau de liberté pour elle. Les gens sont déjà prévenus que j'y serai. Elle aussi. Elle va croire que je l'ai encore abandonnée ! Et elle va arrêter de se battre pour sa survie !

Je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage. Je devais avertir Vasco. Lui au moins devait y aller et lui dire la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère croire que je l'avais oubliée.

- On peut peut être arranger quelque chose, réfléchit Stanley. Tu crois que le ministre délégué serait clément si on lui expliquait la situation ? La famille devrait toujours passer avant le travail, non ?

Je grognai, pas convaincu.

- Mmm... fit une voix mielleuse dans mon dos. Cette petite dispute publique était bien intéressante. Tu crois que ça ferait un bon article ? _Qu'est-ce qui ne doit pas exister dans une équipe de Quidditch pour qu'elle marche. _Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Je me retournai pour lancer un regard noir à Ellen :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est comme ça que tu salues tes amies, Marcus ?

- Tu n'es pas mon amie, Ellen.

- Non c'est vrai, je suis ta copine.

Je me raidis et elle se délecta de ma réaction.

- Ou pas encore, rit-elle

- Ou jamais.

- Ah non, ça j'en doute. Tu veux la même chose que moi.

- Ellen, va-t-en maintenant.

- Pas quand c'est demandé si gentiment.

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et je me levai brusquement.

- Ne me dis pas que ce sont tes groupies qui te retiennent de revenir vers moi.

- Ce ne sont pas mes groupies ! m'emportai-je. Et lâche-moi une bonne fois pour toutes !

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Ellen et l'écarta de moi. Plus haute que mon ex d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre, Kat s'interposa entre elle et moi et siffla :

- Dégage, Richards. Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais peut être ?

- Ne me parle pas, toi ! Tu n'es qu'une...

- Ellen, dégage ! m'emportai-je en retenant mes mains. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu avais ta chance, tu l'as perdue ! Maintenant il n'y a plus rien ici pour toi ! Va-t-en !

Elle me dévisagea, menaçante :

- Il y a encore quelque chose pour moi ici.

- Non ! Je ne t'aime plus ! Tu m'entends ? Je. Ne. T'aime. Plus. C'est clair comme ça ?

Elle grinça des dents et s'en alla en courant.

Je me détendis immédiatement et m'effondrai sur le banc. J'avais laissé les mots sortir de ma bouche sans les retenir. Kat s'assit à côté de moi, vite rejointe par Highsigh, Finnigan, Lowley et Wintren.

- Tu pensais ce que tu as dit ? voulut savoir Kat

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. J'avais dit à Ellen que je ne l'aimais plus. Alors que jusqu'à peu je savais que mon coeur était déchiré entre l'amour et la haine, aussi forts l'un que l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je

Est-ce que je le pensais ? Est-ce que je l'aimais encore ou pas ? Je repensai à Hannah, souriante allongée sur le canapé, riant de la moindre bêtise que je disais ou grimace que je faisais. Hannah qui avait prenait soin de ma mère, qui tenait compagnie à mon frère, qui gardait Logan, qui m'avait serré la main quand j'avais dû affronter mon père, qui faisait tout pour me faire remonter à la surface. _Elle_, était là pour moi. Pas ma propre ex.

Est-ce que j'aimais Ellen ?

Je n'avais plus de réponse.

- Kat ? lâchai-je. Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ?

Elle opina et nous quittâmes le réfectoire ensemble. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et elle me fit face :

- Dis-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis complètement perdu ?

- Perdu où ?

- Dans ce qui m'arrive. Je dois aller au ministère de Cardiff alors que ma mère m'attend à l'hôpital, je ne sais même plus ce que je fais...

- Pas ce que tu fais, ce que tu ressens. Tu t'es laissé aller tout à l'heure, tu as lâché ce qui te pesait sur le coeur et tu ne devrais pas en avoir peur ni t'en blâmer. Tu devrais même le faire plus souvent.

- On me détesterait encore plus.

- Oui mais ta vie serait plus simple sans mensonges. Regarde-moi. Je suis le stéréotype de la fille qui passe d'homme en homme, qui joue avec ses conquêtes et qui se fait détester par toutes les autres femmes. Et alors ? C'est ce que je veux être, c'est ce que je suis. Je ne me cache pas derrière mes excuses. On peut m'insulter autant de fois que possible, rien ne m'atteindra. J'accepte ma réputation. Je ne vis pas dans les mensonges. Et je vis bien, même avec la haine des autres. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pourrais pas ?

Je souris faiblement :

- Je sais... Merci pour ça mais... Je... Je ne sais pas.

- Tu commences par _je sais_ et termine par_ je ne sais pas_. Intéressant. Non je plaisante. Réfléchis, c'est tout. Et ne te torture pas, suis ton instinct.

- Merci... J'imagine que je dois dire merci.

- Pas de quoi. Mais dis-moi... C'était qui la jolie fille de l'autre jour ? La blondinette qui t'accompagnait quand tu es rentré du bureau délégué des aurors.

- C'est... C'est Hannah Abbott, ma meilleure amie. Et la copine de Stir.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous disputiez... sourit-elle avec délectation. Comme c'est mignon, se battre pour une fille...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ris-je. Je n'aime pas Hannah comme ça.

- Ne me casse pas mon délire.

- Désolé !

- Je te taquine, c'est tout. J'imagine que je dois lâcher l'affaire, non ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as un peu trop de femmes dans ta tête, non ? Il faut que j'arrête d'essayer de t'avoir pour moi.

Je souris :

- Je ne t'y oblige pas.

- Je pense que je t'apprécie trop pour te briser le coeur par la suite. Ce sera plus sain pour nous deux si on ne va pas plus loin de ce qu'on est maintenant.

J'opinai :

- C'est ton choix, Kat.

- Je n'arrêterai pas de flirter pour autant, mais ça ne voudra pas dire que je te veux pour moi.

- J'ai compris.

- Et puis...

Un sourire content étira ses lèvres :

- Je crois que je ne tarderai pas à vouloir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Justement. Ne brise pas, Vasco, s'il te plaît.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais que c'est lui qui t'intéresse. Ne me mens pas.

Elle sourit :

- Sauf que je ne tenterai rien. Comme pour toi, je l'apprécie trop pour le blesser.

- Si tu tentes quelque chose, je t'en prie sois sérieuse et ne joue pas avec lui.

- Compris, chef.

Je grognai et elle éclata de rire.

- En tout cas, soupira-t-elle. C'était bien d'avoir pu vous connaître.

- Merci, Kat.

- De rien...

.

* * *

.

Je grognai.

Il était dix heures moins dix et nous étions réunis dans la salle commune de notre appartement, prêts à prendre le Portoloin.

Lloyd me lança un regard désolé. Il savait que j'avais envie d'être à l'hôpital.

Le décor disparut sous mes yeux et je me retrouvai écrasé sur un sol beaucoup plus dur.

- Ouch... se plaignit Stir qui était tombé sur moi

- Lève-toi Stir... sifflai-je

Il s'exécuta et en profita pour me chuchoter :

- Tu as parlé à Hannah de notre petite discussion d'hier ?

- Non, grognai-je

C'était vrai.

Mais j'allais faire en sorte que mon amie ne s'approche pas de son copain de toute la journée.

Il y avait un monde assez incroyable et j'avais l'impression d'avoir débarqué en plein milieu d'une réception privée, avec tous ces gens vêtus correctement -contrastant avec nos tenues de Quidditch. En même temps, quelle idée de mettre nos maillots ! On voyait à nos têtes qu'on n'était pas de ces gens qui arpentent les couloirs du ministère au quotidien. Mais le vote avait eu des résultats pas forcément heureux pour tous. Je me sentais comme une tâche noire sur un immense mur blanc.

Murs blancs... Comme dans un hôpital... Ma mère était entourée de murs blancs...

Mes camarades remarquèrent que mon visage s'assombrissait progressivement et me lancèrent tous des regards soit compatissants soit avertissants, un peu comme "ne gâche pas tout avec tes sautes d'humeur". Et ça ne me donnait que plus envie de faire ce qu'ils craignaient.

Lloyd -à peu près le seul qui m'apportait son soutien- me flanqua et mit sa main sur mon épaule :

- Détends-toi et tout ira bien.

- J'ai envie de tout faire sauter en l'air... maugréai-je entre mes dents

Stir et Stanley me dévisagèrent, un peu choqués. Dylan se contenta de rire :

- Je ne te retiendrai pas.

Surpris, je me tournai pour voir son visage. Il me souriait :

- Si jamais l'envie te prend de courir à l'hôpital, je couvrirai tes arrières.

Je souris :

- Merci, Dylan.

- Moi je te le déconseille, grogna Alan

Je haussai les épaules :

- Tu choisirais quoi à ma place ? Ta mère ou l'attention du pays ?

Il se racla la gorge et je compris que tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et attendis que le silence soit brisé par un des types du ministère.

Le ministre délégué se leva et commença à faire un discours. Et devinez quoi ? Je n'ai rien entendu. Parce que je n'ai pas fait l'effort d'écouter. Pas surprenant, pas vrai ?

J'avais envie d'être ailleurs et ça, tous mes camarades le savaient.

Le discours du ministre délégué dura quasiment trois quarts d'heure, durant lesquels je m'endormis littéralement. Enfin non, je me laissai emporter par mes pensées et perdis le fil de la réalité. J'avais été absorbé dans mes souvenirs et surtout un, particulièrement vif, de ma mère.

_- Maman ! Maman ! appelai-je_

_Je déboulai en courant dans la salle à manger de la maison de mon oncle. Ma mère et son frère étaient assis sur le canapé et tournèrent la tête vers moi alors que je précipitais sur eux. _

_Je sautai dans les bras de ma mère et elle étouffa un gémissement de surprise :_

_- Humpf... Marcus ! Ne cours pas dans la maison comme ça, tu pourrais te faire mal..._

_- Maman, Maman ! Vasco a trouvé un oiseau mort !_

_- Dans le jardin ? _

_- Oui et il est dans sa chambre. Il pleure._

_Ma mère sourit, attendrie :_

_- Où est l'oiseau ?_

_- Sur la terrasse._

_Elle se leva et me souleva au passage. Elle adressa un sourire à son frère et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la terrasse. Quand nous fûmes dehors, elle me posa et s'agenouilla près de l'oiseau mort. Elle soupira tristement et le prit délicatement dans ses mains :_

_- Va chercher Vasco._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux de retour, ma mère n'avait plus qu'une boîte dans ses mains. Elle nous la tendit et dit :_

_- Vous pouvez l'enterrer._

_Vasco secoua la tête et se remit à pleurer. Je m'emparai de la boîte et m'assis dans la terre. Ma mère m'aida à creuser un trou et à y enterrer l'oiseau. Une fois la "tombe" refermée Maman nous sourit :_

_- Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de la mort. Rien n'est éternel et je suis certaine que même la mort a une fin. Maintenant ce petit oiseau est au chaud, et n'a plus qu'à attendre de revenir. En attendant, il se souviendra de vous qui lui donnez un peu de paix plutôt que de laisser les insectes le dévorer._

_Vasco sourit et se serra dans mes bras. Alors Maman se leva, toujours aussi souriante et regarda vers l'horizon. _

_- Moi aussi un jour je vous laisserai. Et j'espère que vous vous souviendrez de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui._

La dernière chose que je perçus de mon souvenir avant d'être ramené à la réalité fut la silhouette de ma mère, à contre jour, si belle et si forte, comme elle avait été.

- Je vois que vous êtes ému par mon discours, Flint ! sourit le ministre délégué

J'eus deux secondes pour feindre une réponse affirmative avant de me tourner vers Lloyd et de lui demander l'heure à voix basse. Ce fut le moment où je réalisai que j'avais perdu presque toute l'heure que j'avais à disposition pour voir ma mère.

Mon coeur s'accéléra et mon regard devint fuyant. Il fallait vite que je fasse mon choix. Tous les regards étaient pointés sur nous alors que nous devions nous avancer pour parler à notre tour. Martinson me poussa vers l'avant et je me retrouvai rapidement devant toute la foule, une baguette sous Sonorus devant le nez.

Le silence cala. Les gens attendaient que je parle.

- Euh... lâchai-je gêné

Ma voix amplifiée se répercuta sur les murs et j'entendis Alan grogner quelque chose à mon oreille :

- Fais un effort.

Dylan m'adressa un hochement de tête. Je me tournai à nouveau vers la foule et ouvris enfin la bouche, tentant vainement de maîtriser les tremblements dans ma voix :

- Je... Je vous remercie tous pour tout... Que ce soit vous ou mon équipe... Ce qui nous arrive est... Est un peu incroyable mais...

Ma voix se cassa. Martinson et Lloyd mirent chacun leur main sur une de mes épaules. Je continuai, la voix tout aussi tremblante :

- Je... Je crois que... J'ai...

J'inspirai à fond et miraculeusement, je pus sortir tout d'une traite sans hésitations :

- Merci pour tout, je promets que ce soir nous ne vous décevrons pas même si nous perdons mais je dois aussi m'excuser pour ce que je vais faire, je suis désolé.

Sur ce je me dégageai de la prise de Martinson et me mis à courir en direction de la porte. J'entendais les gens hurler mon nom et la voix de Lloyd qui braillait "Laissez-le partir ! Laissez-le, il va craquer !"

Je souris et le remerciai intérieurement alors que je sortais, comme un ouragan, du ministère. Je me retrouvai en plein Cardiff sorcier et regardai plusieurs fois de chaque côté. Où était l'hôpital, par Merlin ?!

Je vis ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un Bus Magique et ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus. Heureusement, il s'arrêta devant moi et ouvrit ses portes. Je ne laissai pas le contrôleur dire quoi que ce soit et soufflai :

- À l'hôpital magique de Cardiff !

Le bus n'était pas vide. Les gens déjà à bord ressemblaient plus à des cadavres qu'à autre chose mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Le contrôleur me dévisagea :

- Vous n'êtes pas le type qui joue au Quidditch ?

- Si... grognai-je en me retenant à une barre alors que le bus accélérait

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au Pays de Galles...

Je ne répondis pas et me mordis la lèvre avec appréhension. Je n'avais pas à être en retard. J'avais très peu de temps pour voir ma mère. J'avais craqué en face du ministère entier et Spark allait sûrement s'énerver très fort mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Je _devais_ aller voir ma mère, sans quoi je mourrais de culpabilité.

Elle ne devait pas se sentir abandonnée par le fils qui lui avait promis de revenir vers elle. Je me frappai mentalement : pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais laissée ? C'était de ma faute depuis le début : je n'aurais pas dû fuir devant ses crises mais chercher de l'aide tout de suite ! Oui mais ça n'aurait eu qu'un résultat : l'enfermement de ma mère dans une sorte d'asile pour fous ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait fallu qu'Hannah croise à nouveau ma route pour que l'espoir revienne.

Tout à coup, je n'eus aucun regret. Mes erreurs avaient amené la solution droit dans mes mains -mes bras plutôt- en la personne d'Hannah. Et je n'avais plus à me blâmer.

Ma mère mourrait certes un jour, elle l'avait dit elle même. Mais ça n'était pas ni aujourd'hui, non.

Le bus fit une drôle d'embardée et je dus m'accrocher un peu plus fort pour ne pas tomber. J'avais subi un peu la même chose à l'Académie pour les examens d'entrée, mais c'était sur un système de simulation d'accident.

Je n'avais que moins d'un quart d'heure pour revoir enfin ma mère en face, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis mon départ pour Manchester. Je lui avais parlé par la cheminée une fois, et c'était tout.

Le bus freina violemment et je me retrouvai contre la barre de métal, retenant un juron de surprise.

Le contrôleur se planta devant moi et lâcha d'une voix blanche :

- Hôpital de Cardiff sorcier.

Le bus s'arrêta sèchement et le contrôleur m'indiqua que je pouvais sortir.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je levai la tête et constatai que l'hôpital de Cardiff était plus immense encore que je ne pensais.

Je repris ma course et déboulai en trombe à l'accueil. J'ignorai les regards choqués et réprobateurs des gens qui attendaient et me précipitai au guichet d'accueil.

- Elvira Jones, lâchai-je entre deux halètements

La secrétaire me toisa et se dirigea lentement vers ses dossiers. On allait y passer la nuit !

- Marcus ? s'exclama une voix féminine que je ne connaissais que trop bien

Je me retournai et vis qu'Hannah se tenait devant les escaliers. Ses yeux étaient agrandis de surprise et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un immense sourire. Je voulus faire un pas vers elle mais la seconde d'avant, elle m'avait déjà attrapé la main et m'entraînai en courant dans les escaliers :

- Dépêche-toi !

Nous montâmes toutes les marches en courant, en sautant la moitié au passage. L'ascension dura jusqu'au septième étage puis nous nous précipitâmes dans un couloir arpenté par de nombreux médicomages. Je n'entendais que le claquements de nos pieds sur le sol, mon souffle que je forçais à ralentir et mon coeur qui s'affolait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Hannah se jeta sur une porte et l'ouvrit violemment :

- Vasco ! Il est venu !

Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte pour me laisser entrer.

Et j'eus l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde.

Tout était blanc et lumineux, presque comme dans un rêve. Je sentis deux bras se refermer sur moi et une chaleur m'envahir et je sus que c'était mon frère. Quand il se retira, il avait les larmes aux yeux :

- Tu es venu ! C'est génial mais... Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour échapper à la réception au ministère ?

- Je n'y ai pas échappé mais je m'en suis échappé.

Il sourit et la pression de la main d'Hannah sur la mienne me fit comprendre qu'elle ne me reprochait pas du tout de l'avoir fait.

Tous les deux s'écartèrent et me laissèrent avancer vers le lit.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, les yeux clos et une expression parfaitement paisible sur le visage. Elle était enveloppée de draps blancs et ses cheveux sombres s'étalaient en éventail autour de sa tête. Il n'y avait plus un seul tourment qui transparaissait dans son sourire calme et j'eus enfin une violente bouffée d'espoir. Mais elle était si pâle et si fragile...

- Elle a commencé à faire une crise devant Vasco, m'expliqua Hannah. Les médecins l'ont "calmée" mais elle peut quand même t'entendre, normalement.

Je m'approchai lentement. J'avais encore du mal à y croire. Elle était, juste devant moi... Je tendis ma main pour attraper la sienne avant de me pencher sur son visage :

- Maman... C'est Marcus... Serre ma main si tu m'entends.

Une légère pression sur mes doigts me fit sursauter et mon coeur s'affola. Les mots moururent dans ma gorge et je dus déglutir pour les obliger à sortir :

- Maman... Tout... Tout ira bien tu verras...

Elle serra à nouveau très légèrement ma main. Elle me faisait confiance.

Je souris et tentai de contenir le picotement que je sentais à mes yeux :

- Tu me manques, Maman...

Je vis les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer imperceptiblement. Je serrai sa main plus fort encore et déposai une bise sur son front :

- Je t'aime, Maman... murmurai-je contre son visage. Ne me laisse pas... Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas...

Ses doigts appuyèrent un peu sur le dos de ma main, m'arrachant un sourire au passage.

- Ce soir c'est la finale... dis-je encore à voix basse. Je jouerai en pensant à toi. Je jouerai pour toi. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas important de perdre ou de gagner. Je te crois tu sais...

Je déglutis et continuai :

- Quand tu seras complètement reprise, je te promets qu'on reviendra tous à la maison : Vasco, toi et moi. Il n'y aura plus Père pour nous pourrir la vie, il y aura Hannah et je te jure sur ma propre vie que tout s'arrangera. S'il te plaît, ne baisse pas les bras...

Ma voix mourut encore une fois dans ma gorge. Ma mère exerça encore l'infime pression sur ma peau puis relâcha et c'était comme si elle était endormie.

Je souris. Hannah s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule :

- Tu as bien fait de venir, m'assura-t-elle. Vous en aviez besoin, elle comme toi.

Vasco sourit et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou comme quand il avait quatre ans.

- J'ai presque envie de perdre ce soir, lâchai-je

Ils me lancèrent des regards surpris.

- Pour rentrer plus vite à la maison. Mais bon... On verra bien. Tu as des nouvelles de Potter ? demandai-je à Vasco

- Le cas de Père est encore en débat.

- J'espère qu'on verra enfin la fin de cette histoire.

Il hocha la tête. Je remarquai qu'il portait un maillot manches courtes. Les derniers souvenirs de Père étaient exposés à la lumière, aux yeux de tous. Il vit ce que je regardais et sourit :

- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me cacher, non ?

Je lui rendis son sourire et mis une main sur l'épaule de mon frère, l'autre sur celle d'Hannah avant de les attirer tous les trois contre moi. J'avais dans la même pièce les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus, je n'avais plus besoin de rien pour le moment.

Hannah intercepta mon regard et se pencha à mon oreille :

- Tu seras encore plus fort maintenant...

.

* * *

.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit ? Tu as réfléchi une seconde au moins ? On était dans un lieu important avec des personnes importantes, Flint !

Je grognai et tournai le dos à Spark. Est-ce que j'avais à m'expliquer ? J'avais mes raisons, il les connaissait, elles étaient valables. Fin de l'histoire.

- Tu vas arrêter de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, Marcus Flint ? brailla-t-il

- Tu n'as aucun de droit de me faire la morale alors que tu ne t'es même pas regardé ! Tu as abandonné cette équipe, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille et va voir ton ami l'Anglais !

Il leva sa main pour me frapper mais Martinson l'arrêta la seconde avant qu'il ait pu commencer son geste. Mon Poursuiveur lui lança un regard assassin :

- Ne lève pas la main sur lui. On va arranger cette situation entre nous, on a pas besoin de toi, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

Spark émit un sifflement désapprobateur et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Nous étions dans la salle commune de l'appartement que nous partagions au bâtiment des sportifs. Sur le canapé, Alan, Stir et Thomas se compressaient et nous regardaient d'un air neutre. Stanley, Dylan et Martinson étaient autour de moi.

- Comment va ta mère ? demanda Dylan qui n'en avait rien à faire de la confusion que j'avais créé

Je retins mon sourire :

- Elle... Elle va beaucoup mieux...

J'étais assez secoué de l'avoir enfin revue. Sans cette pression sur mes mains et le soulèvement de sa cage thoracique, elle m'aurait paru morte. Merlin merci, elle ne l'était pas et m'avait promis de continuer à se battre.

- Les médicomages t'ont donné... combien de temps ?

- Ils ne savent pas combien ça prendra pour éradiquer tous les problèmes mais de toute façon, _vu que je suis venu _-j'insistai à l'adresse de mes coéquipiers- elle ne devrait pas faire de rechute.

Les trois qui se serraient dans le canapé se trémoussèrent, un peu mal à l'aise.

Stanley soupira :

- La prochaine fois, rebelle-toi avant de te retrouver devant le ministère entier.

Je vis qu'il se retenait de sourire aussi. Mes coéquipiers savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien me dire.

- Bon, dis-je pour changer le sujet, prenez tous vos affaires. On va au pré s'entraîner.

.

* * *

.

La sensation de mes muscles qui s'étiraient provoqua une vague de frissons incontrôlés dans mon corps. C'était une douleur agréable malgré tout et une des raisons qui me poussaient à être aussi maniaque des étirements.

- Tu m'apprendras à jouer comme toi ? supplia la voix de Logan derrière moi

- Si tu veux, fis-je en haussant les épaules

Le blondinet tapa dans ses mains, content puis ouvrit ses immenses yeux purs et me regarda fixement :

- Pourquoi tu es plus gentil que mon Papa ? Tu veux pas être mon Papa ?

J'étranglai ma gêne derrière un rire nerveux :

- J'ai eu un mauvais Père, Logan... Je crois que je ne serais pas capable d'en être un...

- Tati Han dit qu'on ne répète pas forcément les erreurs de ses parents.

- Logan, je n'ai vraiment _jamais_ connu de vrai père. Comment est-ce que je peux savoir comment je dois me comporter ?

Il haussa les épaules :

- Bah sans se poser de questions...

Il y avait une chose que j'aimais avec ce gamin : il disait les choses tout simplement, alors qu'il n'en mesurait pas l'ampleur.

Je souris et ébouriffai ses cheveux :

- De toute façon, je ne peux pas être ton papa.

- Pourquoi ? gémit-il

- Parce que tu en as déjà un, hé !

- Et tu seras le papa de qui alors ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans !

J'avais une discussion stupide avec un gamin entre deux matchs d'entraînements avec les écossais. Que demander de mieux ?

Vasco étouffa un rire :

- Vous devriez vous entendre.

- Hé ! Qui a amené ce sujet sur le tapis ? Pas moi.

- T'as l'air d'un gamin, frangin.

Je secouai la tête et m'allongeai sur l'herbe, fixant le ciel juste au-dessus de nous. J'avais l'impression d'avoir presque trop changé en si peu de temps. Dix jours environ depuis notre arrivée à Manchester, quasiment deux semaines depuis le retour d'Hannah. Tout était passé très vite et j'avais l'impression d'avoir changé de monde. Et de corps. Non de tête. Ou les deux.

Toujours était-il que j'avais du mal à me reconnaître.

- Marcus ? On reprend ? m'interpella Highsigh

- J'arrive !

.

* * *

.

Une heure... Encore une heure seulement et après, le stade. La finale. La dernière étape. Et là encore se profilaient deux alternatives. Une victoire, la Coupe du Monde. Une défaite, retour à la maison.

Stanley et Martinson finissaient encore d'enfiler leurs maillots. Ils mélangeaient toujours leurs affaires et perdaient un temps fou à chaque fois. À croire qu'ils ne savaient pas lire leurs noms... Stir était assis sur le banc, à côté de moi et fixait le sol. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Hannah. Ce n'était pas difficile à voir... Quant à eux, Thomas et Alan ne faisaient rien de particulier, discutant dans un coin du vestiaire, -trop- près de la porte.

Dylan Lloyd était avec moi et me parlait occasionnellement.

- Arrête de stresser, soupira-t-il

- Je ne stresse pas.

- Si. Tu es tendu comme ton balai, tu ne peux pas poser ton regard une demie seconde et tu bouges d'un pied sur l'autre tout le temps. Calme-toi.

Je soupirai. À cet instant, Haley et Stefen ouvrirent la porte, déséquilibrant Thomas qui tomba sur Alan. La responsable de notre appartement se racla la gorge :

- Je voulais Messieurs vous dire que ça a été un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer et de travailler avec vous. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance.

Spark entra à son tour et annonça :

- Visite spéciale !

Une quatrième personne ouvrit la porte, assis dans une sorte de fauteuil roulant un peu étrange. Il avait une tignasse noire complètement désordonnée, un sourire amusé collé sur les lèvres et des yeux verts brillants de joie. Il nous fit un signe de la main alors que nous nous raidîmes tous sous la surprise.

- D-Derek ? s'exclama Alan

Une sourire illumina le visage de mon Batteur alors qu'il se précipitait sur son ancien coéquipier. Je laissai tous les autres le saluer et restait un instant avec Stir, qui se sentait particulièrement à part.

- Hé capitaine ! m'interpela Derek McEwan

Je m'avançai vers lui, esquissant un sourire un coin :

- Alors ? Tu ne nous a pas oubliés, donc.

Il secoua la tête :

- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas.

- Tu pourras rejouer ?

- Les médicomages et ma famille s'y sont opposés. Alors non... Je vais trouver du travail quelque part.

Je lui tapai amicalement l'épaule :

- Tu resteras des nôtres.

- Il est bon mon remplaçant ?

Stir me fixa alors que je me mordais la lèvre. Il attendait aussi ma réponse.

- C'est un super Batteur, finis-je par dire

_Mais un boulet social..._

- Garde-le alors ! rit Derek. Parce que je ne serais plus là pour rattraper tes Cognards, Gueule de Bois !

- Euh... J'ai arrêté de boire depuis presque deux semaines.

- Ah, je ne savais pas. Il était temps.

Je haussai les épaules et le silente tomba. Derek se mordit la lèvre :

- Au fait... Merci.

Je secouai la tête :

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Oui mais merci quand même. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire depuis l'accident.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Spark soupira :

- Visites multiples maintenant.

Je me raidis : Hannah et Stir ne devaient pas se croiser. Une fois que nous fûmes hors de la pièce, je cherchai immédiatement la blondinette du regard. Je trouvai trois têtes blondes au fond de la foule et me précipitai vers elles. J'attirai Hannah de sorte à ce qu'elle soir cachée par l'angle du mur et fis face à mes trois visiteurs. Ils me lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

- Euh... lâcha Hannah. C'était pour quoi ce changement de place ?

- Tu ne vas pas voir Stir, sifflai-je

Elle haussa les sourcils :

- Tu sais quelque chose que moi je ne sais pas.

- Oui...

- Marcus.

- Oui ?

- Il veut rompre avec moi c'est ça ?

Je ne répondis pas. Mais ça valut la pire des réponses pour elle. Elle hocha la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes brillantes. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour les empêcher de couler le long de ses joues mais ça ne servit à rien.

Je pris sa joue dans une de mes mains et essuyai la traînée salée avec mon pouce :

- Ne pleure pas pour lui...

Elle baissa la tête et fixa le sol. Vasco soupira à côté de moi :

- Il est trop occupé avec d'autres gens pour remarquer qu'on est là.

Je tournai la tête, suivant son regard et compris. Stir était un peu à l'écart de la foule, riant avec une fille de l'âge d'Hannah adossée contre un mur.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon amie qui lançait un regard désespéré vers mon coéquipier :

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Rien, chuchotai-je en essuyant d'autres larmes. Il est juste incapable de voir qu'il a tout ce dont il peut rêver sous son nez et va voir ailleurs.

Elle secoua la tête :

- Il faut que croire que je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que tu veux me faire croire.

- Je t'avais dit que Stir n'en valait pas la peine... Tu n'as pas besoin d'un type comme lui. Va chercher mieux.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et m'adressa un regard triste :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de me faire sentir parfaite ? Si Pete est allé chercher mieux c'est bien que je ne le suis pas.

- C'est un boulet, il ne compte pas.

Un demi-sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment...

- Toi non plus maintenant.

- Il ne m'a encore rien dit.

- Quand il le fera, tu lui donneras aussi une claque de ma part.

Elle sourit et regarda derrière mon épaule.

- Il t'a vue ? demanda Vasco

- Oui, maugréa-t-elle. Et il nous regarde.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour que nos joues soient l'une contre l'autre. Je pris sa taille entre mes mains et la collai contre moi. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait. Et j'étais certain qu'au fond de lui, Stir fulminait.

- Tu n'es pas aussi immaculée que je croyais... murmurai-je à l'oreille en faisant semblant de parler comme un charmeur

- Parce que je le taquine un peu ? rit-elle contre mon cou

- Mmm... Parce que tu essayes de le rendre jaloux, oui.

- Il aurait de quoi.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, surpris.

_Quoi ?_

.

* * *

.

Les portes allaient s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Nous étions tous les sept alignés devant, balais entre les jambes, pas que peu tendus.

Je savais qu'Hannah serait dans les gradins et vérifierait ce que je lui avais dit.

J'étais tranquille pour ça et je devais me concentrer sur le match. Seulement sur le match.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête vers Martinson :

- Tu te souviens comment on a commencé ça ?

Je tendis ma main devant moi. Les autres sourirent et mirent les leurs dessus. Je les regardai un par un avant de souffler :

- C'est peut être ici que l'aventure se termine. Oubliez ce qu'a dit Spark, ou ce que racontent les journalistes. Restez concentrés sur les balles et sur votre jeu. On va leur montrer qu'on ne baisse pas les bras.

- On on va mettre le feu au stade ! rit Stanley en reprenant mon expression du début de la compétition

À cet instant précis, les portes s'ouvrirent et nous mîmes deux secondes avant de décoller.

Nous filions droit vers le stade qui était encore plus animé que d'habitude. Dans les gradins, les gens hurlaient et les couleurs rouge et vert explosaient le regard. Il y avait beaucoup plus de rouge par contre.

La voix du commentateur s'éleva de la tribune d'honneur :

- Et voilà les Gallois ! Mesdames et messieurs, ces jeunes gens nous ont bien étonnés dès leur premier match ! Ce soir ce sont deux équipes novices de la compétition à grande échelle qui s'affrontent : l'une d'elle ira nous représenter à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Mais laquelle ? Les Anglais de McLaggen sont largement favoris et...

Je fis signe à mes camarades de ne pas écouter. Ils hochèrent la tête et entamèrent un tour du terrain.

Le commentateur bavassa encore une bonne minute avant de brailler :

- En position !

Nous obéîmes, faisant face aux Anglais. Heureusement, McLaggen était dans ses buts. Je n'avais pas envie que sa tête soit la première dans mon champ de vision. À la place, j'avais la rouquine Teigneuse. Pas franchement mieux...

- Prêts ?

Weasley m'adressa un regard méprisant que je lui rendis à l'identique. Martinson et Lloyd me consultèrent du regard. Je hochai la tête et ils se détendirent.

- C'est parti !

Hach Mosley, un Poursuiveur adverse, tendit la main et s'empara du Souaffle une demie seconde avant Martinson. Il nous bouscula violemment et fila vers nos buts. Nous accélérâmes pour le rattraper. Il était parti seul, cruciale erreur.

Nous réussîmes à nous remettre à sa hauteur à cinq mètres des buts. Il nous vit et tenta la manoeuvre désespérée : il tira. Thomas tendit la main et l'attrapa sans difficulté.

- Premier but pour les Anglais !

Le stade explosa en hurlements de joie.

- Il n'a pas marqué ! s'emporta Lloyd alors qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

- Laisse, dis-je avec un sourire perfide. Faites comme si de rien était, j'avais déjà prévu que ça arriverait. Faites-moi confiance.

Ils opinèrent et le jeu repartit.

Ce ne fut pas le seul but que les Anglais marquèrent. Après une heure de jeu, ils menaient cent-trente à quatre-vingt-dix. Des treize buts qu'ils avaient, cinq étaient faux. Et on en avait un en plus, mais que le commentateur n'avait pas comptabilisé.

- À gauche ! hurlai-je à Martinson

Il tourna la tête, vit qu'un Cognard se dirigeait vers sa tête, me fit la passe rapidement et dans un seul mouvement, nous nous nous baissâmes tous les trois. La balle me frôla à peine, assez pour déchirer mon maillot dans le dos, avant d'être interceptée par Stir qui la renvoya sur Mosley.

J'armai mon tir, lançai. McLaggen renvoya la balle vers nous avec un coup de poing et Lloyd l'intercepta pour la tirer dans son but de droite.

- Nouveau but pour les Gallois !

- Celui-là il nous l'a compté au moins... maugréa Martinson

Une autre heure passa et le score était de deux-cent-dix à cent-dix avec -encore une fois- plusieurs erreurs. Le vrai score était de cent-cinquante à cent-trente.

Après encore une heure, le stade explosa en encouragements et je levai la tête. Le Vif d'Or était apparu -c'était la troisième fois. Je priai pour que Stanley ne subisse pas le sort de Wintren ou Derek.

Notre Attrapeur était en tête, par rapport à l'éternellement stupide Williams. Je savais que l'Anglais réfléchissait à une stratégie pour éradiquer Stanley.

Les Cognards bataillaient autour des deux Attrapeurs. On ne comptait plus que sur trois joueurs par équipe pour gagner.

Une balle assassine se dirigeait droit sur la tête de Stanley. Ce dernier la vit, fronça les sourcils et fit une manoeuvre des plus risquées. Il remonta en chandelle de quelques mètres et replongea sur la balle qu'il poursuivait. Le Cognard barra la route à Williams et cassa le bout de son balai. Le choc propulsa légèrement l'Anglais vers l'arrière et le temps qu'il soit revenu à son équilibre normal, la Vif d'Or était déjà dans les mains de Lucky Stanley.

- Les Gallois attrapent le Cognard ! Fin du match mesdames et messieurs ! Et le score est de... quatre-cent-cinquante à trois-cent pour les Anglais ! Les Anglais gagnent et partent en Coupe du Monde !

Nous nous réunîmes tous les sept en cercle alors que les spectateurs acclamaient nos adversaires gagnants.

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose à propos de ça ? me demanda Stir

J'esquissai un sourire sournois :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Mais pour l'instant, jouez le jeu et agissez comme si tout était normal. On finit tous par payer le prix de nos erreurs...

.

* * *

.

- Où est Hannah ? demandai-je à Vasco une fois sorti des vestiaires quand nous pûmes enfin aller dans les gradins pour la célébration de fin de la compétition

- Elle est partie au tout début du match, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait changer de... _lieu d'observation_ ?

Il fronça les sourcils, dubitatif puis reporta son attention sur moi :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois lui parler.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la blondinette débarqua en courant et s'assit brusquement à côté de moi, essoufflée :

- Tu avais raison ! Tu avais raison... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Elle planta son regard dans le mien et je me raidis. Oulà Marcus, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Hannah... lâchai-je

- Quoi ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour faire ça. Et de quelques autres personnes... Ce ne sera pas évident.

Elle sourit :

- C'est quoi ton plan ?

.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà ! C'était plutôt long, personne ne s'est endormi ? Bon... Petite question : est-ce que l'histoire est cohérente dans son ensemble (donc depuis le chapitre 1) ? J'ai un doute et il n'y a pas mieux que vous pour me dire.

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi un petit mot ça me fera vraiment plaisir :)

Chapitre suivant ce week-end normalement.

D'ici là, bonne semaine !

ACSD


	16. Perfection

Hey ! Comment allez vous ? Chose promise, chose due : voilà le deuxième chapitre de la semaine !

Je profite d'être au début pour signaler une petite erreur que j'ai faite : dans le chapitre 4, j'ai appelé la mère de Marcus Elvira sur mon document puis je l'ai changé en Haïleen, ce qu eje 'ai oublié. J'ai donc continué à l'appeler Elvira. Alors définitivement : elle s'appelle Elvira Jones.

Voilà, autre chose : c'est le retour des chansons de début de chapitre. C'est Wings des Little Mix (je l'ai écoutée hier et elle me fait vraiment penser à Marcus), si vous l'écouter en lisant, vous pouvez la trouver sur la chaîne Vevo Youtube du groupe. Voilà/

Merci au passage à Kitkat et Mylene pour leurs reviews :)

**Réponse aux GuestReview :**

**Kitkat** : pour Lloyd, je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte aussi. En tout cas je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu :) Et tu as raison pour Ellen. Se méfier si jamais elle n'apparaît dans un chapitre, elle n'est jamais partie. Je vais te laisser découvrir ce chapitre, merci encore et à bientôt j'espère ^^ !

**Mylene** : Non tu n'écris pas comme une vieille ^^ ! Alors si tu n'as rien compris du plan de Marcus, c'est normal : il n'a absolument rien dit dessus. C'est tout dans ce chapitre-ci :) j'ai pensé à toi et il y a beaucoup de Kat ici. Tu me diras si ça te plaît :) Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

Mamma told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don' t let what they say keep you up at night

And they can 't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don 't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won' t hurt me

Don' t matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

**(Little Mix - Wings)**

* * *

**16/Perfection**

- Vasco ? Vasco, tu dors ?

J'ébouriffai les cheveux de mon frère et attendis une réponse. Mais elle ne vint pas.

- Il s'est endormi, sourit Hannah

Je secouai ma tête, amusé. Il était vraiment incroyable, la scène était absolument magnifique. Ma Tête Bonde préférée était couchée sur le canapé, cheveux en bataille, avec son sosie miniature dans les bras, endormi aussi.

Hannah enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, dans mon dos et posa sa tête sur mon épaule :

- Il est deux heures du matin. Il était trop fatigué.

- Il a de quoi...

Je pris une couverture sur le dos du canapé et l'allongeait sur les deux blondinets.

- Revenons à ce qu'on disait, dit Hannah. Tu es sûr de ton plan ?

- J'espère.

- ...

- Mais je persiste à croire que la presse serait plus efficace.

- La moitié des gens penserait que c'est de la spéculation.

- Pas si tu trouves le bon journaliste.

- Tu en connais beaucoup ?

- Je peux... Je peux demander à Ellen.

Elle m'adressa un regard noir :

- Elle te fera du chantage.

- Hannah... C'est une des journalistes de sport les plus respectées de l'île. Il la croiront.

- Et ils la croiraient aussi si elle écrivait un article sur toi du genre "Le pire copain du monde" ? C'est de la spéculation !

- Mais je ne connais personne d'autre. Toi si ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, baissa la tête :

- Oui... lâcha-t-elle tristement. Je connais _un_ journaliste. Il est à Londres et travaille pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tu as beaucoup de contacts on dirait ! la taquinai-je pour la refaire sourire

- C'est mon demi-frère.

- Oh.

Elle soupira :

- Je ne l'ai pas vu mon arrivée à Cardiff. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté l'Angleterre ? Ce n'était pas pour Peter en premier lieu, c'était pour échapper à ma famille. Ma mère et mon père se disputent tout le temps, c'est impossible à supporter. Après Connor et Janice vivent toujours à la maison, enfin plus Janice depuis un an et demi, et ils sont invivables. J'en avais marre alors quand Pete m'a proposé de m'installer avec lui à Cardiff, j'ai dit oui tout de suite.

Je me contorsionnai pour la prendre par la taille et la coller contre moi :

- Ton frère ferait ça pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu veux essayer ou on abandonne cette partie du plan ?

- Non... Je veux essayer. S'il te plaît.

- Alors direction Londres. On pourra aller au bureau des aurors pour demander des nouvelles de l'affaire à Potter.

- Bonne idée. Tu vas avertir tes coéquipiers ?

- Je leur enverrai un message.

- Tu veux mon hibou ?

- Le kamikaze ?

Elle éclata de rire :

- Oui, lui...

Elle se leva pour chercher parchemin et encre. J'écrivis rapidement un mot où je demandais aussi à Dylan de venir me rejoindre à huit heures devant les bureaux de la Gazette.

Puis je donnai le papier à Hannah qui disparut dans une pièce adjacente. J'entendis seulement un bruit de fenêtre ouverte puis fermée avant que mon amie ne revienne vers moi.

- C'est fait, sourit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

- Tu as des nouvelles du virus ?

- Non... Mais vu que tu soulèves la question, ce ne sera pas une mauvaise idée d'aller à Cardiff dans la journée.

- Mmm... On pourrait aller à l'hôpital... Non ?

- On va faire le possible. Ce sera une journée chargée.

- On doit quitter Manchester dans deux jours de toute façon.

- Deux jours pour mettre à exécution ton plan.

Elle sourit et je me sentis triste au fond de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il que je n'aie rien pour la remercier ?

Elle caressa ma joue :

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ?

- Rien... Je suis juste un peu secoué par tout ce qui s'est passé depuis deux semaines.

- Je comprends. Je te comprends.

Elle passa ses joues dans mes cheveux et approcha son visage du mien :

- Ne t'en fais pas... Tu n'es plus seul maintenant.

Je tournai légèrement la tête juste pour retrouver mon nez à quelques centimètres du sien. Je sentis mon souffle se bloquer dans ma gorge. Je plongeai dans les yeux bleus d'Hannah avec fascination et approchai mes doigts de ses mèches blondes. Elle sourit faiblement et posa ses lèvres tièdes sur ma tempe. Je sentis mes épaules se tendre alors que sa bouche descendait vers ma joue.

- Respire, souffla-t-elle dans mon oreille

Je sursautai.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et étouffa un rire amusé. Son corps entier se détendit progressivement alors qu'elle s'endormait contre moi. Elle avait vraiment décidé de jouer ou quoi ? Dans les vestiaires elle faisait tout pour rendre Stir jaloux et maintenant elle essayait de me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Ou alors c'était mon imagination...

Pour résumer, j'étais sur un canapé, entouré par mon frère, un petit garçon et une amie, tous endormis. Et donc ? Je devais dormir aussi ? Je ne pouvais sûrement pas bouger, ce n'était pas vraiment possible.

Je choisis donc de me laisser aller contre le dossier, Hannah blottie contre moi, et dormir aussi.

.

* * *

.

- On attend plus que Dylan.

- Okay...

Kat s'assit à côté de Vasco sur le banc et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Mon frère esquissa inconsciemment un sourire ravi. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant une seconde, sourirent et baissèrent la tête vers le sol.

Je tournai la tête vers Hannah pour savoir si elle avait vu aussi. Elle me lança un regard amusé et faussement exaspéré, me faisant comprendre qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Une personne extérieure, qui ne connaîtrait ni nos noms ni nos vies, croirait voir deux jeunes couples en double rendez-vous, dont un avait un enfant. Mais rien ne pouvait être plus loin de la réalité.

- Il arrive, me signala Hannah en désignant un point dans la foule devant nous

Le centre de Londres côté sorcier n'était pas le lieu où on se serait sentis à l'aise. Sur les murs, on y saluait l'équipe de McLaggen parfois assez violemment avec des slogans comme "Ecrasez tous ceux qui ne méritent même pas de jouer".

Dylan Lloyd s'arrêta enfin devant nous, essoufflé :

- J'ai reçu ton message il y a une demie-heure, m'expliqua-t-il. Désolé du retard.

- Aucun problème. Tout va bien avec les autres ?

- Oui sauf que Bledri et Spark se sont disputés violemment et ont réveillé tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Spark a dit qu'on avait aucune chance depuis le début. Martinson s'est énervé en disant que tu avais raison de te rebeller contre lui et un tas de choses...

Hannah sursauta :

- Marcus ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ? Les entraîneurs tous devenus étranges ?

J'opinai et la dévisageai sans comprendre.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils puissent être dans le coup depuis le début ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux et lâchai un juron. Je n'y avais pas pensé... C'était tout à fait plausible...

- On parlera avec Spark, sifflai-je. Il crachera le morceau, coûte que coûte.

- Bon, fit Kat. On commence par quoi ?

- On essaye de parler avec le demi-frère d'Hannah. Après, on ira au bureau des aurors. Ensuite, direction Cardiff.

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les portes de la Gazette du Sorcier.

.

* * *

.

- Monsieur Lawsen ? répéta la secrétaire. Il vous attend? Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non, répondit calmement Hannah. Mais c'est une urgence.

- Vous avez un nom que je puisse lui communiquer, vous savez, pour qu'il puisse décider s'il vous reçoit ou non.

- Hannah Abbott. Je... Je suis sa soeur.

La secrétaire la dévisagea, dubitative :

- On ne dirait pas.

Hannah n'ajouta rien. Elle savait que son frère la reconnaîtrait, elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier devant cette dame.

La secrétaire se leva et se dirigea vers une porte voisine, à laquelle elle frappa.

- Oui ? entendit-on derrière la porte

- Monsieur Lawsen ? Il y a une demoiselle qui veut vous voir. Elle dit être votre soeur et s'appeler Hannah.

- Hannah Abbott ?

Un bruit de raclement de chaise contre le sol et de pas qui s'approchaient rapidement émanèrent de la pièce voisine. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui -effectivement- n'avait rien en commun avec Han. Il avait bien une trentaine d'années, des cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux gris sombre, une carrure relativement athlétique et une expression sérieuse figée dans son visage.

Son regard se posa sur la blondinette à côté de moi alors que la secrétaire lui exprimait ses doutes sur l'identité d'Han.

- Hannah... la coupa Connor Lawsen. Ça fait très longtemps... C'est urgent ?

- Oui, répondit sa demie-soeur d'un ton catégorie

Il soupira et ouvrit sa porte un peu plus :

- Entrez alors.

Nous entrâmes tous dans son bureau. Il ne se dérangea pas avec les chaises. Il y en avait deux devant son bureau et n'en rajouta aucune, préférant se diriger tout de suite vers son fauteuil.

Hannah m'adressa un regard qui signifiait bien qu'elle n'était pas là par plaisir. Je lui fis signe, m'assis une des chaises et la fis s'installer sur mes genoux -elle avait aussi Logan dans les bras. Vasco et Kat firent de même et Dylan s'adossa nonchalamment au mur, fixant le demi-frère d'Hannah avec antipathie.

- Alors... fit Connor. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème avec Janice ?

- Si c'était le cas, tu serais le dernier à qui j'en parlerai, assura Hannah. Non je suis là à cause d'une histoire qui n'a rien de familial. Mais si tu n'es pas en panne d'articles, je peux repartir.

- Je t'écoute... soupira-t-il

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de mon amie :

- Il y a eu une tricherie énorme pendant la finale de Quidditch.

- Quoi ?

- Les résultats sont faussés. Il y a eu fraude, de la part des Anglais.

Connor haussa les sourcils :

- Tu étais à Manchester au moins ?

- Euh Connor, tu te souviens de Peter Stir, mon copain ?

- Oui et ?

- C'est un Batteur de l'équipe officielle du Pays de Galles.

- Et bien, il compense ton absence d'importance sociale.

- Ce n'est pas la question, idiot... Il y a des résultats faussés et on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt que tu n'es pas contente que ton petit chéri ait perdu ?

Hannah se leva brusquement :

- Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu sais ce que j'en pense de Peter ? S'il perd, je m'en moque le plus royalement du monde ! Il peut gagner, c'est tant mieux pour lui ! Mais qu'une compétition d'échelle presque mondiale soit truquée, pour faire gagner des gens qui ne le méritent pas, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux ! Alors quoi ? C'est toujours pour mon petit chéri qui n'en a rien à secouer de moi et qui pourrait très bien me tromper depuis longtemps ?

Connor chercha une quelconque aide dans la pièce mais n'en trouva pas, soupira :

- Et tu as des preuves au moins ?

- Déjà, je l'ai vu. C'est quelque chose. Ensuite, ne t'en fais pas. Cet après-midi on va toutes les récolter.

- Ecoute-moi Hannah... Je ne peux pas écrire de la spéculation. Je peux laisser entendre tes soupçons pour l'instant mais si tu m'apportes des preuves irréfutables, là... Ton article sera assuré.

Il eut un sourire en coin adressé à sa demi-soeur :

- Tu peux me les apporter quand ?

- Si ce soir je viens à la maison et que je les ai ?

- Demain, sur la première page de la Gazette, tu verras que les Anglais ont truqué leurs résultats de finale.

- Et on ne t'accusera pas de faire de la spéculation ?

- Je suis responsable d'une des rubriques les plus sérieuses du journal. Politique et Société. J'ai la renommée et le respect qu'il me faut pour l'éviter.

- Alors on est d'accord ?

- Je veux te voir ce soir à la maison, par contre.

Elle hocha la tête :

- Marché conclu.

- Très bien. Alors bonne journée.

Il lui indiqua la porte. Elle se retourna vers nous et nous fit signe d'y aller.

.

* * *

.

- Quel sympathique jeune homme... maugréa Dylan

- C'est Connor, soupira Hannah. Il n'a jamais été le meilleur des frères.

- Il veut jamais jouer avec moi, lâcha Logan

- Il n'aime pas les enfants... nous informa Hannah. C'est un des hommes les plus arrogants que je connaisse.

- Avec McLaggen.

- Avec McLaggen.

Elle sourit. Kat étouffa un rire :

- Si McLaggen était mon frère, je me serais déjà pendue.

- Euh... Pas à ce point, j'espère.

- Tu as déjà essayer d'imaginer ? Voir son maudit sourire de psychopathe tous les matins, tous les soirs, tous les jours, toute ta vie ? Te faire massacrer d'insultes tout le temps et te faire traiter comme une sous-espèce de cancrelat ? Je te dis, moi, je me pendrais.

- Et il a copine... maugréai-je

- C'est une désespérée, commenta Kat. Il faut avoir le cerveau à l'envers pour sortir avec un malade mental comme McLaggen.

Je ris et enchaînai :

- Maintenant, on va au bureau des aurors.

.

* * *

.

- Tiens... maugréa un auror. Qui voilà ? Marcus Flint... La dernière personne de ce monde qui se serait pointée ici.

- Retourne travailler Tim ! ordonna Potter en entrant dans la pièce. Je ne t'attendais pas Flint.

- On était à Londres alors on a décidé de venir ici, expliqua Vasco

- Je vois. Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Londres ? Les matchs étaient à Manchester.

- On a eu un problème de... fraude.

- Ah. Avec McLaggen, je parie ?

- Oui... finis-je par dire

- Je sais. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Quoi ?

- Ron m'a dit qu'il a su par Ginny que certains résultats de leurs matchs sensationnels avant la compétition étaient truqués.

- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas nous dire ça ?

Il me regarda, pesant le pour et le contre, puis soupira :

- Je suis partisan de la vérité. Les gens devraient avoir ceux qu'ils méritent, les victoires aussi. La vie c'est tous sauf un jeu où on peut tout acheter, tout truquer. On dit bien_ que le meilleur gagne_, non ? Pas_ que le tricheur rafle tout et parte avec la gloire qu'il a volé_. Alors si c'est vous qui devez donner à voir la vérité, soit, je ne vous cacherai pas ce que je sais.

Je souris pour retenir un rire.

- Bon, pour en revenir à ton père... Le Mangemagot n'a pas encore pris une décision définitive. Donc on ne sait toujours pas s'il y aura procès. La balance penche vers le oui. J'ai encore une réunion avec eux et ça devrait être la dernière. La décision officielle devrait perte prise aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas certain. De toute façon, je vous tiendrai au courant. Même si je dois passer par McLaggen pour ça.

- Euh... Evite.

.

* * *

.

- C'était efficace, rit Kat

- Tu as l'heure ? me demanda Dylan

- Dix heures moins le quart, répondit Hannah. C'est fantastique ! On peut aller à l'hôpital sans chambouler les horaires de visite.

Je sentis un sourire immense étirer mes lèvres et une bouffée de joie réchauffer mon ventre. Je pris Hannah par les épaules et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle éclata de rire :

- Mais on devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Elle tendit sa main à Dylan puis à moi, Vasco prit la mienne et celle de Kat. Puis une sensation familière s'empara de moi et la seconde suivante, nous étions dans un tout autre endroit.

Devant nous, avec l'agitation qui allait avec, se dressait l'immense hôpital de Cardiff.

- Wow ! dit Kat. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule écossaise dans ce pays !

Hannah rit :

- Peut être la seule écossaise mais pas la seule non-galloise. Logan et moi sommes anglais.

Les deux filles se sourirent et j'eus un sentiment de soulagement. Avec Ellen qui se battait toujours avec les deux, les voir s'entendre entre elles était ce qu'on pouvait demander de mieux. Pas de tensions supplémentaires.

Nous entrâmes et encore une fois, Hannah était devant.

Un docteur plutôt jeune, aux courts cheveux blonds, une tête stéréotypée de charmeur en série et un sourire horriblement blanc s'approcha de nous :

- Hannah ! Quel plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui aussi ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je me mis aussitôt à le détester. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi -encore- mais il me donnait envie d'abattre mon poing dans sa figure.

- Je vais bien, répondit Hannah sans vraiment prêter attention à sa tentative de séduction

Elle se tourna vers nous :

- On a un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir y aller. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Logan. Moi oui, moi oui, moi oui !

Les autres déclinèrent tous alors Hannah et son neveu partirent seuls en direction de la cafétéria, suivis par le docteur que je détestais.

- Espèce de gros jaloux ! me taquina Kat en me pinçant la joue

- Quoi ? protestai-je. Pas du tout ! De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais que tu as dit non avant même de demander de quoi je parlais ? En plus simple, tu t'es trahi.

- Je te jure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Ne me mens pas : j'ai vu comment tu regardais ce médicomage. Tu es jaloux.

- Pourquoi je le serais ?

Lloyd et Vasco me dévisagèrent :

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? demanda Tête Blonde incrédule

- Je n'ai pas de quoi être jaloux d'un type comme ça. Il n'a rien à envier.

- Il est proche d'Hannah...

- C'est plutôt Stir qui devrait être jaloux, alors.

Kat me frappa l'arrière de la tête :

- Qui est-ce que tu crois embobiner comme ça ? Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles et avoue que tu es jaloux.

- Mais non !

Je regardais dans la direction où on voyait encore Han et Logan. Le médecin les avait rejoints et discutait avec mon amie, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

- Marcus... lâcha Kat d'un ton à la fois satisfait et avertissant. Regarde tes poings.

Je baissai la tête et remarquai que mes mains étaient crispées et tremblantes.

- Si ce n'est pas de la jalousie.

Je soupirai et m'adossai au mur :

- Qu'ils se dépêchent de revenir.

Lloyd rit. Kat rejoignit Vasco et passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de mon frère. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, souriant avec tendresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hannah revint avec un Logan excité qui buvait du lait et un médicomage qui tentait encore d'attirer son attention, sans succès. Il essaya de prendre mon amie par la main mais je l'avais déjà attirée contre moi.

- Tu fais quoi là ? me demanda-t-elle tout doucement contre mon oreille

- Rien... Je n'aime pas ce type.

Elle rit et se détacha de moi. Elle me montra le médicomage :

- Je te présente le docteur Stonn, qui a ta mère en charge. Docteur, voilà Marcus Flint, le fils d'Elvira Jones et son frère Vasco.

Il me regarda, hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire narquois à l'adresse d'Hannah avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. La blondinette lui lança un regard noir :

- Gardez ces commentaires pour vous.

Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse et prit congé. Je laissai un grognement s'échapper de ma gorge :

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ce type.

Hannah soupira :

- Il est compétent sur le plan médical, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Stir est doué au Quidditch mais je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu l'as avoué !

Elle éclata de rire.

- C'était clair avant, non ?

- Oui mais tu ne l'avais pas dit aussi explicitement avant.

Je souris. Kat me coula un regard exaspéré, comme pour me dire de cracher le morceau. Mais quel morceau ? Ce n'était pas la première personne à sous-entendre qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Hannah et moi. Stir le premier. Mais c'était la vérité ! Je pouvais prendre n'importe qui à témoin, je n'avais pas de sentiments plus forts à son égard que l'amitié. Bon... C'était un lien plus fort que requis certes... Mais c'était tout.

Je me rendis compte que mon comportement était ambigu à ce sujet. Je protégeais tout le temps Hannah et je critiquais son copain devant elle. Je me frappai mentalement : j'avais brisé depuis bien longtemps la règle numéro dix. La règle qui achevait notre accord, qui signait l'apogée des interdictions stipulées.

_Règle numéro dix : on n'exhorte pas la copine d'un coéquipier à rompre avec le coéquipier en question_.

Combien de règles n'avais-je pas balayées ? Trois... Trois sur dix. Sept, huit et neuf.

Nous passâmes encore quelques minutes à attendre avant que le docteur Stonn ne revienne nous annoncer qu'on pouvait aller voir Maman.

Nouveau face à face...

.

* * *

.

Vasco entrouvrit la porte et appela Maman.

- Pourquoi elle est endormie ?

- Tu veux que j'aille voir les médicomages ? demanda Hannah

- Non ! répondis-je trop vite et trop brusquement. Ce n'est pas grave, c'était comme ça la dernière fois aussi.

Kat leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota quelque chose à mon frère. Vasco rit et entra, suivi par Hannah puis moi. Lloyd et Kat restèrent dans le couloir.

- Vous n'entrez pas ? leur demandai-je

- C'est que... bafouilla Dylan. Je ne sais pas si... Enfin c'est ta mère, et je ne suis pas de ta...

- Entrez.

Ils obéirent. Kat me chuchota à l'oreille en entrant :

- Tu es plus qu'en déni maintenant...

Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et m'approchai du lit. Vasco avait déjà pris la main de Maman et regardai le tube qui alimentait ses poumons d'un oeil inquiet.

- Elle dort ? demandai-je en prenant l'autre main

Hannah se pencha sur elle :

- Elle est en état conscient. Mais il l'ont endormie pour éviter une nouvelle crise.

Je hochai la tête.

- Maman... murmura Vasco. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Je compris à l'expression de son visage qu'elle lui avait serré légèrement la main.

- Tu vas bien ?

Il sourit :

- C'est super alors...

Il me regarda :

- Marcus est là aussi. Il est de l'autre côté.

Une pression sur le dos de ma main envoya un frisson dans tout mon corps et je me sentis triplement plus dynamique :

- C'est moi... dis-je en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Elle me témoigna encore une fois sa réponse.

- J'aimerai bien que tu puisses ouvrir les yeux... murmurai-je tristement. J'ai envie de te voir sourire comme avant les crises. Je veux que tu sois heureuse... Je veux te voir contente.

Ma voix se brisa et je m'effondrai à genoux. Elle serra ma main, préoccupée. Je continuai, à voix presque inaudible dans son oreille :

- Tu ne sais pas combien tu me manques... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as sauté ? Tu sais que je ne tiendrais pas le coup s'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Elle serra ma main aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, m'arrachant un sourire :

- Merci de ne pas avoir baissé les bras...

Je repris mon souffle pour pouvoir parler un peu plus fort :

- Je... Je t'aime Maman. Et tu avais raison depuis le début.

Je m'approchai de son oreille :

- À propos d'Hannah.

Je crus presque voir un sourire sous son tube de respiration artificielle.

Nous restâmes une petite heure dans la chambre trop blanche à mon goût, Vasco et moi tenant chacune des mains de Maman. Logan était toujours dans les bras d'Hannah et demandait si Mamie allait bien. J'eus besoin de dix minutes pour comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas d'une de _ses_ grands-mères mais de _ma_ mère. Kat et Dylan restèrent silencieux tout le long, se contentant de nous regarder.

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes hors de la chambre, mon coéquipier lâcha :

- J'avais raison de couvrir tes arrières hier...

Je souris :

- Merci pour ça. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas demandé si les autres avaient protesté longtemps.

- Non... C'est juste Spark. Les autres étaient plutôt d'accord avec toi même s'ils n'étaient pas contents que tu ne sois pas parti avant.

J'opinai puis pris Hannah par la main :

- Je peux te parler en privé ?

.

* * *

.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle préoccupée

- Hannah... Tu es sûre que ma mère est en sécurité avec le docteur Stonn ?

Son visage se décomposa et son regard se perdit dans ses réflexions. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et doucement répondit :

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Je ne l'aime pas et ça a l'air d'être réciproque.

- _C'est_ réciproque.

- Oui tu vois. Donc je ne suis pas certain que confier la vie de ma mère à quelqu'un qui me déteste soit la meilleure idée du monde...

Elle hocha la tête :

- Je vais essayer de parler au chef de département.

Je levai un sourcil :

- Comment ?

- Je vais lui dire qu'il devrait peut être attribuer le cas à une autre équipe. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque que la vie personnelle d'un docteur interfère sur la sécurité d'un patient. C'est écrit, je le sais. Je travaille à peu près dans le même milieu.

- Tu pourras en profiter pour lui demander de t'embaucher.

Je lui adressai un sourire qui la fit rougir et baisser la tête :

- On verra... Je vais déjà régler ce problème.

- Hannah. Je voulais te demander... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tout ce que tu fais pour moi... Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais toujours traitée de la meilleure façon. Et puis... Je n'ai rien du tout à te donner en remerciement qui vaille autant que ce que tu fais pour moi.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de moi pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Je réagis immédiatement et la serrai un peu plus fort.

- Je fais ça pour toi... murmura-t-elle doucement dans mon oreille. Parce que c'est toi. Je n'attends rien en retour.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais.

Elle se détacha légèrement, prit mon visage entre ses mains et approcha le sien pour que nos fronts soient quasiment en contact :

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de rendre aux autres ce qu'ils te donnent...

- C'est toujours mieux non ?

- Mais pas pour moi. Ce que je fais c'est parce que je ne te souhaite que la plus heureuse des vies, ce que tu n'avais pas jusque là.

- Tu le fais au dépend de ta propre vie tu sais... Tu disais que tu étais contente avec Stir. Regarde-toi maintenant.

- C'est faux... J'ai dit que je l'aimais et que je lui faisais confiance mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit une seule fois que j'étais heureuse.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble aux dernières nouvelles.

Elle eut un sourire amusé :

- J'attends qu'il vienne me voir en face, en croyant me voir exploser en larmes, pour pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je pense.

J'étouffai un rire :

- Tu m'as trop fréquenté. J'ai une mauvaise influence.

- Regarde-toi ! Tu sais combien j'ai déteint sur toi ?

Elle éclata de rire en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je grognai :

- Alors c'est toi qui est responsable de ça ? Je me demandais comment j'avais pu changer autant en si peu de temps... J'aurais dû comprendre que tu y étais pour quelque chose.

Elle se redressa et sourit. Elle resta un long moment sans bouger, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Mes yeux se posèrent involontairement sur sa bouche. Elle le remarqua er rougit. Lentement, elle s'approcha un peu plus.

- Tatie Han ! brailla Logan de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ai faiiiiim ! Tu viens ?

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux au son de sa voix, reculant violemment de plusieurs mètres. Hannah rougit :

- J'arrive, Logan !

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, je la suivis immédiatement.

- Je dois aller parler au directeur de département, informa-t-elle les autres. J'en profiterai pour lui demander des nouvelles du virus. Attendez-moi.

- J'ai faim !

- Je vais te trouver quelque chose, lui promis-je

- Ouiiii !

Hannah sourit, m'adressa un signe de main et s'éloigna dans les couloirs.

Kat me coula un regard malicieux :

- Alors ? On a interrompu quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? Non rien...

- Alors pourquoi elle était complètement rouge quand elle sortie de cette pièce ?

- Parce que... Euh parce que je ne sais pas...

Lloyd étouffa un rire, Vasco secoua la tête.

- Mmm... fit Kat. Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas ?

- Euh... Peut être parce qu'on était un peu... près ?

- Près comment ?

- Kat arrête !

Elle éclata de rire alors que Logan maugréait encore qu'il avait faim. Je soupirai et pris sa main. Il se mit à courir en direction de la cafétéria -qu'il avait déjà bien repérée apparemment.

Je lui payai quelques choses à manger et fis pour m'en aller avec lui quand il me demanda de m'approcher. Je me baissai à sa hauteur et il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu l'aimes bien Tatie Han ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Vous allez vous marier et être mon papa et ma maman ?

Je le regardai comme s'il avait trois têtes :

- Euh... Non. Pas du tout, non.

- Maiiiiis... Tu ne veux pas ? Et je ne demande plus rien à Noël pendant deux ans !

J'étouffai un rire puis repris mon sérieux :

- Logan, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas commander, qu'on ne peut pas acheter comme tes gâteaux. Et je te rappelle que j'ai vingt-deux ans, Han à peu près vingt. Même si on était en couple, le mariage ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête visiblement triste :

- Mais tu ne veux pas ?

Je soupirai :

- J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas...

.

* * *

.

- Hein ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris, tu peux parler anglais ?

Hannah soupira et lança un regard exaspéré à Lloyd :

- Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair ? _Immunodéficience_ ? C'est un état qui touche les défenses immunitaires du corps, dans le sens qu'elles sont inefficaces. Si tu es atteint, tu perds progressivement toutes tes défenses contre toutes les maladies.

- Et c'est ça le virus ? demanda Vasco

- Apparemment. Les moldus ont un virus de ce genre mais beaucoup moins rapide de celui-ci. Les scientifiques du ministère ont gardé les microbes dans la clinique. Quand ils auront compris comment l'éradiquer, ils passeront... à l'action.

- Et tu es protégée ?

- Marcus ! soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as déjà posé cette question des millions de fois...

Elle sourit :

- Je serai déjà morte si j'étais atteinte.

J'opinai, satisfait de la réponse.

- Finissez de manger et on retourne à Manchester.

.

* * *

.

- Dites donc... commenta Martinson en nous voyant entrer. On ne vous avait pas vus depuis un moment.

Lloyd rit, alla chercher quelque chose dans notre chambre et repartit immédiatement. Il avait promis à Erika qu'il lui aurait dédié l'après-midi entier.

Hannah, Vasco, Logan et Kat étaient allés à l'appartement de mon frère tous ensemble. Il ne restait donc plus que moi. Han avait dit qu'elle me rejoindrais vers trois heures.

- Alors ? fit Stir. Ce plan ?

- Il est en marche.

- On aura quand les résultats ?

- Demain si tout va bien.

Je regardai autour de moi :

- Où est Spark ?

- Avec les autres entraîneurs. Pourquoi ?

- Bon... On peut donc comploter tranquillement dans son dos.

.

* * *

.

Je m'approchai discrètement de la porte. On entendait quatre voix d'hommes différentes qui en émanaient.

Trois d'entre elles semblaient relativement craintives, presque en soumission. La dernière était bien trop familière. C'était l'entraîneur des Anglais avec ses collègues des autres équipes.

J'esquissai un sourire narquois. Non, je ne me faisais aucun scrupule à écouter aux portes. Après tout, qui était en situation de tord ? Ceux qui complotaient pour truquer les matchs.

- Et il manigance quelque chose ? siffla la voix de l'Anglais

- Non, assura Spark intimidé. Il en aurait parlé sinon... Il a disparu depuis le match d'hier, je sais juste qu'il devait passer la matinée avec son frère...

- Est-ce qu'au moins ils s'en sont rendus compte ? fit la voix de l'entraîneur écossais

- Flint n'est pas un imbécile ! cracha l'Anglais. Bien sûr qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas réagi me dérange. C'est le signe qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Allez vous en assurer.

Je m'éloignai rapidement, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

J'avais raison.

Les entraîneurs étaient bel et bien derrière tout ça.

.

* * *

.

- Est-ce que Marcus est revenu ? demanda la voix de Spark dans la salle commune

- Non ! mentit Eliot Thomas. Il a dit qu'il serait là vers trois heures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si important à faire ?

- Je crois qu'il devait voir une connaissance qui habite pas loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi il devrait aller voir des connaissances ?

- Il n'a pas le droit ? Il a dit que c'était une vieille amie à lui avec qui il avait repris contact récemment, c'est tout.

- Et tu le crois ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? _Nous_ on lui fait confiance. On sait que _lui_ ne ferait rien pour nuire à l'équipe.

J'eus un sourire perfide.

_Bien envoyé, Eliot..._

.

* * *

.

Trois heures.

Hannah m'adressa un sourire confiant et me fit un signe du menton.

Je toquai à la porte de notre appartement. J'y étais avant, puis je m'en étais échappé pour rejoindre Hannah à l'entrée. Puis la comédie commençait...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gil Alan, qui sourit et nous invita à entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il brailla :

- Marcus est là !

Spark débarqua immédiatement, presque un peu trop précipitamment.

- Content de me voir, Spark ? me moquai-je

Il ne répondit pas.

- Ou alors c'est que tu dois me parler...

Hannah se tourna face au mur derrière nous, préparant ses affaires discrètement.

- Effectivement, lâcha Spark

- Et bien ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi. Mais vas-y commence, je t'en prie.

Tous les autres étaient dans la pièce. Sauf Lloyd et Stir.

Spark ne savait plus quoi dire. Malheureusement pour lui, je savais exactement ce qu'il était sensé me demander.

- Tout va bien ? finit-il par me demander

- Sur quel plan ?

- N'importe lequel...

- Je vais très bien.

- Ta connaissance va bien aussi ?

Il tenta un sourire de délectation mais n'eut rien en retour qu'une réponse nonchalante :

- Oui très bien.

Il se renfrogna.

- C'était tout ? m'étonnai-je

- Oui... mentit-il. À toi.

Mon sourire perfide le fit sursauter :

- Tu sais que tu as perdu toute autorité sur cette équipe ?

À contre-coeur, il opina.

- Et tu sais pourquoi au moins ?

- Parce que Monsieur a décidé d'être le chef.

- Non. Essaye encore.

- Parce que Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête ?

- Non : parce que tu as abandonné cette équipe.

- Je vous laissé un jour et pour des raisons inattendues, je me suis excusé. Je n'appelle pas ça abandonner.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Sauf que... Sauf que quoi à ton avis ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Sauf que tu m'as prouvé que j'avais raison. Tu as vraiment abandonné cette équipe, Spark.

Il me regarda sans comprendre. J'étais au comble du sérieux :

- Tu crois que je suis un imbécile ? Dès le jour où tu as commencé à te comporter bizarrement, j'ai décidé de te garder à l'oeil. Alors je te fais une liste ? Ou tu as compris de quoi je parle ?

- Marcus...

- La ferme, c'est moi qui parle maintenant. Toi et tes petits copains avez été tout sauf discrets. Au passage, Ewan Highsigh et Matthew Finnigan sont des amis à moi. Si vous croyiez que je ne saurais pas que vous étiez suspects tous les _trois_, alors vous me prenez pour le pire des imbéciles. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez truqué le match d'hier, je sais que c'est vous qui avez manigancé la victoire des Anglais depuis le début et surtout je sais une chose. Tu veux l'entendre ou tu la devines ? Je vais te la dire : dès que cette histoire est terminée tu dégages des Cardiff Falcons.

Il s'effondra sur le canapé.

- Mais... continuai-je. Si tu tiens à ton poste... Peut être que je peux fermer un oeil mais à une seule condition.

- C'est du chantage que tu...

- La ferme ! Si tu veux avoir une chance au moins de sauver tes fesses, tu avoues. C'est assez clair pour toi ou je dois aller chercher ton copain l'Anglais pour faire la traduction ?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux :

- Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un imbécile, Marcus Flint. Tu serais l'opposé si je devais me prononcer. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un homme fort. Il suffit des bons arguments pour me faire fléchir.

- Et c'était quoi leurs arguments ? L'argent, les menaces ?

- Les deux et plus. Ed Oth a plus de pouvoir que tu ne puisses jamais imaginer. Il peut manipuler les gens avec la facilité que tu as au Quidditch. Il a réussi à nous... _convaincre_. Si je vous ai laissés ce jour-là, c'était parce qu'il nous avait convoqués. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, non ?

Il étouffa un rire amer :

- Il est terrorisant. Il a dit clair et net que la compétition devait se terminer par une victoire de son équipe, pour qu'ils aillent à la Coupe du Monde. Ou sinon... C'était ça l'accord.

- Vous n'étiez que quatre dans le coup ?

- Non. Quelques membres de la Ligue, des journalistes qui rédigeaient ces articles élogieux sur les Anglais...

- Qui a lancé le sort ?

- Le sort ?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un imbécile. On a découvert que le stade entier était englobé par un sourire de modification d'images.

Il soupira :

- C'était une complice que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Adriana Lance. Elle travaille pour la Ligue je crois.

- Donc si je résume : Oth a truqué tous les matchs des Anglais pour qu'ils gagnent ?

- Tous je ne sais pas... Mais tous les quatre de Manchester oui.

Des murmures de consternation brisèrent le presque silence de la pièce.

- Mais par contre, continua Spark, lors de la finale il s'est passé quelque chose. Le sort qui tenait le stade ne vous a pas affectés et vous vous êtes rendus compte de la tricherie.

- C'était déjà arrivé pour la manche Angleterre-Ecosse. J'avais été le seul à remarquer qu'il y avait un problème avec le score. Mais on m'a dit "tu as dû t'endormir".

- Non... Tu avais vu juste. Adriana n'a pas réussi à expliquer pourquoi vous ne le subissiez plus. Si vous aviez été sous l'emprise, vous auriez crû avoir vraiment perdu.

Hannah me regarda. Elle savait pourquoi.

- Attends ! sursauta Stanley. Tu veux dire qu'on a gagné ? _Gagné_ comme _Coupe du Monde_ ?

- Oui mais non... Vous avez officiellement perdu. Vous savez la vérité mais personne ne vous croira. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de ces informations.

- En es-tu sûr ? ris-je

Il me dévisagea, sans comprendre.

Je me retournai. Hannah fit un pas en avant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu as tout ? lui demandai-je en souriant à mon tour

Elle me montra une plume gigotante et un parchemin plein.

- Tu es la sorcière la plus géniale du monde, Hannah Abbott.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Je fis face à Spark :

- Demain, ça sera montré à tout le monde. Après, la Ligue prendra sa décision. Pour ton boulot, je verrai. Tout dépendra de l'issue de tout ça.

- Marcus ! Tu ne vas faire ça, pas vrai ? C'est du chantage ?

- Non. C'est extrêmement sérieux.

- Ne le fais pas !

- Quoi ? Tu as peur pour ta peau ou ton salaire ? Si tu passes les prochaines années en prison, ça ne te servira à rien.

J'ouvris la porte pour Hannah.

- Tu vas où ? s'alarma mon entraîneur

- Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

La vérité c'était que nous allions finir l'après-midi avec Vasco, Kat et Logan avant d'aller chez Hannah. Et par "chez Hannah", je voulais dire chez ses parents.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais nerveux ?

.

* * *

.

Elle essuya une larme silencieuse et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Kat lui frotta le dos :

- Laisse tomber... Il aura bientôt ce qu'il mérite, Han. Tu auras le droit de te délecter de tout son désarroi quand tu lui cracheras tout à la figure.

La relation Peter-Hannah était désormais un champ de bataille entre les deux. Stir était toujours avec une espèce de minette rousse en mini-jupe et la draguait devant Hannah. Elle, ne restait pas en retrait, et se rapprochait encore plus de moi en présence de son copain. Mais Stir était un crétin incommensurable. Il était allé plutôt loin et Hannah n'était pas insensible.

Elle renifla et me regarda :

- Allez, on va chez moi. Ils auront déjà mangé à cette heure-ci...

Je lui souris. Elle prit ma main et sa baguette, puis en une seconde le décor changea.

Il faisait nuit dans le petit village sorcier du Sud de l'Angleterre dans lequel nous étions. Hannah frappa à la porte d'une maison identique à toutes ses voisines.

Une dame très maigre vint ouvrir. Elle avait l'air rigide et tout sauf agréable. Elle nous dévisagea et lâcha d'un ton sans émotions :

- On t'attendait, Hannie. Entrez.

Je me retins de faire un commentaire sur l'accueil _chaleureux_.

À l'intérieur, tout était affreusement rangé et ordonné. Le père, un homme tout aussi raide, était assis sur le canapé et lisait un grimoire poussiéreux. Connor était là également, les pieds sur la table du salon.

Aucun des deux ne se leva pour nous saluer.

- Tu as tes preuves ? demanda Connor

Hannah hocha la tête et fit pour les sortir de sa poche quand j'attrapai son poignet. Elle me dévisagea alors que je prenais le papier de sa main. Je m'avançai moi-même vers Connor Lawsen. Il planta son regard dans le mien tandis que je lui tendais les papiers.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? me demanda-t-il

- Marcus Flint, répondis-je simplement et posant les papiers devant lui

- Les preuves sont fiables ?

- Elles ne pourraient pas l'être plus. Elles viennent directement des déclarations d'Anthony Spark, l'entraîneur de l'équipe du Pays de Galles.

Il hocha la tête. Je fis pour revenir vers Hannah quand sa voix m'interrompit :

- Bon jeu, au passage.

J'opinai en remerciement et fis signe à Hannah de partir au plus vite. Elle sourit et se tourna vers ses parents :

- Alors... À la prochaine j'imagine...

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Je vis un éclair de douleur traverser son visage, avant qu'il ne se déforme en colère. Elle prit ma main et sortit de la maison en vitesse.

Nous marchâmes sous les étoiles un long moment avant qu'elle ne rompe le silence :

- Tu as le droit de penser du mal de ma famille.

Je ne répondis pas.

Elle s'arrêta et porta ses mains à son visage. Je réalisai alors qu'elle pleurait.

Hannah ne méritait pas ça. Stir la faisait pleurer, sa famille la faisait pleurer... Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Hannah était un Ange. Il n'y avait rien de mauvais chez elle.

C'était une image sans défauts. Ses longues mèches blondes dans son dos étaient toujours un peu décoiffées et rebelles. Ses yeux bleus étaient constamment ravivés par ces étincelles de joie. Elle avait un sourire radieux, chaleureux, contagieux, magnifique. Elle avait une personnalité toute à elle, qui assemblait un portrait fantastique avec son visage incroyable. Elle avait un grand coeur et une âme pure. Elle était incapable de voir du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle aimait et était digne d'être aimée. Il n'y avait rien chez elle qu'on ne puisse célébrer.

Aucun homme n'était assez bien pour elle. Stir ne la méritait pas, Stonn non plus. Elle méritait infiniment mieux, et il n'existait pas telle personne. Personne ne pouvait égaler Hannah Abbott.

Parce qu'à mes yeux, elle était l'image de la perfection.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Chapitre 16 bouclé aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? À votre avis, il en est où notre petit Marcus avec Hannah ?

Sachant qu'on est quasiment à la fin de l'histoire, j'ai un petit sondage : qui préfère un happy end et qui non ? Pour la mère de Marcus, s'entend. Et qui a une idée de la signification du titre ?

Ensuite autre chose, pour les chansons de début de chapitre... Si jamais vous en connaissez une qui puisse faire penser à Lys Ecarlate, même dans une moindre mesure, n'hésitez pas à m'en donner le titre : j'irai regarder et ça se retrouvera peut être en haut :)

Voilà... Chapitre suivant semaine prochaine s'il y a des reviews ?

Bonne semaine !

_ACSD_


	17. Because You Live

Hey ! Et voilà, chapitre 17. Quand je pense qu'on arrive presque à la fin ça me fait sourire. J'ai dit au premier chapitre "je ne sais pas dans quoi je me lance". Et bien... Je pensais à dix chapitres, quinze maximum. Non, on va arriver à vingt en fait.

J'ai été agréablement surprise le week-end dernier de voir que j'avais reçu cinq review. Je vais donc remercier Mylene, Elowynee, lea, Guest(1) et Guest(2) d'avoir laissé un mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Petit mot sur ce chapitre avant que vous ne commenciez à le lire. Il est construit autour d'une chanson, Because You Live de Jesse McCartney. Du début à la fin, elle colle à l'histoire et elle méritait donc une petite place. Voilà ^^!

Diclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros

**Réponse aux reviews** (j'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas signé se reconnaîtront) :

**Mylene** : je t'avoue que j'ai éclaté de rire quand k'ai vu ton message. Il m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que le chapitre ait eu cet effet. Pour Adriana et son sort, ce n'était pas très bien expliqué et je crois qu'ici non plus... C'est une question de portes et de point d'observation. Hannah a senti que quelque chose clochait donc elle est repassée par la porte d'entrée et a changé de point d'observation donc le sort n'avait plus d'effet sur elle. Pour les Gallois, leur "porte" était tout simplement vierge de magie. Je reconnais que j'aurais dû l'expliquer dans l'histoire mais je n'ai pas trouvé un endroit où le mettre. Ginny effectivement risque son job, comme tous les Anglais. Mais ça tu verras plus bas :) Anyway, tes reviews me font très plaisir et pour Kat, et bien elle y est encore dans ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses :)

**lea** : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil. Elle m'a fait bien rire en plus :) Je suis contente si l'histoire et le point de vue sur les personnages te plaisent. C'est vrai que Marcus est assez peu développé dans l'histoire, contrairement à Harry ou même Drago. Donc il y a plus de matière et moins de barrières pour écrire une fic. En tout cas merci encore et à bientôt j'espère :)

**Guest(1)** : Merci ^^! Ta review est vraiment gentille, merci beaucoup :) Ton interprétation est très intéressante. La réponse viendra dans quelques chapitre :)

**Guest(2)** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis contente que tu aimes mon interprétation de Marcus :) J'ai toujours peur de trop le dénaturer alors recevoir des reviews comme la tienne me rassure vraiment. Re-merci et à bientôt ^^

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

**_Because You Live - Jesse McCartney (Beautiful Soul - 2004)_**

* * *

**17/Because You Live**

Je grognai en sentant mes bras se refermer sur du vide. J'ouvris les yeux et me rappelai que j'étais dans mon lit au bâtiment des sportifs. Et il n'y avait pas d'Hannah ici...

Décidément, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle...

Je soupirai et m'assis sur mon lit. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et repassai mentalement la soirée d'hier. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour de tornade médiatique.

Quelque soit l'issue du problème, nous n'avions plus que cette journée à Manchester. Alors on avait tout intérêt à être efficace.

Je me levai et m'approchai du lit de Lloyd.

Je l'entendis grogner sous les couvertures qui cachaient son corps entier.

- Debout ! fis-je en le secouant

- Non ! protesta-t-il sans sortir la tête des draps

- Allez, Dylan, debout !

- Pas encore, c'est trop tôt...

- Sept heures et demie du matin ? Je n'appelle pas ça trop tôt. On a tout intérêt à être en bas avant que les journaux ne soient distribués.

La mention des journaux le fit bondir hors du lit. Je secouai la tête, amusé, et me dirigeai vers mes affaires. J'enfilai rapidement un pantalon et un maillot manches courtes, imité par Lloyd avant de sortir de notre chambre.

Nous trouvâmes Eliot, Stir et Alan sur le point de partir. Nous nous joignîmes à eux. Apparemment, Stanley et Martinson étaient déjà en bas. Nous étions -sans surprise- les derniers.

.

* * *

.

Au réfectoire, les Irlandais et les Anglais étaient déjà au complet. Les Ecossais n'étaient que trois : Jesse Lowley, Ewan Highsigh et Nicholas Illian. Et effectivement, nos deux coéquipiers s'étaient déjà installés.

- Alors ? me demanda Martinson. Tu sais si ton plan va marcher ?

- J'espère. On a fourni les déclarations de Spark, les témoignages de deux joueurs de l'équipe adverse, de Potter et Hannah y a ajouté l'explication du sort d'Adriana Lance. Le dossier est complet, donc ça a tout intérêt à marcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui a tout intérêt à marcher ?

Je me retournai et vis Ellen. Je fronçai les sourcils :

- La dernière discussion ne t'a pas suffi ?

- Aucune ne me suffira. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je voulais, je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas obtenu.

- Tu t'obstines pour rien. Je ne te reprendrai pas.

- Tu as dit que tu le ferais peut être un jour.

- Maintenant j'ai bien réfléchi et je sais que ce sera _jamais_. Une bonne fois pour toutes, Ellen : les gens changent, les sentiments aussi. Je t'aimais encore avant mais maintenant plus. Je ne ressens plus rien du tout pour toi. Tu entends ? Rien.

- Tu ne peux pas changer tes sentiments en aussi peu de temps.

- On peut, Ellen. Quand tu m'as laissé, j'ai commencé à te détester. Puis tout s'est effacé. Et il n'y a plus rien.

- Ce sont tes groupies, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrais te dire que ce ne sont pas mes groupies.

Je décidai de passer à l'étape finale : mensonges.

- Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi elles auraient quelque chose à voir avec mes sentiments. Hannah est avec Stir, Kat est avec Vasco.

Je récoltai six regards choqués et un pas surpris du tout -Dylan évidemment. Bon certes, Hannah n'était presque plus avec Stir et Kat n'était pas -encore- avec Vasco mais comment est-ce qu'elle le saurait ?

Ellen était figée. Elle cherchait une solution. Elle ne pouvait plus rejeter la faute sur mes "groupies" et savait que la persuasion était perdue d'avance.

Elle soupira :

- Il faut qu'on parle en privé.

- Sûrement pas maintenant.

- Cet après-midi à quinze heures.

- D'accord.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demanda Martinson

- À ton avis ? Mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes...

- Courrier ! s'exclama Alan

Il me lança trois lettres en riant :

- C'est le gros lot pour toi !

Je souris et ouvris la première.

_J'aurais pu envoyer cette lettre à Hannah mais le fait est que je ne sais pas où la trouver. L'article est sur l'édition de la Gazette de ce matin, en page quatre. Bonne chance._

_Connor Lawsen._

Je secouai la tête : c'était un homme plutôt bref.

Je laissai la lettre de côté et regardai la suivante.

_Flint,_

_la décision du Mangemagot a été prise. Ton père passera en procès. Tu es attendu cet après-midi à quatre heures et demie dans mon bureau pour discuter des dernières questions administratives. Tu auras l'autorisation de voir ton père aussi. Je t'attends._

_Harry Potter._

Je ne retins pas mon sourire de satisfaction. Je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer mon envie de crier de joie.

C'était la fin de Flint Père.

Le dernier parchemin était un peu plus étrange. L'écriture était faite avec une encre verte et une calligraphie presque trop régulière.

_Marcus Flint,_

_étant très impressionné par les performances de votre équipe, je me permets de vous adresser cette lettre. J'ai eu par le passé l'honneur de travailler avec des joueurs de Quidditch gallois comme les Swansea Flies et les Denbigh Kites._

Je déglutis : les deux plus grandes équipes de Quidditch du Pays de Galles, aujourd'hui inactives, au vu de leur âge un peu inadapté aux compétitions.

_J'ai ouï dire que vous n'aviez pas d'entraîneur stable, ni même d'équipe administrative. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de vous prendre disons "sous mon aile". Si vous souhaitez me rencontrer pour discuter cet accord, vous pourrez le spécifier dans votre réponse. _

_Bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt,_

_David Connenwall. _

J'étais stupéfait. David Connenwall était la plus grande personnalité du Quidditch au Pays de Galles. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait fait partie d'une des équipes les plus fortes de notre pays et désormais il était entraîneur et manager. Si il prenait une équipe "sous son aile", elle était certaine qu'elle avait un potentiel important. Connenwall ne perdait jamais son temps et n'allait jamais par quatre chemins. Il était franc et parfois même trop peu souple.

- Les gars... réussis-je à dire

Ils levèrent la tête de leur courrier pour me regarder.

- Devinez qui nous a écrit...

Ils se lancèrent dans une série de plaisanteries diverses.

- Non je ne trouve pas... soupira Lloyd. Qui ?

Je déglutis :

- David Connenwall.

Ils se figèrent de stupeur.

- D-D-David Connenwall ? répéta Stanley

Je hochai la tête :

- Il nous propose de devenir son équipe.

Un mélange d'appréhension et de joie se reflétait sur nos visages. C'était l'opportunité d'une vie. Mais ça signifiait aussi entrer dans le monde des champions, le champ de bataille cruel et difficile de la gloire dont on ressortait changé souvent radicalement. Etions-nous prêts à renoncer à la liberté que nous avions encore ?

Nous ne le savions pas.

- Distribution des journaux ! annonça Stefen tout souriant

Il posa une pile de quotidiens de tous types sur notre table et s'en alla, alors que les autres tables étaient aussi servies.

Martinson attrapa tout de suite la Gazette du Sorcier et hoqueta :

- Regardez...

Il nous montra la couverture.

**Tricheries et mensonges : le monde du Quidditch a bien changé.**

- C'est en page quatre, l'informai-je

Il posa le journal à plat devant nous et passa directement à la page en question.

Une photo de McLaggen victorieux à la fin du match final trônait en dessous du même titre qu'en couverture. En dessous, la légende disait : _Cormac McLaggen, champion acclamé et tricheur sans scrupules_.

.

_La compétition de Quidditch, dont l'issue devait déterminer l'équipe britannique pour la Coupe du monde, nous a réservé bien des surprises. Personne n'avait imaginé que le __**dernier rebondissement**__ adviendrait après la finale même._

_L'équipe des London Eagles, du très acclamé Cormac McLaggen, avait attiré les regards sur elles avant même les qualifications. Explosant les records, grimpant les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante... Sans étonnement, ils étaient les favoris des éliminatoires. Les scores impressionnants de ces novices, qui avaient laissé sceptiques quelques spécialistes du Quidditch, n'étaient pourtant que des chiffres. Et par dessus tout, __**des chiffres truqués**__. _

_La tricherie mise en place par Ed Oth est d'une ampleur croissante. Si elle n'avait débuté que moyennement avant les éliminatoires, elle a atteint des proportions scandaleuses lors des quatre manches à Manchester. _

_Les trois matchs (contre les Irlandais, les Gallois puis les Ecossais) n'ont suscité aucun soupçon. Pourtant, lors de la finale, l'équipe adverse ainsi que quelques spectateurs, qui n'étaient pas entrés dans le stade par la porte principale ou qui ne le regardaient pas des gradins, ont constaté qu'une grande partie des buts marqués par les Anglais étaient faux. Par exemple, on a crû que les L.E. avaient marqué d'entrée de jeu. En réalité, le Gardien Gallois avait arrêté le Souaffle. _

_Un public aveuglé par un sort, un réseau de complices dans la Ligue, des résultats truqués, une ascension fulgurante, un entraîneur sans scrupules... Le cas des London Eagles fait s'interroger le monde du Quidditch. Et si les héros du sport n'avaient besoin que d'un circuit aux mains sales pour triompher ? Et si la gloire n'était qu'une question de fraude ?_

_Mais surtout : quel est l'avenir des London Eagles ?_

_**C.L. Gazette du Sorcier. Politique&Société**_

_._

Suivaient les déclarations de Spark et plusieurs témoignages, plus l'explication du sort.

Nous finîmes notre lecture à peu près tous en même temps. J'étais à la fois content que Lawsen ait tenu sa promesse et étonné de son style d'écriture.

Un juron et des exclamations derrière moi m'informèrent que les Anglais avaient vu eux aussi l'article désormais.

Nous nous retournâmes vers leur table.

McLaggen était blanc comme la neige. Sa rouquine tentait de trouver quelque chose à lui dire mais rien n'y faisait. Les autres se disputaient violemment. J'en déduisis que la fraude n'était pas connue de tous.

L'entraîneur, alarmé, arriva et tenta de les calmer. Ce fut quand McLaggen lui tendit le journal. Bien que Oth soit de dos, je sentis ses épaules se raidir brusquement. Lentement, il se tourna vers moi et m'assassina du regard.

_Accusé_.

Spark arriva à ce moment-là. Jamais quand il fallait... Oth lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la pièce. Non, là ça n'allait pas. Mon entraîneur m'adressa un regard plus que préoccupé. Il était même terrorisé. Spark avait fait des erreurs, certes, mais s'il risquait quoi que ce soit de la part de Oth, il ne le méritait pas. Je n'allais pas le laisser en pâture au diable.

- Dylan, Stanley, lâchai-je. Vous venez avec moi.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce plusieurs instants après les deux entraîneurs. Et là, nous les vîmes.

Oth avait plaqué Spark contre le mur et lui crachai des insultes et des menaces au visage. Notre entraîneur devenait plus pâle et plus tremblant chaque seconde. Je compris alors pourquoi l'Anglais avait ce grand pouvoir de persuasion. La terreur. Arme puissante.

- Hé ! m'exclamai-je à son attention. Lâchez-le !

Oth sursauta et fit volteface pour me transpercer du regard :

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, _pour une fois_, Flint !

- Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cette compétition ou à mon entraîneur me regarde, figurez-vous.

- Je vous croyais un joueur intelligent. Mais vous avez la fâcheuse manie de fourrer votre nez là où il ne faut pas.

- Je suis un Serpentard, les règles ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

Je me rendis compte que cette phrase était d'autant plus vraie qu'il ne me manquait que quelques des règles de notre liste non-brisées.

- Qui vous croira, Flint ? Qui ? Tout le monde pensera que c'est la spéculation des mauvais perdants, ça ne servira à rien !

- Croyez-moi, le nombre de personnes qui penseront qu'il s'agit de spéculation est bien réduit. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était dans un journal peu pris au sérieux.

- Vous avez fait une erreur, Flint. Je suis bien plus puissant que vous.

- Si vous êtes si puissant, pourquoi n'arrivez-vous jamais à faire gagner vos équipes ? Pourquoi êtes-vous obligé de vous salir les mains dans les circuits frauduleux pour pouvoir obtenir un semblant de gloire ? Le sport, c'est avant tout pour les gens honnêtes. Il est déjà assez sali par des gens de votre espèce.

Il émit un sifflement venimeux.

- La commission sportive et la Ligue ne tarderont pas à venir vérifier les dires en personne, l'avertis-je. Les preuves sont contre vous, vous croyez encore pouvoir vous en sortir ou vous allez prendre la fuite ?

- Ne le suggérez pas...

J'eus un sourire perfide :

- Pour survivre dans ce monde, il faut avoir des tripes. Et ça inclut aussi savoir s'insurger contre les tricheries. Désolé pour vous, mais _nous_ avons des tripes et pas votre équipe. _Nous_ survivrons et pas les London Eagles.

.

* * *

.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre si longtemps pour que la commission sportive et la Ligue n'arrivent. Un groupe de six personnes débarqua dans le hall alors que mes coéquipiers et moi y étions.

Ils convoquèrent les quatre équipes et leurs entraîneurs dans la salle d'interview.

Ils nous posèrent une ribambelle de questions qui semblait ne jamais se terminer.

Jusqu'à leur décision finale.

Ils se regardèrent et délibérèrent à voix basse.

Kat se rapprocha discrètement de moi et murmura à mon oreille :

- Tu crois qu'il vont annuler la finale ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont faire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- Hannah, Vasco et toi faites quelque chose cet après-midi ?

- Je suis libre jusqu'à quinze heures. Après, on devra aller à Londres à seize heures et trente.

- D'accord.

- Tu avais quelque chose en tête ?

- Vu que c'est le dernier jour à Manchester, je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire une dernière sortie.

Je hochai la tête.

- Vasco retournera chez lui ?

- Tu veux dire demain ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, chez ma mère peut être. Tu rentres en Ecosse, par contre toi.

Elle hocha la tête et soupira :

- J'ai le droit de dire que je n'ai plus tant envie que ça ?

Je souris :

- Tu as le droit. Mais Highsigh n'appréciera pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à son tour. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et demandai d'un ton sérieux :

- Tu veux que je te donne l'adresse de ma mère ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux :

- Hein ?

- Si tu veux passer nous voir. Vasco et moi s'entend.

Elle sourit :

- Oui bien sûr.

- Plus pour moi ou pour Vasco ? plaisantai-je

- Mais pour toi bien sûr, rit-elle en me tirant la langue

Je ris aussi et chuchotai dans son oreille :

- Si tu promets que tu ne joues pas avec mon frère, je te donne notre adresse.

Elle sourit et me regarda très sérieusement :

- Je te le jure sur ma propre vie.

Satisfait je lui dictai l'adresse exacte. Elle hocha la tête et me déposa une bise sur la joue.

- Kat, ajoutai-je. Si tu veux passer l'après-midi avec nous, c'est volontiers.

Elle sourit :

- Hannah sera là aussi, pas vrai ?

Elle me lança un regard entendu.

- Oui pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Quoi ?

- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu ne te comportes pas du tout comme un simple ami avec elle ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

- Crois-moi, on lit sur ton visage que tu l'aimes plus que tu ne veux bien le dire.

- C'est faux. On est juste meilleurs amis.

Elle haussa les sourcils, pas dupe :

- Marcus, ça crève les yeux.

Je secouai la tête :

- Non, c'est juste qu'on est très proches.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Et j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine. Tu ne sais pas combien de filles j'ai fait hurler de rage pour ça.

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- On se détestait mutuellement. Elles parce que j'étais la "pétasse" de service, moi parce qu'elles me détestaient. Il y en avait une qui s'appelait Liza et qui était dingue d'un des plus beaux garçons de notre quartier. J'avais envie de bien l'énerver. On était toutes les deux invitées à une fête qu'il avait organisée pour son anniversaire. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle comptait profiter de l'occasion pour lui parler enfin. Et tu peux deviner ce que j'ai fait.

Elle esquissa un rictus narquois :

- Je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous les pieds.

- Alors ce type est un de tes douze ex ?

- C'est ça. Celui d'avant Ewan.

Je ris :

- Tu es vraiment une mangeuse d'hommes. Je ne sais pas si je vais laisser ton frère entre tes mains.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime jouer que je ne peux pas être sérieuse.

- Je sais bien. Heureusement.

- Ta petite Ellen me déteste aussi d'ailleurs.

- Si c'est pour ça, elle déteste Hannah aussi.

Kat secoua ses cheveux :

- Elle a raté sa chance. Il ne fallait pas se barrer avec le premier sorcier un peu riche et beau parleur qui se pointe.

- Surveille ton langage, la reprit Highsigh

- Tu sais qu'on écoute pas les conversations des autres, Ewan ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Et puis je parle comme je veux.

Le silence tomba tout à coup.

Les membres de la Ligue et de la commission avaient terminé leur délibération.

Un homme assis au centre s'adressa à nous :

- Une décision de très grande ampleur pour les entraîneurs ne peut être prise par un si petit comité. Il nous faut l'accord du Ministère des Sports. Mais nous avons choisi d'annuler tous les scores des London Eagles.

Kat me regarda, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

- L'équipe est disqualifiée de la compétition.

- Mais... protesta McLaggen. On va en Coupe du Monde !

- Plus maintenant McLaggen.

- Alors qui y ira ?

- La décision revient aux capitaines des trois autres équipes. Ils peuvent aller dans une pièce à part pour choisir.

Highsigh me sourit et nous rejoignîmes Finnigan pour sortir de la salle -enfin.

.

* * *

.

- Alors ? dis-je. Qui veut y aller ?

Ils se consultèrent du regard :

- Je crois que c'est vous qui allez en championnat, lâcha Highsigh comme si c'était évident

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que _vous_ étiez en finale.

- Mais _tous_ les matchs des Anglais ont été annulés.

- Ecoute Flint, soupira Finnigan. Je te dois la vie de Wintren, qui en plus d'être mon Attrapeur est comme mon frère. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour moi de te repayer c'est de te concéder ça au moins.

Je souris en pensant à Hannah :

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rendre aux gens ce qu'ils te donnent ?

- Bien sûr que si, surtout si c'est de cette ampleur. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'attendais rien en retour, je m'en moque. Pour moi c'est aux Gallois d'aller en championnat.

Highsigh hocha la tête :

- Pour moi aussi. Vous étiez en finale, vous avez gagné votre match contre nous, contre les Irlandais et vous étiez à égalité avec les Anglais donc j'en déduis qu'en réalité, vous aviez gagné. Alors les calculs sont vite faits.

Finnigan sourit :

- Adjugé ! L'équipe gagnante de cette compétition est celle des Cardiff Falcons du Pays de Galles.

.

* * *

.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Martinson

- On va en championnat du monde, répétai-je

Mes coéquipiers se regardèrent, abasourdis. Les exclamations de joie commencèrent à fuser de tous les côtés.

- Je vais voir Erika, annonça Dylan. Je suis sûr que mes parents se moquent de savoir que je vais à la Coupe du Monde.

- Mais pas elle, ris-je. Allez file.

Il me tendit sa main et je frappai dedans, puis il disparut.

- On doit fêter ça ! s'écria Thomas

- Eliot... maugréai-je. Mauvaise idée.

- Mais tu sais ce que ça représente ? Tu te souviens qu'on pensait tous qu'on allait se faire écraser dès la première manche ? Regarde : est-ce que tu croyais qu'on arriverait jusqu'ici ? Je pense que ça mérite d'être fêté.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Stir

Les autres l'étant aussi, je dus céder. Je n'avais aucune envie. Mais si les Ecossais, les Irlandais et les familles venaient ça allait.

- Bon... soupira Martinson. Entraînement cet après-midi ou pas ?

- Je ne pourrais pas y aller.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai : Ellen.

- Et pas que.

Stir me lança un regard suspicieux.

- Je dois aller au bureau des aurors avec Vasco, lui expliquai-je exaspéré

- Et Hannah sera là, je parie.

- Il y a de fortes chances.

Il grogna.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu en veux une autre.

Il haussa les épaules :

- Tu le lui as dit ?

- Elle n'est pas stupide, elle l'a vu par elle-même.

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce. Je passai chercher Kat et nous transplanâmes chez Vasco.

.

.

* * *

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

* * *

.

.

- Marcus ! s'exclama Logan

Le blondinet se précipita vers moi. Je l'attrapai au vol et le vis voltiger au-dessus de ma tête. Il rit en retrouvant le sol :

- Je savais que tu serais venu !

Vasco rit aussi. Son regard se posa tout à coup sur Kat et il se figea. Un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi...

- Est-ce que je raterais une occasion pour voir mon petit Vasco ?

- Je ne suis pas un gamin...

Elle éclata de rire et se jeta à son cou. Il la serra contre lui en souriant de plus belle.

Hannah arriva depuis une pièce adjacente en souriant aussi. Elle vint directement vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue :

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Tu ne vas pas y croire.

Vasco et Kat se retournèrent vers nous aussi.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? fit un Logan impatient

- On va en Coupe du Monde.

Hannah, stupéfaite, ouvrit la bouche, incapable de produire un son. Elle plaqua sa main dessus.

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Tête Blonde en me prenant dans ses bras

- Oui mais ça va m'éloigner encore plus de la maison...

Hannah prit ma main :

- Ce ne sera pas long. Ta mère ira bien, je te l'ai promis.

Je souris et plongeai dans ses yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Kat se racla la gorge :

- Bon, on y va ou pas ?

.

* * *

.

Nous ne pouvions pas voir ma mère aujourd'hui parce qu'on lui faisait passer une longue série d'examens, du fait qu'elle ait changé d'équipe médicale.

Mais je lui avais envoyé un mot et nous étions allés dans le centre de Manchester côté sorcier entre amis.

Logan avait -comme d'habitude- tout le temps faim. Vers midi, nous nous installâmes à table dans un bar.

J'annonçai à ce moment-là qu'Eliot avait encore organisé une fête dans la soirée. Kat et Logan prirent très bien l'initiative. Je sentais qu'ils mourraient tous les deux d'envie de passer un moment seuls. Hannah était bien moins enthousiaste :

- Je n'ai pas très envie... Et puis je dois garder Logan.

- Hannah... soupira Kat. Tu devrais t'amuser un peu.

- La dernière fois, Marcus ne m'a pas fait rentrer parce que mon copain n'était pas très sobre.

- Oui mais maintenant c'est lui qui va baver.

- Et comment ? Si tu me regardes bien il n'y a pas de quoi baver.

- Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Cet après-midi on va laisser les trois garçons de service entre eux et nous on va s'occuper de nous. Interdiction de les revoir avant ce soir.

- Quoi ? protestai-je. Je rêve ou tu me demandes de passer une journée sans Hannah ?

- Tu survivras, Marcus. Vous allez faire vos petites affaires tous les deux.

Elle se leva, laissa quelques Gallions sur la table et fit signe à Hannah de la suivre. Celle-ci m'adressa un signe de main et partit avec l'écossaise.

- Alors là... soupira Vasco. Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là...

Je souris :

- Au moins elles sont amies, tu n'as pas à te plaindre.

Il rit :

- Donc quel est mon programme ?

- Quinze heures : Ellen. Seize heures trente : Potter. Le reste, on meuble.

- J'ai faim... soupira Logan

- Tu viens de manger !

.

* * *

.

Logan jouait à regarder les photos de la boîte de Vasco, alors que je discutais avec mon frère.

- Alors, avec Kat ? demandai-je à Tête Blonde tout à coup

- Il n'y a rien plus de ce que tu vois.

- C'est une question de temps.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de...

- Faux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Kat est mon amie aussi. Et elle me dit beaucoup de choses.

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de mon frère.

- Allez... soupirai-je. Vous serez tranquilles tous les deux ce soir.

- Comme ça Hannah et toi aussi.

- Si Ellen ne décide pas de se ramener.

- À propos on ne devrait pas y aller maintenant ?

- Oh flûte !

.

* * *

.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre qu'on m'avait indiquée comme celle d'Ellen Richards. Elle sourit en me voyant mais se ravisa dès qu'elle remarqua Vasco avec moi et Logan dans mes bras.

- Euh... Entrez. Comment vas-tu Vasco, ça faisait une éternité.

- Je vais bien, Ellen.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais avec Pick, des écossais.

Vasco me regarda, confus. Je lui fis un signe discret et il répondit :

- Euh oui... Je m'étonne que les nouvelles aillent si vite.

Elle sourit :

- Quand on travaille dans la presse, ça ne nous surprend plus.

Il hocha la tête.

- J'espère que tu as assez de sorts en réserve pour quand elle te brisera le coeur.

- Sois-en assurée.

Elle opina puis dévisagea Logan :

- Tu te lances dans la garde d'enfants, Marcus ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi désespéré.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant, Ellen.

- Ah ?

- C'est mon Papa ! s'exclama Logan

Une expression de choc profond déforma le visage d'Ellen. J'éclatai de rire :

- Logan, je t'ai déjà dit que...

- Si ! Tu es mon Papa...

Il fit une moue boudeuse et je ris de plus belle.

- Euh... J'ai manqué quelques informations là... murmura Ellen

- Logan est le neveu de ma meilleure amie. Il me prend pour son père mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Un soulagement clair se dessina dans le regard de mon ex.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Ellen ?

- Euh... Discuter de notre situation. Calmement.

- Commence alors.

Elle hocha la tête. Je m'adossai au mur et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Marcus, je suis désolée. Tu ne sais pas combien je m'en suis voulue pour ce que je t'ai fait. C'était l'erreur de ma vie, je m'en repentis. Je t'aime comme personne d'autre. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me donner une nouvelle chance ? Tu aurais tout à y gagner, je te l'assure.

Elle me fit sa moue craquante. Mais je ne craquai pas :

- C'est à moi de parler ?

- Euh... Oui...

- Bon. Je me rappelle de ma mère qui, quand j'étais petit, m'avait dit que toutes les mauvaises expériences devaient être prises comme des choses qu'on devait vivre pour en tirer des leçons. Quand tu es venue et que tu as mis le point final à tout, je me suis dit que c'était la pire chose qui soit. Mais avec le temps et surtout le recul que j'ai réussi à prendre récemment, je vois qu'en fait je devais vivre ça pour comprendre une série de choses. Et la première c'était que je n'étais pas le meilleur homme du monde. Ensuite, ce qui était entre nous n'était même pas vrai des deux côtés. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu serais allée voir ailleurs si vite et si facilement ? Troisièmement : les personnes qui te brisent le coeur se font briser le coeur en retour. En gros, on récolte ce que l'on sème. Quatrièmement : je suis comme tous les autres hommes, dans mes sentiments et dans mes envies. Être Serpentard ne change absolument rien. Pour finir : pas de secondes chances en amour. Et je remercie Kat pour celle-ci.

Je vis à la tête d'Ellen que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Voilà, on a discuté de notre situation.

- Je... Je... Je...

- Oui, tu quoi ?

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

- Non.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Je n'y fis pas attention et dis à Vasco :

- Tu viens on y va ?

.

* * *

.

Comme convenu, nous allâmes au bureau des aurors de Londres pour rencontrer Potter. Il nous expliqua la décision du Mangemagot. Le dernier vote avait consenti au procès Mangemort en plus de celui de violence sur enfant. Potter nous rappela tout de même que c'était rare que ces accords soient donnés, et qu'après ça, nous aurions à rester discrets dans les domaines qui ne concernaient pas le Quidditch.

Il nous fit signe une série de papiers administratifs avant de dire :

- Félicitations, au fait, Flint. J'ai entendu que tu avais gagné les éliminatoires.

Je souris :

- Merci.

- Le Mangemagot fera en sorte que les dates du procès coïncident avec tes jours libres.

J'opinai :

- Merci.

- Vous vous allez voir votre père maintenant ?

Vasco se mordit la lèvre et répondit avant moi :

- Oui.

- Et le petit ? Vous allez l'emmener dans la cellule avec vous ?

Je regardai Logan. Il faisait attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était fort, il avait beaucoup en commun avec Vasco et Hannah. Il saurait faire ça, non ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Allons-y alors.

.

* * *

.

Quand je mis le premier pied dans la cellule putride, Père releva la tête vers moi. Il était au noir, assis sur un banc. Vasco entra aussi, Logan sur ses talons. Deux aurors nous flanquèrent, par mesure de sécurité.

- Visite de courtoisie, c'est ça ? siffla Père

Je ne répondis pas. Je jetai à un coup d'oeil à mon frère. Il était pâle et ses yeux sa bataille intérieure. Il voulait enfin montrer qu'il n'était pas sous le joug de l'homme qui lui avait arraché l'enfance. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- V-Vous irez en procès pour activité de Mangemort et pour violence sur moi.

Père eut un ricanement méprisant :

- Alors ces incapables du Mangemagot se sont enfin décidés ?

Vasco se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Discrètement, je passai ma main dans son dos. Il sentit le contact et sursauta. Son visage reprit des couleurs et ses yeux devinrent plus froids :

- Il était temps que vous soyez puni pour ce que vous avez fait.

Son ton sec étonna Père. Moi, au contraire, j'en étais plutôt fier.

- Je n'ai plus à cacher ça, continua mon frère en montrant ses bras à la lumière pâle. Je n'ai plus à craindre de mon monstre de père qui ne peut plus m'atteindre.

- Je vois que ton frère a procédé au bourrage de crâne. Elvira aurait-elle donc gagné ? Oh mais non... J'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne vivrait pas encore longtemps. Elle n'aura pas le temps de savourer sa victoire sur moi. Alors que moi j'ai tout le loisir de savourer celle du temps sur elle.

Je crispai mes poings, prêt à les lui abattre dans la figure. Mais Vasco ne tenta pas de retenir sa colère :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler d'elle ! Elle méritait bien mieux qu'un homme comme vous, si elle est comme ça maintenant ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne s'est pas battue ! Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de bien mieux que vous, vous n'êtes qu'un... Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud !

Je sursautai et Père aussi. Kat avait déteint sur lui apparemment. Comme Hannah sur moi.

Les filles avaient des sorts en réserve qui avaient été sous-estimés.

- J'en ai eu assez, Marcus. On peut partir ?

- Une seconde.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de père et sifflai :

- Maman a gagné et s'en sortira. Vous êtes le seul qui dépérira dans la solitude et la décadence. Vous apprendre à peser le poids de vos actes. Enfin, si vous sortez un jour d'ici.

Et sur ce, nous partîmes.

.

.

* * *

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_ you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

* * *

.

.

- Avale, bon sang !

Je secouai la tête et reposai sur la table le verre que Wintren m'avait donné.

Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris aussitôt. Je luttai pour ne pas poser mon regard sur le verre mais échouai lamentablement.

Dans le liquide ambré, je crus voir mes fantômes.

Culpabilité. Qui nous ronge, qui nous détruit. Qui ne donne jamais de repos. Cauchemars. Qui nous hantent nuit et jour sans cesser une seconde de brasser notre esprit. Peur. Qui nous paralyse, qui nous corromps. Qui nous empêche de voir la vérité.

Tous les fantômes que je noyais dans l'alcool. Pas question d'en toucher une goutte de plus.

Je regardai autour de moi. Les gens s'amusaient déjà bien. La fête d'Eliot avait commencé depuis une demi-heure.

Je cherchai du regard mes coéquipiers. Dylan et Erika étaient sur la piste de danse mais ne dansaient absolument pas en accord avec la musique. Ils étaient enlacés, front contre front, et se parlaient. J'eus un pincement de tristesse pour moi.

Martinson était occupé avec Jesse Lowley, des Ecossais. Ils bavardaient, adossés contre un mur, commentant sans doute ce qu'ils voyaient. Alan et une poignée d'Irlandais buvaient au comptoir, entourés par leurs soeurs qui les regardaient d'un oeil réprobateur. Highsigh, Dubois, Stanley et Thomas étaient assis à une table et observaient la piste de danse. Stir était un peu plus loin, vers le comptoir, et draguait la même rouquine que l'autre jour.

Vasco soupira et me ramena à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Kat et Hannah sont en retard...

- Marcus j'ai faim ! se plaignit Logan

- Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un instant où tu n'as pas faim ? plaisantai-je

Je me tournai vers le comptoir et demandai quelques gâteaux pour le petit blondinet, qui les dévora en peu de temps.

Tout à coup, Vasco se redressa :

- Elles sont là !

Je fis volteface en direction de la porte et les vis, effectivement. Elles arrivèrent vers nous sans s'attarder à observer les gens présents. Même Hannah ne jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil à Stir qui, lui, la regardait.

Kat s'était changée. Elle avait mis un maillot qui découvrait ses épaules et une jupe assez courte, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en longues boucles. Elle nous sourit et tendit sa main à Vasco :

- On y va ?

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant aussi. Tu ne veux rien d'abord ?

- Non ça ira...

Il prit da main et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers la piste de danse, nous laissant seuls, Hannah et moi. La blondinette les regarda partir et rit doucement. Contrairement à Kat, elle ne s'était pas vraiment changée, elle avait toujours la même robe blanche qu'au moment où on s'était quittés à Manchester. Mais notre amie écossaise avait quand même dû s'occuper de ses cheveux. D'habitude, ils étaient détachés et lâches, ou sinon en couette faite très vite. Là ils étaient un peu plus bouclés.

- Tu arrêtes de regarder mes cheveux, ou pas ? plaisanta-t-elle

- C'est très intéressant.

Elle rit. Puis me regarda, amusée :

- Tu es resté planté là pendant une demi-heure ?

- Non. Enfin si...

Elle rit à nouveau.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demandai-je

- Non merci... Je ne bois pas grand chose d'autre que de l'eau.

Elle prit Logan dans ses bars et le câlina affectueusement, me faisant sourire.

- Tu as l'air de bien aimer les enfants, constatai-je

- Non, grogna Logan. C'est moi que tu aimes, hein tatie Han ?

- Mais oui c'est toi que j'aime petit grognon.

Elle sourit et me regarda :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?

- Euh... Déjà tu ne t'approches pas de Stir.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée :

- D'accord.

- Ensuite et bien... Je ne sais pas.

Je souris tristement. Hannah posa Logan sur la chaise où il était et vint enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Han... murmurai-je. On est en présence de tous mes coéquipiers...

Elle ne répondit pas mais ne se détacha pas pour autant. Je risquai un coup d'oeil vers la piste de danse. Stir était immobile et nous fixait. Je détournai le regard :

- Ton copain nous fixe.

Elle se raidit :

- Il n'est pas avec sa rouquine ? murmura-t-elle

- Si... Et elle lui fait une scène en ce moment.

Stir se fraya un chemin pour nous rejoindre.

- Va aux toilettes, Hannah.

- Pourquoi ?

- Stir arrive.

Elle se détacha me sourit, fit semblant de me dire un truc et fila vers les toilettes.

Stir hésita un moment, entre aller vers moi ou la suivre aux toilettes. Optant pour le plus normal, il vint vers moi. Il s'assit à côté de Logan et me fixa sans rien dire.

- Quoi ? finis-je par dire

- C'était quoi ce que j'ai vu ?

- Tu as vu ma meilleure amie qui essayait de me remonter le moral.

C'était un demi-mensonge. Elle avait vu que j'étais un peu mélancolique, ça j'en étais sûr.

Stir haussa un sourcil :

- Et pourquoi il faudrait te remonter le moral ?

- Je n'ai pas pu voir ma mère aujourd'hui. Et j'ai eu un face à face peu plaisant avec mon père.

Son expression changea subitement, de réprobatrice à compatissante :

- Je ne savais pas...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Tu devrais le faire un peu plus souvent, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de parler.

- J'ai appris ça récemment.

Il me tapa amicalement l'épaule puis soupira :

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier.

- Remercier pour quoi ?

- Pour beaucoup de choses. D'abord pour m'avoir accepté dans cette équipe.

J'étouffai un rire dans un sourire :

- À ton avis pourquoi je l'ai fait ?

- Parce que... Parce que tu as jugé que...

- Que t'étais le meilleur de tous ceux qui sont passés ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Et bien c'est presque pour ça, Stir. Si je ne t'avais pas jugé apte à être en accord avec notre jeu, je ne t'aurais pas retenu. Il y avait une poignée de Batteurs excellents, peut être certains meilleurs que toi. Mais une équipe c'est un tout, pas sept joueurs distincts. Le jeu de tous doit être en... en harmonie je dirais. Et tu étais le seul à entrer dans tous mes critères. Cette place était pour toi, tu étais le Batteur remplaçant qu'il nous fallait.

Il baissa la tête.

- Et maintenant tu es dans les Cardiff Falcons jusqu'à ce que tu décides de partir.

Il releva la tête et, un peu surpris au début, esquissa un immense sourire.

- Et tu devais me remercier pour quoi d'autre ?

- Pour ce que tu as dit à Derek...

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû dire autre chose ?

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Je soupirai :

- Tu veux la vérité, Stir ?

Il hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, ce que je déteste c'est comment tu traites ta copine. Je n'ai rien contre toi en réalité. C'est juste parce que tu blesses ma meilleure amie que je ne t'aime pas.

Il se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas avant un instant. Puis il inspira :

- Si tu as été honnête avec moi, je dois l'être avec toi aussi. Avec Hannah, j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir mais une fois qu'on a été ensemble, je l'ai laissée un peu de côté. Je pensais sans doute que je n'avais rien à craindre. Puis elle m'a fait une scène un jour et j'ai compris au fond de moi que je faisais une erreur. Mais au lieu de lui dire ça, j'ai rejeté la faute sur elle. On s'est disputés mais on s'aimait trop pour se quitter. J'ai continué à privilégier mes amis sur elle les soirs. Elle m'avait le jour mais jamais la nuit. Je savais qu'elle vivait mal le fait de vivre avec un de mes amis aussi, et que je lui témoigne aussi peu mon amour en face d'autres gens. Je le savais et je n'ai rien fait. Puis je suis entré dans l'équipe et dès le premier jour entre vous deux ça a été l'entente parfaite. Sous mes yeux, vous vous retrouviez. Et c'était un moment assez étrange à vivre. Je voyais qu'elle te regardait avec amitié, et je ne l'avais jamais vue le faire. Elle n'aime aucun de mes amis et je ne connaissais aucun des siens. Je crois même qu'elle n'en avait plus depuis son départ d'Angleterre. Mais le pire pour moi, c'était de voir que toi, Marcus Flint, celui qui avait une réputation peu flatteuse au niveau social, tu t'attachais à elle sans vouloir te l'avouer. Tu l'as laissée entrer dans ton coeur alors que tu le fermais à tous les autres. J'ai ressenti une très forte jalousie. Mais de quoi est-ce que j'avais à être jaloux ? Je l'avais crue gagnée et ce pour longtemps. L'avoir mise un peu à l'écart allait me risquer de la perdre. Et elle avait tous les droits de me quitter après ce que j'avais fait. Mais je ne l'acceptais pas. Je n'acceptais qu'en moins de deux minutes tu sois déjà un six mille fois meilleur copain pour elle que moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? La solution la plus intelligente aurait été d'enfin me comporter comme il fallait pour lui montrer enfin que je l'aimais. Je me suis dit "attends, tu t'inquiètes peut être pour rien". Mais quand j'ai vu que vous vous étiez rapprochés autant, il y a quelques jours, j'ai opté pour la solution stupide. Je voulais la faire regretter de s'éloigner de moi, la faire courir dans mes bras à nouveau. L'idée m'est venue le jour de la dernière fête d'Eliot. Quand j'ai vu ta réaction au fait que je dansais avec une autre fille, de façon un peu ambigüe. Alors j'ai commencé à draguer la rouquine qui était avec moi. Je m'arrangeais toujours pour être avec elle quand Hannah et toi étiez là. Je l'ai pris dans les dents quand elle a commencé à jouer le jeu inverse. Tu as déteint sur elle. Elle s'est mise à me rendre coup pour coup. Elle en avait eu assez depuis le temps et elle a tous les droits. Je t'ai menti l'autre jour. Je l'aime toujours. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé une autre fille. Autant que ça me coûte de dire ça, je ne suis malheureusement pas celui qu'il lui faut. Ce serait toi à mon avis.

Le silence tomba entre nous deux. Je vis que ça lui avait coûté de se confier comme ça. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules :

- Tu as fait beaucoup d'erreurs, Stir. Et tu en payes le prix. J'ai fait d'immenses erreurs, pires que toi. J'ai abandonné ma mère, par exemple. J'en paye le prix aussi. Mais Hannah est arrivée et a changé ma vie. Je tiens à elle comme je tiens à mon frère ou à ma mère. Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je serai le premier à te le faire payer. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Il hocha la tête puis se mordit la lèvre :

- Dis-moi Marcus... Je voudrais que tu sois sincère une dernière fois... Est-ce que tu aimes Hannah de la même façon que moi ?

Je restai immobile et tournai la tête vers les toilettes. Hannah discutait avec Erika. Elle était... Parfaite. Il n'y avait rien chez elle que je ne pouvais pas complimenter. Mais avouer que ce que je ressentais pour elle était plus que de l'amitié, serait briser la règle sept.

_On ne tombe pas amoureux de la copine d'un coéquipier._

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Je ne sais pas, Stir.

Il hocha la tête :

- Je vais te laisser alors.

Quand il fut parti, Hannah revint :

- Alors ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je fixai son visage. Est-ce que les autres avaient raison ? Est-ce qu'en fait je n'avais pas envie d'être son ami ?

Je me mordis la lèvre et la pris dans mes bras, cachant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

- Marcus ?

- Merci Hannah... murmurai-je. Merci d'être là... Merci de m'avoir redonné une raison de vivre...

- Quelle raison de vivre ?

_Toi._

.

* * *

_Because you live... I live..._

* * *

.

.

Et voilà ! :) Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre alors j'aimerais avoir votre avis. On arrive très bientôt à la fin en plus.

Je renouvelle ce que je disais à propos des chansons : si vous en connaissez une qui colle à l'histoire, je serai ravie de lui donner une petite place.

Au passage, je n'avais pas prévu d'insérer un passage de discussion entre Marcus et Peter mais c'est venu. Votre avis m'intéresse parce que je ne sais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée.

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

À la semaine prochaine si tout va bien :)

ACSD


	18. Parenthèse fermée

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Je suis là avec le chapitre 18, qui devrait être l'avant-avant-dernier, normalement, sauf si je fais un épilogue. Ou si mes calculs sont erronés.

Bah ! On verra. En tout cas, on arrive à la toute fin et donc il est temps de penser à la suite. Et à ce propos j'ai une surprise pour vous, mais ça vous verrez dans ma note de fin ;)

Donc place au chapitre mais avant ça, **réponse aux guests reviews** (donc merci à Kitkat, Mylene et Guest) :

**Kitkat** : Hey ! Bien revenue :) Du coup je vais répondre pour les deux chapitres ^^ Tu as raison, Marcus se ment à lui-même, et à ce propos, il va avoir quelques petits soucis aujourd'hui... Je suis contente si tu aimes le Kat/Vasco parce que moi aussi ^^ Pour la mère d'Hannah, j'ai décidé mais ce n'est pas pour cette semaine. Et Peter est un gros boulet, et il se l'est avoué. Allez, je te laisse lire et j'espère à bientôt :) !

**Mylene** : Hello ! Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je n'ai pas l'impression de lire toujours les mêmes choses :) Pour les personnages, ce chapitre sera un peu restreint vu qu'on "tourne une page" en quelque sorte. En tout cas si ils te plaisent, je suis très contente ^^ Et oui, Stir fait vraiment pitié. Et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres gens qui avaient un peu de mal à blairer Ginny. Mais ils ont eu un début de punition assez amer : plus de Coupe du monde alors que ça semblait gagné ! Allez : voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira :)

**Guest** : Hey ! Si par hasard, tu préfères que je m'adresse à toi plus particulièrement, n'hésite pas à signer :) En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras ^^ J'espère à bientôt :)

Et maintenant : place au chapitre (n'oubliez pas, surprise en bas de page ;))

* * *

We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything that is on my mind

Lately somethings changed

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide?

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

_Jesse McCartney - Why Don't You Kiss Her ? - Beautiful Soul_

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

**18/Parenthèse fermée**

J'étais désormais le spécialiste des nuits blanches. Mes tourments ne voulaient tout simplement pas me donner de repos, même une fois que le noir avait tout englouti. Les images de la soirée d'hier ne voulaient pas sortir de ma tête, elles revenaient devant mes yeux, comme pour me marteler.

Danser avec Hannah, serrée contre moi. Les chaleurs qui se mêlaient. Son odeur qui me revenait. Ses yeux bleus brillants de joie à chaque fois que je lui souriais.

Hannah ne voulait tout simplement pas sortir de mes pensées. Comme la question de Stir.

_Est-ce que tu l'aimes de la même façon que moi ?_

Est-ce que je l'aimais de la même façon que Stir ?

Ou plus simplement : est-ce que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Hannah Abbott ?

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de réponse, aussi désespérément que je cherche. Je voulais savoir. Je me tourmentais sans cesse depuis des heures, hanté par cette énigme qui ne trouvait pas de solution.

Si j'étais amoureux d'Hannah, qu'est-ce que ça voudrais dire ? Que toutes ces règles, de la première à la dernière, avaient été détruites ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je l'avais promis à mes camarades. Ils ne savaient pas que je n'avais plus que trois règles valables. Ils ne savaient pas que j'avais brisé mon serment.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Etonné, je m'extirpai des couvertures et sortis de ma chambre.

- Quelqu'un est là ?

- C'est toi Marcus ? demanda une voix familière dans le noir

- Spark ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

J'allumai la lumière et trouvai mon entraîneur adossé à la porte de sa chambre, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Spark ? m'inquiétai-je

Il s'effondra à genoux, son corps secoué violemment par ses pleurs. J'étais paralysé. Je ne pensais pas assister à ça un jour. Anthony Spark était devant moi. Le vrai Spark.

Je m'avançai vers lui et m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et la lui frottai :

- C'est peut être le mauvais endroit pour parler...

Il releva la tête, le visage trempé et les yeux inondés :

- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

Je haussai un sourcil :

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Après... tout ce que j'ai fait à cette équipe... tu es la dernière personne qui devrait être là pour moi...

Je soupirai et l'aidai à se relever. Je le conduisis jusqu'au canapé et m'assis à côté de lui :

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre le vrai Spark.

Il me regarda surpris :

- Le vrai Spark ?

Je souris :

- Celui qui est venu à l'Académie un jour en décembre pour donner un cours particulier aux apprentis joueurs de Quidditch. Celui que j'ai écouté attentivement pendant quatre heures. Celui qui est venu nous voir jouer alors que nous n'étions même pas des débutants dans son milieu. Celui qui s'est approché de moi à la fin du match et qui m'a demandé mon nom. Celui qui m'a dit qu'il voyait en moi le genre de joueurs qu'il aimait entraîner. Le Spark qui n'a pas attendu une semaine avant de me faire passer les sélections de remplacement définitif de ses Poursuiveurs.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis en colère contre l'homme qui a abandonnné l'équipe pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie. Et il n'est pas devant moi en ce moment.

Il essuya ses joues et passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui brièvement. Il se retira et baissa la tête :

- Les gens ont tort sur toi, Marcus. Tu n'es pas la mauvaise personne qu'ils décrivent.

- Je l'ai peut être été. J'ai changé. Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais pardonné si je n'avais pas changé.

- Tu... Tu quoi ?

- J'ai changé ?

- Non, avant.

- Je... Ah ! Je t'ai pardonné, c'est ça ?

- Tu m'as pardonné ? Comme ça ?

J'opinai, moi même étonné.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir.

Il resta immobile un instant alors j'enchaînai :

- Hier j'ai reçu une lettre de David Connenwall.

Son regard se teinta de tristesse, de culpabilité et de douleur mais il se força à sourire :

- C'est fantastique ! Vous allez pouvoir...

- Je ne veux pas de David Connenwall comme entraîneur.

Spark manqua de s'étrangler :

- Tu sais combien d'équipes meurent d'envie de l'avoir comme manager ?

- Des équipes qui seraient prêtes à tricher pour ça. Si on est ici, Spark, ce n'est pas grâce à des fraudes ni grâce à David Connenwall. C'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui nous a mis tous les sept ensemble. C'est à toi qu'on doit notre ascension. Et je te rappelle que _je_ suis le capitaine, donc _je_ décide. Je veux Anthony Spark comme entraîneur à vie.

Son visage trahissait un choc profond. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit, me faisant rire :

- Tu ne trouves même plus tes mots, c'est ça ?

- Tu... Tu as le don de laisser les gens sans voix...

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non... Non pas du tout. Tu... Tu... Tu vas sérieusement rejeter la proposition de Connenwall ?

J'opinai :

- Je ne veux pas entrer dans un monde où nous perdrions notre liberté.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de mon entraîneur :

- Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais rien à redire.

- Mais dans notre nouvel accord, j'ai quelques clauses à te signaler.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

- Déjà, c'est _moi_ le chef.

Il rit.

- Ensuite : pour toute décision, tu viens me voir avant.

Il hocha la tête.

- Puis : si jamais quelqu'un veut t'embarquer dans des circuits frauduleux, tu-viens-me-voir-tout-de-suite. C'est compris ?

Il éclata de rire :

- Oui, c'est compris et promis.

Je souris, satisfait :

- Bien revenu dans l'équipe des Cardiff Falcons, Spark.

Son sourire ne me fit pas regretter ma décision.

.

* * *

.

- Allez Lloyd ! Debout, on part dans une heure !

- Mmm... grogna-t-il en s'extirpant des couvertures

- T'as pas fait d'histoires aujourd'hui.

- Et t'as dormi toi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre en souriant :

- Non.

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier.

Il enfila un maillot noir et arrangea ses cheveux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

- Déménagement. Je dois passer dans mon appartement pour récupérer toutes mes affaires.

- Tu retournes chez toi ?

- Oui. Vasco doit faire pareil de son côté et on doit trouver quoi faire des affaires de Père.

- Et Hannah ? Elle vient avec toi ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne changerait pas encore de maison. Mais elle va passer la journée avec moi.

- Tu vas la voler à Peter, plaisanta-t-il

Je baissai la tête. Non... Ce n'était pas but. Stir l'avait eue, l'avait laissée de côté. Il était conscient du risque qu'il avait pris mais n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse partir de son propre chef. Sauf qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Pas jusqu'au bout.

- Je plaisantais Marcus ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Dylan écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu... Tu...

- Je ne veux pas la lui voler...

- Attends je ne comprends rien là. C'était juste une blague, je ne savais pas que tu... Attends, tu es amoureux d'Hannah ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de sortir un son.

- Peut être, je n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

- Marcus, est-ce que je peux te poser une question un peu délicate ?

- Vas-y...

- Combien de règles est-ce que tu as enfreintes ?

- Tu veux la vérité ? Sept.

Cette fois, sa voix mourut complètement dans sa gorge. Puis, tout à coup, il éclata de rire :

- Alors c'est vrai que les règles ce n'est pas ton fort !

- Hé ! Tu te sens bien ? Tu prends ça...?

- En riant, oui. Parce qu'au fond, tu m'as bien dit que Stir et Hannah allaient bientôt rompre, non ? Tu as juste à attendre un peu, et tu ne seras pas contre les règles.

- Qui a dit que je voulais me mettre avec elle ?

- Moi. Et toi inconsciemment. D'ici là, je garderai tout ça pour moi.

Je soupirai :

- Je dois te remercier ou te crier dessus ?

- Pour le bien être de mes oreilles, un remerciement suffira.

Je ris.

.

* * *

.

L'heure des au revoir avait sonné.

Je serrai la main de tous les Irlandais. Finnigan me donna aussi une tape sur l'épaule et Wintren me prit carrément dans ses bras :

- Je te dois mes jambes, Flint.

Je souris et lui tapai amicalement l'épaule.

Je saluai aussi tous les Ecossais. Highsigh fut particulièrement chaleureux. Je l'aimais bien ce type. Il n'était pas né dans des conditions qui auraient pu lui donner un quelconque espoir. Et pourtant il avait surpassé tous ceux qui lui crachaient dessus et il était maintenant un champion. Il n'avait pas abandonné et il méritait ce qu'il avait.

- Bonne chance pour la Coupe, rit-il

Je souris :

- Merci, Highsigh.

- _Ewan_.

Je ris et passai à Kat. Elle me sauta au cou et s'y accrocha fort :

- Prends soin de Vasco avant que je revienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle rit et se détacha.

- Mais toi, ajoutai-je. Prends soin de lui aussi.

Elle sourit :

- C'est mon copain après tout, non ? Alors je ne vais pas le laisser tomber.

Je souris, lui ébouriffai les cheveux, lui embrassai la joue et retournai vers mes camarades.

Ellen attrapa mon poignet.

- Quoi ? grognai-je

- Je sais où tu habites.

_Ou pas._

- Et alors ?

- J'ai encore des cartes à jouer, ne crois pas que c'est terminé.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

- Pour moi, c'est fini... murmurai-je en sachant qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas

- Tu viens, Marcus ? m'appela Spark

- Je suis là.

Je mis ma main sur le Portoloin. J'eus à peine le temps de lancer un dernier regard à Kat avant que le décor ne disparaisse.

.

* * *

.

L'atterrissage sur le sol carrelé de notre quartier général fut violent.

Je me retrouvai avec mes sacs et Martinson sur mes jambes. Je les poussai pour me relever et regardai autour de moi. Rien n'avait changé ici et pourtant je le voyais différemment.

Tout était plus sobre que le bâtiment des sportifs à Manchester, moins tape-à-l'oeil. Mais ce n'était pas l'aspect extérieur qui m'intéressait. Ici, il n'y avait plus la même atmosphère de champ de bataille, de rivalités, de méfiance. C'était la paix.

Les cris de joie commencèrent à me vriller les oreilles. Alors, je me tournai vers mes camarades :

- Bon boulot ! On a trois jours avant de partir vers Riga pour la Coupe du Monde. Vous êtes libres aujourd'hui. Demain, neuf heures ici. Allez !

Un par un, heureux comme quasiment jamais, ils quittèrent le quartier général pour retourner chez eux, passer la journée avec famille, amis ou copine.

Je fus le dernier à m'en aller, laissant Spark seul dans le bâtiment. Je transplanai directement au village du manoir Jones. Je me dirigeai vers la maison du mage Callahan et frappai à sa porte. Le vieil homme vint m'ouvrir. En me reconnaissant, il ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Je suis de retour, Callahan. Provisoirement pour le moment. Mais je vous assure que le manoir Jones aura à nouveau ses habitants. Vasco s'installe aussi, c'est ce que je veux dire.

- Comment va votre mère ?

- Elle s'en sortira.

Il hocha la tête :

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. À propos... Félicitations.

Je souris :

- Merci, Callahan.

- Je me souviens encore du petit garçon qui s'amusait à voler sur son balai-jouet... Vous êtes allé loin.

Je souris encore et pris congé.

Je traversai le village, sous les regards étonnés des habitants, et montai la colline jusqu'au manoir. Je sortis de ma poche les clés qu'Hannah m'avait laissées hier et ouvris la porte. Il faisait noir. Je me contentai de laisser mon sac par terre, d'allumer la lumière et de fermer la porte.

Tout était aussi triste et délabré que la dernière fois.

Je soupirai, m'effondrai dans le canapé et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Une page s'était tournée.

Un _crac_ me fit sursauter. Je me levai et vis Hannah devant les escaliers.

Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres et je me précipitai vers elle. Elle me sauta au cou en riant et je la fis virevolter un peu. Quand ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol, elle sourit :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- En moins d'une nuit ?

- Oui.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Quel est le programme ? demandai-je

Elle m'adressa un regard malicieux :

- Tu le sais déjà.

Je souris.

- Allez, on va récupérer tes affaires chez toi !

- Attends, où est Logan ?

- Chez ma mère. Elle a voulu le garder, elle a besoin de lui pour l'anniversaire de Janice demain.

- Janice c'est ta soeur ?

Elle hocha la tête et me tendit sa main. Je le pris, me concentrai et nous transplanâmes.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ruelle dégoûtante dans la partie moldue de Cardiff.

- Charmant, commenta Hannah en dégageant un sac poubelle rempli à ras-bord de son chemin

- J'habite à côté.

Elle fit une drôle de haussement de sourcils et accepta de me suivre.

Je lui tins la porte pour qu'elle entre dans le hall. Je lus sur son visage son étonnement quand à l'état des lieux. Un de mes voisins de palier nous dévisagea avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Je fis signe à mon amie de me suivre dans les escaliers. Nous montâmes quelques étages avant que je ne m'arrête pour sortir une autre clé de ma poche.

- Hé ! Jones ! s'écria la voix d'un homme

Je me retournai et vis Rick Denny, un de mes voisins. Il avait vingt-cinq ans et était déjà plus endetté qu'aucun autre moldu de ma connaissance. Il était impliqué dans des circuits plutôt mauvais, si on peut se permettre l'euphémisme, et essayai toujours de me corrompre dans ses affaires louches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Denny ? sifflai-je en insérant la clé dans la serrure

- On ne t'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes de bon ?

Il esquissa un sourire de mauvais augure en détaillant Hannah de haut en bas.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'autorisais personne à la regarder comme ça, sorcier ou moldu.

- Dégage, Denny ! J'ai autre chose à faire !

- Oh pardon, je vais vous laisser faire vos petites affaires tranquilles ! Ne faites pas trop de bruit, hein ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hannah se raidit.

- Non merci, on déménage, c'est tout.

Sur ce, j'attirai Hannah à l'intérieur et fermai derrière moi.

- Tout va bien ? demandai-je à mon amie

- Ce type était... Il... Rah ! Dégoûtant !

Je ris :

- On est d'accord là-dessus.

- Par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Je n'ai pas tant d'affaires que ça.

- Tu as des sacs ?

Je me dirigeai vers une armoire sur le côté et en sortis une série de sacs qui m'avaient servi pour le sport.

- Super. Bon, on va tout mettre dedans.

Elle se dirigea vers mon armoire, attrapa à un bras tous les vêtements qu'il y avait dedans et les balança par terre.

- Efficace, ris-je

Elle me sourit et commença à tous les plier pour les fourrer dans un sac :

- Donne-moi tous tes autres vêtements.

Je me dirigeai vers des tiroirs et les vidai sur le sol. Elle ramassa tout et les ajouta à sa pile. Entre temps, je me dirigeai vers mon lit et défis les couvertures pour les plier également. Une fois terminé, je virai toutes mes affaires personnelles disséminées dans la pièce et commençai à remplir un autre sac.

En un peu moins d'une heure, nous avions terminé. Nous avions sept sacs pleins à nos pieds et il ne restait quasiment rien autour de nous. Hannah avait jeté un sort sur les meubles qui m'appartenaient pour les faire rentrer avec les couvertures.

Je pris trois sacs sur un bras et deux sur l'autre. Hannah en attrapa un dans chaque main. Et nous transplanâmes à nouveau.

Une fois dans le manoir, je lâchai tout sur le sol et m'effondrai sur le canapé. Hannah me rejoignit et s'assit sur mes genoux.

- Je ne suis pas fâché de changer de maison, lui avouai-je

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Tu ne veux pas venir t'installer ici ?

- Quand je ne serai plus avec Peter.

- Et ça veut dire quand ?

- Question de jours.

Je souris faiblement. Est-ce que je lui disais qu'il l'aimait ? Non. Non, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même.

- Alors ? On met tout dans ta chambre ?

- Ma chambre est monstrueusement dérangée.

- Mmm... J'ai une idée qui va nous occuper la journée.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- On va nettoyer cette maison de fond en comble !

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je

- Elle n'a pas été entretenue depuis dix mille ans ! Allez, on s'amusera quand même. Et puis Vasco nous rejoindra aussi.

Elle me lança un regard suppliant. Je soupirai :

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, vraiment...

Elle éclata de rire et se leva.

Elle courut dans une pièce adjacente. Je me levai en pensant qu'elle connaissait beaucoup mieux la maison que je croyais.

La question qui m'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit revint me tarauder.

Hannah ressortit de la pièce d'à côté avec un paquet de chiffons.

- Tu ne veux pas faire ça avec la magie ? me plaignis-je

- On s'amuserait beaucoup moins. Allez, tiens ! Fais la poussière ici, je vais à l'étage.

Elle me lança un chiffon et se précipita vers les escaliers. Je soupirai : elle avait de l'enthousiasme pour tout, vraiment.

Je mis une bonne demie-heure pour dépoussiérer tout le rez-de-chaussée et encore, j'y allais superficiellement parce que je n'avais jamais aimé ça.

Hannah descendit plusieurs minutes plus tard, et sourit en voyant que j'avais terminé.

Elle prit mon chiffon et le balança avec le sien dans une pile de draps sales qui traînait sous les escaliers. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et me sourit à nouveau :

- Bon. On lave maintenant ?

J'étouffai un rire. Elle disparut à nouveau et revint avec un balai, un chiffon et un seau.

- Ma mère a tout ça chez elle ?

- Mais elle ne s'en sert plus apparemment.

Je souris. Elle me donna le balai :

- Tu es plus doué avec ça, non ? plaisanta-t-elle

J'agrippai le balai à une main et lui adressai un regard entre l'amusé et le sarcastique. Elle rit et se jeta à mon cou.

Elle se détacha rapidement et sourit :

- Tu passes le balai et je nettoie à l'eau derrière toi.

J'opinai alors qu'elle disparaissait dans une autre pièce avec le seau en métal. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de l'eau dedans.

Nous passâmes une bonne demie-heure sur le rez-de-chaussée avant d'aller à l'étage. Au bout de dix minutes à l'étage, Hannah plongea sa main dans l'eau du seau et m'aspergea par surprise.

- Hé !

Elle éclata de rire. Je fronçai et m'agenouillai près d'elle. Je passai une main sous ses genoux et une dans son dos et me relevai. Elle cria mais elle était déjà à un mètre cinquante du sol, allongée dans mes bras.

- Repose-moi ! s'écria-t-elle

- Ah non. Tu as voulu jouer, mais n'oublie pas que c'est toujours moi qui gagne.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Pas si sûr.

- Tu verras.

- Donc c'est un pari ?

- À peu près.

- Bon, alors repose-moi.

- Non je suis bien comme ça.

- Tu ne peux pas passer le balai comme ça.

- Avec la magie, si.

- Mais on a décidé de le faire à la main.

Je fis la moue, la faisant éclater de rire.

- Repose-moi, Marcus, s'il te plaît.

- Non.

- Garde ça pour notre mariage, plaisanta-t-elle

Je me figeai, choqué. Mon visage se décomposa et pâlit. Hannah éclata de rire encore une fois en voyant ma réaction :

- Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Je grognai et la reposai par terre. Elle sourit et retourna à son seau, moi à mon balai.

Et nous continuâmes encore une demie-heure, s'asticotant régulièrement, avant de nous retrouver dans l'ancienne chambre de mon père. Là où je l'avais pris en flagrant délit de violence sur mon frère pour la première fois.

Je devins tout à coup plus sombre :

- Je ne suis pas venu souvent ici...

- Ta mère non plus, c'est la pièce la plus sale de la maison.

Je soupirai.

- Marcus ? C'est quoi ça ?

Elle me désigna une trappe au plafond. Je fronçai les sourcils :

- Je ne sais pas. Viens, on va voir.

Le plafond était un peu haut pour que je puisse ouvrir la trappe, alors je pris Hannah au-dessus des genoux et la soulevai de sorte à ce qu'elle soit quasiment assise sur mon épaule. Elle tendit sa main vers le crochet et le détacha. Elle tira un peu et la trappe s'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi une échelle pour monter. Je reposai Hannah au sol et elle déplia les escaliers avant de les gravir. Je la suivis jusque dans une pièce qui m'était complètement inconnue.

- On ne voit rien, commenta Hannah en sortant sa baguette de sa poche

Les chandeliers sur les murs s'allumèrent subitement, ensorcelés par mon amie.

C'était une sorte d'immense débarras d'un côté et de bibliothèque de l'autre.

Je remarquai une cape au sol. Je me penchai pour la ramasser. Je sursautai en voyant ce qu'elle cachait en-dessous d'elle. Hannah hoqueta de surprise.

Un masque de Mangemort. La preuve était chez moi depuis le début.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas emmenée avec lui ? me demandai-je tout à coup

- Il ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve dans sa maison actuelle, sans doute.

Je pris le masque et la cape puis les posai sur un meuble :

- On les amènera à Potter à l'occasion.

Hannah hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pendant que je fouillai dans les affaires personnelles cachées de mon père.

Je trouvai une série de vêtements, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais aussi une boîte pleine de fioles de poison, un couteau et une multitude d'autres objets imbibés de Magie Noire.

- Il a caché sa marque avec ça, m'informa Hannah en me montrant un livre qu'elle avait ouvert

- Je ne suis pas étonné du tout.

- Il n'y a que des ouvrages de Magie Interdite. Ou ceux écrits par des pro-Voldemort.

- Un jour, Vasco m'a dit que Père avait un journal. Tu crois qu'il est ici ou qu'il l'a emporté ?

Hannah se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Son visage se teinta subitement de suspicion et elle se mit à genoux pour regarder sous la bibliothèque. Elle tendit sa main et sortit un ouvrage noir à moitié détruit. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et lut rapidement :

- Il a été en partie mangé par le feu, mais à mon avis ça peut t'intéresser.

Elle me le tendit. On était dans les toutes dernières pages. Je lus seulement la première ligne et je compris : Mon Seigneur a demandé que mes fils rejoignent ses rangs l'hiver prochain. C'est un honneur mais Marcus ne sera pas un bon fidèle. J'ai donc promis Vasco et l'élimination de l'aîné.

Je lâchai le livre sous l'effet de la surprise :

- Il voulait me tuer ?

- Apparemment ils ne te jugeaient pas digne de confiance et ont décidé de te mettre au silence pour éviter de faire couler leurs plans. Vasco devait entrer chez les Mangemorts l'hiver suivant mais Voldemort a été vaincu quelques semaines après que ton père ait écrit ça.

- Il a essayé de faire disparaître les preuves en brûlant le livre, c'est ça ?

- Mais pourquoi pas entièrement alors ?

Son visage se figea, réalisant quelque chose. Elle reprit sa baguette et la cala contre le bord du livre. Elle prononça un _Incendio_. La flamme apparut sur le papier une fraction de seconde puis s'évapora.

- Le livre résiste au feu, constatai-je

- Quelqu'un a dû lui lancer un sort pour éviter que les preuves ne soient effacées.

- Je sais qui c'est... compris-je tout à coup. Vasco.

- Mais Vasco n'a jamais parlé de cette pièce.

- Il ne l'a pas vue. Le journal était dans la chambre de mon père avant la chute de Voldemort. Quand il a su qu'ils avaient perdu et que la chasse aux Mangemorts allait commencer, il dû courir détruire son journal mais Vasco, soit avait déjà immunisé le livre soit l'a fait au moment où Père était en train de le brûler.

- Et comment tu expliques que ton père n'ait pas levé le sort ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne l'a pas fait et a dû planquer le journal pour le faire disparaître.

- Harry va vouloir faire un tour ici, à mon avis.

- Je crois aussi.

Nous restâmes en silence pendant un long moment, nous regardant sans bouger. Puis tout à coup je m'effondrai à genoux sur le sol. Immédiatement, les bras d'Hannah se refermèrent autour de moi et sa tête se posa sur mon épaule :

- Ne t'en fais pas. De là où il est, il ne peut plus t'atteindre.

Je relevai la tête vers elle. Son nez effleura ma joue dans le mouvement, avant de se retrouver à quelques centimètres du mien. Je plongeai dans ses yeux bleus, cherchant une quelconque forme d'étincelle où résiderait la réponse à toutes mes questions.

- Hannah... murmurai en prenant son visage entre mes doigts.

- Oui ? dit-elle aussi doucement que moi

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as reparlé à Stir depuis hier ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- Non... chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- ... Comme ça.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Marcus ?

- Est-ce qu'on a t'a fait des remarques... Par rapport à moi ?

Son regard tomba sur le sol l'espace d'un seconde avant de se replanter dans le mien :

- Oui... Quelques unes.

J'opinai.

- Toi aussi ? comprit-elle

Je hochai la tête :

- Beaucoup.

- Ne te torture pas avec ce que disent les gens.

- Hannah... je-

- Ne te torture pas.

Sur ce, elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit :

- Allez, on redescend. On a pas fini de mettre cette maison en ordre.

Je souris à mon tour et la suivis.

.

* * *

.

- Hé !

J'éclatai de rire en la voyant s'effondrer sur mon lit.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu me faire mal ? grogna-t-elle

Je l'avais soulevée du sol alors qu'elle était par terre, débarrassant le dessous de mon lit de toutes les vieux vêtements qu'elle y avait trouvé.

- Je fais attention, la rassurai-je. Je ne veux pas te casser en mille morceaux.

- Je ne suis pas un château de sucre, tu sais ?

Je souris :

- Même les rocs les plus durs peuvent éclater en morceaux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en descendant de mon lit.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je

- Presque dix heures.

- On peut aller voir Maman aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas. On peut aller faire un tour à l'hôpital, ils nous diront bien.

- Mais on ne verra pas Stonn ?

- Non, rit-elle. Ta mère n'est plus sous sa tutelle.

- Le responsable de l'hôpital ne t'a pas encore embauchée ?

- Non. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé.

- Han...

- Allez on y va.

- On a fini le ménage ?

- On a juste à terminer ta chambre et celle de Vasco puis à installer tes affaires.

- C'est presque fini alors.

- On s'en occupera cet après-midi.

Je souris et pris sa main.

Et nous transplanâmes.

.

* * *

.

- Entrez ! appela une voix d'homme derrière la porte

Hannah entra alors. Nous étions dans le bureau du responsable de l'hôpital magique de Cardiff.

- Miss Abbott ! sourit le dit directeur. Quelle surprise, installez-vous je vous prie.

Nous nous assîmes devant son bureau.

- Nous venons à propos d'Elvira Jones...

- Ah oui ! Damien Ferguson, le nouveau médecin en charge m'a apporté de ses nouvelles pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure. Son état s'est amélioré radicalement. Les crises de folie ont violemment diminué alors que le traitement qu'on lui a inculqué ne devrait pas avoir eu de résultats conséquents avant au moins trois semaines.

Je lançai un regard alarmé à Hannah. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle sourit :

- Vos médecins ont dit pourquoi ?

- Cela dépasse leurs compétences. On rentre dans le domaine psychologique de la patiente.

Hannah redoublait de satisfaction chaque seconde :

- Je vois.

- Le docteur Ferguson a mis Madame Jones en examen aujourd'hui, je crains donc que vous ne puissiez pas la voir. Mais je vous assure que son état n'a rien d'inquiétant.

- Est-ce que demain on pourra la voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la pièce.

- Ah Ferguson ! On parlait justement de Madame Jones. Je vous présente Hannah Abbott, dont vous avez déjà entendu parler et... Monsieur ?

- Marcus Flint-Jones, répondis-je

Le médicomage me sourit :

- Vous êtes le fils d'Elvira Jones ?

J'opinai.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous également. Vous êtes un homme fort et vous devez le tenir de votre mère. Je n'ai jamais vu un de mes patients sortir aussi rapidement d'une situation psycho-traumatique critique.

Je ne retins pas un sourire. Ma mère était de retour : celle que j'avais toujours admirée et aimée du fond de mon coeur.

- Je vous remercier, messieurs, dit Hannah. Nous reviendrons demain alors. Viens Marcus, Vasco ne va tarder.

Nous saluâmes les deux médicomages et prîmes le chemin de la sortie.

.

.

- Tête Blonde ! m'exclamai-je

J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que mon frère se jeta à mon cou en riant. Je le serrai un peu plus fort contre moi :

- Je suis super content de te voir.

Il se détacha et sourit :

- Moi aussi. Tu n'imagines même pas.

- Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

- Et celles de Père.

- On a retrouvé des choses qui devraient t'intéresser.

Il leva un sourcil. Hannah arriva, sourit et vint le saluer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je à mon frère. Hier soir, je veux dire.

Il rougit :

- C'est... Tout s'est passé assez vite, je ne sais pas vraiment quand c'était clair. Mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Hannah sourit et le prit dans ses bras :

- C'est fantastique pour toi et Kat.

Elle se détacha. Mon frère rit et me regarda. En l'espace d'une seconde, il vit quelque chose sur mon visage qui lui fit esquisser un sourire narquois. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hannah, murmura trois ou quatre mots et puis s'adressa à moi :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé qui devrait m'intéresser ?

- Suis-moi, dis-je en prenant la direction des escaliers

Hannah me rattrapa et prit ma main. Elle gravit les marches deux à deux et se précipita vers la chambre de Père, sans me lâcher, Vasco devant courir pour nous suivre.

Je soulevai Hannah et elle ouvrit la trappe au plafond. Je voyais que mon frère était mal à l'aise dans cette pièce. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'étage...

Nous gravîmes tous les trois les escaliers de la trappe.

Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le journal mangé partiellement par les flammes. Vasco regardait autour de lui, ne tentant pas de masquer sa surprise.

- Tu reconnais ? lui demandai-je ne lui lançant le cahier

Son visage devint pâle comme jamais :

- Le pire jour de ma vie...

Il esquissa un sourire sans joie :

- Jamais eu plus mal de toutes les fois où il m'a battu...

- C'est bien toi qui a ensorcelé le livre pour qu'il ne brûle pas ?

Il haussa les sourcils pour me dire oui. Il ricana :

- J'étais vraiment désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as lancé pour que Père ne puisse pas l'enlever ?

- Tu sais que je n'en sais vraiment rien ? J'ai senti qu'il allait le détruire, je me suis dit "non je ne peux pas permettre qu'il efface toutes les preuves de ses fautes" et je me suis précipité derrière lui. Il a lancé un incendio au même moment où j'ai pris ma baguette et ai hurlé. Je ne sais pas quel sort c'était. Père non plus. Mais vue ma hâte, il était mal fait et donc plus dur à défaire, je crois que c'est l'explication.

Hannah sourit :

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- À peu près quatorze.

Elle hocha la tête et rit :

- En tout cas, ça tourne à notre avantage. Harry se voit précipiter dans ses mains toutes les preuves favorables à la condamnation. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule issue à cette histoire.

Je souris et mis chacune de mes mains sur une épaule des deux personnes que j'aimais le plus :

- On voit enfin la fin du tunnel.

Hannah m'adressa son sourire radieux et magnifique, réchauffant un peu ma poitrine.

- On va ranger les deux chambres qui restent ? proposa-t-elle

Je ris :

- Allons-y !

.

* * *

.

Je m'effondrai sur mon lit en soupirant :

- C'est fini !

Hannah éclata de rire :

- Tu es définitivement installé.

- Et je ne bouge plus.

- Oh que si ! Déjà tu vas te lever de ce lit et venir remercier la personne qui t'a aidée.

Je ris et me redressai pour aller la prendre dans mes bras. Mais au lieu de me contenter de ça, je la soulevai du sol et l'envoyai sur mon lit, la rejoignant ensuite. Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et attrapa mon coussin pour l'écraser sur ma figure.

- Oh ! C'est pas du jeu !

- Il y a des règles maintenant ? me provoqua-t-elle

Je fis la moue :

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Elle rit :

- Un point pour moi !

Je fronçai les sourcils :

- Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ?

Je lui adressai un regard menaçant, lui arrachai mon coussin des mains et passai mes jambes chacune d'un côté de sa taille, étant maintenant au-dessus d'elle :

- Et c'est quoi ta prochaine attaque ? Tu peux encore bouger ?

- Je peux essayer, m'avertit-elle en agrippant mes épaules

- Et comment ?

Elle sourit, approcha dangereusement son visage du mien, esquissa un rictus perfide et me décocha un coup de genou entre les jambes. J'étouffai un cri et m'effondrai sur elle. Elle rit :

- Au moins ça a marché, même si je ne peux plus bouger.

- T'es plus maligne que je croyais...

- Tu m'as sous-estimée on dirait.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue :

- Mais non, tu as toujours été la plus géniale.

Elle devint rouge pivoine :

- Euh... Pas jusque là.

- Et encore c'était un résumé.

- Un résumé de quoi ?

- De ce que je pense de toi. Non attends ! J'ai un meilleur résumé...

Elle me regarda, interloquée. Je m'approchai de son oreille et y murmurai :

- _Parfaite_.

Elle eut un rire nerveux quand j'éloignai mon visage :

- Non, pas du tout... Je suis loin de l'être.

- Mais tu te trompes. Il n'existe pas une vraie définition de la perfection. Parce que c'est l'attribut de personnes spéciales, un attribut subjectif. Pour moi, tu es parfaite.

- Comme une sorte d'idéal ?

- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas conseillé d'idéaliser les gens ?

Je haussai les épaules et embrassai ses cheveux :

- Tu sais bien que je me moque de ce qu'on dit.

Elle rit.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Je tournai la tête vers la porte et vis Vasco qui nous observait. Ce fut le moment où je réalisai de quoi nous avions l'air.

Je me levai précipitamment, sentant la chaleur envahir mon visage :

- Euh c'est quelle heure ?

- Seize heures, m'informa Vasco. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des plans pour ce soir ?

- On pourrait aller manger dans le centre, proposa Han

- Bonne idée, dis-je. Il n'y a pas assez de vivres ici.

- Et voilà Marcus le capitaine qui ressurgit ! rit mon frère

Je souris et m'adressai à Hannah :

- Tu restes dormir, hein ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- Pete va se demander où je suis.

- Et alors ? S'il te plaît, reste.

- Bon. Mais je peux l'avertir avant ?

- Non il comprendra.

- Comment ?

Je me figeai.

- Marcus qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Vasco s'éclipsa pour nous laisser parler, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Pete t'a dit quelque chose hier, pas vrai ?

- Plus d'une.

- Alors ?

- Je commence par quoi.

- Est-ce qu'il est jaloux de toi ?

Je m'étonnai qu'il s'agisse de sa première question :

- Oui.

Elle sourit :

- C'est vrai ?

Je hochai la tête :

- Et apparemment pas qu'un peu.

- Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Je soupirai et m'assis sur le lit :

- Il t'aime. Il t'aime mais il a décidé de te laisser quand même.

- Je suis perdue là...

Effectivement, elle en avait l'air. Elle me faisait penser à une biche acculée par un chasseur. Je me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais effacer ses doutes, lui prouver que j'étais là et que je ne partirai pas.

- N'y pense pas. Moins t'y penses et mieux ce sera. Tu n'auras qu'à agir spontanément au moment propice.

- Vasco a raison... sourit-elle. Marcus le capitaine est là.

Je grognai et elle éclata de rire. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour coller son front au mien et murmura contre mon visage :

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Tu pensais que si je savais ça, j'allais revenir chez Pete en courant c'est ça ?

Malgré moi, je hochai la tête. Son sourire m'aveugla l'espace d'un instant :

- On devient possessif ?

- Je l'ai toujours été, grognai-je

Elle m'embrassa sur le nez :

- Mais je t'aime bien quand même.

.

* * *

.

- L'anniversaire de ta soeur ?

- Mmm... maugréa Hannah en prenant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Demain soir. Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Elle aura quel âge ?

- Trente ans. C'est pour ça que mes parents ont insisté pour organiser quelque chose. Et ils ont eu la _splendide_ idée de m'obliger à y aller. Mais je peux inviter des gens aussi. Je crois qu'il y a déjà une bonne trentaine d'invités alors ça ne changera rien si vous venez aussi, avec Kat.

Vasco devint tout à coup très enthousiaste :

- Marché conclu !

Je ris :

- Tu n'as besoin que d'un nom pour te décider, hein ?

Il haussa les épaules en riant et prit une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture.

Hannah sourit à son tour et se cala dans le fond de sa chaise, pensive. Je savais qui elle avait en tête. Peter Stir.

Je sentis mon estomac brûler. Mes poings se mirent à trembler et je dus crisper ma mâchoire pour me retenir de me lever brusquement. Vasco me lança un regard préoccupé. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qui me passait par la tête.

Il me décocha un coup de pied sous la table, me faisant sursauter. Hannah nous dévisagea, sans comprendre :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Rien, mentis-je

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je te crois absolument.

Je ris. Elle secoua la tête, se retenant de sourire aussi. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et nous restâmes immobiles, nous fixant mutuellement.

Toute tension créée par la pensée de Stir s'évapora subitement, laissant place à une étrange sensation de... Plénitude ? C'était comme ça que ça s'appelait ?

Vasco se racla la gorge :

- On va essayer de ne pas passer la nuit dans ce bar, si possible.

Je détachai mes yeux d'Hannah et un grand vide s'installa dans mon estomac.

.

* * *

.

- Tête Blonde ? Je peux entrer ?

- Mmm... Marcus ? C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

- Oui mais je dois te parler.

Il grogna mais se redressa. Je m'assis à côté de lui sur son lit et regardai le sol.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il

- Je crois que...

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, me mordant la lèvre et cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

- Marcus ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta mon frère

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules :

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est à propos de quoi ?

- Il y a une question qui me taraude depuis hier soir quand j'ai parlé avec Stir.

Il se raidit :

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que je suis amoureux d'Hannah ?

- Tu veux une réponse sincère ?

Je hochai la tête et le regardai enfin :

- À ton avis ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses _toi_ ?

Je savais.

Félicitation Marcus ! Plus que deux chances...

_Règle numéro sept : ne pas tomber amoureux de la copine d'un coéquipier._

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? De Kat/Vasco, de la prise de conscience de Marcus ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me fera très plaisir !

Alors comme promis, la surprise.

Comme vous savez déjà, Lys Ecarlate touche à sa fin. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra passer à une autre fic. Et bien voilà, j'ai déjà mon idée. Ce sera encore un Marcus/Hannah (s'il y a des protestations, vous pouvez aussi faire des propositions mais c'est moi qui choisit). Pourtant, ce sera bien différent de cette fic-ci (ou du moins je l'espère). Raison numéro un (j'ai l'impression d'être Marcus là) : ce sera du point de vue d'Hannah. Deux : j'ai en tête quelque chose de bien plus sombre que Lys Ecarlate, j'espère que j'y arriverai. Trois : et bien pas de Quidditch ni de médicomages.

Vasco sera là, oui, parce que je l'aime trop.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça la surprise, c'est ça :

watch?v=mvIKPDyvI6s (avec l'adresse de youtube devant)

Le teaser que j'ai fait pour cette nouvelle fic à venir. Si ça vous intéresse, c'était le lien, si ça ne marche pas tapez "Torn Marcus&Hannah Harry Potter Fanfiction Trailer" c'est la chaîne que j'ai fait avec ma meilleure amie (sakirians). Enfin, vous me direz si c'est une idée intéressante.

Voilà, j'ai fini.

À la semaine prochaine ^^

ACSD


	19. Toile d'histoires

Hey there ! Comment allez-vous cette semaine ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de Lys Ecarlate, et ça fait bizarre de me dire ça. Je suis là-dessus depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Alors, pour ce qui est des reviews, je remercie Mylene. Je n'ai rien reçu de plus, mais c'est passé près du pas de chapitre du tout.

**Mylene** (tu es ma cinquantième review) : Hey ! Merci vraiment beaucoup d'avoir laissé un message :) Tu m'as fait rire en trouvant Marcus, Vasco et Kat prévisibles. J'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit pas cohérent que tu m'as rassurée ^^ Pour ce qui est de Torn, Marcus ne sera pas joueur de Quidditch, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas l'être. Est-ce que tu as regardé la "bande annonce" que j'ai mis ? Si oui, tu as vu que ce n'est pas le même genre que Lys Ecarlate. Il y aura un plus espace donné aux conséquences de la guerre sur la fratrie Flint (d'ailleurs ils seront quatre frères et soeurs). Ce sera du point de vue d'Hannah, et elle ne sera pas la même que dans cette histoire-ci. Donc l'absence de Quidditch dans les thèmes principaux sera plus claire quand Marcus apparaître. En tout cas, merci d'avoir donné ton avis ^^

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

_Would he please you?_

_Would he kiss you?_

_Would he treat you like I would?_

_I would_

_Would he touch you?_

_Would he need you?_

_Would he love you like I would?_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well, if it was me then I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low?_

_Baby, you should know that I would_

_**1D - I Would**_

* * *

**19/Toile d'histoires **

Je me réveillai lentement, ouvrant les yeux avec l'impression rare d'avoir assez dormi.

Je me redressai sur mon lit et m'étirai. J'étais chez moi, _vraiment_ chez moi. Aucune autre sensation au monde n'égalait celle-ci.

Sauf une.

Hannah.

Je déglutis. J'avais enfreint la règle sept aussi. Et ça impliquait des conséquences plus importantes que celles que j'avais mesurées. J'étais officiellement le rival de Stir, et par obligation je devais prêcher pour mon camp auprès d'Hannah. Mais je préférais ne pas le faire. Parce que ce n'était pas honnête. Elle était libre.

- Marcus ! appela une voix féminine derrière ma porte. Tu es debout ?

- Quand on parle du garou... grognai-je. Oui Han j'arrive !

Les pas s'éloignèrent et je sortis du lit. Je m'habillai rapidement et fourrai mes affaires de Quidditch dans mon sac. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis vers la cuisine.

Vasco était déjà assis à table et Hannah était debout, adossée à la chambranle. Je m'attardai à la regarder, immobile sur le seuil de la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je ne répondis pas, déglutis et secouai la tête. Elle me dévisagea, tentant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas mais j'entrai dans la pièce pour m'assoir avec mon frère.

Vasco avala sa dernière bouchée et me demanda :

- C'est quoi ton programme ?

- Une heure et demie ce matin, après je vous rejoins à l'hôpital, puis on va voir Potter et pour finir je m'entraîne jusqu'à cinq heures.

- On a l'anniversaire de la soeur d'Hannah ce soir, tu n'as pas oublié.

- Non, pas oublié. Ton programme ?

- Je vais chercher du travail pour l'été. Et je vais à l'hôpital. Je retrouve Kat à quatre heures.

Je souris l'espace d'un instant.

Je détestais encore plus le mot célibataire maintenant que j'étais amoureux de ma meilleure amie, qui était en couple avec un de mes coéquipiers. Mais pourquoi la vie devait être aussi compliquée ?

- Mange, me conseilla Vasco. Tu vas finir par être en retard.

Je m'exécutai et une fois fini, je me levai, pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je sentis quelqu'un attraper mon poignet.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à Hannah.

Elle s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je lâchai mon sac pour attraper sa taille et la coller contre moi. Je fermai les yeux et cachai mon visage dans ses cheveux. Si j'avais pu faire un voeu, ç'aurait été rester comme ça pour l'éternité. J'avais l'impression que c'était fait pour être comme ça, elle et moi ensemble. En fait, ça paraissait évident.

Je me rendis compte à regret que je risquais d'être en retard. Je soupirai de frustration et me détachai d'Hannah. Je l'embrassai sur la joue :

- J'y vais. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Elle sourit, m'embrassa la joue et me laissa partir.

.

* * *

.

- Tout le monde est là ? demandai-je en haussant la voix

- Oui ! brailla Martinson depuis l'autre bout du hall

- Alors aux vestiaires !

Spark sourit en nous regardant partir. Je lui adressai un signe d'entente et il sourit de plus belle.

J'entrai dans les vestiaires et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je posai mon sac sur le banc à côté de Dylan. J'enlevai mon maillot et me changeai.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous en tenue, nous nous dirigeâmes en discutant vers notre terrain. Nous n'avions pas joué en entraînement sur un vrai terrain depuis... la première manche des éliminatoires.

Stir s'approcha de moi et me glissa :

- Hannah était chez toi hier ? Elle n'est pas rentrée.

- Elle était chez nous.

- Nous ?

- Mon frère et moi.

Il se détendit et hocha la tête :

- Tu sais si elle dort chez toi ce soir aussi ?

- Je crois qu'elle dort chez ses parents.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de sa soeur.

- Ah... Ah oui c'est vrai. Janice...

- Elle est comment ?

Il me dévisagea :

- Dans quel sens ?

- Dans le sens _est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de bien_ ?

Il fit la moue :

- Si on compare avec Hannah... Non. Tu connais Connor, non ?

- Oui...

- Janice est à peu près pareille. Son mari aussi.

- Je comprends mieux Logan...

- Hannah n'a pas dû te le dire mais c'est elle qui l'a éduqué.

- Je l'avais deviné.

Il hocha la tête :

- Au fait... Tu as réfléchi à ma question ?

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas me raidir violemment, mais j'obtins un résultat très médiocre.

- Alors ?

Je le lui disais ou pas ?

- Je vois... soupira-t-il

- Hé ! Je n'ai pas répondu !

- Ton corps l'a fait à ta place...

Je haussai les épaules et la voix :

- On a aujourd'hui et demain pour nous entraîner avant d'aller à Riga ! Ce matin, on commence par une heure et demie et quatre ce soir. Demain on aura la dose habituelle, quatre le matin et quatre le soir. Allez on y va.

J'adressai un hochement de tête à Spark qui prit le relais :

- À vos balais ! Les balles seront lâchées dans cinq secondes.

Martinson, Dylan et moi décollâmes et filâmes vers le côté droit du terrain. Le Souaffle nous arriva quasiment immédiatement et Spark lança un sort pour faire apparaître des obstacles aléatoires.

J'attrapai la balle et évitai le premier obstacle avant de passer à Lloyd qui piqua vers le sol. Après une série de slaloms, il arriva à la hauteur de Martinson pour lui lancer le Souaffle.

On était partis pour une heure et demie d'entraînement intensif.

.

* * *

.

- Etirements !

- Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé... plaisanta Eliot Thomas

Je terminai mes étirements et entrai dans le vestiaire. Je changeai mes vêtements trempés de sueur et me douchai rapidement avant de remettre mes vêtements normaux. Je laissai mon sac sous le banc, pris seulement ma baguette et de l'argent. Je saluai mes camarades et disparus en un crac.

Je me rematérialisai devant l'enceinte de l'hôpital sorcier de Cardiff. J'avançai jusqu'à la porte, heurtant occasionnellement les visiteurs qui allaient dans l'autre sens.

Il y avait une longue queue devant le guichet de l'accueil. Je pris place derrière un couple dont la femme était enceinte. Ils discutaient à voix basse et la femme était au bord des larmes. L'homme se retourna brièvement et me dévisagea un instant. Je soutins son regard, impassible. Ils me rappelaient quelqu'un tous les deux.

- Vous êtes Marcus Flint ou c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?

- Non, c'est moi... répondis-je en haussant les épaules

À la mention de mon nom, la femme se retourna. Ses yeux grands ouverts et pleins de larmes me scrutèrent.

Je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. Leurs visages ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

- Est-ce que je vous connais ? demandai-je nerveusement

L'homme se détacha de sa compagne et me tendit sa main :

- Daniel Nelson, se présenta-t-il

Je serrai sa main sans pourtant réussir à me rappeler d'un quelconque Daniel Nelson dans mes connaissances.

La femme essuya ses larmes :

- Jade Lloyd, murmura-t-elle avec la voix brisée

Je me raidis :

- La soeur de Dylan ?

Elle hocha la tête et retint un sanglot. J'étais triplement plus gêné. Dylan n'était pas très aimé par sa famille. Et je ne pouvais certainement pas le leur faire remarquer.

- Il va bien ? demanda Daniel d'un ton aussi gêné que le mien

- À merveille, assurai-je. Il est allé manger en ville avec Erika.

Le regard de Jade s'assombrit et je compris que c'était un nom qui fâchait.

- Marcus Flint-Jones ? appela une voix dans mon dos

Je fis volteface et vis le docteur Ferguson. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Je saluai du regard la soeur de Dylan et son mari avant de m'engouffrer dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Est-ce qu'elle sera réveillée ? demandai-je à Ferguson

Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux :

- Oui.

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Je n'allais pas seulement _voir_ ma mère : j'allais lui parler, la serrer dans mes bras, la regarder dans les yeux. J'eus un doute sur ma capacité à résister à l'envie de pleurer.

- Miss Abbott et votre frère sont déjà là.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans un couloir plus calme, une porte s'ouvrit sur Tête Blonde. Quand il me vit, un sourire immense et désemparant déchira son visage et l'illumina. Ses yeux brillaient et deux striures humides barraient ses joues. Il avait pleuré.

Toujours en souriant comme jamais, il se jeta à mon cou et enfouit son visage dans mon épaule. Le tremblement de son corps contre le mien m'avertit qu'il pleurait.

- Tu ne lui avais pas parlé depuis combien de temps... Sans compter par cheminée.

- Quatre ans ? répondit-il à voix basse

Je souris. C'était normal que ça lui fasse cet effet.

- Je vais le chercher, dit la voix d'Hannah depuis la chambre

Elle sortit de la pièce à son tour et je me raidis. Je déglutis pour respirer normalement à nouveau mais j'échouai lamentablement.

Elle avança vers nous en souriant. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti. J'avais l'impression d'être congelé et à la fois brûlant. Je ne respirais plus et mon corps tremblait. Vasco se détacha de moi et me dévisagea, inquiet. Toujours aussi lentement, Hannah attrapa mon bras. J'eus l'impression de recevoir une violente décharge. Mon corps entier se tendit. Han s'approcha de mon visage, causant ma gorge de se nouer, et murmura :

- Ta mère veut te voir.

Elle se recula et j'eus l'impression d'avoir été douché violemment à l'eau glaciale. Je risquai un geste pour briser l'immobilité insupportable de mes muscles. Je me fis violence pour lâcher Hannah du regard et me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma mère. Je refermai la porte dans mon dos.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc parfait, aveuglant. Les meubles et les draps étaient de la même couleur immaculée. Des rideaux blanchâtres entrait une lumière vive qui baignait toute la pièce d'une atmosphère irréelle. C'était un peu comme être dans une autre dimension entre la vie et la mort.

Et au milieu de cet univers immaculé, se trouvait une tâche de couleur détonnante. Sur la table blanche, dans un vase blanc, trônaient trois fleurs couleur sang.

Je ne m'attardai pas longtemps et m'avançai vers ma mère.

Elle était allongée sous les draps blancs et me fixait en souriant. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, mes yeux brûlaient un peu plus. Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu vingt ans. J'avais l'impression de revoir ma Mère, celle qui avait illuminé mes journées étant petit, celle qui avait été mon seul point de repère dans l'enfer que j'avais vécu. Je sentais mes barrières céder. Mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer, non ? Il fallait que je reste fort. Mais j'avais failli la perdre ! Et maintenant qu'elle était devant moi, rien ne pouvait retenir mes barrières de s'écraser au sol. Elle tendit ses bras vers moi :

- Marcus... murmura-t-elle sans perdre son sourire

Je m'effondrai à genoux à côté d'elle, explosant en larmes. Elle se redressa en me prit dans ses bras. Sa chaleur déferla sur moi comme une violente vague et j'eus l'impression d'être redevenu enfant, mais qu'importait. Elle était là et il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde.

Elle caressa mes cheveux et m'attira un plus contre elle. Elle attendit patiemment que je me calme, comme on apaise un enfant.

Entre deux sanglots, je réussis à balbutier :

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as sauté ?

Elle étouffa un petit rire et m'embrassa les cheveux. Puis, d'une voix très douce, presque comme un murmure, elle me répondit :

- Je ne sais pas...

Je m'arrêtai subitement de pleurer et la regardai en face. Je flanchai en retrouvant ses iris vivants à nouveau :

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

Elle soupira et s'allongea sur le dos. Je me relevai pour m'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit et attendis sa réponse.

- Je n'ai que des images confuses... J'ai l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité à certains moments. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Il n'y avait personne. Ni toi ni Hannah. Que des ombres, une multitude de démons qui me dévoraient. Je voulais hurler mais la voix qui sortait de ma bouche n'était pas la mienne. Je brûlais de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été jetée aux flammes. Mon corps s'est mis à bouger tout seul. Je suis sortie et la lumière du soleil m'a aveuglée. J'étais toujours harcelée par le feu et par les ombres. Je ne voyais rien mais je vouais désespérément me débarrasser d'eux alors j'ai combattu mon corps et j'ai réussi à prendre ma propre direction. J'étais dans un cauchemar pour moi, pas dans la réalité. Alors je me suis dirigée vers la falaise et je me suis laissée précipiter. Je sais que je n'ai pas touché le sol ou l'eau mais après ça a été le noir pendant longtemps. J'ai crû que j'étais morte...

Elle me regarda à nouveau et sourit faiblement :

- Tu m'en veux ?

Incapable de parler, de peur que ma voix se casse, je me contentai de secouer la tête en retenant le nouvel afflux de larmes qui brûlait mes yeux.

Elle rit et ce simple fait me foudroya. J'avais peur de m'accorder à nouveau le droit d'espérer... De peur que tout se déchire à nouveau.

Maman me caressa la joue :

- Tout va bien... Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Je la fixai un instant :

- Je t'aime... réussis-je à dire avant que ma voix ne se casse

Elle rit :

- Moi aussi, Marcus. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Je souris enfin et elle le remarqua :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de ces matchs ? Mon petit champion va en Coupe du Monde ?

Je ris :

- C'était vraiment bien. J'ai rencontré plein de gens fantastiques. Vasco t'a dit qu'il avait une copine ? C'est une joueuse de l'équipe des Ecossais.

Elle sourit :

- Katharina Pick ? Oui, il me l'a dit. C'est ton amie ?

- Oh ça oui. Tous les Ecossais sont mes amis.

- J'aime entendre ça. Tu es moins comme ton père qu'avant. Ce n'est pas Ellen qui a fait ça, ça j'en suis certaine. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur qui ça été.

Elle fit un signe en direction de la porte. Je sentis mes joues brûler et je compris quand Maman éclata de rire que j'avais rougi.

- Deviné, c'est ça ? Tu en as fait du chemin depuis qu'Hannah n'était que, je cite, "juste une fille".

Je baissai la tête et me mordis la lèvre

- J'ai fait même plus de chemin que tu crois.

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce que je crois.

Je la regardai sans comprendre :

- Dans quel sens ?

- Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas ?

- C'est si évident ?

- Elle n'a pas besoin d'être dans la pièce pour que tu te trahisses.

- J'étais doué pour cacher mes émotions avant.

- Mais pas avec elle apparemment.

Je ris :

- Elle sera ma perte...

Maman rit également.

Je me risquai à changer de sujet :

- Le docteur Ferguson a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un patient se remettre aussi rapidement d'une situation psycho-traumatique critique.

Elle me dévisagea.

- Hannah l'a compris, continuai-je. Mais je ne lui ai pas posé la question. Tu sais, toi ?

Elle soupira et se redressa un peu. Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit :

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... Je vais peut être te raconter comment ça a commencé.

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'elle s"asseyait.

- Alors... commença-t-elle. Quand on m'a mise dans le coma provoqué, je croyais être morte. Je voulais me débattre dans tous les sens et hurler ton nom, mais je ne pouvais même pas bouger un seul muscle. Puis j'ai senti mes yeux s'ouvrir un jour. J'avais alors presque perdu tout espoir. Le visage d'Hannah a été la première chose que j'ai reconnu. J'ai mis un moment à comprendre que j'étais à l'hôpital. Et par dessus le marché je ne pouvais pas parler. Hannah m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui allait arriver. Puis elle m'a donné de tes nouvelles, de celles de Vasco. Le besoin impérial de te voir s'est manifesté pour la première à ce moment-là. Je _devais_ te sentir à côté de moi, même si je ne pouvais pas te parler. Le jour où on m'a autorisé les visites, j'étais presque en train de brûler à cause de ce besoin vital. Quand la porte s'est ouverte, j'ai arrêté de respirer. Hannah et Vasco étaient là mais pas toi. Le tableau n'était pas complet. Vasco m'a expliqué que tu avais eu un empêchement de dernière minute et que si ce n'était pas pour ton équipe, tu serais venu aussi. J'ai senti comme un poids insupportable s'écraser sur mes épaules. Tu n'étais pas là. Encore une fois quand je réclamais ton nom, ta présence tu n'étais pas là.

Je me mordis la lèvre et attrapai sa main. Elle ne s'arrêta pas :

- J'avais l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ, quand tu es parti de la maison pendant trois jours. J'étais tourmentée et dévorée par mes démons et tu n'étais pas là. Je savais que ce n'était pas de ta faute mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser ces choses-là. Hannah l'a vu. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a compris. Elle a don, si tu veux mon avis.

Je ris :

- C'est vrai qu'elle est incroyable...

- Calme-toi l'amoureux, plaisanta Maman avant de continuer. Elle m'a dit "ne vous en faites pas, il viendra. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à laisser passer le devoir devant sa famille. Si vous voulez mon avis, il viendra". Et je l'ai crue. J'ai donc discuté avec eux mais chaque fois que j'entendais ton nom, je ressentais le poids sur moi. Je n'ai pas tenu une demie-heure entière. Les démons dévorants qui m'avaient poussée à sauter de la falaise ont repris le dessus. On m'a mise hors d'état de nuire. Et là encore je voulais hurler ton nom. Puis tout à coup, j'ai entendu Hannah et Vasco s'adresser à une nouvelle personne dans la salle. "Vasco, il est venu!" rien que ça, et j'ai compris qui était là. Tu étais venu. Et quand j'ai entendu que tu t'étais échappé de la réception au Ministère, j'ai su que tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée. Puis tu as pris ma main et tu m'as demandé de la serrer si je t'entendais. Au son de ta voix je me suis autorisée l'espoir à nouveau. J'ai mobilisé toute l'énergie que tu m'avais insufflé et j'ai serré ta main. Tu m'as assuré que tout irait bien. Ta voix était tremblante mais je savais que tu disais la vérité. Mais c'est quand tu m'as dit "Maman, je t'aime" que je me suis sentie renaître. J'ai compris que tu ne me laisserais plus et que mes démons allaient s'effacer. C'est ça la réponse que tu cherches et qu'Hannah a devinée : c'est toi qui me fait espérer et guérir.

Je me mordis les doigts pour ne pas pleurer. Maman rit :

- Où est le mal ? Pleurer est humain.

Je me mordis encore plus fort et fermai les yeux.

Je sentis la main de ma mère caresser mon épaule :

- Montre ton humanité, Marcus. Nous sommes peu à la voir alors montre-la-nous.

Mes dents lâchèrent ma peau, où elles avaient laissé des marques profondes et douloureuses. J'ouvris les yeux et en une fraction de seconde, mon visage était complètement inondé. Ma mère sourit :

- Il n'y a aucun mal à être humain, Marcus.

Je ne répondis pas et me jetai à son cou pour pleurer dans son épaule.

Je restai ainsi longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

- Je t'aime... murmurai-je faiblement quand je me fus calmé

- Je t'aime aussi très fort, murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille. Toi et Vasco. Et Hannah. Ne l'oubliez jamais, jamais, jamais.

.

* * *

.

Une fois sortis de l'hôpital, l'air frais me frappa et je réalisai que mes joues étaient brûlantes. Hannah sourit et caressa mon épaule. Je reçus un déferlement statique qui me fit sursauter.

Heureusement, elle ne remarqua rien. Ou du moins elle fit comme si.

- On va voir Potter directement ou on va faire un tour avant ? demanda Vasco

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

- À quelle heure tu dois être à l'entraînement ?

- Une heure.

- Bon alors on devrait aller voir Potter...

Il me dévisagea puis Hannah. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux et continua :

- Je vais chercher les affaires à la maison et quelques bricoles à manger. Attendez-moi ici.

Il prit sa baguette dans les mains et transplana, sans nous laisser le temps de protester. Il l'avait fait exprès pour qu'on se retrouve seuls Han et moi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier ou lui crier dessus.

Comme pour Lloyd.

Décidément j'étais entouré par le même type de personnes...

Hannah soupira :

- Vasco ne changera jamais...

- Et encore tu ne le connais que depuis une semaine ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle rit :

- Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été là, c'est drôle.

- Les choses auraient été bien plus simples si tu avais toujours été là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Depuis que tu es là, j'arrive à voir la fin du tunnel. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Mais je le ferai, peu importe ce que tu me dis.

Elle sourit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens autant ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas en train de profiter de toi !

- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, ne t'excite pas.

- Tu fais tout pour moi et moi je passe pour un opportuniste !

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Moi... Moi, je me sens comme un opportuniste.

Elle éclata de rire, m'arrachant un sourire. Elle passa ses mains autour de mes épaules, et heureusement elle ne remarqua pas que je me raidissais et retenais ma respiration. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue :

- Sois le Marcus que je connais tout le temps et je serai satisfaite.

- Mais ce n'est pas assez.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui le serait ?

- Je devrais te donner l'univers.

Elle parut choquée un instant puis éclata de rire :

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Je peux te poser deux questions ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y.

- Est-ce que Stir t'a déjà offert des choses ?

- Mmm... Pas beaucoup. À mon anniversaire et à Noël, si il était là et pas avec ses amis, oui. Deuxième question.

Intéressant : inconfortable sur le sujet.

- Que t'a dit Vasco hier ?

- Quand ?

- Quand il est arrivé.

Elle réfléchit puis sourit :

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- S'il te plait !

- Pourquoi c'est si important ?

- Parce que !

- Je ne me contenterai pas de ça.

- S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, dis-le moi, Hannah !

- Dis donc tu y tiens beaucoup.

- Oui...

Elle rit :

- Il m'a juste dit que tu commençais à devenir très jaloux de tous les autres hommes qui s'approchaient de moi.

Je grognai.

- Ne sois pas si sérieux. Il plaisantait.

- Peut être...

Elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue. Un grand crac retentit et Vasco apparut avec deux de mes vieux sacs de Quidditch. Il me sourit et m'en donna un à porter.

- Direction ministère.

.

* * *

.

- Flint ! Décidément, ça devient une habitude.

Potter rit et se leva pour venir me serrer la main :

- Des nouvelles des Anglais ?

- Spark m'a dit ce matin que les trois autres entraîneurs n'allaient pas écoper d'une sanction lourde. On va juste leur faire un sermon. Les London Eagles ont été démantelés. Ed Oth va passer devant la commission sportive et ça va faire mal.

- Ils l'ont cherché, soupira Potter. Bon, j'imagine que ce n'est pas de McLaggen que vous êtes venus parler.

- Non, on est venus t'apporter plusieurs choses qui vont t'intéresser.

J'ouvris le premier sac et lui montrai le masque de Mangemort :

- Tout ce qui est dans ces sacs était caché dans le plafond de la chambre de mon père.

Potter fouilla rapidement et sourit :

- J'ai l'impression que ce sera difficile pour votre père d'échapper à la prison...

Vasco attrapa le cahier de Père :

- C'est ça le plus important. C'est comme ça qu'il pensait, qu'il agissait. Il n'y a rien qui ne soit pas écrit ici. J'ai risqué gros pour éviter qu'il soit détruit. J'ai subi la pire des sessions de violence.

Potter ouvrit le livre, lut la page sur laquelle il était tombé et ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Je croyais qu'il était dans les rangs secondaires !

Je grognai :

- On a découvert qu'il ne l'était pas hier. Il a menti par couverture.

- Et bien ça... Il va en prendre encore plus dans la figure.

- La date est fixée pour le procès ?

- Non. Il y a encore une série de processus administratifs à remplir avant. À ce propos, ils m'ont demandé de vous poser quelques questions. Donc, votre mère... Elle est toujours vivante?

Je hochai vivement la tête :

- Et pendant encore longtemps.

Il le nota sur un papier :

- Nom et prénoms ?

- Elvira Alis Jones, récita Vasco

- Les vôtres ?

- Euh... Marcus Cain et Vasco Andreas Flint-Jones.

- Hannah ?

- Moi aussi ? Hannah Abbott tout court.

- D'accord. Ensuite... Profession de Vasco ?

- Je cherche. Je n'ai pas fini mes études.

- Bon. C'est tout ce qu'il nous manquait. Voilà.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir quel métier je fais pour juger Père ?

- Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais rien... C'est dans des formulaires à remplir.

Vasco soupira d'exaspération, ayant pour résultat de me faire éclater de rire. Potter m'adressa un drôle de regard rieur.

- Quoi ?

- Rien... Je constatais juste que tu avais changé... En bien.

Je hochai la tête et désignai Hannah :

- Elle prend tout le mérite.

Han devint rouge pivoine et bafouilla :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Je pris sa main et l'embrassai sur la joue sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je le faisais. Puis je murmurai à son oreille :

- C'est toi qui m'a changé.

- Hé les amoureux on se calme ! s'exclama Potter. Sortez de ce bureau pour faire ça !

Hannah éclata de rire alors que j'étais tétanisé.

- On va peut être y aller, dit Vasco. Tu as un entraînement, frangin.

- Je sais, Tête Blonde. Je sais...

.

* * *

.

- Hey ! me salua Lloyd avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à la pause ?

Mes camarades levèrent la tête.

- Euh... ris-je. Je suis allé voir ma mère.

Leurs visages se teintèrent d'inquiétude. Sujet sensible pour moi.

Je fis un immense sourire radieux et récoltai leur étonnement.

- Elle va bien ? demanda Dylan

- Jamais été mieux ! Les médicomages nous ont autorisés à la laisser nous parler.

Il sourit :

- Et tu as passé ta pause à lui parler ?

- Nah ! On est allés au bureau des aurors pour livrer à Potter des trucs qu'on a trouvé chez moi.

- On qui ?

- Vasco, Hannah et moi.

Stir se raidit mais j'avais déjà enchaîné :

- Hé Dylan, devine qui j'ai vu à l'hôpital.

- Qui ?

- Jade.

Il se leva brusquement :

- J-J-Jade ?

- Jade et Daniel.

Il se mordit le poing :

- Tu leur as parlé ?

- Euh... _Ils_ m'ont parlé. Je ne les avais pas reconnus. Ils étaient devant moi.

Il prit mon poignet et sortit en courant en direction des toilettes où il nous enferma.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demandai-je inquiet

Il ne répondit pas.

- Dylan. Je te connais depuis Poudlard mais il y a une chose que tu ne m'as jamais expliquée. Pourquoi tes parents et ta soeur te détestent ? Quand j'ai mentionné Erika, ta soeur a commencé à s'énerver.

Il soupira et s'adossa au mur :

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi au début mais ils ne me détestaient pas. Ils m'ignoraient. Je n'avais pas de moins bons résultats que Jade. J'étais un semeur de trouble, et ils s'en moquaient royalement.

- Tu faisais ça pour attirer leur attention ?

Il hocha la tête :

- Au bout de trois ans à Poudlard, j'ai commencé à entrer en conflit avec mon père. On se hurlait des insanités à travers la maison. Puis ma mère s'en est mêlée et ça a empiré. J'ai commencé à ne pas rentrer les soirs de vacances. Mais tu le sais parce que je me retrouvais toujours chez toi.

Je souris en m'en rappelant.

- J'avais toujours Jade. Elle était la dernière personne de ma famille à rester avec moi. Quand elle est partie de la ville et a rencontré Daniel, je me suis retrouvé seul. Je n'avais plus que toi, et encore je n'étais pas vraiment un bon ami.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- J'ai brisé toutes les règles et coupé tous les derniers vestiges de famille en partant à l'Académie. Je ne voyais ma famille qu'une fois tous les six mois et encore... Et puis j'ai rencontré Erika. Je t'ai déjà dit comment ça s'est passé ?

- À l'hôpital non ?

Il sourit faiblement :

- Oui... C'était quand j'ai fait la chute en entraînement et que j'ai cassé ma cheville. Et qu'évidemment ici on a pas le nécessaire pour arranger ça, on m'a amené à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs c'était Derek que tu avais désigné pour m'emmener...

- Je m'en souviens.

- J'imagine. Quand on m'a mis dans la salle d'attente, il a dû partir parce que les médicomages ne le voulaient pas dans la pièce. Je me suis retrouvé seul aux urgences de l'hôpital de Cardiff, au milieu d'autres personnes complètement perdues. À côté de moi il y avait un groupe de personnes dans des lits. Ils avaient dû être victimes d'un gros accident. Une d'entre eux a ouvert les yeux quand je la regardais. Elle m'a vu et a tendu la main vers moi en me suppliant du regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à me lever et à prendre sa main, mais je l'ai fait. Malgré ma cheville qui me faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait l'air terrifiée, un peu comme un animal acculé. Elle était au bord des larmes mais n'arrivait pas à parler. Alors je me suis agenouillé à côté d'elle et je lui ai dit "tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas". Je ne la connaissais pas, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé mais je lui ai quand même dit ça. Puis un médicomage est arrivé et m'a dit de le suivre. Très marrant... J'avais une cheville hors service et il voulait que je le suive. Il a fini par comprendre. Sur le chemin, je lui ai demandé qui étaient les personnes de la salle d'attente, dans les lits. Il m'a expliqué qu'un accident grave avait eu lieu dans la périphérie de Cardiff et que la plupart des gens qui s'y trouvaient sont morts sur le coup. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus.

- Et comment tu as revu Erika ?

- C'est simple, en sortant de l'hôpital, elle était toujours à la même place. Elle m'a tendu la main et je suis revenu vers elle. Elle a essayé de parler mais elle n'a pas réussi. Je lui ai demandé son nom. Elle a réussi à me dire "je ne sais pas". Alors je lui donné le mien et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que revienne. Elle m'a dit oui. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle est restée un peu plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital. Je suis venu tous les jours deux fois par jour. Elle a lentement repris l'usage fluide de la parole et j'ai pu discuter avec elle. Elle avait perdu son petit frère de neuf ans dans l'accident. Il s'appelait Leo. Elle ne parlait presque que de lui et pleurait tout le temps. Je pense que c'est pendant ces moments-là que je me suis attaché irrémédiablement à elle. On a continué à se voir à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle avait recouvré sa mémoire mais elle n'avait plus de maison et ses employeurs ne l'ont plus voulue. Alors je lui ai ouvert la porte de chez moi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je crois que... Une semaine après ? Oui quelque chose comme ça... Une semaine après on était plus qu'amis.

- Arrête de parler par euphémismes.

- Bon d'accord, on était ensemble. Content?

- Oui.

Il sourit.

- Et tes parents dans tout ça ?

- Oui c'est vrai. Quand ma soeur a eu son premier enfant, elle a invité toute la famille chez elle et grande surprise, elle m'a compté dans le lot. Alors j'ai amené Erika, parce qu'après tout c'était ma copine. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là, ça a dégénéré. Mes parents la regardaient toujours de travers, Jade la traitait comme une moins que rien, Daniel la considérait comme une plante verte de décoration. Et ils ne donnaient aucune explication ! Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était Sang-mêlé en plus. Alors je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps. Quand ma mère a fait un commentaire sur Erika, j'ai explosé. C'était comme au temps de Poudlard, je hurlais contre mon père qui hurlait contre moi, on se jurait des horreurs, c'était le chaos. Ma mère s'en est mêlée, puis Jade, puis Daniel, et le bébé braillait encore plus fort que nous. Erika se cachait la tête dans les mains et pleurait. Alors j'ai attrapé sa main et on est partis. C'était il y a longtemps... Si tu veux, après ça, la seule fois où je suis retourné chez mes parents c'était au Nouvel An dernier. Avec Erika on est restés une heure puis après on est allés profiter des festivités de rue sous la neige.

Il sourit tristement :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma famille déteste Erika mais je m'en moque au final. _Moi_ je l'aime et c'est ce qui compte.

- Ils se marièrent et eurent plein d'enfants...

Dylan rit de ma plaisanterie :

- Tu as anticipé ce que j'allais te dire...

- Hein ? Sérieusement ? Tu vas...?

- Non ! Enfin si mais pas tout de suite...

- Quand ?

- À son anniversaire. Mais je dois être certain de ne pas essuyer un refus. Tâter le terrain quoi.

- Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ?

- Et briser deux règles ?

- Au point où j'en suis... J'en ai que deux restantes avec Hannah.

Il rit :

- Si tu veux, tu peux le faire... Et en échange je parle à Stir.

- Et briser la règle dix ?

- Au point où tu en es, elles ne dureront pas longtemps ces règles.

Je souris :

- Bon... Alors marché conclu.

Il rit.

- Dis, Dylan... Que faisait Jade à l'hôpital en pleurant ?

Il se tut et réfléchit. Il se mordit la lèvre :

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Malheureusement...

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux :

- Peut être que je devrais aller la voir...

- Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles, alors oui ce ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée.

- Et tu me reproches de parler par euphémismes...

Je ris et la voix de Spark résonna subitement :

- Vous êtes prêts ? On y va !

- Je crois qu'on devrait sortir des toilettes, dis-je à Dylan

- Pas bête.

.

* * *

.

- Etirements ! braillai-je

Ils s'exécutèrent et après nous prîmes la direction des vestiaires pour nous changer. Nous prîmes chacun notre tour une douche rapide.

Dylan et moi sortîmes en même temps du quartier général. Nous nous acheminâmes vers le centre sorcier de Cardiff, toujours avec nos sacs, discutant d'un peu n'importe quoi, riant toutes les deux secondes.

Quand nous fûmes sur la place principale, un groupe de jeunes nous pointa du doigt et accourut vers nous.

Lloyd et moi serrâmes la main à chacun d'entre eux et discutâmes un peu. Ils repartirent après cinq minutes mais nous avions attiré l'attention et tout le monde nous regardait, nous interpelai, enfin bref on était repérés.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans un bâtiment sobre sur la droite de la pièce, et nous retrouvâmes dans le silence. Du haut de l'escalier à côté de nous, on entendait deux voix qui discutaient. La première était celle d'un homme plutôt âgé et la deuxième celle d'une jeune femme. On distinguait le sujet de leur conversation sans problèmes : l'homme donnait des instructions à la femme au sujet d'un article à rendre.

Les voix s'éteignirent et résonnèrent des pas dans l'escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme brune métisse apparut dans notre champ de vision. En nous voyant, un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres. Elle se précipita vers Dylan et se jeta à son cou.

- Ouch ! rit mon coéquipier

Elle se retira en souriant de plus belle :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais me chercher...

- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Elle rit :

- Je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Je tournai la tête quand ils s'embrassèrent. Erika me remarqua alors et m'adressa un signe de la main :

- Tu vas mieux, Marcus ?

Je souris gentiment :

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant :

- C'est mieux comme ça.

Lloyd m'adressa un signe discret du regard et dit :

- Tu ne sais pas s'il y a des toilettes ici ? Je n'ai pas pu y aller en sortant de l'entraînement.

Gros mensonge crédible. Erika lui donna quelques indications et il disparut dans un couloir sombre. Je réfléchis au moyen d'amener le sujet qui m'intéressait. Erika me coupa dans ma réflexion en jurant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je

Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa plume qui était tombée par terre :

- Je fais tout tomber aujourd'hui.

Je ris.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Marcus...

- Je ne me moque pas ! Je te jure.

- Tu jures beaucoup m'a dit Dylan.

- C'est vrai. Je tiens beaucoup aux promesses et aux accords.

- Mais tu n'es pas doué avec les règles.

Elle sourit et je soupirai :

- Je vois que Dylan n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche avec toi.

- Non c'est vrai... Et en retour c'est pareil.

- Vous vous complétez bien.

Elle sourit et regarda dans la direction des toilettes puis murmura :

- Je l'aime vraiment... Sans lui je ne serais nulle part si ce n'est au fond d'un gouffre.

J'opinai :

- Je te rassure, il ne parle de toi qu'en termes élogieux. Pour le coup, il est fou de toi aussi.

Elle rit puis soupira :

- Le pauvre... À cause de moi il n'a plus vraiment de famille...

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Et puis il était en conflit avec ses parents déjà au temps de Poudlard. Il passait plus de temps chez moi que chez lui.

Elle sourit tristement :

- Il m'en a parlé... De mon côté je n'ai plus mes parents non plus. Mon père est mort il y a pas longtemps à cause d'un virus inconnu. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère et mon frère...

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je sais, Erika... Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle soupira :

- Dylan t'a dit quelle promesse il m'a faite ?

- Non.

- Si jamais on a des enfants, et qu'un d'eux est un garçon, on l'appellera Léo.

- Pourquoi tu mets des "si" partout ?

Elle baissa la tête :

- Parce que peut être qu'il trouvera une fille mieux que moi un jour...

Je ris :

- Tu crois vraiment ? Justement, je vais te dire : c'est la dernière chose dont tu devrais t'inquiéter. Pense plutôt à trouver une robe blanche.

Elle leva la tête et me dévisagea, un mélange d'incompréhension et d'espoir dans le regard. Lloyd revint à ce moment-là :

- On peut y aller !

Puis il attira Erika contre lui et s'étonna qu'elle le serre si fort. Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger dehors ce soir ? demanda Dylan

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- Tu as autre chose en tête pas vrai ?

- J'aurais aimé aller chez Jade mais...

- Allons chez Jade alors.

- T'es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? Je veux dire... Elle ne sera pas très...

- Les mots ne me blesseront pas.

Dylan sourit et la colla contre lui. Par-dessus son épaule, il m'adressa un signe de remerciement. Je lui souris et dis :

- Je vais y aller... On m'attend.

Ils me saluèrent et je transplanai.

.

* * *

.

J'apparus dans le salon de chez moi et trouvai Vasco et Kat collés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Hannah n'était pas dans la pièce. Quand ils me virent, les deux amoureux se levèrent. Kat se précipita vers moi et me serra brièvement dans ses bras :

- T'es en retard, champion.

Je ris :

- J'étais avec Dylan. Il avait deux trois trucs à régler et je lui ai donné un coup de main.

Vasco sourit et prit la main de Kat.

- Où est Hannah ? demandai-je

Mon frère éclata de rire :

- C'est la première chose que tu demandes ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Kat avait raison quand elle disait que je n'arrivais pas à me cacher.

- Elle est sortie, m'informa Kat. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Je hochai la tête.

Je montai dans ma chambre déposer mes affaires. Quand j'eus balancé le sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, je remarquai la présence d'un hibou à ma fenêtre. Je lui ouvris et pris le parchemin qu'il venait m'amener. Il venait d'Ellen.

Je résistai à la tentation de le déchirer et le lus.

_Marcus, je ne t'ai pas trouvé à ton appart__ement. On m'y a dit que tu avais déménagé. Et j'en déduis que tu es retourné chez ta mère. Je t'ai retrouvé. Ne crois pas que j'ai disparu. Je serais toujours là, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ellen._

Je soupirai et pris une plume sur mon bureau pour répondre au dos.

_Oui je suis retourné chez ma mère. Mais disparais de ma vie, Ellen. Tu vas retrouver un autre homme, en te connaissant ce ne sera pas compliqué. De mon côté j'ai trouvé une autre fille. Et je l'aime, compris ? Si tu lâches l'affaire, on pourra peut être redevenir amis avec le temps. Amis et rien de plus. Marcus._

Je l'attachai à la patte du hibou et incitai l'animal à partir. Je refermai la fenêtre et me dirigeai vers mon armoire. Je pris un maillot propre noir et l'enfilai ainsi qu'un pantalon moldu que m'avais refilé mon ancienne voisine, une femme âgée qui me prenait pour son petit-fils. J'ébouriffai mes cheveux et fis une courte séance d'étirements.

Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je me précipitai dans les escaliers. Dès que je fus en bas, j'attrapai Hannah par la taille et la soulevai du sol. Elle cria de surprise puis éclata de rire.

- T'étais où ? grognai-je en la reposant

Elle soupira :

- J'étais allée chercher quelque chose pour ma soeur.

Elle enfouit son visage ans mon torse en gémissant :

- Je ne veux pas y aller...

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera là aussi. Et puis il y aura Logan, le pauvre tu as dû lui manquer.

Elle rit et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

- C'est surtout toi qui a dû lui manquer.

Je souris :

- Il me prend pour son père...

- Crois-moi, mon beau-frère ne te plaira pas non plus.

- Je pense que je n'irai pas le voir. Il y aura du monde en plus. On passera inaperçus.

- Pas s'ils se plantent devant la porte.

Je ris :

- Effectivement.

Hannah attrapa ma main et nous allâmes nous assoir sur le canapé -le deuxième, vu que Kat et Vasco en prenaient un entier.

- C'était bien l'entraînement ? me demanda Vasco

Je hochai la tête :

- Plutôt bien. J'espère qu'on sera prêts pour Riga. C'est de la compétition à très haut niveau.

- Pas tant que ça figure-toi, répliqua Kat. En réalité, toutes les équipes pensent la même chose que toi. Après, dis-toi que tu es quand même arrivé en Coupe du Monde. Ça veut dire quelque chose par rapport à ton niveau.

Je souris en calant ma tête contre celle d'Hannah. Elle me regarda, se trémoussa un peu jusqu'à pouvoir m'embrasser sur la joue. Je sentis un décharge me secouer. Une étrange pensée traversa ma tête. Mon amitié avec Hannah était déjà un peu ambigüe. Nous ne créions pas de choc quand nous nous comportions un peu comme un couple. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Je passai mon bras autour de la taille de mon amie et l'attirai doucement contre moi. Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit dans mon torse. Je souris et l'embrassai sur le sommet de la tête.

- Han ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux :

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous parler un peu de ta famille? Qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre.

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa. Kat et Vasco tournèrent leur attention vers elle également.

- Euh... alors... Ma soeur et mon demi-frère ont un caractère assez semblable. Ils sont très intéressés et pas très sympathiques. Mon beau-frère est un autre élitiste qui n'aime pas le "_bas peuple_".

- Il est sang-Pur par hasard ? demanda Kat

- Lui oui. Nous on est Sang-mêlé. Il ne m'aime pas vraiment alors je ne pense pas qu'il vous réserve un accueil chaleureux. Ou un accueil tout court d'ailleurs. Logan, je n'ai pas besoin de vous le présenter.

Nous sourîmes. Nous l'aimions tous ce petit blondinet affamé.

- Mes parents sont secs, rigides, élitistes, intolérants, regorgeant d'idées toutes faites...

- Oulà, quel portrait flatteur ! plaisanta Vasco. Il n'y aucun point positif ?

- Moi je n'en ai jamais vu. Tu leur en as trouvé, Marcus ?

Je fis la moue :

- Nah !

- Tu vois... Ils ne se font pas aimer.

- Et qui sera à cette fête ?

- Le cercle d'amis et membres de la famille. À part Logan, Vasco sera le plus jeune.

Kat se leva et s'étira :

- Alors on va leur montrer combien ils sont rouillés et dépassés.

- Comment ?

- En s'amusant.

Hannah sourit faiblement :

- Et comment tu veux t'amuser ?

- Oh on verra bien...

.

* * *

.

Hannah frappa timidement à la porte de la maison de ses parents. On entendait un vacarme assez important de l'extérieur. Il faisait encore relativement clair, vu qu'on était encore en été.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Abbott, toujours aussi raide et pincée, mais vêtue d'une robe presque trop élégante, qui lui rajoutait quinze ans.

- Entrez, dit-elle en agrandissant l'ouverture de la porte

Hannah baissa la tête et entra, je la suivais directement, venaient ensuite Kat et Vasco en dernier. Le salon des Abbott que j'avais déjà vu la dernière fois était plein de monde. Je ne reconnaissais aucun visage. Tous les invités devaient être sur les trente ans minimum. Les cheveux de la majorité tiraient sur l'argent.

Kat fit un grimace d'horreur qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Madame Abbott. Il fallait préciser que la tenue de l'écossaise ne devait pas non plus plaire aux plus arriérés dans la salle. Hannah se trémoussa, gênée et chercha du regard une échappatoire.

Monsieur Abbott nous salua d'un signe de tête depuis l'autre angle visible de la pièce. Connor Lawsen s'approcha de nous et me serra la main :

- J'espère que mon article de l'autre jour vous a plu, Monsieur Flint.

Je hochai la tête :

- Vous êtes un bon journaliste.

Il sourit d'orgueil :

- D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été avec une journaliste également. Ellen Richards, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Il hocha la tête et désigna Kat et Vasco :

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ces deux jeunes gens se soient présentés la dernière fois.

Vasco m'adressa un regard mal assuré mais je le rassurai en opinant.

- Je suis Katharina Pick, se présenta Kat sans sourire. Des Glasgow Furies.

Lawsen opina et son attention se porta vers mon frère.

- Vasco Flint, dit mal assurément Tête Blonde

Connor me coula un regard interloqué puis nous analysa tous les deux du regard :

- Ah effectivement... Il y a quelques similitudes.

Hannah soupira :

- Merci pour ta considération.

Il posa enfin son regard sur elle et esquissa un sourire amical surprenant :

- Je garde le meilleur pour la fin, non ?

Je vis clairement la surprise de mon amie quand son demi-frère lui embrassa la joue. Elle était même presque choquée.

- Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser. Amusez-vous.

Sur ce, Connor Lawsen partit. Hannah se retourna vers nous et grogna :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé aujourd'hui ?

Je ris :

- Bonne question.

Kat scruta les invités du regards :

- On se croirait à une réunion de magiciens séniles.

Vasco secoua la tête en riant :

- Quand tu auras leur âge tu n'aimeras pas te faire traiter de sorcière sénile.

- Quand j'aurais leur âge, je ne serais pas sénile. Ni aussi moche, j'espère.

- Mais non, tu seras toujours magnifique.

Je me retins de rire en observant la scène. Une pointe d'amertume se manifesta dans un coin de mon coeur.

- Papa ! brailla une voix familière dans la foule. Papa !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi alors que Logan se jetait dans mes bras et que je le soulevais du sol pour le porter.

- Hé ! Comment ça va, blondinet ?

- Je savais que tu serais venu, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Vous ne m'auriez pas abandonné... Pas vrai ?

Vasco rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Jamais de la vie.

Je passais le petit enfant à Han qui le prit dans son bras et l'embrassa à répétition sur les deux joues :

- On t'aime trop pour ça.

- Tatie Han, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué petit coeur.

- Papa il est méchant... Il a dit que tu viendrais pas de toute façon... Mais je lui ai dit que non, et j'avais raison !

Hannah rit :

- Papa qui ?

- Papa lui.

Il pointa un homme qui se tenait à côté des parents d'Hannah, qui visiblement n'était pas content et demandait qui j'étais.

- Il ne m'aime pas bien ton Papa, murmurai-je à Logan

Logan grogna et Hannah le posa sur le sol. À ce moment-là, une femme flanqua mon amie. Elle était plutôt grande et hautaine, aux très longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elle était relativement belle mais son visage trahissait trop d'aigreur et éclipsait tout le reste.

Hannah et elle restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer sans rien dire. Puis Hannah lui tendit le sachet qu'elle avait ramené cet après-midi :

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Janice.

Janice attrapa le cadeau et l'examina avant de mettre la main dedans et d'en sortir un carillon :

- Oh... Il était à toi, non ?

- Non. Il était à toi, mais tu me l'avais donné. Et je t'avais promis que je te l'aurais redonné quand j'aurais compris ce qu'il y avait écrit dedans.

- Je m'en souviens.

Elle remit le carillon dans le sachet et nous scruta :

- Où est Peter ?

Nous nous raidîmes tous les quatre. Janice insista :

- Tu n'étais pas avec Peter Stir ?

- Si... soupira Han. Mais c'est compliqué. Lui c'est Marcus, le capitaine de la nouvelle équipe de Pete et mon meilleur ami. Vasco est son frère et elle c'est sa copine Katharina.

Janice nous regarda peu amicalement et sans nous adresser un mot, donna une claque à son fils :

- Arrête de n'en faire qu'à tête, toi ! Et la prochaine fois que tu humilies ton père devant tout le monde, tu auras affaire à moi !

- Janice, laisse-le ! siffla Hannah

- Ne le défends pas, toi ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te battre pour toi-même.

Je serrai les poings pour ne pas frapper Janice.

Hannah vit rouge et se mit à hurler :

- Ah oui ? C'est comme ça que tu penses ? Qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici, je me le demande bien ! J'aurais dû comprendre la dernière fois que je devais couper les ponts définitivement. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce que je vais faire. Et maintenant.

Elle prit la main de Logan, nous adressa un regard entendu et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Nous la suivîmes et quand nous fûmes dehors, Hannah claqua la porte.

Nous courûmes plusieurs minutes pour couvrir la distance nécessaire pour qu'ils ne nous rattrapent pas.

Une fois en périphérie, perdus au milieu de nulle part, nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe. Il faisait désormais nuit noire. Logan blatérait sans interruption, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et intégrait régulièrement un "j'ai faim" dans ses phrases.

Hannah se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer. Kat s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :

- Tu sais, on peut vivre très bien sans sa famille. Je n'en ai plus moi non plus. Mais je ne suis pas seule pour autant. Ma famille c'est Vasco, Marcus, toi, Jesse, Ewan, Ryan, Garet, Nicholas et Olivier. Je ne ressens pas le manque de mes parents. De toute façon, mon père était une pourriture et a eu le sort réservé aux pourritures. Ma mère s'est suicidée quand elle a su que Voldemort avait perdu la guerre et qu'elle risquait d'être condamnée à Azkaban. J'ai failli y passer aussi mais je m'en suis sortie et je ne regrette pas. Tu verras, avec le temps tu réussiras à prendre du recul sur les évènements.

Hannah leva la tête vers l'écossaise et sourit faiblement. Elle était d'ordinaire si forte. Elle s'était battue pour ma mère, pour moi... Elle avait toujours été solide pour compenser ma chute. Elle avait faibli par rapport à Stir mais jamais je ne l'avais vue tomber comme ça. Et je ne pouvais supporter ça. Non, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je m'assis derrière elle et passai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se détendit immédiatement. Kat sourit et se leva pour rejoindre Vasco qui jouait avec Logan dans l'herbe.

- Ne t'en fais pas... murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Hannah. Je suis avec toi et je ne te laisserai pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit tristement :

- Merci...

Je l'embrassai sur les cheveux et la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi.

Elle se retourna pour être en face de moi et colla son front au mien :

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

- Oui je veux bien...

- Tu te souviens du jour où ton ami Ivan Bolt a renversé tous mes livres dans les couloirs de l'école ?

- Euh... Quelle fois ?

- C'est arrivé une fois seulement.

Je réfléchis. L'image me frappa soudainement. Je vis Dylan et moi dans un couloir de Poudlard pendant une heure libre. Bolt s'en prenait à une blondinette plus jeune que nous.

- Ah oui... J'avais complètement oublié. J'ai toujours considéré Bolt comme un fou dangereux, il m'était sorti de la tête.

Hannah esquissa un maigre. La proximité de nos visages me rendait nerveux. _Très_ nerveux. Je n'avais presque pas à respirer.

- Et bien ce jour-là, moi je me souviens surtout que quand Bolt s'est décalé et que je t'ai vu, tu me regardais tristement, comme pour t'excuser.

- C'est vrai que je faisais souvent ça.

- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'accepte quand même d'être ton amie alors que tu faisais partie des types qui me faisaient vivre l'enfer entre les cours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu m'as regardée comme ça, je t'ai pardonné de n'avoir jamais rien fait.

Elle eut un rire amer :

- C'est une mauvaise journée...

- Pas tant que ça, chuchotai-je

Elle soupira. Son souffle balaya mon visage et me coupa la respiration. Hannah le remarqua et rit. Je mis mes mains autour de ses joues et l'attirai un peu plus près de moi. La proximité était tout sauf naturelle. Hannah ferma les yeux et se détendit.

J'eus une impulsion involontaire et j'en voulus immédiatement à mon corps.

Je l'embrassai.

Hannah.

Je me détachai immédiatement, sidéré, seulement pour voir son regard choqué sur moi.

_Règle numéro huit, Marcus : ne pas embrasser la copine d'un coéquipier._

J'étais un imbécile.

.

.

* * *

.

Hey ! Et voilà, le chapitre 19 est bouclé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'ai voulu donner de l'espace à plusieurs personnages secondaires (sauf Hannah, qui est dans les personnages principaux) pour que ce ne soit pas vide de contenu. On arrive à la toute fin, donc pour les chapitres soient assez intéressant, il faut chercher ^^'

Bref, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés :)

Alors ? Marcus et ses règles ? À votre avis, est-ce qu'il va briser la neuvième au prochain chapitre ? Que va faire Hannah ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un me voit venir avec la tâche de couleur dans la chambre d'hôpital ? LloydXErika, quelqu'un aime ?

Bon maintenant, j'ai besoin de petites indications de votre part. Sachant que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, avez-vous envie de revoir certains personnages ou thèmes ? Et quelques requêtes pour la longueur et le contenu de l'épilogue ? C'est pour ne pas laisser des lecteurs sur leur faim.

Au passage, pour Torn, y a-t-il des potentiels intéressés ? Je vous remets le lien de la bande annonce, pour ceux qui ont lu tous les chapitres à la suite et qui n'ont pas pu s'arrêter pour ouvrir le lien :

adresse de youtube/watch?v=mvIKPDyvI6s

Ou alors : Torn Marcus&Hannah Harry Potter Fanfiction Trailer (sur la chaîne sakirians).

Des informations supplémentaires sont données dans la réponse à la review de Mylene pour ceux qui voudraient en savoir plus.

Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes et à la semaine prochaine !

_ACSD_


	20. Un lys écarlate

Hey hey hey ! Comment allez vous ?

C'est le dernier chapitre de Lys Ecarlate avant l'épilogue. J'ai le droit de dire que je suis contente ? J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire mais je suis dessus depuis la rentrée des classes de cette année. Donc en gros depuis septembre. Et on est le 17 février. C'était il y a un moment... Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour tous les retards et je dédie ce dernier chapitre à tous les lecteurs et tous les futurs lecteurs de cette histoire. Particulièrement à ce qui se sont manifestés et ceux qui se manifesteront.

Donc... Je me suis faite détester pour avoir laisser le dernier chapitre sur un moment important ^^ Croyez-moi, je serai pardonnée bientôt...

Réponse aux Guest Reviews :

**Mylene** : Hey ! Tu verras que tu me pardonneras, ou du moins j'espère ^^ J'aime beaucoup que tu répondes à presque toutes mes questions de fin de chapitre, ton point de vue est très intéressant. À ce propos, tu as raison pour les familles. Elles sont un peu toutes catastrophiques. Si semblables que ça en devient un peu trop. J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois. Mais c'est vrai que le thème des familles chaotiques revient souvent chez moi, pourtant ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vis. La tâche de couleur est une énigme bientôt résolue, aussi. ^^ Bonne lecture et merci énormément d'avoir toujours reviewé !

**Guest **: Hi ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas repris le même point de vue sur Marcus qu'Harry mais d'un certain côté c'est normal. Marcus ne se voit pas comme les autres le voient. Mais il est quand même très différent et j'espère que personne n'en est fâché...:( Tu aimes Jesse McCartney ? Je crois que je t'adore officiellement ^^ Quasiment personne ne sait qui c'est autour de moi :'(... Par contre, je n'ai pas prévu de faire la Coupe du Monde. Je suis vraiment super contente d'entendre que tu en voudrais plus. Malheureusement je suis déjà depuis très longtemps sur cette histoire (septembre) et je ne sais pas bien écrire les histoires avec un couple en place. Et puis les scènes de Quidditch finiraient par ne plus avoir d'intérêt, je ne sais pas combien j'ai d'inspiration pour elles... Désolée de ne pas rallonger la fic mais je ne me sens pas capable de le faire :( J'espère que tu aimeras malgré tout :)

**Guest 2** : Hey ! ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, il est servi le dénouement :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lys Ecarlate

* * *

_If you see my girl_  
_Just tell her I miss her smile_  
_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_  
_Gonna see her in a little while_  
_I know when she_  
_Holds on to me_  
_She's the one thing that I could never live without_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_And tell her I love her_

**_Jesse McCartney - Tell Her (Right Where You Want Me)_**

* * *

**20/Un lys écarlate**

- Marcus... Marcus... Marcus, Merlin tu m'entends ?

Je levai ma tête qui était cachée entre mes mains et regardai Vasco :

- Oui ? murmurai-je

- C'est juste moi ou tu as passé la nuit comme ça ?

Je soupirai et ébouriffai mes cheveux :

- Je crois que oui.

Vasco jura et décocha un coup de pied sur le mur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

- Je ne savais pas que ça te faisait cet effet-là ?

Il étouffa un rire aussi avant de s'assoir à côté de moi sur le sol de ma chambre :

- Hannah est rentrée à son appartement. Elle avait l'air presque... Je sais pas... Mue par un besoin vital de changer quelque chose.

Je me frappai la tête contre mes genoux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Je ne répondis pas.

La vérité, c'était que je n'avais pas de remords. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir embrassé Hannah. J'étais même plutôt content de l'avoir fait. Mais de l'autre côté, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée que peut être ça allait ruiner ce qui existait entre nous, que la gêne s'installe et qu'à court terme, il ne reste que l'éloignement comme solution.

- Marcus ? Frangin ? Oh hé, la réactivité tu connais ?

Je grognai.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit hier soir ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit...

- Elle était complètement abattue au début quand on s'est arrêtés, puis quand Kat et moi vous avons laissés ensemble, il s'est passé quelque chose qu'on a pas vu. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de mon frère et lâchai :

- Je l'ai embrassée.

Vasco manqua de s'étrangler :

- Quoi ?

- J'ai. Embrassé. Hannah. Abbott. Ma. Meilleure. Amie.

- Oui, j'avais compris. Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle a mal réagi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. En tout ça a duré une fraction de seconde puis je me suis levé en m'excusant et elle ne m'a rien dit depuis.

- Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas couru te cacher dans ta chambre pour rien...

- C'était une bêtise ?

- Pas forcément. Tu ne sais jamais vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête et elle est pleine de surprises. Peut être qu'en fait elle est allée réveiller Stir pour lui annoncer qu'elle rompait avec lui.

- Non, elle a dit qu'elle attendait que ce soit lui qui le fasse.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle attendra très longtemps. Elle ne veut plus être lui.

- Tu n'en sais rien...

- Si. Je lui ai demandé et elle m'a répondu.

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec Stir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle montrait le contraire...

- Je pensais qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout.

- Oui mais réfléchis : tu aimais Ellen mais tu as refusé de te remettre avec elle. C'est beau l'amour, mais un seul bémol peut influencer ta décision.

Je soupirai.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ?

- Tu as vu ma tête, Vasco ? Tu as l'impression que je suis ce genre d'homme ?

- Peut être pas mais au moins vous serez fixés.

Je ricanai :

- Je ne vois pas aller la voir, me mettre à genoux avec des fleurs et lui dire "Hannah Abbott, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, veux-tu bien m'épouser?".

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il y a dix mille façons de le faire. Tu n'es pas obligé de passer par la version cliché. Généralement, seulement quelques imbéciles le font parce que ce n'est pas crédible.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Comment tu as fait avec Kat ?

- En réalité, ça s'est fait tout seul. Et on était sobres.

- Je ne vais pas m'obliger à descendre cinq chopes d'alcool pour aller voir Hannah. Le résultat obtenu serait l'inverse de celui souhaité.

- Tu devrais t'entendre parler, Frangin. Tu es l'exemple même de la mauvaise foi. Allez ! Bouge-toi un peu ! Tu as le temps avant d'aller la voir. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée géniale ! Ce soir, après tous les entraînements, tu lui dis de te rejoindre quelque part.

- Non pas de rendez-vous !

- Ecoute-moi avant de protester, je t'assure que c'est une bonne idée. Tu refuses de parler avec elle de ce qui s'est passé avant ce "rendez-vous", appelons-le comme ça.

- Pas compliqué.

- Justement. Pour ce qui est du rendez-vous : fais en extérieur, et à la limite contente-toi de fleurs un peu particulières. Et puis ça ira. Tu lui déballes tout, et après vous voyez ce que ça donne.

- Tu as une façon d'en parler si nonchalante qu'on dirait que c'est plus simple qu'un Lumos.

- Si tu arrêtes de penser que c'est impossible, tu verras que c'est encore plus facile que ça.

Je souris :

- Tu es ma Tête Blonde et je sais que tu fais ça pour m'aider. Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Je te préfère comme ça.

Je ris et le pris dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait m'atteindre quand j'étais avec mon frère. Vasco était un peu ma vie, la raison de vivre qui m'avait animé pendant les quatre ans après le départ de mon père. Sans Vasco, continuer n'avait plus de sens. Il était là, tout souriant, trop adorable pour être un Serpentard et trop sournois pour être autre chose, vivant, incroyable... Vasco quoi. Mon frère.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai sombrer dans le sommeil. Après tout, la nuit n'était pas finie. Et j'étais en sécurité.

.

* * *

.

- Hé, l'endormi !

J'ouvris les yeux quasiment à contrecoeur. J'étais allongé sur le sol de ma chambre, la tête sur les genoux de Vasco.

Je me relevai et m'étirai longuement avant de soupirer et de suivre mon frère au rez-de-chaussée.

J'avalai rapidement deux ou trois bouchées de nourriture, que je ne tentai même pas d'identifier. Je repartis aussitôt dans ma chambre me changer. J'entendis Vasco me dire de ne pas réveiller Logan et je refermai la porte.

Je soupirai. J'avais quatre heures d'entraînement ce matin, de six heures à dix heures. Enfin... Pas exactement. Au moins deux allaient être dédiées au réglage des derniers détails concernant la compétition pour laquelle nous partions demain.

J'enfilai rapidement les premiers vêtements passables que je trouvai dans mon armoire et me (dé)coiffai les cheveux. Je donnai quelques claques pour essayer de me dynamiser mais échouai relativement lamentablement.

Je pris mon sac de Quidditch, virai les affaires sales et les changeai avec des propres, puis descendis dans la cuisine pour remplir ma gourde. Vasco m'observait en silence.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, lâcha-t-il tout à coup. Ce n'est qu'un dernier obstacle à surmonter et la page sera définitivement tournée.

Je soupirai :

- La page sera tournée une fois Père derrière des barreaux et Maman ici.

- Non, Marcus. Tu as déjà résolu ces problèmes en toi. Il ne te reste plus qu'Hannah.

- Hannah n'est pas un problème !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... J'ai dit que tu devais encore régler un dernier problème et c'est lui qui te sépare encore d'Hannah.

Je soupirai une énième fois et souris faiblement à mon frère. Je mis ma main sur son épaule :

- Je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

Il rit :

- File. Je te retrouve à dix heures à l'hôpital.

.

* * *

.

- Marcus Flint !

Je soupirai :

- Quoi encore, Spark ?

- Prends un peu soin de tes affaires, Merlin !

Je m'étirai et m'adressai à mes camarades :

- On va se changer puis on monte dans la salle de réunion.

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent la direction des vestiaires. Lloyd s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ne t'en fais pas... Ce n'est rien, je vais régler ça.

- Tu m'as aidé hier, c'est naturel que je t'aide à résoudre tes problèmes.

- Merci Dylan mais je t'assure que ça va. Dis-moi plutôt, comment ça s'est passé hier ?

- Erika et moi sommes allés chez Jade sans prévenir. Quand ma soeur a ouvert la porte elle a failli s'évanouir. Elle m'a sauté dans les bras et s'est mise à pleurer. Daniel n'était pas là, ce qui n'était pas vraiment plus mal.

- Tu as réussi à savoir pourquoi elle pleurait à l'hôpital ?

- Elle est dans une phase maternelle un peu critique. Son premier enfant a attrapé une maladie inconnue, un virus apparemment mortel. Son autre bébé -celui qui est dans son ventre- a une apparente malformation et pourrait bien ne pas survivre après l'accouchement. En gros, elle pourrait rapidement passer de deux enfants à zéro et c'est dur à vivre.

- Elle t'a dit comme le virus avait été contracté ?

J'étais très _très_ inquiet.

- Elle ne sait pas.

- Est-ce que ton neveu est souvent en compagnie d'elfes ?

- À peu près la moitié de la journée.

Je me frappai la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens du virus qui a tué un médicomage ici ?

- Oui... Hannah travaillait dessus, non ?

- Oui : il se contractait pour les sorciers au contact d'elfes contaminés.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Hannah pourrait...

Il me regarda, me suppliant tacitement de lui donner un peu d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi à l'hôpital à la pause ? Han sera là et saura te dire. Probablement.

Il sourit :

- Je peux toujours essayer.

- Allez ! Allons nous changer.

.

* * *

.

- La Coupe du Monde à Riga va accueillir soixante-deux équipes provenant de tout autant de pays. Et si la pression médiatique était assez déstabilisante à Manchester, attendez-vous à mille fois pire un stade au-dessus.

- Mais on ne trouvera pas d'Ellen Richards, plaisanta Thomas

- Ne parle pas trop vite, ris-je. Elle n'a pas encore lâché l'affaire.

Ils rirent et j'enchaînai :

- La compétition au total devrait durer assez longtemps. Mais une fois éliminé, on a l'autorisation de repartir.

Ils se regardèrent tous en se mordant la lèvre.

- Quoi ? soupirai-je. C'est parce que ça vous paraît encore choquant qu'on ait gagné que vous faites cette tête-là ? Après tout, on s'en moque si on perd, non ? Regardez où on est arrivés, on va continuer de grimper jusqu'à atteindre la limite et on réessaiera la prochaine fois.

- Marcus, dit Spark. On a de la visite.

.

* * *

.

- Martinson, gauche ! Gauche, tu comprends _gauche_ ? La main avec laquelle tu écris !

Il me tira le Souaffle en s'excusant. J'évitai de peu un Cognard et filai vers les buts.

- Fais gaffe Flint ! rit Jesse Lowley. Ce ne sont pas des balles d'entraînement !

- Si ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tuer quelqu'un !

Je lançai la balle à Lloyd qui tira. Dubois donna un coup dans le Souaffle, le renvoyant à Nicholas Illian, qui prit la direction de nos buts. Kat le flanqua. Il lui passa la balle et elle accéléra. J'avais eu le temps de me rapprocher des deux écossais. Stir dévia un Cognard dans notre direction. Kat le repéra et vira sur la droite, me rentrant en plein dedans. Lloyd en profita pour rattraper la balle et filer avec Martinson vers Dubois.

- Ton Batteur n'est pas stupide quand il s'agit de Quidditch, lâcha Kat. Pour ce qui est d'Hannah, c'est une autre histoire.

Entendre le prénom d'Hannah me fit sentir à nouveau cette drôle d'impression qui n'était ni de la culpabilité ni du remord. J'avais juste besoin de tirer tout ça au clair. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Allez vous deux ! hurla Highsigh. On reprend !

.

* * *

.

- Dylan, dépêche-toi.

Kat rit et leva les yeux au ciel.

Quand mon coéquipier fut sorti des vestiaires, nous prîmes la direction de la porte du quartier général. Une fois propulsés dans la rue, nous nous prîmes la main et transplanâmes.

.

* * *

.

L'hôpital de Cardiff était bondé comme à son habitude. Les médicomages en blanc tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui encombrait le immense hall d'entrée.

J'en arrêtai un :

- Excusez-moi, nous cherchons le docteur Ferguson.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !

Il partit aussi rapidement que possible.

- Quel sympathique personnage, commenta Kat

- Marcus Flint ! brailla quelqu'un vers les escaliers

Je vis Stonn et l'ignorai royalement. Alerté par le nom qui avait été hurlé, le docteur Ferguson débarqua immédiatement.

- Excusez mon retard, sourit-il amicalement. Je devais voir le directeur d'urgence.

- Rien de grave à propos de ma mère ?

- Non, rassurez-vous. À ce propos, votre frère et Miss Abbott vous attendent déjà.

- Elle est réveillé aujourd'hui aussi ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

Il nous fit signe de le suivre et nous prîmes la direction des escaliers. Je n'adressai pas un regard à Stonn en passant.

- Alors ? murmura Kat. Hannah et toi ? À quand ?

Je me mordis la lèvre :

- Peut être ce soir ?

Elle rit :

- J'espère bien pour toi. C'est depuis un peu trop longtemps que ça traîne.

- Oui mais elle est toujours avec... Boulet Social.

- Crois-moi pas pour très longtemps.

- Pas si sûr.

- J'ai plus d'expérience que toi là-dessus.

- J'oublie que tu es la mangeuse d'homme professionnelle quand je te vois avec mon frère...

Elle baissa la tête et eut un sourire triste :

- Les gens ont tendance à croire que mon comportement me garde d'être humaine. En quelque sorte, ils croient que je n'ai pas de vrais sentiments. Mais c'est faux, regarde. Vasco c'est... Juste... Parfait. Je veux dire, il est incroyable et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, je l'aime à l'infini.

- Ravi d'entendre ça, rit une voix familière à côté de nous

Adossé contre le mur, mèches blondes rebelles, regard de félin, sourire radieux, mon frère Vasco riait. Quand Kat se précipita vers lui pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, je réalisai que Vasco avait enfin surmonté le fantôme qui l'avait longtemps persécuté.

Je souris.

Hannah passa sa tête par la porte la plus proche et tout autour de moi se congela à la vitesse de l'éclair. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ce qui me sembla une éternité avant qu'elle ne sourie et vienne vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue :

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle chaleureusement

J'étais un peu étonné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse comme si ce que j'avais fait hier été vraiment arrivé. Je n'avais pas rêvé au moins ? Non, on ne rêve pas ces choses-là.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. Un peu appréhensif par rapport à demain mais ce n'est rien d'insurmontable.

Elle rit et ce simple son m'arracha le plus immense des sourires que je n'ai jamais faits. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et la serrai dans mes bras, trop heureux de l'entendre me parler malgré le petit pas de trop.

Quand nous nous détachâmes, je déglutis. Je devais appliquer le conseil de Vasco :

- Han ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce soir tu as des choses à faire ?

Elle réfléchit et haussa les épaules :

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Alors est-ce que tu pourras me retrouver vers... sept heures, à Bute Park ?

Elle sourit doucement :

- Aucun problème.

Je me détendis. Sa réaction n'avait pas été celle à laquelle je m'attendais, encore heureux.

Lloyd, qui s'était fait discret jusque là, se racla la gorge :

- Euh Hannah ? Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service ?

Mon amie hocha la tête :

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Marcus m'a dit que tu avais travaillé sur un virus contracté au contact d'Elfes de maison.

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- Aïe...

- Mon neveu l'a attrapé.!

Hannah se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira :

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. On croyait l'avoir isolé. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me manifeste auprès des scientifiques ministériels...

- Est-ce qu'il y a une solution ? Est-ce qu'il va... survivre ?

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on lui a diagnostiqué la maladie ?

- Une semaine.

Hannah ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Une semaine ? C'est... étonnant. Généralement, les sorciers meurent deux jours après contamination...

Elle se caressa la menton :

- C'est un cas intriguant. Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Dans une clinique à Swansea.

- Il faudrait envoyer une équipe là-bas. Marcus, est-ce que tu pourras m'accompagner à la clinique tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, répondis-je immédiatement

Elle sourit :

- Merci. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire quelque chose, Dylan, mais je chercherai partout pour trouver une solution.

- Je ne te demande pas de te sacrifier pour mon neveu.

- Ton neveu n'est qu'un exemple. Il y a autour de nous un risque important de contamination. Si on trouve pour une personne, on peut trouver pour celles qui tomberont malades plus tard. Moins de morts il y aura, mieux ce sera.

Je souris :

- Réflexion intéressante.

Ferguson, qui était entré dans la chambre de maman, sortit et nous fit signe qu'on pouvait entrer. Et c'est ce que nous fîmes.

.

* * *

.

Elle était assise sur son lit, tout était blanc et la lumière aveuglait comme toujours. Les mêmes fleurs couleur sang étaient dans un vase transparent sur la table de chevet.

Elle nous vit et esquissa un sourire radieux. Elle tendit ses bras vers Vasco et moi et nous nous précipitâmes vers elle, comme quand nous étions enfants.

Elle rit :

- Quel enthousiasme !

- Hé ! répliqua Vasco. Une heure par jour, c'est tout ce à quoi on a droit. C'est normal qu'on soit enthousiastes.

- Je ne me plaignais pas.

Je souris et mon regard tomba sur les fleurs. La seule tâche de couleur dans cette pièce blanche comme une représentation d'au-delà. Je savais que je connaissais leur nom, mais il m'échappait. Certains les associaient à la mort, d'autres à la pureté et à l'amour chaste. Je pensai à Hannah. Drôle de coïncidence...

- Marcus ? murmura ma mère. Tu rêvasses ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, un peu. J'ai mal dormi.

Je me relevai et montrai Lloyd à ma mère :

- Tu te souviens de Dylan ? Il passait souvent la nuit à la maison quand on allait à Poudlard.

Elle rit :

- Oui, ça je n'ai pas oublié.

Dylan esquissa un sourire désolé :

- J'espère ne jamais avoir dérangé.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas là-dessus. Quand quelqu'un était à la maison, il y avait moins de... coups qui partaient.

Elle faisait allusion à Père. Pas dur de deviner.

Vasco rejoignis sa copine et s'adressa à son tour à Maman :

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Kat, non ?

L'écossaise s'approcha du lit et tendit sa main à Maman qui la serra chaleureusement. Elles commencèrent à discuter pour faire un peu connaissance. Alors je me retournai vers Hannah et l'attirai légèrement à part :

- Pourquoi tu m'as l'air aussi triste ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et cala sa tête dans mon cou :

- Je suis fatiguée... C'est comme si ça venait de me tomber dessus maintenant.

- Tu t'es trop démenée pour moi, Han... Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je voulais le faire. J'avais décidé ça. Ce n'est pas comme si on m'y avait forcée. Et puis...

Elle leva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien :

-...ça m'a apporté beaucoup de choses.

Je sentis mon visage brûler :

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Variées. J'ai découvert une dimension très complexe derrière la médecine à l'état pur. Et puis je ne vais pas mentir, je t'ai trouvé, toi.

- Tu m'avais déjà avant, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Enfin si mais... C'est difficile à expliquer.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné rendez-vous à Bute Park.

Elle rit doucement et reposa sa tête contre moi.

Elle était là, je ne l'avais pas perdue. Que demander de plus ?

Quelque chose que je n'étais pas sûr de mériter...

.

* * *

.

- L'entrée est interdite à ceux qui ne travaillent pas ici, Mademoiselle.

- Je _travaille_ ici. Ou du moins je le faisais avant que vous ne nous obligiez à débarrasser le plancher.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Que voulez vous ?

- On est venu me solliciter par rapport au cas d'un enfant très jeune à Swansea qui aurait contracté le virus depuis plus d'une semaine et qui n'est pas mort -pas encore.

Le médicomage du ministère qui se tenait devant nous écarquilla les yeux :

- Êtes-vous certaine de vos dires, Miss...?

- Abbott. Oui j'en suis sûre et certaine, vous pouvez me croire. La famille de l'enfant en question est très très préoccupée et cherche à trouver rapidement une solution pour éviter sa mort. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont demandé de vérifier auprès de vous s'il en existait.

Le scientifique sembla hésiter un instant. Puis il soupira et nous ouvrit la porte de la clinique. Nous entrâmes dans le hall et le visage d'Hannah se voila immédiatement de tristesse. Son travail lui manquait sérieusement. Peut être que c'était que je devais faire pour la remercier : toucher un mot aux médicomages sur la question...

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Miss Abbott. Nous avons probablement des solutions...

- Mais elles ne sont pas certifiées et classées uniquement comme expérimentales, c'est ça ?

L'homme parut impressionné :

- C'est cela effectivement...

- Peut être que si vous m'en faisiez part, je pourrais vous orienter.

- Je doute que vous le puissiez. Cela équivaudrait à dire que vous êtes plus expérimentée que des scientifiques reconnus par la nation.

- Essayez, insistai-je. Vous serez surpris.

Il hésita mais se lança :

- Nous avons trouvé un moyen de ralentir la prolifération du virus dans le corps. Il fonctionne pour les elfes. Nous avons également réussi à produire une molécule antidote, qui encore une fois n'a prouvé son efficacité que sur les elfes. Les sorciers ne disposent pas encore de solutions.

Hannah sourit :

- J'ai fait l'expérience de donner à une sorcière un traitement conçu pour les créatures magiques. Ça fonctionne mais à condition de s'assurer d'une bonne condition psychologique du sujet.

- C'est une méthode désapprouvée.

- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez qu'une seule autre option : laisser mourir tous ceux qui attraperont le virus. Que désapprouvez-vous le plus ?

.

* * *

.

- C'est notre dernier entraînement ici avant Riga ! On se donne à fond et on ne stresse pas !

Je fis craquer les jointures de mes doigts en regardant mes coéquipiers entrer un à un dans les vestiaires. Un seul semblait moins enthousiaste, d'humeur maussade et vide de volonté. Il revenait de la pause déjeuner qu'il avait passée avec sa copine, les cheveux châtains en pagaille et le teint plus blafard que d'habitude.

Peter Stir.

.

* * *

.

Epuisé, démoli, avec tous les muscles engourdis malgré les étirements, je sortis des vestiaires. La première chose que je vis fut un couple très familier. Kat et Vasco m'attendaient.

- Hey ! fis-je. Vous avez passé un bon après-midi ?

- Oui, sourit Kat. Mais je ne dirai pas ce qu'on a fait.

- Tant que ma Tête Blonde est en un seul morceau.

- Il y a une lettre pour toi, m'informa mon frère. Et une de Potter pour nous deux.

Il me tendit le courrier en question. Je commençai par ce qui m'était destiné :

_Laisser tomber et rester amis ? Je ne sais pas... Je devrais y réfléchir... Oh et puis zut ! Je ne gagnerai pas contre Hannah. Aussi coûteuse soit cette décision : marché conclu._

_Ellen_

Je souris. Il avait fallu du temps, des disputes, et répéter tous les jours les mêmes choses mais j'avais fini par gagner. La page était tournée. Ellen Richards était désormais simplement une ex.

En repensant à toutes ces fois où je maudissais le jour où elle m'avait largué, j'eus un rire. Maman avait raison : j'en avais fait du chemin...

Je pris la lettre de Potter :

_À Marcus et Vasco FLINT : Le Mangemagot a examiné les preuves que vous avez apportées et a décrété le statut du procès (médiatique à partenariat avec la prison d'Azkaban). Un courrier avec les dates et les dernières éventuelles informations vous sera envoyé dans les jours à venir. Bonne chance et à bientôt._

_Harry Potter du Bureau des Aurors_

J'eus un soupir soulagé :

- Cette histoire est bientôt derrière nous.

Vasco sourit faiblement :

- Il était temps.

Je vérifiai l'heure :

- Dans un peu plus d'une heure je dois retrouver Han à Bute Park.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent puis Vasco lâcha :

- Il te faut des fleurs.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne suis pas un type à fleurs !

- Tu veux partir avec des chances en plus ou non ?

- Au prix de me ridiculiser ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot... soupira Kat. Ce n'est jamais rien que des fleurs. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un des rares cadeaux qui ait vraiment un sens.

Je souris :

- Venant de toi ça réussit à me convaincre.

- Allez ! rit mon frère. Dépêchons-nous avons que tout ne soit fermé.

.

* * *

.

Sans mentir, j'avais toujours trouvé que les fleurs étaient belles. Mais je ne savais pas lesquelles aimait Hannah. Il en existait une multitude mais aucune ne me convenait.

Je pensai aux fleurs rouges de la chambre d'hôpital de Maman. La personne à qui je les avais identifiées était justement Hannah. Elle avait vaincu l'aura de mort qui empoisonnait ma famille, elle était incroyablement pure, incapable de créer le mal. Et je l'aimais. Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Je l'aimais pour ce qu'elle était. Pas pour son nom, ni pour son sang, ni pour ses actes, ni par intérêt personnel. Je l'aimais de tout mon coeur mais de façon pure là aussi. Je n'attendais rien d'elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle je ne briserais pas la neuvième règle.

Je me tournai vers Vasco :

- Tu te souviens des fleurs rouges de l'hôpital ?

- Quelles fleurs rouges ?

- Non... Rien.

Je déambulai encore dans le magasin jusqu'à tomber sur une dame qui y travaillait. Je lui décrivis ce que je cherchais et elle éclata de rire :

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

.

* * *

.

Bute Park. Seize heures. Sur un banc. Avec les gens qui se promenaient autour de moi : en couple, en famille, entre amis, seuls, avec leur chien...

J'étais assis sur le même banc où j'avais attendu Ellen le jour de notre rupture.

- Marcus ! s'écria quelqu'un

Toute souriante, Hannah se précipita vers moi et me sauta au cou. Puis elle se détacha et dit :

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien. Mais j'ai ça pour toi d'abord.

Je lui tendis les lys rouges comme le sang qui coulait dans nos veines. Elle les prit, incapable de faire sortir un son de sa bouche. Ses yeux brillaient de contentement et de surprise.

- Je ne savais pas que ça te faisait cet effet ! plaisantai-je

- On... On... Je n'ai jamais reçu de fleurs de la part de Pete.

- Stir offrir des fleurs ? Il sait ce que c'est un cadeau au moins ?

Elle rit :

- Non, à part pour ce qui est de les recevoir.

- Tu es plus aimable à son sujet d'habitude.

Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux et haussa les épaules. Je me mordis la lèvre :

- Han... À propos d'hier soir...

- Je peux commencer ?

- Euh... Oui si tu veux...

- Pete et moi c'est fini.

Ces mots étaient lâchés. Comme un coup de tonnerre, ils me foudroyèrent. Elle n'était plus avec Stir. Elle n'était plus "_la copine d'un coéquipier_".

- Q-Q-Q-Q-Quoi ?

- On a rompu à midi. Il a pris l'initiative en disant que ça ne pouvait plus marcher. Je cite : "j'ai tout gâché mais plutôt que de tenter d'améliorer les choses, je préfère mettre un point final à tout ça. Je t'aime très fort" et blablabla. Il s'est pris en pleine figure tout ce que je pensais de lui, de ses tentatives de me faire courir dans ses bras, de toutes ses belles paroles, ses promesses, son indifférence, la façon dont il me traitait... Et j'en passe. J'ai remballé mes affaires et je me suis fait la malle. C'était rapide et... Drôle je dirai.

Elle rit :

- C'est méchant, je ne devrais pas dire ça...

Je souris et pris sa main libre dans la mienne. Je m'approchai d'elle et calai mon autre main sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire pour qu'elle vienne un peu plus près de mon visage. C'était le moment de le lui dire, non ? Elle n'était plus copine d'un coéquipier. Il n'y avait plus de règles à briser, il n'y avait aucune interdiction.

- Hannah ? murmurai-je

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et passa ses deux bras autour de mon cou pour coller nos deux fronts :

- Tu veux une nouvelle en exclusivité ?

- Hein ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Marcus Flint !

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier de joie. Si c'était un rêve, j'allais le vivre jusqu'au bout.

Je collai mes lèvres aux siennes doucement. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant moi et me tira plus vers elle pour approfondir le moment.

Nous nous détachâmes après un long instant et nous regardâmes sans dire un mot. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait, et il n'y avait plus de barrières. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit de plus.

Elle plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous repartîmes pour une bonne demie-heure où nous ne fîmes que nous embrasser.

Tout à coup, je me détachai d'Hannah :

- J'allais oublier...

Je sortis un papier de ma poche et le lui tendis :

- Je suis allé voir le médicomage de la clinique. Ce papier c'est ce que j'ai trouvé pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Elle haussa les sourcils :

- Je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas.

- Tu ne diras pas ça dans quelques secondes.

Elle regarda le papier dubitative, mais le prit quand même et le déplia à une main. Elle le lut. Progressivement, je vis son visage s'illuminer et un immense sourire fendre ses lèvres. Elle leva le regard vers moi et me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une fois à bout de souffle elle lâcha :

- Merci, merci, merci ! Je t'aime !

- Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai voulu t'entendre dire ça...

Elle rit et me secoua les fleurs sous les nez :

- Comment tu as su que c'était mes préférées ?

- Je ne le savais pas. Je les avais vues aussi sur la table de chevet de Maman.

Elle éclata de rire :

- C'est moi qui les y ai mises.

- Hein ?

- Maintenant tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime plus que les lys écarlates.

.

.

* * *

.

Et... C'est fini ! Enfin, il reste l'épilogue mais c'est terminé.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Les insatisfaits ont une dernière chance de voir leurs souhaits se réaliser : vous pouvez me dire ce que vous aimeriez pour l'épilogue. Après je verrai si c'est dans mes capacités.

Qui est content de Marcus/Hannah enfin ensemble ? La neuvième règle peut être facilement devinée aussi. Dans l'épilogue je vous les mettrai toutes :)

Après la semaine prochaine, je prendrai une pause dans l'écriture pour pouvoir faire toutes mes recherches pour Torn. J'ai trouvé un lieu, ce qui est déjà bien. Après, ce n'est pas tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vais tout bien préparer et ça commencera.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà de potentiels intéressés ?

La vidéo est toujours là :

adresse de youtube/watch?v=mvIKPDyvI6s

Ou : Torn Marcus&Hannah Harry Potter Fanfiction Trailer (sur la chaîne sakirians).

ET voilà ! Bonne semaine à tous, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont dans la zone concernée (pas la mienne : encore une semaine).

À la semaine prochaine !

ACSD


	21. Epilogue

Hey ! C'est fini, c'est l'épilogue ! Wouh, je n'y crois même pas ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent, même toi derrière ton ordinateur, ton portable ou ton autre appareil électronique. Merci d'avoir été là, même si vous n'avez pas manifesté votre existence. Au moment précis où j'écris ça (jeudi 21 à 14h00) 3280 personnes ont lu cette histoire. Merci, vraiment.

Donc, j'arrête mon blabla.

J'ai posté un one-shot annexe, du point de vue de Lloyd, parce que je n'avais pas en tête de moyen d'intégrer certaines choses dans l'épilogue. Le document s'appelle Premières gouttes de rosée, si vous êtes intéressés. Il est spécialement pour vous (et particulièrement Mylene, qui m'en a donné l'idée), vu que Lloyd a eu la cote dans les sondages. Mais pas aussi populaire que Vasco ^^ Lui n'aurait pas de mal à se trouver une copine parmi vous, s'il n'avait pas déjà Kat.

Alors, les guests, vous pouvez quand même reviewer pour l'épilogue, je ferai un "chapitre" en plus pour y répondre pendant les vacances (quand je serai là). Et oui parce que au moment où je poste ça je suis enfin en vacances !

Ehm. Bon. Autre chose : cet épilogue est très très court. Ce n'est pas une question de manque d'inspiration, c'est parce que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps de le faire exactement comme vous le lirez. C'est une conclusion pas un chapitre. SI jamais vous êtes restés sur votre faim, dites-le moi, je trouverai un moyen de vous contenter mais vu que personne ne m'a rien demandé au dernier chapitre, j'ai fait comme ça. Voilà.

**Réponse aux guests (merci à Mylene, Wonderfolle et Skouare Enix pour leurs reviews) :**

**Mylene** : Hey ! Je suis contente si ton égo a été flatté ^^ Et aussi si tu as senti que c'était comme ça que ça devait finir. Je n'ai pas pu intégrer ta question sur Erika et Dylan dans l'épilogue alors j'ai écrit Premières gouttes de rosée, pour te contenter. Si tu veux aller faire un tour, j'espère que ça te plaira. Je suis d'accord avec toi, dans pas mal de fics, on trouve les passages guimauve, ou niais comme tu les appelles. Et je déteste ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai très peur quand j'écris des romances : je ne veux pas tomber dans le guimauve. Alors tu ne sais même pas combien je suis rassurée d'entendre que ce n'était niais. Et oui, les lys rouges existent vraiment. Quand j'ai choisi le titre au tout début, c'était juste la sonorité qui me plaisait mais je n'avais pas vraiment en tête de vrai sens. Je l'ai trouvé mais j'ai auparavant regardé si les lys pouvait être rouges. Oui, c'est le cas. C'est même très beau ^^Bon voilà. Merci infiniment d'avoir continué à reviewer si souvent, si gentiment. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé tous tes petits mots. J'espère donc que je te retrouverai bientôt :)

Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

* * *

_Lys Ecarlate_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. La lumière du matin baignait déjà ma chambre, m'aveuglant l'espace d'un instant. Une légère pression contre mon torse me rappela soudain que je n'avais pas rêvé, non je n'avais pas rêvé. La cascade de mèches blondes qui s'étalait sur le coussin était celle d'Hannah. Hier n'avait pas été un rêve. Et désormais je devais repartir pour Riga.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, révélant ses iris bleus, et me sourit :

- Tu me regardes comme ça depuis longtemps ?

- Je te regarde comment ? demandai-je en lui rendant son sourire

Elle rit et me caressa la joue :

- Je ne peux même pas le décrire...

Mon sourire s'élargit et je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains en réagissant immédiatement.

Elle se détacha et éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? fis-je interloqué

- Rien, c'est juste qu'on va te mettre en retard si on continue comme hier soir.

- D'ailleurs, à quelle heure je me suis endormi ?

- Vers trois heures. Je n'ai pas tardé après toi.

- Les autres ne devront pas s'étonner si je dors debout...

Elle rit et m'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir du lit.

- Comment tu peux être aussi dynamique après une aussi courte nuit ? m'étonnai-je

- J'ai des vitamines vivantes.

- Hein ?

Encore une fois, elle rit et m'embrassa. Elle attrapa une série de vêtements et disparut dans le couloir.

Je sortis du lit à mon tour. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Logan entra en courant et me sauta dans les bras :

- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu es avec Tatie Han, pas vrai ? J'avais raison, hein ?

Je ris :

- Oui tu avais raison, Logan...

- Donc maintenant tu veux bien être mon papa ?

- Logan, tu en as déjà un.

- Mais c'est toi et Han que je veux.

Il me supplia du regard. Je souris faiblement :

- On en parlera avec Han, je te promets.

Un immense sourire radieux éclaira son visage. Il me fit une bise sur la joue en répétant en continuation :

- Merci, merci, merci !

- Je dois m'habiller, ou je vais être en retard.

- J'ai faim...

- Va voir si Vasco est réveillé, il te donnera à manger.

Je le reposai au sol et il n'attendit pas deux secondes avant de se précipiter vers la sortie en braillant le nom de mon frère. Ma Tête Blonde allait bénéficier d'un réveil à la Dylan Lloyd.

.

* * *

.

- Ne sois pas si nerveux... murmura-t-elle à mon oreille

Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi :

- Je t'ai dit qu'Ellen avait lâché l'affaire ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui...

Hannah sourit et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. La porte s'ouvrit sur Vasco à ce moment-là. Il nous regarda nous séparer, interloqué :

- Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode. Je me disais bien que je ne rêvais pas hier nuit et que je n'entendais pas des voix. Mais bon... Hum, on devrait peut être y aller ?

- Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive, dis-je

J'attrapai mon sac et mon regard tomba sur les lys rouges posés sur mon bureau. Je souris et me tournai vers Hannah. Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai sur le front :

- Je t'aime... murmurai-je

Elle se détacha de moi et me sourit :

- Tu vas être en retard. Tu as un Portoloin à prendre.

Je ris :

- Dylan va me le faire payer si j'oublie. Il va me réveiller tous les matins.

Hannah secoua la tête, amusée.

- Quand est-ce que vous viendrez me rejoindre ? demandai-je aux trois blonds

- Quand Maman sera sortie de l'hôpital, répondit Vasco. Il lui ont donné un peu moins d'une semaine. Comme ça elle viendra aussi, avec Kat en plus.

- Il nous restera un peu temps à passer ensemble avant le procès alors.

Mon frère sourit :

- Bonne chance, hein... La Coupe du Monde c'était ton rêve. Et il y a un truc pour toi là-bas.

Il me montra la fenêtre. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- C'était l'idée d'Hannah et Kat.

Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre et tirai le rideau.

Dehors, à la sortie du village, une immense bannière était déroulée dans le ciel et une écriture magique changeait de couleur dessus.

_**BONNE CHANCE MARCUS !**_

Je souris et regardai :

- C'était ton idée ?

- Ce n'est pas grand chose.

- Je me souviens d'une chose... Quand on est partis pour Manchester, tu m'as envoyé une lettre avec ton adresse. Et tu me disais bonne chance aussi. J'ai juste eu à le relire avant le match pour perdre en nervosité. C'est drôle... C'était il y a bien deux semaines. Les choses changent vite.

Elle rit.

- Allez, fis-je. Sinon je vais finir par vraiment être en retard.

Je pris la main de mon frère, puis celle d'Hannah qui avait également Logan dans les bras. Accrochés, assurés de ne plus jamais couler, nous transplanâmes.

.

* * *

.

Mon nom est Marcus Flint. Je suis capitaine des Cardiff Falcons, représentants du Royaume-Uni à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à Riga. Dans mon équipe, on a établi dix règles. Dix règles pour maintenir la paix et ne plus vivre les rivalités passées entre nous.

**Règle numéro 1 : **ne pas regarder la copine d'un coéquipier.

**Règle numéro 2 :** ne pas être jaloux d'un coéquipier pour sa copine.

**Règle numéro 3 : **ne pas complimenter la copine d'un coéquipier.

**Règle numéro 4 : **ne pas draguer la copine d'un coéquipier.

**Règle numéro 5 :** ne pas rester seul avec la copine d'un coéquipier.

**Règle numéro 6 : **ne pas faire de propositions (sortie, contact...) à la copine d'un coéquipier.

**Règle numéro 7 :** ne pas tomber amoureux de la copine d'un coéquipier.

**Règle numéro 8 : **ne pas embrasser la copine d'un coéquipier.

**Règle numéro 9 :** ne pas rendre un coéquipier cocu.

**Règle numéro 10 : **ne pas inciter la copine d'un coéquipier à mettre fin à son couple.

J'étais celui qui tenais le plus à ces règles. Ce n'était pas un de mes coéquipiers qui avait emporté Ellen mais je savais que ça aurait été pire. La trahison était une blessure. Je ne voulais pas infliger ça à aucun d'eux.

Et pourtant... J'y tenais plus que les autres, mais c'est moi qui les ai toutes brisées.

Enfin...

Presque toutes...

.

.

* * *

.

And it's over. C'était l'épilogue de Lys Ecarlate. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire dans son intégralité, qu'elle était cohérente.

Maintenant je vais devoir me mettre à prévoir un peu Torn. J'ai déjà avancé dans mon plan. Après, niveau style, je suis un peu appréhensive encore. Bah après tout on verra bien ^^

Merci encore à tous !

Bonnes vacances à tous ceux de la zone A et bonne semaine aux autres !

À bientôt !

ACSD

* * *

Liste des joueurs par équipe :

_**Glasgow Furies** (Ecosse) : _

**Poursuiveurs** : Nicholas Illian, Ryan Lough, Katharina Pick

**Batteurs** : Jesse Lowley, Garet Stacy

**Gardien** : Olivier Dubois

**Attrapeur :**_ Ewan Highsigh_

.

_**London Eagles** (Angleterre) : _

**Poursuiveurs** : Ginny Weasley, Frank James, Hach Mosley

**Batteurs** : Chris James, Luke Deck

**Gardien** : _Cormac McLaggen_

**Attrapeur** : Yvan Williams

.

_**Kenmare Kestrels** (Irlande) : _

**Poursuiveurs** : Ed Kanset, Brandon Zachary, Stevenn Odd

**Batteurs** :_ Matthew Finnigan_, Adam Flinger

**Gardien** :

**Attrapeur** : Tony Wintren

.

_**Cardiff Falcons** (Pays de Galles) : _

**Poursuiveurs** : _Marcus_ _Flint_, Bledri Martinson, Dylan Lloyd

**Batteurs** : Gil Alan, Peter Stir (anciennement Derek McEwan)

**Gardien** : Eliot Thomas

**Attrapeur** : Lucky Stanley

* * *

La vidéo pour Torn :

adresse de youtube/watch?v=mvIKPDyvI6s

Ou : Torn Marcus&Hannah Harry Potter Fanfiction Trailer (sur la chaîne sakirians)


	22. Réponses aux Guest reviews

.

.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes de Lys Ecarlate (chap21) :

**Mylene** : Hey ! Tu sais que quand tu m'as dit que t'étais allée voir un fleuriste, ça m'a rendue très contente. Je suis bizarre hein ^^? Et non, tu n'écris pas n'importe quoi si tu veux savoir. Même si la flemme, je connais ça aussi, et la maturité aussi (à ce qu'on dit), je t'assure que tu n'écris pas n'importe quoi. En tout cas j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances et que ta rentrée s'est bien passée aussi. Moi c'est bientôt aussi. Dernière chose : moi aussi ça me fait vraiment très bizarre d'avoir terminé Lys Ecarlate et de commencer Torn. J'y étais depuis super longtemps... En tout cas, au plaisir de te revoir ^^

**Kitkat** : Hey ! Bien revenue :) Et de rien mais c'est toi et tous ceux qui ont reviewé qu'on devrait remercier plutôt, pour m'avoir encouragée à continuer. Et moi aussi j'espère à la prochaine ^^

.

.

Le prologue de Torn est en ligne et le chapitre un ne va pas tarder non plus ! Peut être même que je l'ai déjà mis au moment où vous lisez ça. Désormais, toutes les reviews de Lys Ecarlate auront leur réponse à la fin des chapitre de Torn.

Merci encore infiniment à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et j'espère à bientôt !

_A cool summer dream_


End file.
